A Touch of Miracles
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: Imagine the first time the Digidestinds go to the Digital World, only this time Daisuke is with them. Not only that, but she's the younger sister of Tai and Kari! How will events change? I own nothing but the plot and femaleDaisuke and my OC. Please enjoy and no flames!
1. And so it begins

"And so it begins…"

**OK, this is being done as a request by Poosa-ard and I hope everyone else likes this and thank you for reading. Please enjoy and review.**

It was a normal day at summer camp, or at least it should have been.

My name's Daisuke Kamiya and I'm 7 years old, I have two older siblings named Taichi, 11, or Tai for short and Hikari Kamiya, 8, or Kari for short.

The three of us were supposed to go to camp, but then Kari got sick, like usual, and our worry wart parents deemed her unfit to go on the trip with us.

So my brother was up in a tree just snoozing away while I was practising my soccer skills since I wanted to be just as good as my brother, when it started to snow all of a sudden.

My brother woke up with a start and climbed down the tree he was in and then led me back to one of the wooden cabins to escape the oncoming blizzard, some other kids joining us.

One of them I knew as Sora Takanouchi, the only girl on Tai's soccer team and she was pretty awesome, I really admired her and I also knew that my brother had a crush on her.

Kari and I teased him about it a bunch of times and about the time Sora got mad at him for throwing up in her hat and not telling her before she put it on.

Can you say 'nasty'?

Then there was this really smart kid named Koushirou Izumi or Izzy for short, whose best friend was his lap top and used far too many bug words that hurt my head, but he seemed nice.

Next was this guy who had this whole lone wolf act going on named Yamato Ishida or Matt as he liked to be called and he had a younger brother who was Kari's age named Takeru Takaishi or TS…TC…TA…I don't remember really what people call him for short.

Then was this girl named Mimi Tachikawa who was madly in love with the color pink.

My sister loved the color too, but this girl took it to an extreme.

And last but not least was Joe Kido, a guy who was a major phobia type of guy.

I asked Izzy what phobia was and he gave me a long lecture on it and I was able to make out that it meant scared of something and Joe was scared of just about anything, especially germs.

All of us just waited the storm out in the cabin and pretty soon it stopped and my brother was the one to open the door first.

"Whoa! Looks like toboggan races are canceled. So let's have canoe races instead." Tai said and then ran out with a laugh.

"I'm gonna build the biggest snowman!" TP or whatever his name is said as he joyfully skipped out.

"Hey, TK, be careful! Slow down!" Matt called as he ran out after his brother.

"Brr! It's freezing and I didn't even bring a jacket." Sora said as she walked out rubbing her arms to keep warm.

"man. I was worried I'd catch a summer cold, but this is even worse!" Joe said as he looked outside.

"Wow!" Mimi gasped with a big smile as she came up beside Joe to look outside at the snow, then ran out herself, the blue haired boy following her.

I think he has a crush on her.

"Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots?" Mimi asked.

I walked out next and gasped at the snow covered campsite.

It was only snowing for a few minutes, how did it get so frosty like this?

"Dude, this is awesome!" I said running out seeing my brother was about to pelt a snowball at Mr. Cool. But stopped when he looked up at the sky.

"Whoa, check that out, everybody!" he said dropping the snowball and we all looked up to see that there were these weird green lights in the sky.

"Izzy! Come on out here, you gotta see this!" Tai yelled at the cabin and the red haired computer genius came out and was just as shocked as the rest of us.

"It's beautiful. Magical even." Mimi said.

"Yeah, but what is it?" Izzy asked as he walked over.

"Maybe an aurora?" Sora said.

"You mean 'aurora borealis' the northern lights, but that's impossible. You see that in Alaska. We're way too far south." Izzy said.

"Tell that to the snow." Sora said.

"I really think we all oughta get back inside before we all come down with ammonia." Joe exclaimed.

"And miss this? The sky is, like, short circuiting." Matt said.

"Hey, what's that?" Tai asked as the lights began to swirl around and then shot out these orange flames down at us.

"Do you think we need sunscreen?" Mimi asked.

"RUN!" I yelled running away as everyone ducked down for cover as the flames hit the ground.

One fireball came straight for me and I felt someone pull me to the side and hide me under them as the fireball hit the ground, making snow fly up all around us.

After it was all over, I looked up and saw two azure blue eyes looking down at me and saw that it was Matt who had pulled me away and TF was right beside me.

"You two OK?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." TH said nodding his head.

"I'm good, thanks." I said.

"Everyone, are you all right?" Sora asked.

"We're still here." Matt said.

"That was scary!" Mimi said clutching her pink cowgirl hat.

"W-What was that?" Joe asked scared.

"Meteors?" Izzy suggested as he crawled over to one of the holes to search for the fireballs.

Just then a white light shot out of the hole and there were plenty of others that came out of all the holes that were made.

I saw that there was some sort of device inside of the lights and I reached out and took it, the light disappearing, but the device still felt warm in my cold hands.

Everyone else did the same as I did and we all looked at the small weird shaped devices that were all a light blue color and started making these weird high pitched sounds.

"OK, so it's not meteors." Izzy said.

"What…are these?" Sora asked.

"My guess is some sort of remote digital apparatus." Izzy said.

"Or it could be a new video game." I said hopefully.

"No instructions?" Matt asked.

"Forget the instructions, surf's up!" Tai said pointing over to the cliff we were on and everyone yelled when a giant green wave shot up and then some sort of force scooped us all up into the wave.

"I knew I should have went to cheerleading camp!" Mimi yelled.

There were different colored lights that went all around us and things seemed to get a little…digital like on a computer screen when it's being turned on before we all blacked out.

A while later I heard someone calling my name, but was too tired to want to wake up yet, so I just ignored them.

"Daisuke? Daisuke? Daisuke!" the voice called again.

When I didn't wake up, whoever it was started jumping on my stomach and I was happy that they were big or else it would probably hurt.

"Daisuke, wake up! DAISUKE!" the person yelled.

I groaned and sat up, knocking whoever was jumping on me into my lap and rubbed my eyes.

"Geeze and I thought my alarm clock was bad." I said as I blinked my maroon eyes open and saw that there was a weird blue blurry shape in my lap.

I blinked my eyes and brushed my burgundy bangs out of my face to see that the blue shape was a blue and white creature that had bright red eyes and his white face had these rosey cheeks as he smiled at me.

"Good morning." He chirped.

I blinked a few times before I let out the loudest scream ever and pushed the creature off of me and ran away from whatever the heck it was.

I looked behind me to see if he was still behind me when I ran into someone and fell down on top of her.

"Ouch. Sorry." I said looking up to see Mimi was the one I ran into.

"Oh, don't worry about it. No harm done." She said with a smile as she stood up and brushed off her dress.

"What were you running from?" someone asked and I looked down to see a green plant creature with brown eyes.

"Gah! What the heck?" I said jumping back.

"Daisuke!" I heard that blue creature's voice call out and then felt the little guy jump on my back and crawl up on my head and he peered down at me.

"Why did you run away before? Don't cha like me?" he asked in an adorable way that made my heart melt.

"Sorry about that, little buddy, but ya really scared me there." I said.

"That'sh OK, Daishuke." He said with a nod and he jumped down to stand in front of me.

"Oh, so you have one of those things too." Mimi said crouching down to be eye level with them.

"Whatever they are." I said tilting my head to the side.

"We're digimon." The green plant said.

"Digi-what?" Mimi and I both asked confused.

"Digimon, digital monshtersh." The blue creature said.

"Right, I'm Tanemon and this is Demiveemon." The green plant thing said.

"Hello there. My name is Mimi." The brown haired girl said with a smile.

"And I'm Daisuke, but you can call me Dai." I said.

"We know. We've been waiting for you to come find us." Tanemon said confusing Mimi and me even more.

"Waiting for us?" I asked.

"What for?" Mimi asked.

"Becaushe we're your partnersh." Demiveemon said with a paw raised in the air while the other was on his hip.

"Partners?" I asked with one eyebrow raised or at least I tried, but I think both my eyebrows went up.

How do people do that one eyebrow raise thing anyway, id there a trick to it?

"Yes, we're here to help you when you're here with us." Tanemon said.

Just then we heard a loud screeching noise and then some trees were knocked down to reveal a very large very mean and very hungry looking red beetle.

"What is that thing?" Mimi asked standing up in fright, me in her arms as she choked me.

"That's Kuwagamon and he isn't a very nice digimon to be around." Tanemon said.

"Dai, let'sh run!" Demiveemon said and we all took off running once Mimi put me down.

"AHHH! SOMEBODY HELP US!" Mimi screamed as we ran when the bug was close to hitting us with his very sharp claws.

"I HATE THIS STUPID PLACE!" I yelled as we ran and then turned a corner of some trees and saw my brother with the others who all had their own digimon.

"Mimi, Daisuke, it's OK. You don't have to be afraid." Tai called over to us.

The others all stopped when Kuwagamon burst through the trees and Mimi tripped, so Demiveemon, Tanemon and I all stopped, but ducked down when the bug flew over us and seemed to disappear into the trees.

"Mimi, are you all right?" Tanemon asked.

"Think so." Mimi said softly as she sat up.

"Don't worry, Tanemon's here to protect you." The female digimon said.

"Dai, are ya OK? Nothing ish broken?" Demiveemon asked.

"Nah, I'm good." I said nodding.

"Good, but don't worry. Ya got good ol' Demiveemon here ta protect ya." He said confidently.

"It's OK now." Sora said walking over and placing a hand on Mimi's shoulder and Tai ran over to me.

"Oh, Sora!" Mimi said.

"Dai, are you OK? I was worried about you." My brother said as he came over.

"Like I said before, I'm fine. Don't worry so much, bro." I said with a smile up at him.

He smiled back and shook his head in amusment before he grew serious as he looked over to where Kuwagamon disappeared to.

"Watch it, here he comes!" Tai yelled.

We all got up and started running, my brother leading us all as I followed close behind him with Demiveemon and this pink head thing with red eyes.

"Down!" I heard Matt yell and we all dived down to the ground, Tai protecting me as he put his arm over me like I could see Matt doing to TG.

I really need to learn that kid's name.

"Will this nightmare never end? My mom is going to want a complete and total refund." Joe said.

"Here he comes again!" said this pink plant digimon with green eyes and a blue flower on her head.

"OK, that does it. No more running away!" Tai said standing up with one fist raised and the other hand on my shoulder.

"What else can we do?" Sora asked.

"She's right. There's no way we can fight that thing." Matt said.

"And not win anyway." Izzy said.

We all began running again to try and get away from this ugly bug that was stalking us, but we were cut off when we ran into a clearing that happened to lead to a cliff with no other place to run as it jutted out in a point.

"Great, anyone bring a helicopter?" Matt asked sarcastically.

"Be careful, Tai." Sora said as my brother walked over to the edge and looked around, trying to find a way down or something, but hung his head in defeat before he looked back at us.

"There's no way down. We're gonna have to find another way." Tai said.

"Another way where?" Sora asked.

The sound of trees crashing into each other and breaking made as all scream and run to where my brother was as Kuwagamon made himself known and we all dived to the ground again for the fourth time that day as the bug swooped in over us and flew over to where Tai was.

"Watch out, Tai!" Sora yelled to my brother as he began to run away and then his small digimon jumped up to go save him.

"Not again!" Tai said as he watched.

"Digimon attack!" Sora's digimon said and then all of our digimon jumped up and started spitting out these bubbles from their mouths, making Kuwagamon angry and he knocked them back with his clawed hand.

"Yokomon!" Sora yelled.

"Demiveemon!" I yelled.

Kuwagamon was temporarily blinded by the attack our digimon used on him and he went crashing into the trees and we all took that moment to run to our digimon and picked them all up in our arms.

I know I just met him a few minutes ago, but Demiveemon was already important to me, he was my friend and I didn't want him to get hurt just because of me.

"Demiveemon?" I asked as I cuddled him in my arms looking at him in worry.

He then slowly opened his eyes with a weak smile up at me.

"Hey." He chirped quietly.

I sighed in relief and hugged him closely to me.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again. I am way too young to have an heart attack." I said with a small smile.

"Sorry." He said.

"Oh no!" I heard Joe say and I looked over to see that Kuwagamon was back and he was not happy and if looks could kill we'd all be dead.

"Oh, come on! Can't this guy take a hint?" I asked annoyed as I got up and ran to the cliff where the others were all gathered, Tai and Matt pulling TY and I behind them.

"Get back!" Matt yelled.

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him." Sora said as she held Yokomon.

"Me too. Guess he had other plans." Tai said.

"Ah, I knew I should have brought my bug spray." Matt said as Kuwagamon started walking slowly towards us in a very taunting manner as he kept snapping his pincer things.

"OK, get ready to run." Tai said to us.

"No, we fight." Tai's digimon said.

"Huh?" Tai asked looking down at him.

"That's right. It's the only way. Stay and fight!" his digimon said.

"Give it up, will ya." My brother scolded.

"We need ta do this. I'm not lettin' hurt my Dai." Demiveemon said with a determined look.

"Since when am I yours?" I asked.

"Koromon and Demiveemon are right. It's time to show what we're made of." The pink blob in Izzy's hands said he struggled to get away.

"No, don't!" Izzy said.

"They're right." Yokomon said.

"No way. It's hopeless. You're no match for him, Yokomon!" Sora said.

"We can do it! Let me go let me go let me go!" the orange and yellow head with a large black horn in Matt's arms said as he tried to get away and the white thing in TG's hands did the same and so did all of the other digimon.

"Dude, I ai'nt letting you go so you can stop wriggling like a worm!" I said as I held onto Demiveemon as he tried to get away.

"I'm sorry, Dai, but I have to do this." He said and then nipped at my hand making me let go and he and the others all got out of our holds and ran over to Kuwagamon.

We all cried out to them to come back, but they weren't listening to us so we all went to run after them when the sky got dark and these different colored lights all shot down from the sky and hit our digimon and they began to change.

"Koromon digivolve too…Agumon."

"Yokomon digivolve too…Biyomon."

"Motimon digivolve too…Tentomon."

Tsunomon digivolve too…Gabumon."

"Tokomon digivolve too…Patamon."

"Bukamon digivolve too…Gomamon."

"Tanemon digivolve too…Palmon."

"Demiveemon digivolve too…V-Mon."

The lights all faded away and showed off our new digimon and I was looking at Demiveemon that had grown into a more mature looking…dragon.

"What in the-? Look at them! What happened to the little guys?" Sora asked.

"They're…bigger." Tai said.

Our digimon then all attacked, but were knocked down.

"All right, then. You asked for it!" Agumon growled.

"Poison Ivy!" growled Palmon, vines coming out of her hands, holding him down.

"Boom Bubble!" cried Patamon, hitting him with a burst of air.

"V-Head Butt!" V-Mon said jumping up and head butting the bug in the face making the bug stumble back.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon yelled, electrocuting Kuwagamon.

Kuwagamon flew down to the ground, Gomamon taking his chance and rolled under his leg, tripping him.

"Peper Breath!" Agumon called, shooting a fireball at him.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon growled, breathing a stream of blue flames.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon growled, letting off some green flames.

"Now, all together!" called Agumon.

They all put their attacks together and blasted Kuwagamon, sending him back into the forest, extremely wounded and defeated.

"They made vapour ware out of him!" said Izzy.

"Amazing!" Tai said.

"Tai, I told you we could do it!" Agumon laughed as he and the other digimon ran over to us.

"Dai!" V-Mon cried as he ran into me, both of us hugging each other.

"You were so cool!" I praised.

All of us were just laughing and hugging our digimon, or studying them or being freaked out like Joe, Matt and Izzy when Kuwagamon burst into the clearing again.

"Watch out!" Sora yelled.

"Guess we celebrated too soon." Tai said.

Kuwagamon then stabbed his pincer things into the cliff and it cracked, sending us all down into the water below us.

It figures that we make these awesome new friends and now we're gonna die.

Kari was lucky to have stayed home.

TBC


	2. Birth of Greymon

"Birth of Greymon"

**Here is the next chapter and it is dedicated to DigitalMG for being the first person to review. Thank you so much. Please enjoy and review! I hope you like it.**

So where was I?

Oh, yeah, I remember now.

My brother and these others kids from camp all met these cool new creatures called digimon that we became friends with and now…WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

Everyone screamed as we fell down off the cliff that the stupid Kuwagamon broke and were about to fall into the rushing waters below us.

I was hugging V-Mon tightly as we fell, him holding me as best he could so I didn't get hurt I guess.

"Sora!"

"Izzy!"

"TK!"

I saw the bug, pink bird and orange…is that a hamster with bat wings?...whatever fly down and grab onto Sora, Izzy and TA to try and save them, but they were too heavy because they just kept falling.

This green plant lizaed with a pink flower on her head was holding onto Mimi and used her vines that shot out of her hands to grab onto a bolder that was attached to the cliff to save them, but the thing came out of place and they were falling again.

I screamed as V-Mon and I hit the water and went under, my blue friend holding onto me and tried to bring me back up, when all of a sudden we were lifted up out of the water by all these colorful fish or fishes that also caught everyone else as they fell.

"Wow, this is some ride." Tai said.

"Hey, look out!" Matt yelled looking up at the cliff and we looked over to see that the ugly giant beetle was falling off of the cliff along with some other rocks and they created all these big waves that made the fish raft thing we were on rock.

"Go!" this white seal with purple markings and an orange mane of hair yelled and the fishes all started swimming away and we just hung on, hoping for this stupid ride to be over with already.

Soon enough, the ride came to a stop as the raft came to a stop at the side of the river and we all got off and sat down in the forest, just trying to get over what happened.

"I knew we'd be OK. I wasn't worried." Mr. Cool said making me scoff at that.

Yeah, sure and you totally weren't just screaming your head off back there.

"What was that? A floating fish market?" Joe asked as he fixed his glasses.

"Lucky for us those fish were having a school reunion. Ha ha!" the seal said.

"I'm kiddin'. Those fish are good friends of mine and I just asked then for a lift."

"And all these years I thought I was allergic to sea food. Thank you, uh, I guess it's not Bukamon." Joe said with a smile.

"Gomamon now." The seal said wagging his tail with a smile.

"Gomamon." Joe repeated.

"And I guess you're not Tokomon, are you?" TS asked his digimon bending down to look in his eyes.

"Mm-mm. Now I'm Patamon." The flying hamster said.

"So you went from Demiveemon too-?" I trailed off as I talked to my partner.

"V-Mon, but my friends call me V-Mon." he said with a smile and held out a hand to me that I smiled and took.

"It's all because we digivolved." Explained the orange lizard.

"I don't think that word's in my dictionary." My brother said.

"So digivolving is when they advance to the next level and become more powerful than before." Izzy said.

"Right! All of us digivoled. I went from Motimon to Tentomon." Said the lady bug.

"I digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon." The pink bird said.

"First I was Tsunomon, then Gabumon." This yellow lizard with blue wolf skin fur coat and a gold horn said.

"And I changed from Tanemon to Palmon!" the plant lizard said.

"And me, I was Koromon and changed into Agumon." The orange lizard said.

"Mm-hm. When you digivolve, you certainly got way bigger. Does this mean you're something different now or still digimon?" Tai asked.

"Digimon, but I needed your help to do it, Tai." Agumon said.

"What?" Tai asked.

"You see, digivolving is a very difficult process, in order to be successful, I had to share your energy." Agumon said to Tai.

"Really?" he asked.

"I guess you guys don't run on batteries." Sora said.

"Sure don't!" Biyomon sang cheerfully.

"But how do you access my energy?" Izzy asked Tentomon.

"Even we don't know everything." The bug said.

"Thanks for my magical powers!" Palmon spun around in a happy dance in front of Mimi.

"This whole thing makes my head spiny!" she whined.

"So I helped you change. That is so cool!" TP exclaimed.

"Yep. Sure is!" Patamon flapped his ears.

"My folks warned me not to talk to strangers!" Joe said, crossing his arms.

"I'm not a stranger, Joe; I'm your best friend for life." Gomamon said with an upset look.

"OK, come on. So what are we going to do?" Matt asked.

"If only there was a pay phone nearby. We could call the police, the fire department or my mother." Joe said.

"But we don't even know where we are." Tai said.

"But we know where we started. Up there on that mountain." Sora said.

"I say we forget about going back and explore around here." Matt said.

"Yeah!" V-Mon and I cheered at that and then we smiled at each other.

Looks like we'd be getting along pretty well.

"I'm not exploring anywhere! I say we stay right where we are." Joe said.

"Boo!" V-Mon and I jeered.

"Yeah, let's wait for that giant bug to come get us. We need to find a road leading away from here." Matt argued.

"Matt's right, but without a compass, we don't even know which way is North." Izzy said.

"Wait I do!" Tentomon said.

"Well, which way is it?" Izzy asked.

"It's the opposite of South!" Tentomon said and Izzy grunted in annoyance at that.

My big brother said that he wanted to get up somewhere high so that he could get a better look at the place and also said that he had seen the ocean before we were tossed off the cliff and said that maybe we could find a boat or something.

"Yeah, let's water-ski home." Matt said sarcastically.

"Ha, funny." Sora retorted.

"At a time like this I think we'd be far better off just to find a cave and hide." Joe said, but we all just started walking off, leaving him behind until Gomamon yelled at him that we were leaving them behind and heard him run after us.

"These trees are beautiful." Sora said.

"Yeah, they're really different, and I just thought they were sub-tropical." Izzy said looking at them.

"Whatever they are, they're aggravating my hay fever." Joe grumbled after ne sneezed.

"Hey Joe, is there anything you don't complain about?" Matt asked and Gabumon chuckled as he looked at the blonde.

"Digital monsters, exactly who came up with that name?" Izzy frowned.

"Just call us digimon. We like that!" Tentomon said.

"I only ask because your composition is hardly machine-like." Izzy said.

"Oh really?" Tentomon drawled.

He then started giving off little sparks, making Izzy cover himself.

"Hey, watch it!" Izzy yelped.

"So, Patamon, can ya really fly?" TI asked.

"Of course!" Patamon then jumped in the air and started flapping.

"Wow, that's cool! But you're going the wrong way!" TR pointed out as the flying hamster was going backwards very slowly.

"I'm faster than that! Watch!" Biyomon said.

"Wouldn't it be easier to walk?" Sora asked as the two were panting, trying to fly forward.

"Aw, nothing like the smell of the ocean!" Gabumon sighed as he sniffed the air.

"Everybody in the water!" Gomamon called.

"So, V-Mon, what kind of digimon are you anyway?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm a mythological digimon." He said.

"Really? You look like a dragon to me." I said.

"Tecnically, Daisuke, dragons are mythological creatures, so I suppose you are half correct." Izzy said over hearing us.

Everyone then gasped when we heard some ringing and I wondered if I was losing my mind and blamed it on the stuff that happened today.

"Hey, listen! Did you hear that?" Matt asked.

"A phone!" Tai said.

"Either that or we're all hearing things." Sora said.

We all then started running to where we heard the ringing and we all came out of the forest and saw a beach with a bunch of phone booths lined up near the water.

"I told you! All we need is a phone! We're saved!" Joe cheered.

Tai ran up to one of the phone booths and opened the sliding door and then the ringing stopped.

The heck was that about?

"Why'd it stop ringing, Tai?" Agumon asked.

"Wrong number?" Tai asked.

"Well, that's bizarre." Sora said.

"My theory is aliens. They set these phone booths as a trap!" Izzy said.

"If we find a place that delivers, let's order pizza." Matt joked.

"Whatever you get, no anchovies for me!" Mimi said, thinking he was serious.

"The question is, what are they even doing here at the beach?" Sora asked.

"So people can call their parents for a ride home!" Joe said.

"Parents? Joe, what exactly is a 'parents'?" Gomamon asked.

We all looked at the digimon and saw that they were serious, they really had no idea what a parent was and we didn't know how to explain it.

Awkward.

"That's it! I'm outtta here!" Joe groaned.

"Does anybody have any loose change?" Tai asked, holding his hand out.

"Why?" Izzy asked.

"Obviously I'm gonna make a phone call to get some help."

"Aw, use my phone card! The aliens can bill me. Here." Izzy handed a card to Tai.

"Maybe there's a quarter in one of the slots!" TK said, running to a booth.

"I'm calling Daddy!" Mimi said.

"I'm hooking up to the internet!" Izzy said.

"I'm calling Collect!" Matt said.

"Dibs on booth four!" Sora said, running a head.

"Hey, guys, wait for me! Come on!" Joe said.

As they did that, V-Mon and I went over to the water and just played around by the shore, splashing each other as we waited on the others to call our parents, but they weren't working.

After a while, everyone but Joe gave up and just sat around trying to figure out what to do next.

"Dai, stay where I can see you, got it?" Tai called over to me and V-Mon and I ran around in the water.

"Got it!" I called back and I turned around and kicked water at the blue dragon and he laughed splashing me back and I shrieked out a laugh.

"Hey, Dai, did you use to have this much fun where you came from?" V-Mon asked me suddenly.

I stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Well, not really. I used to get sick a lot, but not as much as my sister." I said.

"Sister? But I thought Tai's your brother." V-Mon said tilting his head in confusion.

"No, no. I have an older brother and an older sister. Her name is Kari. She was too sick to come to camp with us. I wonder if she woulda been here with us too if she hadn't gotten sick." I said as I thought about it.

V-Mon suddenly got tense and looked over to the ocean and I looked over too, confused about the frown on his face and saw that Gomamon had the same look.

All of a sudden, there was this huge creature that came out of the water and started blasting water at everyone and everything.

"Dai, come on! We need ta get outta here!" V-Mon said grabbing my hand and pulled me away from the new digimon as he attacked everyone.

"Daisuke!" Tai yelled running over to me.

All of the digimon then used their powers on this new digimon, but they weren't working except for Agumon's.

The big digimon then came at me and wrapped me up in his green, slimy hair/tentacle things.

"DAISUKE!" Tai yelled.

"Don't worry, Dai, I'll save you!" V-Mon said running over.

"Can ya hurry? This guy stinks!" I said and I think he could understand me because he tightened his hold on me.

"Ow! It was a joke!" I said.

"V Head Butt!" my blue dragon said jumping up and ramming his head into Shellmon's, I heard the others call him that, nose.

Shellmon shook his head and then blasted V-Mon again and the others as my brother came over with a broken pole in his hands and started hitting Shellmon's shell thing on his back.

"How do you like that? Now let my sister go!" Tai said with each hit, but then he was just tangled in the hair like me.

"Oh no!" Agumon yelled.

Shellmon went after Agumon and stepped on him, holding him down as Shellmon blasted everyone with water again and squeezed my brother and I again.

"Watch out! He's gonna get everyone and there's nothing I can do!" Tai said and yelled in pain.

"Digivolve!" I heard Agumon say and then there was a white light that came from that weird gizmo that Tai had on his belt and it was the same one I had clipped onto my pants.

I looked down to see that Agumon was covered in the same light and was starting to grow and Shellmon was losing his grip on us.

"Agumon digivolve too…GREYMON!"

A large orange dinosaur with blue stripes and a brown mask with three horns threw Shellmon off of him and sent Tai and I flying in the air and we both rolled on the ground for a bit before we came to a stop.

Geez, a little warning next time, dude.

Everyone watched as Greymon got into a fight with Shellmon and ended it by throwing him up in the air and then sent a blast of fire at him and he went flying over a hundred feet away.

(Later)

"Hello? Come on, I know you're there! Operator? Operator!" Joe yelled, trying to use the broken phone.

"There's really no reason to stay here now." Tai said.

"Who wants to break the bad news to Joe?" Matt asked.

"If you want some more, just say so." Sora said to the eating digimon.

"Shellmon wasn't destroyed, he was just temporarily removed. We should pack up and leave before he decides to come back for round 2." Izzy said.

"Good idea." Matt said.

"Then in that case, we should head back to the forest! If anyone's looking for us, that's the place they'll go." Joe said, joining the group.

"Uh, great. So who wants to go looking for an air plane that can take us back up to the CLIFF WE FELL OFF OF?" I asked yelling the last part.

And we could run into Kuwagamon!" Mimi chimed in.

"Logically speaking, if there are telephones here, then there must be people to use them. So it makes sense to try and find those people." Izzy said.

"That makes sense?" Joe asked.

"It certainly does." Sora said.

"Then let's all get going!" Tai said.

"Anywhere you wanna go, I'll go, Tai! You just pick the direction!" Agumon said, cheerfully.

"Then let's get outta this place!" Tai said, excited.

"And let the monsters beware!" Matt smiled.

"Well, my plan is to avoid all monsters. Yep, that's my plan." Joe said.

"OK, here we go!" Tai cheered.

"Digimon!" everyone yelled.

So it looks like we're hangin' out around here for a little bit longer.

Who knows, this could be fun.

I hope.

I just totally jinxed us and we're all gonna die now, didn't I?

TBC


	3. Garurumon

"Garurumon"

So after we all were attacked by Shellmon we were all just standing on top of a cliff for some odd reason, which seemed stupid to me considering the luck we have with them so far.

"Yo, Agumon." Tai said.

"What's up, Tai?" Agumon asked walking over.

"I like it when you're Greymon, and no offense, but why don't you stay that way?" my brother asked.

"I can't. But even super heroes need their rest." Agumon joked.

Tai sighed at that and then lost his balance since he was standing too close to the cliff and Agumon grabbed his shorts, making him flail his arms and one leg around making us all laugh at how funny he looked.

We were all cut off by a roar and some rocks were destroyed by a black and white dinosaur that looked like a…triceratops I think it was called.

What is with this place and dinosaurs, they're supposed to be extinct.

Who's that digimon?" asked Izzy.

"It's a Monochromon, but don't worry about him. He's a laid-back digimon." Tentomon assured.

"But it would be wise to be cautious of them. They came be quite miffed when they are hungry." the lady bug said.

"Then he must be starving, because he looks really mad!" Tai said.

"And I think he wants to eat us!" cried Mimi.

Monochromon started walking over to us, growling and we all stood our ground, but were surprised when we heard another growl from behind us and turned to see another one there.

Seriously, this is not funny.

"There's two of them!" Joe cried.

"We're stuck between a rock and two sets of teeth!" Matt said.

The two dinosaurs charged at each other, so we all dived down behind the large boulders that were thankfully behind us and just watched as they fought.

"Something must have set those Monochromon off." Tai said as he peered from behind the boulder.

"They're fighting over territory." Tentomon explained.

"They can just have it then!" Palmon ran off.

"Hey, don't leave without me!" Mimi ran after her and everyone else followed.

"They definitely don't need us hanging around!" Tai panted.

I heard someone trip and looked back to see that TQ had tripped and Matt was kneeling down by him to help him up.

"Hey, you OK?" I called running over as TS got back up on his own two feet.

"Better hurry up, you guys!" I heard my brother call back to us.

"OK, we're coming!" TE said as he ran beside me, V-Mon and Patamon close by.

As we ran I heard more growling and what sounded like a splash and really hoped that meant that those Monochromon threw themselves off the cliff.

I don't want to sound mean or anything, but I'd rather not be dino dinner.

(Later)

We were all still walking and the sun was starting to go down.

I was tired, hungry and really just wanted to pass out right now and from the looks of it, I wasn't the only one.

"I don't walk this much unless I am at a mall, and as you can see, we're nowhere near one!" she complained as she put her head on a tree.

"Mimi, stop whining." Tai said as he walked pass her.

"No! My feet hurt!" the girl complained.

"Maybe if you take off your boots and socks, you'd feel better, Mimi, it's much more practical, I think." Agumon offered.

"I'm not walking in dirt in my bare feet!" she exclaimed looking at him with an 'are you crazy?' type of look.

"I love the feel of dirt under my feet, especially between my toes!" Palmon said.

"Gross!" Mimi yelled and Palmon sat on the ground.

"It appears we may be losing our light source." Izzy said, looking at the darkening sky.

"What a weird sunset." Sora said.

"This whole island is weird! And who knows what will come out at night." Izzy said.

"Wait, I detect water! Stay here while I check it out." Tentomon flew off.

"Yes, as usual, I'm right! It's a lake with fresh clean water and a variety of tasty fish! The perfect campsite!"

"Maybe I can finally soak my poor, achy feet!" Mimi said as she sat down next to TS.

"Yay, we get to swim!" Gomamon cheered, but he was held back from going to the lake by Joe grabbing his tail.

"Gomamon, you better wait to make sure it's safe first!" Joe said.

"That's why I think we should start walking and stop all the complaining." Matt said, noticing how worn out his brother was.

"Everybody's hungry, we have to find some food." Tai said.

"That is a good plan. I like that plan a lot." Joe said.

We all walked over to the place Tentomon had seen and we saw that there was a lake and a forest circled it, the sunset turning the water red, orange and purple.

"It should be safe to rest here tonight." Biyomon said.

"Yeah, I love camping outside!" Sora said.

"Me too!" I said.

"If I won't walk in dirt, what makes you think I sleep in it?" Mimi complained.

"Mimi, do you see a hotel around here?" Tai asked.

"Look!" she gasped.

Everyone turned to look where she was pointing and saw a trolley car light up.

"What's that?" Tai asked.

"It looks like a trolley car." TK said.

"That's odd! The lights just...came on!" Izzy said.

"Well, maybe there are some real people in there." Sora said.

"Let's check it out!" Tai ran towards it, Agumon following.

"Maybe it can take us back home! In air conditioned comfort!" Mimi panted as she ran ahead and went into the car.

"Mimi, wait up!" Tai yelled as the girl ran a head and went in with Palmon.

"Bummer, its empty!" my goggle headed brother said.

"Totally empty." Sora chimed in.

"No trolley car is this clean." Izzy stated as he looked at the floors.

"Oh, goody, these cushions are comfy." Mimi said, seating in one of the seats.

"Something's wrong. Remember those weird phone booths we saw on the beach? Something just as freaky could happen here." Tai said.

"Yeah, like it suddenly moving by itself." Joe said sitting in the driver's seat, Biyomon in front of the windshield looking in at him.

"Possibly, then again, maybe that's our only way of getting home." Tai said.

"So we have nothing to lose by staying here." Sora smiled as she sat down.

"Can we eat now?" Tentomon groaned from his seat next to her.

"That's right, I forgot." Tai said.

Everyone went off to complete a different chore to get ready to eat.

Izzy , TZ and me were fishing, or at least trying to with Gomamon swimming in the water.

"Gomamon, stop playing in the water! I can't catch any fish if you keep warning them away!" Izzy complained.

"I don't think he's listening." I said as he didn't stop.

"Hey, pal, can ya at least lead the fish over here?" V-Mon asked.

"Sure." Gomamon said and then dived into the water and then we saw a school of fish, perch I think, swimming over to Izzy's hook.

"Wow, great idea, V-Mon." TA said.

Soon enough, we each had an armful of fish and ran over to where Tai, Matt, Sora and Agumon were to show off how much we had caught.

"Hey, look-it!" TK called.

"We caught a bunch of fish!" Izzy said.

"Awesome, Izzy, Dai, let's eat 'em!" Tai said as he took some of the fish we had.

"Thanks, Squirt!" Matt said, taking a fish from TJ, who laughed at the praise.

"This is where I wish we had a microwave." Tai muttered dangling the fish above the fire.

"Me too, because you're about to lose your fingers! Why don't you use a stick?" Matt said walking over and stuck a stick with a fish on it by the fire to cook.

"How did you come up with that, Matt?" he asked the blond.

"Because I'm the man." Matt said.

"And he's not dumb." I chirped innocently making my brother shoot me a look as Matt smirked and V-Mon giggled.

Later on everyone started eating, enjoying the food and I was starving so I think that just made the food taste even better.

"This is surprisingly good!" Tentomon said as he nibbled on a melon with Biyomon and V-Mon and I ate our fish.

"Mm-mm, delicious!" Izzy said as he munched on his fish.

"Matt, Mom only lets me eat fish_ sticks_." TA said as he stared at the fish in his hands.

"I won't tell." Matt said.

"I never eat with my fingers." TA said.

"TK, it's _all right_." Matt said it looked like Mr. Cool was _losing_ his cool.

"Yeah, you're hangin' with the big boys, now. And look at Dai. She's fine with it." Tai said looking over at me and I waved.

"Yo." I said playfully making V-Mon chuckle.

"OK." TL said and he started eating the fish.

I saw my brother walk off to where Sora was gathering some water and wondered what they were talking about.

Pretty soon, I heard someone yawning and turned to see it was Patamon as my blue dragon fell onto my shoulder, snoring.

"Ah, look, Patamon's tired." TK said as the orange hamster curled up to sleep.

I also saw that Palmon and Gomamon were snoozing together.

"I'm getting really tired myself." Tai yawned as he stretched.

"Wait a minute; I think we should each take turns standing guard." Izzy said.

"All right, who wants to go first?" Joe asked.

"How about if each of us guards for about an hour?" Tai asked.

"Not TK." Matt said standing up.

"Ah, come on, me too, Matt!" TK said standing up and held onto his brother's green shirt.

"No, you're too young and you need your rest." Matt said.

"I'm getting cold. I need a warm blanket to help me sleep." Mimi said trying to change the subject.

"Hey, Gabumon. Watch it, Mimi may sneak up on you and steal your fur." Tai said in a creepy way making Gabumon step back, freaked out.

"So if you feel a little tug, it might be her about to cut your tail off!" Tai said as he held onto Gabumon's fur.

"Stop, Tai, that's not funny." Gabumon said running away as my brother laughed.

"Quit it!" Matt said pushing Tai back.

"What are you buggin' about?" Tai asked and the digimon woke up as they sensed the tension in the air, Patamon sitting on TK's shoulder and V-Mon was standing beside me.

"Gabumon told you to stop, so knock it off!" Matt said.

"Hey, you can't tell me what to do!" Tai said and he and Matt grabbed each other by the shirt collars.

"You guys, stop fighting!" TK yelled.

"This isn't a good influence on us younger kids, ya know!" I pointed out as I stood beside TK and our brothers looked over at us before they turned away from each other, frowning with their arms crossed.

Jeez, I hope TK and I never act like that.

"You'd both make great guards. Who goes first?" Joe asked.

"I will." Tai said turning to him.

"I'm next." Matt stated turning to Joe too making everyone relax.

"How about if Izzy takes over after that and I finish up the night? I propose that the rest of us trek back to the bus and get some shut eye." Joe said.

"Yay!" V-Mon and I cheered as we both ran off to the car, TK and Patamon following us.

We all settled down in the seats as our digimon slept on a leaf pile on the floor.

"I can't sleep with all of you here." Mimi whined.

"Quit complaining. So, it's not perfect, just be glad we have a place to sleep." Sora said as I sat next to her.

"That's right, Mimi." Izzy said.

"Good night." Joe said.

"Don't let the Monochromon bite." TK said making me giggle.

The guy has some humour, great.

We all laid down to sleep and I looked over to see that Matt was sitting far off from us and had Gabumon come over and sleep with TK to keep him warm.

"Thanks, Matt." TK said as he looked over at his brother who looked away with a blush on his face.

Aw, Mr. Cool is a softy after all!

I just cuddled up on the seat and tried to fall asleep, but I was having a hard time.

Soon enough I gave up and walked out to see that Tai was by the fire with Agumon and then heard some harmonica music, so I looked over to see Matt was playing.

"Dai, what cha doin' up?" V-Mon asked as he rubbed his eyes and came up beside me with Gabumon.

"I couldn't sleep." I said.

I tilted my head as I listened to the lone wolf play his music and then walked over to where he was and the two digimon followed me.

"What a wonderful sound." Gabumon said as he bobbed his head.

"I didn't know you could play." I said as I sat down beside him making him stop and look at me confused.

"Daisuke, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Same as you, I guess. Couldn't really sleep." I shrugged with a smile.

Matt shook his head at that and then looked over where Tai was.

"Hey, Daisuke, can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Uh, sure." I said.

"What's it like…having Tai as a brother?" he asked.

I gave him a shocked look, wondering why he was asking me this.

"Well, he's not perfect, but I guess not all brothers and sisters have that kinda relationship. Anyone that says they do is probably the biggest liar ever. Tai, Kari and I get along most of the time, but there are times we argue. Kari and I normally double team him half the time, that's fun." I said with a laugh.

"But how is he a good brother?" Matt asked.

"Well, I guess he's a good brother when he's…just around I guess. He tries to be my friend and then acts like a brother. He tries to look after us and that's what matters the most. That he's trying." I said and looked over at Matt to see some sort of unfamiliar look on his face.

"So what'd ya wanna know that for?" I asked.

He cleared his throat and shook his head.

"No special reason." He said and then went back to playing his harmonica.

OK, this guy is weird.

Just the land started to shake and some sort of large water snake came out of the water.

"Oh no!" Matt said standing up.

"Oh, come on!" I groaned in annoyance.

This is the fourth time today!

"Dai, be careful. That's Seadramon and he's a very bad guy. He's even meaner than Shellmon and that's saying a lot." V-Mon warned.

Seadramon then pulled the island away from where we were and we watched as the digimon fought, but Agumon couldn't digivolve this time and we were doomed.

"TK!" Matt yelled diving into the water and swimming after the island.

Gabumon jumped in and swam after him and V-Mon and I watched as Matt swam over and TK fell into the water when Seadramon whacked the island.

"TK!" I yelled in worry.

"Dai, stay here. It's not safe." V-Mon said taking hold of my arm when he saw me step towards the water.

Gomamon dived in and swam back up with TK on his back, safe.

Matt then swam over to Seadramon making the giant water lizard go after him as Gomamon took TK back to the island.

I screamed in worry when Matt was dragged down by Seadramon's tail and was then tied up in it.

"Uh oh. This is very bad. When Seadramon his prey wrapped up, he won't let go no matter what." V-Mon said.

"Oh, this sucks. I wish some sort of miracle would happen." I said with tears of worry in my eyes.

Just then, Matt's gizmo started glowing and Gabumon was covered in white light and he then transformed into a large blue wolf.

"Whoa, who is that?" I asked amazed.

"That's Garurumon and now Seadramon's got his tail fins full." V-Mon said as Garurumon got into a fight and the wolf was the one who won, making us all cheer.

Seadramon went back down into the water and Gabumon returned to the island and Gomamon used his fishes to bring the island back over to where we stood.

"TAI!" I yelled running over to him.

"Daisuke!" he laughed when I jumped on him and he swung me around in a hug.

"You OK?" he asked me.

"I'm good." Said to him when he set me down and then I turned to Matt.

"Dude, you were so awesome out there!" I said to him.

"Thanks." He said with a blush.

"Great job." V-Mon said patting Gabumon's back.

"Thanks." Gabumon said.

Soon enough the sun rose and I finally fell asleep against my brother as everyone talked.

Man, this is some adventure we're on.

I know I'm going to regret this, but; I wonder what's gonna happen next?

TBC


	4. Biyomon Gets Fire Power

"Biyomon Gets Fire Power"

**Thanks everyone for your support, I really appreciate it. Please enjoy and review!**

All of us were just walking around with no direction in mind at all when we all heard a very weird sound that boomed above us.

"Hey!" Sora said.

"Whoa, did you hear that?" Tai asked.

We all looked up and saw a large black gear flying over us like a saucer.

"It seems to be some sort of aircraft!" Matt said.

"It looked like a big flying gear!" Sora said.

"Admit it! My alien theory is becoming more plausible." Izzy said.

"Yeah, they hit us with an anti-gravity ray to make us all crooked! Or maybe that sign's just crooked." Joe said.

TK yelped as he slipped on a branch near a cliff and I grabbed his hand to steady him, but I wound up falling too, making Tai grab both of us.

"That was scary!" TK said.

"No kidding. I am not doing that again." I said.

"What, saving me?" TK asked.

"No, letting you go near a cliff without a harness." I said.

"Watch it." Matt said.

"That could have been a snake or worse." Tai said.

"Oh boy, I'm sorry." TK said.

"Yeah, lay off." I said as my brother put us both down.

"Hey, Biyomon, are there really snakes here?" he asked the pink bird.

"No, just giant flying killer bugs and some other unpleasant digimon." she said.

"Don't you worry, TK, I'll take care of them." Patamon said as TK picked him up and smiled at him.

"OK, now that that's settled, let's get going." Sora said.

"Nothing's settled and where would we go? We don't even know where we are." Matt said.

"This is silly! I say we keep moving and see if we can find any signs of intelligent life here." Tai said.

"Hey, wait a minute! Is he saying digimon are not intelligent? Is that what he's saying?" Biyomon asked, rubbing her head against Sora's leg.

We all started walking as Sora started talking to the pink bird, but then she ran after us as we walked in the woods.

"Moving right along folks, keep it moving. Our next stop on the tour would be the forest of irrelevant road signs. No pictures, please." Matt said, imitating a tour guide, making everyone laugh.

"Hey, wait up, my shoe lace is broken!" Joe called.

"You need new shoes. Ohh, new shoes!" Mimi said.

"Look, telephone poles! I say we follow them and see where they lead." Matt said as we all looked to see a clearing that was a desert with all the telephone poles with no connecting wires.

"It'll just lead to trouble." Joe said.

"Look, it's the alien saucer again!" Izzy said.

"And it's heading for a close encounter!" Matt said and the gear crashed into a green mountain, so we all just shrugged it off and started walking again.

So let me just say that walking in the desert is a very STUPID IDEA!

Pretty soon we were all panting from the heat, sweat trickling down our faces and I really just wanted some water or pass out.

I was at the very far back.

"Boy, it's so hot I can feel the heat coming up through my socks!" TK whined.

"Well, TK, maybe you should put your shoes back on." Matt said.

"Hang on, boy." she said.

"Oh, this hot desert air is destroying my complexion! How much further is it?" Mimi whined.

"Is that all you're worried about, Mimi? We'll be lucky if we even survive this hike!" Joe cried.

I was panting as I walked; my face flushed and was struggling to stay on my own two feet.

"Dai, are you OK?" V-Mon asked as he walked up beside me.

"Remember…when I said th-that my sister and I got sick a lot?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said nodding with a worried look on his face.

"This heat isn't helping. Normally I'm stronger than Kari is, but now with this…" I trailed off.

V-Mon pulled me to him and sat me on his back, being mindful of the tiny spikes on his tail as he held me up with his arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he continued walking.

"That's it! The sun has baked our brains! We're gonna wind up like roasted piglets!" Joe exclaimed as he fell to his knees.

"Just remain calm, Joe, we've only been walking for two minutes." Izzy said making me look up in surprise.

Seriously?

"Izzy, come here, Izzy." Tentomon said beckoning the red head over.

"I think we better find some shade for Joe and quick. Plus, it seems like Daisuke isn't fairing too well, either." Tentomon said as he looked back at me and Izzy looked over too.

"You won't believe what happened to my favorite watch." Mimi said as she smiled cheerfully and held up a compass.

"What?" Joe asked.

"The sun melted the numbers right off." Mimi said.

"Mimi, for somebody who hates hiking, you sure have a lot of compasses." Tai said as the needle on the compass started going crazy.

"Of course none of them actually work." Tai said as Izzy picked up some of the sand and looked it over.

"Oh, this dirt contains small traces of metal that could affect the compass needle." Izzy said.

"Oh, well. I'm always late anyway." Mimi said.

Hey, me too!

Who woulda thought we had something in common?

"This is one weird world and I don't like it one little bit." Sora said staring up at the sky.

"I think we should start looking for water guys, otherwise we could dehydrate in all this heat." Izzy said which made Tai look over at me and I quickly got off of V-Mon, knowing he was checking to see if I was being affected yet and I stood up normally and gave him a smile, trying to appear normal even though my face was flushed.

"Yeah, but we're doing OK for now, aren't we?" my brother asked.

"HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE FIND US! HELP! AAAHHH!" Mimi yelled.

After that little fiasco, we started walking again and V-Mon was giving me worried looks, ready to carry me again if I was pushing myself too much as I saw Tai looking back to check on me too.

"I've taken a soil sample, measured the barometric pressure and analysed the relative humidity." Izzy said.

"And what did you find out?" Sora asked.

"…It's really, _really_ hot." Izzy said.

"Hang on just a little longer. Don't give up now." Tai said.

"We're gonna be OK, just keep moving along." Mimi said.

"My head is baking. If this goes on too much longer, I'm going to look like a wilted salad." Palmon said as Mimi took off her hat and placed it on the lizard plant's head.

"Here, you wear my hat for a while. You need it more than I do." Mimi said.

"Thank you, Mimi." Palmon said.

"PU! What's that yucky smell?" TK asked.

"Ugh! Here's a thought, now you know why they call them sweat socks." Matt said after he sniffed the air.

"This beach would be a lot more popular if it just had a few more things, like an ocean, a gentle breeze, snack bar, hunky life guard." Mimi listed off.

"H-Hold it! I have to stop." Biyomon panted.

I just don't think I can go any faster." Biyomon said.

"You have to stay positive. Let's all pretend that it's raining." Sora said as Biyomon perked up and skipped over to her, trying to seem better for Sora's sake.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. I simply adore the rain." Biyomon said rubbing her head on Sora's leg making her look down at the bird in confusion.

"Me too, but it's time for a reality check. This isn't getting any better. It might be a good idea to turn around and get out of this desert right now." Matt said making Joe nod.

"You mean before we all have a power outage? I'll vote for that." Tentomon said.

"Yay!" V-Mon and I cheered, but I was a little weaker which made my brother rush to my side immediately.

Darn it!

"Dai, you're burning up. Why didn't you say anything before?" he asked after he felt my forehead which was drenched in sweat and my bangs were sticking to it.

"I didn't wanna bug anybody." I said.

He sighed at that and then stood up.

"Don't worry, I got her." V-Mon said seating me back on his tail.

Wow, that thing's strong.

Tai nodded at that.

"Wait; hold on for just a second everybody." Tai said when he saw something in the distance and walked over to matt, pulling out his mini telescope to get a better look.

"If I'm seeing what I think I'm seeing…" my brother trailed off.

"What is it, Tai?" Izzy asked.

"Did you find the Flying Dutchmen's treasure?" I asked making TK giggle.

"It's not a mirage. It's real water." Tai said making everyone perk up hopefully.

Everyone then ran to a village that Tai saw the water in, everyone looking forward to having a nice cold drink and V-Mon was mostly concerned about getting me somewhere that had some shade.

Talk about a great friend.

I smiled at that thought as I tightened my hold on his neck a bit, but in a friendly way so I didn't choke him as he ran with the others.

When we finally reached the village, we got the surprise of our lives so far this day to see a bunch of Yokomon were the ones living there and the village was really tiny.

The Yokomon were all very interested in us humans and I was still pretty tired so I slumped against V-Mon, but when a huge flame burst out of a well and TK was the only one who wasn't fazed by it.

And then Meramon, a digimon that looked like a monster version of the Human Torch (I love that guy) and was crying out in pain about his body hurting from the flames, which was weird since he was made out it.

Sora told us all to stand completely still as the he got closer, setting the forest on fire as he did so and finally Tai yelled at us to run and we headed over to the lake, that was drained of water, and boarded the boat that was there, all of the Yokomon running on with us.

I was still tired as I was helped up to the boat by V-Mon as Sora, Tai, TK, Izzy and their digimon ran over to Biyomon, who was still up on the hill helping make sure all of the Yokomon were on the boat, when Meramon came and started attacking them.

"Dai, are you still with me?" V-Mon asked as he tried to help me walk past all of the Yokomon that were bumping into them in their panic.

"Y-Yeah." I panted.

I'll be better when I get some water to drink, though.

I swear I'm going to pass out soon.

V-Mon seemed to notice this and so he scooped me up in his arms, which was kinda awkward since he was the same height as me, and then started running by the sea of pink.

"What's wrong with Daisuke?" Joe asked and I looked at him through blurry eyes to see that he had a bunch of Yokomon on him and he was also holding Gomamon.

"I think she's sick. She hasn't been feeling too well." My blue dragon said making Matt and Gabumon look back at me.

"Let me see her." Joe said coming over and felt my forehead.

"She's exhausted from all this walking and the heat must be getting to her, too. She needs some rest in a cool spot and lots of water." He said.

"That's good to hear." Gabumon said.

We all looked over to see how the fight was going so far.

Meramon had knocked back all of the digimon that were attacking him and each of the attacks were making him grow in size.

Sora was on her knees looking like she was ready to give up and Biyomon looked at her worried before she got this determined look on her face and turned to face Meramon.

Biyomon was soon covered in white light as she digivolved.

"Biyomon digivolve too…BIRDAMON!"

Birdramon was a huge red bird and she was awesome as she fought Meramon and we soon saw that there was a black gear that we had seen before that had made him act all crazy.

After Meramon apologized for the trouble, the Yokomon treated us to some weird bird seed looking food as water that I was happy about.

Good thing too or else I would have gotten worse and we really would have been in big trouble.

TBC


	5. Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker

"Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker"

After we had some food and lots of water to drink from the Yokomon village I felt a lot better and was able to walk on my own and my brother didn't know bad I really was.

But now we were just walking around, not sure where we were going, but at least it wasn't as hot out as before.

"We passed this place before." Sora commented and I looked around to see that she was right.

Oh man, we're totally walking around in circles

"You mean we walked all the way around the whole planet?" Joe asked shocked.

"That just can't be! I can't walk that far, can I?" Mimi said falling to her hands and knees, Palmon in the same position as her as Gomamon panted as he crawled by them with his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

"My feet are hot." TK said falling back on his rear and Patamon sat on his knees.

I sat down beside him as V-Mon sat beside me, looking ready to go still and I wondered how he had so much energy to keep going.

Looks like we're taking a break." Matt said as he, Izzy, Tai, Sora and Joe stood in front of us Mimi, TK and me.

"It's not like we have someplace to be." Sora said agreeing.

"I guess you're right. There's no reason to hurry." Tai said.

"Check out Izzy. I bet he's trying to e-mail the aliens." Matt said when he saw Izzy had opened up his lap top.

"Maybe he's e-mailing them to beam him up." My brother joked making me roll my eyes and I looked over at the genius here.

"Still crashed and the warrantee's expired." Izzy sighed with a frown on his face.

"Hey, Izzy, I know how to get it to boot up!" Tai said running over and took the lap top from him and began whacking it.

"You just gotta give it some subtle adjustments." He said making Izzy freak.

"Hey, wait!" Izzy yelled as he grabbed his lap top back and moved a few feet away from him as he held it under his arm.

"Are your brain cells malfunctioning?" Izzy asked making me tilt my head in confusion.

What was that supposed to mean?

"If that means he's dumb, then the answer is yes." I said making my brother frown at me as V-Mon chuckled.

"Dai." Tai said in a warning tone.

"Sorry." I said as I leaned back on the ground with my arms behind my head.

"Gosh, you're acting like I'm hurtin' the dumb thing." Tai said with a shrug.

"Too bad your brain isn't as big as your hair. Maybe Izzy doesn't want grimy finger prints and dents all over his computer." Sora said making Tai pout and cross his arms as I smirked.

See why I admire this girl?

Hey, look, you guys see that smoke over there?" Tai asked as he looked over in the distance.

I'll check it out." He said running off.

"Hey, Tai, wait for me!" Agumon called running after him.

"The attention span of a gnat." Joe commented.

"Ah, whatever." Matt said.

"Ah, we got graphics, we got sound. Beautiful! Up and running." Izzy said happily.

"But this indicates that the battery needs recharging." The red head said.

"Hey, Dai, what's that thing that Izzy's carrying anyway?" V-Mon asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's a lap top. Where we come from, it's something that we use to send messages to people that are far away, play computer games, download music and all sorts of things." I said.

"Games? Music? What kind?" V-Mon asked.

"All different kinds." I said not really sure how else to explain it.

The blue dragon looked like he was about to ask something else, a confused look on his face, when someone interrupted.

"Hey everybody, get over here, quick!" I heard Tai call out to us, so we all got up and started running over and gasped when we saw a huge factory that looked dirty and made completely out of metal.

"Looks like a factory of some kind." Joe said as we all looked at it.

"Let's hope they can manufacture a way for us to get home." Matt muttered with a frown.

We all walked down the hill we were on and went into the factory, trying to see if there was anyone there.

"I wonder what they make in there." Joe wondered.

"I don't know, but wouldn't it be great if there's a Manufacturers' Outlet store? They always have killer deals." Mimi said with a smile.

"Don't ask me how but there doesn't seem to be anybody here." Matt said.

I wonder why I don't find that surprising.

Anyone catch the sarcasm there?

As we explored this place, no one was talking and the tense silence was creepy.

I was not used to this.

The only times I ever heard silences like this was when Kari or I got really sick and that's when things were really bad because everyone was scared that we would die or whatever.

It almost happened once with Kari when I was a baby.

It's a very long story that I don't remember too well and that Tai never liked to talk about.

I asked about it once and he snapped at me for it.

There's gotta be someone running the equipment." Sora instisted.

"Well, I dunno, it appears to be doing quite well all by its-self." Izzy pointed out.

Matt, what're the machines making?" T.K. asked.

"Ya got me, maybe parts for robots or space-ships." Matt said with a shrug.

"Somebody's gotta be moving those belts, and people gotta eat. So is there a cafeteria in this place, 'cause we could really use a good meal!" Joe shouted into the empty space.

Everyone in our group all split up, Tai, Joe and Sora going off in one direction with their digimon as Izzy and Tentomon disappeared and I stayed with Matt, TK, Mimi and our digimon watching the weird machines that were being built.

Things got a little freaky when the lights went up and everything shut down, but they then soon came back on and the machines started taking the weird doohickey thing apart.

Matt led us all outside and we were high up to see most of the town we were in.

Soon enough, Izzy came running up to us saying that he found the power source to this place and my brother's group all came running over to us a few seconds after that.

"Hey you guys, listen up!" Tai yelled as he ran over.

We have gotta get outta here, now!" Tai insisted urgently.

"What do ya mean, Tai?" Matt asked.

"Finally lost your mind?" I asked making V-Mon chuckle.

Just then some huge cyborg just jumped through the floor or roof of the building we were standing on right in front of us.

"Oh my God! It's the Terminator!" I yelped latching onto TK and he did the same to me.

"Actually, that Andromon." Tentomon said.

"Let me guess; we have nothing to worry about, he's a nice digimon. I think that's poppycock and should run." I said.

"Capture intruders, sensors detect hostility. Bring intruders into firing range." The cyborg said.

See, even he pretty much just told us to do.

"Uhh…Mister whatever-mon, are you talking to us?" Mimi asked innocently.

"Bring missiles to position." Andromon said as he began to get ready to fire off missile that looked like fish that came out of these compartments of his chest.

"And…FIRE!" he said shooting the missiles at us and we all screamed as they headed over to us.

And it was heading STRAIGHT TOWARDS ME AND TK!

"TAI!" I yelled.

"MATT HELP!" TK yelled as we clung to each other.

"TK!"  
"DAISUKE!"

Our brothers both yelled in worry as their gizmos both started to glow in this bright white light that also covered Gabumon and Agumon.

"Gabumon digivolve too…GARURUMON!"

"Agumon digivolve too…GREYMON!"

Garurumon jumped in front of us and easily knocked the missiles away from us and I swear I could kiss that wolf.

Andromon then started firing off bullets at us making everyone dance away from them, but Greymon soon broke them so we were safe.

"We need to get the heck outta here!" I said grabbing the blonde boy's hand and pulled him over to where our brothers were V-Mon and Patamon right behind us.

"Who challenges Andromon?" the cyborg demanded.

With a snarl Garurumon lunged at the Andromon, only to be flung into Greymon who had also charged him.

"Bungling weaklings!" Andromon roared as he jumped down the ledge he'd thrown the two digimon off.

"Get 'im, Greymon!" Tai called to his partner as I was safely hidden behind him.

"Recycle that hunk of tin!" Matt joined in as he did the safe with TK.

"You puny ones_ dare_ to challenge me?" Andromon scoffed.

Sadly the crazy cyborg was pretty strong and Greymon and Garurumon were easily getting knocked around.

"He's more powerful than either of our digimon." Matt gasped.

"Maybe because he's all machine, it's almost like he's digivolved far beyond the other digimon." Sora suggested.

"Dude, that sucks." I said.

"Is it possible that we could lose?" Tai asked himself.

Greymon tried to attack him, but the cyborg just picked him up and used him like a baseball bat and hit the blue wolf back making me wince.

"He's beaten them both now." Tai sounded both frustrated and frightened.

"Looks like there's no hope." Matt said sadly making me frown.

No hope?

NO HOPE?!

Dang it, I did not survive getting eating by giant insects, dinosaurs, sea monsters, falling off of cliffs and heat stroke to all of a sudden be killed by thing Terminator wannabe."

"We can't just give up now! I refuse to do that. There's gotta be something we can do. I am not dying this way and I doubt anyone here wants to die like this either, so stop acting so pathetic and somebody DO SOMETHING!" I yelled making everyone look at me in shock.

Izzy seemed to have thought of something and was typing away on his lap top and Tentomon soon was covered in that white light as Izzy's gizmo also lit up with that light.

"Tentomon digivolve too…KABUTERIMON!"

The lady bug became this huge purple bug and then charged in to fight Andromon and Izzy soon figured out that there was something up with the cyborg's leg and Kabuterimon used this move called Electro Shocker that was a blast of lightning that shot the leg and a black gear popped out and was destroyed.

"That black-gear reprogrammed my system somehow. I'm normally a non-violent digimon." Andromon explained.

"You coulda fooled us." Tai said as he stood in front of me in a protective way.

"No kidding." Sora concurred.

"I told you he's a digimon and not an android." The girl whispered to Joe.

"I never meant to hurt anyone." Andromon began apologetically.

"Don't give it another thought, hey we all make mistakes." Matt assured.

"Yeah, I do it all the time. It's no biggie." I said with a smile.

"I can't answer your questions about how this place came to be or what it's for but I can be of some help." Andromon said and then he pointed to a nearby tunnel.

"The best way to escape from here is to follow the underground water-way, the labyrinth begins just beyond this point."

"Thanks for your help, Andromon." My brother said.

"I hope you find your way home, and no matter what try to remember the big guy that turned out to be not so bad." Andromon said to us.

"There's one thing you can count on; we'll never forget you, Andromon." Tai said.

I guess he's actually an OK guy now that he isn't trying to kill us, but I have this weird feeling that there's gonna be this thing when we meet him in the future that's going to be trouble.

I'm not sure why though.

**(Later)**

"I know I can do this. Really I can…okay, ready, set…" Mimi muttered as she jumped into the sewer we were now walking in.

Yeah, pretty nasty, but whatever.

"Okay, that only took four minutes, let's get outta here." Tai said.

Am I the only one who finds strolling leisurely through the sewers just the slightest bit disgusting?" Joe complained.

"Tell me the truth, Izzy, was it your computer that made Tentomon turn into a superhero?" T.K. asked excitedly.

"Prodigious, huh?" Izzy answered proudly.

"Could your computer make Patamon become a superhero?" TK asked pointing to the flying hamster on his head making me excited as I bounced over to them.

"Ohh, V-Mon too! V-Mon too. It'd be awesome to see what he's look like." I said as I began to imagine what he would look like and sadly I was only able to come up with a blue version of Greymon but with yellow stripes and spikes going down his back and tail.

"I suppose that is possible." Izzy replied.

"Wow, OK." TK said as Izzy opened up his lap top and turned it on, excitement bubbling up inside of me.

"Let's see now…" Izzy muttered as he typed.

"What's happening?" TK asked.

"What's goin' on?" V-Mon asked as he crawled up onto my back to look over my head to see what was happening.

"That's strange…" Izzy said as the lap top went blank and was turned off.

"Hey!" Izzy and I cried; him in disappointment and me in annoyance.

That was so not fair!

"The program's right, but nothing is happening." The red head said as he tapped the keys, trying to get it to work.

"Just give it a few whacks, that'll do it!" Tai said eagerly.

"Let us try!" Agumon offered.

They both rushed over with their hands raised, ready to whack the lap top, but Izzy, TK and I all moved out of the way quickly.

Sadly, this ended with my goggle head brother and his orange dino hitting each other of the heads instead, large bumps appearing soon after.

"Sorry guys, but a computer is not a toy." Izzy reprimanded.

"Now that you boys have holes in your heads maybe your brains will get enough oxygen." Sora quipped.

All of us laughed at that as the two just pouted.

I really have to wonder though about when V-Mon will finally digivolve and I get to see what he looks like.

I hope it's soon.

TBC


	6. Togemon in Toy Town

"Togemon in Toy Town"

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you all like this. Please enjoy. Oh, and if anyone has any idea when V-Mon should digivolve, then please tell me. It would really help out with the story. Thanks.**

So right now we're just walking around in the sewers, pretty much bored, when all of a sudden Agumon came up with a song all on his own.

"OK everybody; let's sing the song that Agumon wrote for us." Tai said.

_"Digimon eat and digimon fight. Digimon digivolve and fight all night."_ All the digimon sang.

"Singing sure is fun." Palmon chirped happily.

"Now let's try some solo performances. Starting with Mimi." Agumon said making us all blanch and stop in our tracks.

Mimi?!" Tai asked.

"Mimi?" Sora asked.

"Mimi?" Izzy asked.

"Singing?" Matt asked horrfied.

"Mercy!" Joe said.

_"Oh, give me a home where the buffalo_ _roam!"_ Mimi sang out of key making me cover my ears since TK and I were the closet to her.

"_Avoiding your drone."_ Joe sang in a joking way.

"Hey, come on. I had singing lessons for three years." Mimi said.

"Oh, you did? Did it help?" TK asked making me and V-Mon snort.

Heh, Mimi you should get a refund, that's what I think." Izzy said with a grin.

"Then let's sing as a group." Sora said with a smile.

"Let's go." Tai said.

"Digimon sleep and digimon fight, digimon digivolve and-"we were all cut off when Sora all of a sudden yelped and we all looked at her to see that she was close to crying.

"Sora, are you all right?" Tai asked.

Yeah, what's the matter?" Matt asked.

"Well, some water fell from up there." Sora said.

"That made you scream?" Izzy asked pointing to the wet spot on her shirt as she tried to rub it out.

"Yeah…no…uh…I used to sing at home. I used to sing to myself all the time when I would do my chores, especially when I'd hang clothes to dry outside, I would sing really loud 'cause no one could hear me then." Sora said sadly with tears in her red eyes.

"It's OK to miss your home, Sora. What do you miss, Tai?" Agumon asked.

"I miss playing sports, then taking a nice hot bath." Tai said.

"Games. My games. I wasn't far from beating Matt on my video games." TK said as he crouched down moving his fingers like he was using a controller.

"Beating me, TK? Yeah, I don't think so. In your dreams, kiddo!" Matt laughed making us all look at him.

"So you don't miss anything from home, Matt?" Agumon asked making Mr. Cool stop and look back at us.

"Well, actually, now that you mention it…I've been dreaming about Sunday when Mom grilled the steaks. Mm, makes my mouth water!" Matt said making me groan in hunger.

"I miss doing my homework. If I fall too far behind, I might have to go to a…junior college." Joe said adjusting his glasses making me deadpan.

Only Joe.

"I don't miss school, but I do miss going on vacation. Nothing beats having a cold drink on a summer day at the beach. I just love that ocean air!" Mimi said.

I'm starting to love this girl.

"Wowie! That sounds like fun, Mimi." TK said.

"It is!" Mimi insisted with a smile.

"Get a grip! I miss accessing satellites to look at the stars and planets." Izzy said.

That sounds kinda cool.

Everyone then sighed and I swear I could almost see the waves of depression from them all.

"They really do come from another world." Agumon said.

"That is why they are depressed." Gabumon said.

"Poor kids." Gomamon.

"Hey, Daisuke, what do you miss from home?" TK asked me making me look over at him in slight surprise, but then I thought about it.

"I don't really know what I miss. I'm kinda OK here." I said with a shrug making everyone give me shocked looks.

"What? How can you be OK here?" Joe asked looking at me as if I had grown an extra head.

"I don't know, I just like it here, I guess. Unlike you guys, I'm positive and don't wanna freak myself out. We'll get home sooner or later, I'm sure of it." I said with a wink and stuck my tongue playfully.

Tai just smiled and shook his head at me, knowing that it was gonna take a lot to bring me down.

"Quiet, listen everyone!" Tentomon said.

We all listened and heard some weird groaning noises and also smelt something that was worse than the sewers and a garbage dump mixed together.

Yuck!" Mimi gasped.

"Numemon." Gabumon said.

"Numemon?" Matt asked.

"They're really disgusting digimon who live down here in the sewers." Gomamon explained.

"That's gross!" Tai said.

"And so are they." Tentomon said.

"Are they really strong?" TK asked.

"No, they're weak, but smelly. Just wait until they get closer." Agumon said.

"And what do you say we leave? Or am I the only one who doesn't want to get stunk by stinky sewer dwellers? "Joe asked.

We then saw the little green guys with these huge googly eyes running our way.

"Oh boy. That's a lot. We must have walked in on a family reunion." V-Mon said.

"Hurry, run!" Agumon yelled and we all did just that.

If they're not strong, then why do we have to run from them?" Tai asked.

"You'll see, keep running!" Agumon said.

And we sadly did.

They were throwing pink sludge of who knows what at us.

I really didn't wanna know what the heck that stuff was; I just really didn't want to get hit by it.

We all screamed as we ran, V-Mon and I leading the charge out of there, but we were stopped when TK grabbed my hand and I stumbled back and turned to see what had made him stop.

"This-a way!" he said pointing to a hole that was there and we all ran in.

We kept running until we saw some sunlight and smelt the fresh air of the outside and I was pretty happy to get out of that place.

As soon as we were out of the cold, dank place and were warmed by the sun, the Numemon all shrieked in terror and scurried back into the sewers.

"What the heck?" I asked.

"The only thing that can scare off Numemon is the sun. They don't like it too much. It hurts their eyes." V-Mon told me and everyone sighed in relief.

At least we were now out in the open, but all there was were wide open lands with no creatures of people, no houses or anything.

It was like that for a while until we came up to a hill and looked down in shock to see a field filled with vending machines.

Oh, hallelujah!

"There must be thousands of them!" Mimi said.

"I'd say under a hundred." Joe said.

"Or maybe just fifty." Izzy said.

"How did they get there?" TK asked.

"I bet there's enough snacks to last us a life time at least." Mimi said.

"Mimi, they probably don't work. Don't you remember the phone booths?" Tai asked.

"Hey, that could be. I bet it's a trick, Mimi." Palmon said.

"I won't accept that!" Mimi said as she ran down to where the vending machines were with a bright smile on her face.

"No!" Palmon said chasing after her.

"Even if they're real, you know they're not plugged in!" Joe yelled to her.

We all just stayed up there waiting for her to see what would happen and then the clouds rolled in and blocked out the sun.

"Hey, is anyone else getting a bad feeling?" I asked as I looked up at the sky with a tight ball in my gut, feeling nervous.

"Why do you ask that, Daisuke?" Izzy asked.

We then heard yelling and our jaws hit the floor when we saw that Mimi and Palmon were being chased by a group of Numemon.

"How did they get here?" Sora asked as she pointed at the digimon.

"Who cares? Run! RUN!" Mimi yelled as she ran past us and we all followed after her.

Matt then told us all to split up soon after and we did just that.

V-Mon and I were separated from my brother and Agumon as we were chased by three Numemon and I tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground.

"Dai!" V-Mon cried out as he stopped by my side and stood in front of me protectively.

I groaned and got up to sit on my knees as I watched my blue dragon charge at the Numemon, hitting them all back.

"All right! V-Mon, you're the mon!" I cheered as I got up and pumped my fists with a smile.

The Numemon all yelled and ran away as V-Mon stood there with a proud look on his face.

"No big." He said as he turned to face me, but his eyes widened.

"What's up?" I asked.

"That." He said pointing behind me and I turned to see that there was a huge yellow teddy bear with these creepy looking red eyes standing there holding a handful of colorful balloons.

"Come play with us at Toy Town!" the bear said.

"Uh, V-Mon, who's the teddy?" I asked as my friend came up beside me.

"This is Monzaemon. He lives in Toy town and is a fun loving digimon. You have nothing to worry about. He's a good guy." V-Mon said with a smile.

"Oh, that's good to hear." I sighed in relief.

Monzaemon then laughed and his eyes glowed as beams of light shot out of them, making us cry out in shock and jump away.

"What happened to 'he's a good guy'?" I asked as V-Mon and I started running away from the psycho teddy.

"He normally is. I don't know why he would want to attack us like this. Somethin' is wrong here." V-Mon said as we ran and ducked away from the lasers.

"Hearts Attack! Those two!" we heard Monzaemon yell.

Soon after we were caught in these green heart shaped bubbles and I felt really woozy.

"Dai!" V-Mon cried out to me as he seemed to be fighting to break out of the heart bubble.

I also saw that there were more bubbles with my friends, brother and their digimon trapped inside too, but I couldn't see or hear things too well as I started to drift off to sleep.

What the heck is happening here?

That was the last thing I thought before I passed out.

A while later I woke up to a headache and found myself sleeping in the middle of some weird town that had balloons flying around in the air and toys all over the place.

"Where am I?" I asked no one as I stood up and rubbed my eyes to try and get the sleep outta them.

"Daisuke!" I heard someone call out.

I stood up and saw my brother running over to me with Matt and the others, who also had Monzaemon with them.

"What's going on here?" I asked and then yelped when my brother scooped me up in a hug.

"Mimi and Palmon saved the day." Biyomon said.

"Oh, great. Saved us from what exactly?" I asked.

"Monzaemon took all of the digimon and locked them up in a huge chest in one of the houses around here." Palmon said.

"And he also had all of the kids under a spell that made you look like zombies as you played with the toys here. Or, more like the toys played with you." Mimi said.

"You looked so cute when you were playing with that bunny, though." The pink girl said.

"Bunny? What bunny?" I asked as my brother put me down.

Palmon giggled and pointed down to the ground and I saw a large pink fluffy bunny with a huge yellow ribbon tied around its neck.

I yelped and jumped away from it.

"I was playing with that thing?!" I asked in horror.

Monzaemon the apologized to us all and said that there was a black gear that hit him and made him do all those things and thanked us by giving us all a real Hearts Attack, only these things were pink and when they scooped us up and we all laughed and giggled at the sweet, warm feeling that filled us when we were inside the bubbles.

TBC


	7. Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo

"Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo"

"I know this is no day-at –the-beach, Joe, but that's no reason to be a worry-wart about it and make all your friends unhappy. Pardon the pun but chill out, only you have a problem with the cold." Gomamon said to Joe as we walked through the forest.

A part of me wanted to agree with Gomamon, 'cause, well, Joe does need to chill out more about stuff.

But considering the fact that we are now walking in the forest when it id freezing outside and it may start snowing and I just might get sick since I don't have a jacket or anything with me (stupid Mom for being right about bringing one) I'd say I can speak for almost everyone when I say we can make an exception just this once for Joe's complaining.

"Right guys? Everyone think warm." Gomamon said as Mimi, TK and I all walked close together with our digimon, shivering.

"I'm allergic to fur." Joe muttered.

V-Mon was hanging onto my shoulders as I carried him on my back, his body keeping part of mine warm when he first saw me start to shiver.

I never really got to enjoy the winter weather much because Kari and I always got sick and my parents would freak out, banning us from leaving the house to even go to school.

My sister always got it worse, but I'm just as bad and I don't wanna get sick and drag everyone down just because they have to look after me.

Yeah, I'm stubborn, but if Kari were in my situation, she would be thinking and doing the exact same thing that I'm doing right now.

"Ah, c'mon you guys, the cold isn't that terrible." Tai said with a grin while most of us (Mimi, TK, me and our digimon) all whined at that.

"Perhaps not, if you're a polar-bear or a penguin." Izzy said with a grimace since he was cold too.

"Yeah, but if it snows, we'll throw some snowballs." My brother said giving us all a wink.

Yeah, and if it does snow, the first one will be thrown by me at YOUR HEAD!

"And make snow-men!" Mimi added excitedly.

"What do you think 'Snowmon' is?" Gomamon whispered to Gabumon.

"A digimon from their planet." Gabumon whispered back.

"It's difficult to explain." Izzy said when he heard the digimon talking.

"Well, if it's edible count me in." Tentomon said.

"What is a Snowmon, Dai?" V-Mon asked me.

"It's a snowman and it's just a statue that humans make by rolling the snow into three large balls and stacking them up on each other. Then we take stones and give him a face with them and use a carrot for the nose." I said with a smile up at him.

"Sounds interesting. Did you have fun makin' them?" he asked.

I looked down and he knew what that meant.

He was starting to get really good at telling how I'm feeling just by looking at me.

"You never made one before, did ya?" he asked sadly.

"Nah. My Mom never let Kari and me outside because we got sick too much." I said.

It really sucks.

Mom even wrote the teachers a note to make sure that we stayed inside so we didn't get sick and we had to stay inside playing puzzles, working on homework, drawing and such as we watched all the other kids playing outside making snowmen, throwing snowballs at each other and sliding down slippery slopes with toboggans.

"No, the best thing about snow-balls is that you can throw them at each other. It's a fun game that we play in the winter months." Izzy said.

"You throw food?" Tentomon asked shocked.

"We could even build a snow-fort." Matt said with a challenging look at my brother.

"You'll need one." My brother said rising to the challenge.

"I bet I could beat both of you, blindfolded." Sora joined in.

"My money's on Sora!" I couldn't help but say.

"Hey wait! What about me? I'm your brother." Tai said sounding offended.

"Yes and right at the moment, I wanna see you get pelted by snowballs." I said trying not to shiver and make him worry.

Sora giggled as Matt smirked.

"I wanna build an igloo." TK suddenly said as he bounced over to my side.

"I'll help, if ya tell me what it is." Patamon offered.

"An igloo sounds scrumptious to me." Tentomon said still thinking that we were talking about food.

"Too bad they're not edible." Izzy said.

"C'mon, get serious. It'd be horrible if it started snowing right now." Joe grumbled.

"Lighten up a little, Joe; we're just trying to look on the positive side of things." Sora said trying to get him to calm down, but he wouldn't have it.

"Hey, Tai, when's it gonna snow?" TK asked in excitement.

"Probably any second now." Tai answered.

"Right on Joe's head!" Matt added jokingly.

"That'd be so funny!" TK giggled as my nose started twitching and I sneezed, a quiet, yet squeaky sneeze and froze up, hoping my brother didn't hear.

"I can't wait to see his face." Tai quipped.

Oh thank goodness, I sighed as I relaxed and sniffled.

"Ya know, if the temperature drops any lower than it is already we won't be able to camp out anymore. We'll be frozen Digi-treats." Joe said and I coulda swore I saw him glancing at me and wondered if he could see right through me and knew I was getting sick.

He's been doing that ever since my almost heat stroke.

Darn him and his braininess!

"That's right, go ahead and laugh but when your tootsies freeze, don't go cryin' to me, I'll just say 'I told you so'. It is always better to be safe than sorry, safety first." Joe said getting annoyed with everyone's laughing and joking.

We started walking again and soon enough we came to a part of the forest that was filled with freshly fallen snow and I was really cursing my luck at the moment.

"What's that white stuff?" Gomamon asked looking as though he had never seen snow before and so did all the other digimon.

"It's a field of snow! There's bound to be a ski-resort nearby!" Mimi exclaimed in her excitement.

"Great. I want hot chocolate, stat!" I said and I was serious, I really did want some.

"What's that?" V-Mon asked as he got down from my back.

"It's a sweet hot drink that people drink on cold days like this." I said.

"Oh man, this is much worse than even I thought it was!" Joe cried.

What now guys?" Sora asked nervously.

"I think we should keep going, we're not going to get anywhere just sitting here." Tai stated firmly.

"If we walk across the field in our sneakers, our toes'll go numb." Matt reminded them.

"It's impossible to continue." Joe insisted.

TK, Mimi and some of the other digimon were running around, playing in the snow.

"So what're we supposed to do, just stand here like a bunch of dorks? We either go across the field, or climb up that big mountain." Tai retorted impatiently.

"Will somebody come up with an idea already!" I yelled and then choked on my own breath and started having a coughing fit, my hands covering my mouth as I did so.

Everyone looked over to me in worry and the ones playing in the snow stopped.

"Daisuke!" Tai cried in worry as he ran to my side to check on me as my coughing came under control.

"Are you OK?" he asked picking me up and patted my back a bit as the coughing ended and I cuddled up to his chest, seeking the warmth from him.

"Yeah." I said and nodded as tears filled my eyes from my fit.

"Whoa there, wait a sec." Agumon broke in, sniffing the air.

"I think there's a weird odor in the air." He said as the others all started sniffing, but my nose was now stuffed, so I couldn't tell what they were talking about.

"I do believe he's right." Biyomon said as she sniffed.

"What could it be?" Gabumon asked.

"I dunno, but it smells like…" Tai trailed off as he also sniffed the air.

"Very familiar…" Izzy muttered.

I raised my head from my brother's shoulder and saw some weird purple smoke rising in the air from somewhere a little far off from here.

"It's steam." Biyomon murmured.

"She's right, but what's it coming from?" Matt asked.

"A big geyser!" Joe guessed enthusiastically.

"Yippie! Now I can take a bath!" Mimi cried.

"And we can get warm!" TK said.

At those words, I jumped out of my brother's arms and started running off to where the smoke was.

"Last one there's a rotten digi egg!" I laughed as I went my blue dragon close behind as the others all laughed and chased after.

We soon stopped at the place the smoke was coming from and I took in a deep breath of the hot air and felt my sinuses clear up, but sadly the geysers we were looking for were these large pools of purple looking water that was way too hot for us to take a bath in.

"Uh oh, this water's much too hot." Tai said disappointedly.

"We'd be cooked if we jumped in this." Tentomon whimpered.

"Yes, boiled." Izzy confirmed.

"Well, there go my big dreams of a nice, warm bath." Mimi groaned as she sat near one of the pools.

"It looks so inviting." Palmon chirped.

"Well it would be inviting if you were a vegetable." Matt corrected.

"What's a little dirt compared to starving, we need to find something to eat and there's nothing in sight!" Joe reminded everyone.

"Oh yes there is!" TK suddenly said with a smile.

"What're you talking about? There's nothing here but a bunch of rocks and boiling water!" Joe said.

"Lookit." TK said pointing off somewhere.

"TS, I think you've lost you've…"I trailed off when I looked over to where he was pointing and my jaw dropped.

Pinch me, I'm dreaming." I said and then saw V-Mon shrug as he then used his white claws to pinch my arm.

"OW! Dude, what the heck?" I asked looking at him as I rubbed my arm.

"But you said to." He protested.

"You did say that." Tentomon said.

"Tell me I'm not imagining this." Joe groaned with a shocked look on his face.

"YEAH! It's for real." Tai exclaimed, putting a hand on the older boys shoulder with a huge smile.

"Ah, c'mon that's ridiculous. What would a refrigerator be doing way out here?" Joe asked.

"Hey, were there's a fridge, there's grub." Matt reasoned.

"No way, that's not possible!" Joe insisted.

"We won't know until we open it." Sora concluded.

"I don't really think that's a-" Joe protested, but was cut off.

I want hot cocoa." Mimi's said.

"What's that?" Palmon inquired.

"C'mon already, let's see what's in there." Tai said as he slowly opened it up.

"Whoa, eggs!" my brother said as he opened the door fully to show the entire fridge was filled with small brown colored eggs that came from a chicken, or at least I hope they did.

"There must be a zillion of 'em." Agumon said.

"Yeah, grub on! These'll keep us all fed for a month!" Tai said happily as V-Mon, TK, Patamon and I all cheered.

"Wait a minute, you shouldn't even touch them, we don't know if they're safe for human consumption!" Joe warned them.

"Then I'll be the guinea-pig, if I turn purple you'll know they're not edible." Tai jokingly assured.

"OK, but if you die, then can I have your video games?" I asked innocently.

Tai gave me a look as Matt smirked and placed a hand on my head making me look up at him.

"Aren't you a real sweetie?" He said sarcastically.

"Yep!" I chirped happily making my brother deadpan as V-Mon snickered.

"There's more to it than that, even if they were edible they still don't belong to us. That'd make us all thieves!" Joe said looking close to having a panic attack.

"You've gotta think about stuff like that, Tai."

"Unless you're into eating rocks, we don't have too much choice." Matt said lifting his hand from my head.

"I'm sure they'd say yes if they knew we were in trouble." Sora assured the teen.

"Exactly, we'd tell 'em it's an emergency situation." Izzy agreed.

"Rationalize away." Tentomon invited.

Joe soon gave up with a sad look as everyone then started getting ready to cook our meal.

Joe was making the chop sticks, Sora was cooking and the boys were carrying over sticks and rocks that could be used as plates and set them up around a large circular stone that looked surprisingly lot like a table.

_"Tres_ gourmet." (I can't make the accent thing one my keys work so _tres_ is spelt wrong) Mimi said as we all sat around the table with the food ready in front of us ready to be eaten.

"Go on, dig in." Biyomon invited cheerily.

"Oh yeah, I haven't had a meal like this in a long time, my stomach's chimin'." Tai praised as he ate.

"If we had some ketchup to go with this, it would be perfect." Matt said.

"Mmm, I love ketchup and eggs." TK agreed.

"That sounds pretty gross to me." Sora remarked and I agreed by sticking out my tongue.

"What's the matter, Joe, you haven't eaten anything." Gomamon observed.

"Huh? Oh. I was just thinking that if we were able to go home ketchup wouldn't be a problem, oh well…" Joe sighed.

"Now I'm homesick, how depressing." Mimi sighed as well.

"You're right, now I wanna go home." TK said sadly making me look around at all the depressed faces and I sighed.

This isn't gonna end well.

"It's been four days since we've been here. I wonder if anyone's tried to find out where we are." Izzy pondered aloud.

"Cheer-up, tell me how you like your eggs and I'll try to do my very best." Sora said encouragingly with smile making me return it.

I love this girl.

I swear, if my brother doesn't confess and lets this girl get away, I'm gonna beat him with a stick.

"I prefer my eggs to be covered in salt and pepper but I guess it doesn't matter." Joe began.

"I like soy sauce." Tai followed.

"How 'bout salsa?" Matt asked.

"How 'bout a reality check?" Sora joked.

"I don't know, salsa sounds kinda yummy." I said tapping my chin with my chop sticks as I thought about it.

"I'll have mine with mustard and jellybeans please." Izzy said.

Tai gave a nervous, unsure laugh.

"How gross." Matt commented half-jokingly.

"Ew." I said with a laugh.

"Jellybeans, that sounds good." TK said.

"What? You're both weird. My favorite is eggs topped with maple-syrup, yummy! Sometimes I like them with cherry's on top!" Mimi said with a bright smile.

"That's weird." Sora cringed.

Man, some of us have some weird taste in food.

"But I bet it's good." TK said.

Matt, Tai and I all laughed at that, the boys sounding more nervous and freaked out though.

"What? You're making me completely lose my appetite, I just like plain eggs! I wish we could talk about something other than egg recipes." Joe said frustrated as he put his hands on his head.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, they're just having fun." Gomamon tried to calm his partner.

"C'mon, join the party." Matt encouraged.

"I think it's really too late for him, I think Joe thinks we've all gone a little crazy over these eggs." Tai joked.

"Well really, jelly-beans and cherries on eggs, that's just crazy talk." Joe huffed. "Salt and pepper's all they need. Keep it simple, that's always been my motto."

"I'm afraid Joe's just not the kind-a guy that's meant to be adaptable."

"Just what do ya mean?" Joe snapped.

"Let's face it Joe, you're kind-of a stick-in-the-mud if you get my drift." Gomamon said.

"I'm just practical!" Joe retorted.

"You're stuffy!" Gomamon joked.

"Someone has to have a head on their shoulders!"

"You wanna fight? Huh, huh, huh?" Gomamon asked playfully.

"Oh yeah? Sure!" Joe said standing up, but Matt stepped between them before they could into it.

Anyone else find it ironic that Mr. Cool's breaking up this fight?

"Hey, hey, hey! You gotta calm down." Matt said.

"I AM calm! And why'd you squeeze my arm?" Joe asked pulling out of his hold.

"You don't seem to be yourself today Joe, you're a basket-case." Matt said.

"I am just trying to be careful." Joe shot back.

"Unlike the rest of you weirdo's. I'm telling you, you're all asking for trouble!" Joe said before he then stormed off.

A little while later, Joe returned to Matt and Tai arguing again.

"Why are you making such a big deal outta this?" Tai asked.

"Because it's way too dangerous." Matt said.

"There's no place else to go, we have no choice!" Tai argued, his fists clenched.

"Before we do something foolish, we should think it over a little more!" Matt insisted, his voice rising.

"You're just a big ol' chicken!" Tai accused.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Can you believe they're the older brothers?

"Hey everybody, what's all the ruckus about? Why're Matt and Tai fighting?" Joe asked as he came back and the digimon all shrugged and shook their heads.

"They're debating about whether or not we should climb Infinity Mountain, which is way up over there." Izzy explained as he pointed to the huge mountain.

"That's practically up to the sky." Joe observed.

"Yup, Infinity Mountain's a doozy, that's for sure." Tentomon agreed.

"It's the perfect spot, we gotta climb up there, it's the best view of the island!" Tai shouted.

"You got-to admit, he's got a point there." Joe said thoughtfully.

"That's not how Matt sees it." Sora interjected.

"Nobody would make it up that peak; it's much too big of a gamble!" Matt argued.

"He might be right, Joe, there could be lots of evil Digimon up that peak." Biyomon said.

"Hmm…that's not good, then it wouldn't be worth the risk." Joe agreed.

"C'mon Matt, don't be a wimp, we won't get anywhere if just stand around talking." Tai was still refusing to back down.

"Put your fists down when you talk to me and stop acting like you can just bully your way into being the leader." Matt retorted icily as he turned his head away with his arms crossed.

"Stop, you guys. Chill out. Now look here, calm down, let's be sensible." Joe said trying to break them up.

"So what's your opinion about this, Joe?" Matt asked a bit demandingly.

"Huh?" Joe asked.

He walked right into that one.

"Yeah, Joe, tell us who's right, me or Matt." Tai demanded.

Umm…well, I think Tai's right about going up that peak; if we went up there we would be able to see the landscape of the island a lot better."

"See, Matt?" Tai smirked.

"Hold on, Matt brought up a real' good point about the danger, it'd be kinda dumb to lead everybody up to a place we don't know anything about. It wouldn't be safe." Joe said making Matt smirk.

Both boys sighed dejectedly at that as Joe went into thinking mode.

Ah, c'mon, let's go as far as we can up the mountain!" Tai insisted.

"That's stupid; we can't protect ourselves out there." Matt countered.

"Stop it now! You're both making me a nervous wreck; just give me a chance to think! Don't be difficult." Joe snapped.

"What? You are the most difficult person I ever met!" Matt hissed indignantly.

"Hey, I am trying to make a decision here so don't interrupt me!" Joe chastised.

"You're just a big ol' chicken, Matt!" Tai snarled at the blond.

"Tai, you better take that back." Matt warned dangerously.

"Enough already, you're giving me a headache!" Joe shouted.

"Oh, for the love if all that is good and pure in this stupid universe, SHUT UP!" I shouted in my rage making everyone turn to look at me in shock as I glared heatedly at the three boys.

"Look, you both make very good points, but just because you can't seem to agree on anything, you have no right to bring Joe into this and make the rest of us miserable. Now all of you shut up and get to cave so we can sleep and figure this all out tomorrow. For pity sake, you two are supposed to be acting all mature an' stuff for me and TK, but instead, you're acting' like a couple-a brats. And the fact that a seven year old girl is tellin, ya off, only adds to the fact that you two are being stupid." I said.

Everyone was deathly quiet after that and I just turned around in a huff and walked over to the cave we were gonna be sleeping in, V-Mon following behind me.

Everyone else soon followed and I just slept in a corner away from Matt and my brother, mad at both of them.

After the morning came, we found that Joe had went off to Infinity Mountain all by himself, so Tai, Sora and Aguon rode off on Birdramon to go find him as Matt led the rest of us up there by foot.

We heard a bunch of shouting and exploisions as we went and I was able to see Birdramon and Greymon fighting some sort of winged horse and another white furry creature that V-Mon said was Ikkakumon, Gomamon's Champion form.

It all ended soon and the horse, Unimon, flew off.

"Guess that's over." Izzy muttered.

As we walked, Matt and Gabumon stood close to me and V-Mon, the blonde giving me a cautious look, as if he was afraid I was gonna explode on him again.

I looked up at him, making him look ahead.

"Is there a problem?" I asked and I noticed that everyone else was hanging farther back from us.

"Um, well…I just wanted to…apologize for what happened last night. I didn't mean to get into with Tai like that and upset everyone like that." He said looking bashful.

"Whatever. You're forgiven. Just remember, you have TK and me that are payin' attention to you guys and if we start fighting like that in the future, it's gonna be on you and Tai." I said with a small grin making him relax a bit.

"You're kind of bipolar, you know that?" he asked.

"No, but only because I have no idea what that means." I said making him smirk as our digimon chuckled.

TBC


	8. Evil Shows His Face

"Evil Shows His Face"

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you all like it. Please review and tell me what you guys thought about it.**

We finally made it to the top of Infinity Mountain and we were all surprised to see that there was no sign of human life.

In fact, the whole island was surrounded by water.

Sora, Tai, Joe and their partners were waiting for the rest of us and the blue haired boy looked miserable.

Really, how the heck did we manage to wind up in this place?

"We're doomed. Trapped on an island…we'll never get out of here alive. I knew I wouldn't like camp, but would my folks listen to me? No. I wanted to go to Summer School." Joe grumbled.

"What cha doin'?" Agumon asked my brother as he looked at the island with his mini telescope and was writing something down.

"Making a map of the island, that way we'll know exactly where we are and where we've already been." Tai answered.

"Yes, that works in theory." Izzy said as we all started crowding around my brother and we shocked at all the messed up squiggles that were made.

"Did you say 'map' or 'mess'?" Izzy asked.

"No question man, you are the dude of doodles!" Matt quipped.

"If you follow that map it'll lead right to a headache." Sora said.

"I think I already got a headache." I said as my head started hurting from looking at the mess for too long and stumbled a bit making V-Mon grab my arm to right me.

"Well I can read it just fine and that's all that's really important." Tai snapped feeling annoyed.

There was then a shock and we heard rocks falling making us all worry.

"What's that?" Matt gasped.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we're gonna wait here to find out." Joe sounding worried.

We all decided to just continue on with the walking down the mountain, and I could have sworn that I felt like we were being watched, but every time I looked over my shoulder, no one was there and that just freaked me out even more.

"Daisuke, what are you doing?" I heard TK ask me and I turned to look at him.

"Nothin' ya need to worry about, TS." I said with a grin trying to not make him worry like I was.

"It's TK, not TS." He said with a small pout making me chuckle.

"Right, sorry about that, TA." I said with a small smirk and then ran off to catch up with my brother, V-Mon right behind me with Patamon sitting on his head.

"Hey, I said it's TK!" the blonde boy said looking a little annoyed which would be a first since I knew him.

Just then, a large orange lion with a yellow mane of hair and these creepy pure white eyes that stood up on his hind legs and blacks pants on and a large knife thing jumped in front of us.

"Don't worry, Leomon is our friend." Patamon said as he and all the other digimon smiled and I wondered if they were deaf if they couldn't hear their 'friend' growling at us.

"With big teeth." TK said as we both gripped each other's arms freaked out by the lion.

"He just uses them for smiling." Patamon said.

More like for eating us with.

"He's a just leader and a role-model for all digimon." Gabumon added.

V-Moon then stopped smiling and then grew tense as he seemed to realize something.

"I want the children." Leomon demanded in a deep voice making us all tense up too as V-Mon glared at him and stepped in front of me and TK, Patamon looking shocked from his perch on my dragon's head.

"Nuh uh, you ain't landing a single claw on my Dai's head." My dragon said.

"Call me paranoid, but I think it's time we run!" Joe exclaimed.

We all did just that.

"Don't slow down, Joe, he's right behind us!" Matt yelled as we all went.

"And just where do you think you're going?" some weird green looking digimon with white hair, blue eyes and was holding a bone club with spikes came out in front of us making us all stop.

"Well children, it's so good of you to drop by." He said cruelly.

"He look hungry to you?" Patamon squeaked.

"We're too small to eat and I'm full of junk-food!" TK cried as he clung to my arm.

"And I get sick all the time, I'm not good either!" I said.

"Well, he's not against a little snack." Gomamon muttered.

"Make it easy on yourselves, give up now. Or else!" Leomon boomed behind us and he had his knife raised at us.

"I don't see an exit door." Matt mumbled.

"This proves the theory well executed teamwork is efficient, even for bad guys." Izzy commended.

That totally sucks!

"But Leomon has always been Ogremon's worst enemy, what's happened to them?" Biyomon pondered aloud.

"Ready, Leomon?" Ogremon asked and they both jumped at us as the older kids' gizmos all glowed and their digimon digivolved, driving the ogre and lion back as Matt pulled TK and me back with our digimon to hide.

I wonder why V-Mon and Patamon can't digivolve.

The fight was ended when there was an explosion and boulders from above started falling down to where we were and the older kids' digimon used their powers to dust them, making the debris rain down on us as the digimon turned back to their Rookie forms.

"Oh wow. Everybody OK?" Tai called.

"Yeah, sure, like a day at the beach." Matt replied sarcastically.

"I think I need a facial." Mimi said.

"I want a bath." I said and then sneezed.

Everyone then gasped when we saw that the older kids' digimon were just lying on the ground, exhausted and the older kids all ran over to them.

"Agumon! Speak to me!" my brother said to his orange lizard.

"We aren't wounded, Tai, we're all just a little exhausted." Agumon said trying to not make everyone worry.

"Two digivolutions in one day no wonder." Tai exclaimed.

"Poor Biyo." Sora murmured sympathetically.

The poor guys, it must take a lot of strength outta them than we first thought.

"Hey, what happened to the bad guys?" Izzy asked making us all look around in surprise and confusion.

They just disappeared." Tai commented.

"Are you sure?" Palmon asked not really believing it, but also hoping it was true.

"Do you think that avalanche knocked them both off the cliff?" Gabumon asked.

Joe strode to the edge of the cliff and yelled; "Hello?"

He then turned back to us.

"Unless they can fly they're goners."

"Neither one of them had wings so I'm sure they weren't airworthy." Sora mused, scanning the land below.

"Nothing is logical here; anything is bound to happen, including flying monsters." Joe reminded her.

"For once, you may be right, Joe." Sora said.

"Something bothering you?" Agumon asked my brother as he kept quiet, string at the place the rocks fell from.

"It's that avalanche, I can't figure out what set it off." Tai admitted.

"Stress accumulates until a crack develops and with excess weight the terra firma suddenly isn't so 'firma'." Izzy explained.

Did anyone understand that?

"You think so? It looked to me like something blasted it loose." Tai recalled.

He's got a point there, especially with that loud explosion we heard before.

We all decided to leave it alone for now and just get out of here before anything else happens and were walking in the forest again, the sun setting.

"I'm intrigued that our digimon were able to digivolve twice in one day." Izzy said.

"Well it was sure lucky for us that they were able to do it." Tai chimed in.

"I think the digimon are growing stronger. I wonder if that's a normal part of their evolution or if we're bringing out something special in them." Sora said as Izzy nodded.

"A fascinating hypothesis, if only we could test it."

"I think today was too much for them." Matt as we all saw that the digimon were half asleep was they walked around with their eyes closed.

"Palmon's looking very tiered." Mimi said worried for her friend.

"I've been tiered before, don't worry." Palmon said.

"Admit it Palmon, we need to stop and rest." Biyomon sighed.

"You know, to be perfectly honest, I think that would be a good idea for all of us." Joe concurred.

"Rest where? I don't wanna sleep on the ground." Sora grumbled.

"Look! A mansion!" Joe cried out making us all look up in shock as we saw a huge, fancy looking place.

"Or maybe it's a hotel! C'mon!" Tai said leading us all over to the huge white and blue house, all of us really looking forward to sleeping in some soft beds, but when we got to the house, I felt like we were being watched again and so I looked behind me and V-Mon stopped by my side.

"What's wrong, Dai?" he asked.

"I could-a swore I felt someone watching us." I said making him narrow his eyes and look around too.

"We may have found other life-forms, look at the grounds; I mean somebody had to have mowed the lawn." Izzy said hopefully.

"What a place, I can't believe my eyes. It's just too good to be true." Tai cheered.

"I hope they have a hot-tub, just as long as…it's not too hot." Joe said.

"Wait you guys; don't just go charging in there, it might be dangerous!" Tai tried to warn Matt and Joe as they were about to just run in.

Wow, ironic much?

"Well, here goes." Joe said as he pushed the doors open and we all walked into the dark, empty place and I shivered at the weird feeling I was getting from it.

"I don't see a desk clerk. Anybody here?" Joe called.

"Looks weird." Tai said.

"Feels weird." Agumon added.

"Well it doesn't look or feel weird to me." Joe said.

"Perhaps my definition of weird is different than yours." Izzy scoffed.

"I'm with you." Sora agreed.

"Think about it, are we safer in the open woods with no shelter, or here in this dirty building we can defend from attacks?" Joe reasoned.

"I have to admit, you have a point." Matt conceded.

"You guys need your heads checked." I said.

"That's beautiful!" TK exclaimed making us look over to see him looking at a portrait of an angel and I was getting another bad feeling from just looking at it, is that weird?

"Oh, yeah." Joe muttered.

"Lookit, it's an angel." TK chirped.

"What's an angel, TK?" Patamon asked.

"Somethin' special that watches over you, kinda like you guys." TK explained.

"If this is a spooked out, haunted house, would there be pictures of angels hanging on the walls? I don't think so." Joe said with a smirk.

"To make us think that this place is safe and then come kill us in our sleep, I would have to say yes." I muttered.

"Relax, we just wanna be careful. Now talk quieter or you'll wake everybody up." Sora said as the other digimon slept where they stood, except for V-Mon, but he still looked kinda tired.

"They're out like a light." Matt confirmed.

"I hope they have a dress shop, I've never worn the same thing two days in a row before." Mimi mused.

"Well, no crowds, we must've missed the summer rush." Tai reported.

"We keep missing everything." Sora amended.

"This is one kooky, mixed-up world." Tai said.

"Let's go." My brother said waking the digimon up and they started sniffing around.

"Do you smell that?" Gabumon asked wide awake.

"I don't smell anything, what is it?" Matt replied.

"It's the delicious odor of food." Gabumon informed making everyone excited.

"Are you sure?" Matt demanded.

"Very sure, and plenty of it." Gabumon assured them.

"Show us where, Gabumon!" Matt said.

"It's this way, follow me!" the canine/lizard said running off with us all following.

We were then in a dining room that had a large table with plenty of different types of food on it all hot and cooked making our mouths water, but most of us were wary about it.

"Look at that spread!" Tai exclaimed.

"Wow…" Joe gaped with tears in his eyes.

"Sorry for saying this everybody, but this looks like a set-up." Matt said making me nod my head furiously.

"Matt is right, it could be some sort of trap." Sora concurred.

The digimon weren't really listening as they all gave in and started eating like they had been starved for weeks.

"Agumon, are you guys sure that food is safe to eat?" Tai asked.

"V-Mon?" I asked as he stuffed half of the food in his plate into his mouth.

"Everyone's eating, but their table manners are appalling." Mimi said.

"Guess that's 'cause they like it." TK said.

"That's it! I can't bear to look any longer! I'm gonna eat it, at least I won't die hungry!" Joe shouted as he ran over and started stuffing his face.

All of us looked at each other, unsure of what to do, but we soon gave in to our rumbling tummies and ate as much as we could and then some.

Later on, we all found the bathrooms and we separated, V-Mon going with the boys in the boys' room to bath as us girls all undressed and went into the warm water, relaxing as we did so as we overheard the boys making a huge fuss on the other side making Sora frown.

Our peace was ruined when we saw Gomamon floating in our pool of water and we were all annoyed and I might have pummeled the perv if Palmon hadn't used her vines to throw him over the wall to the boys' side.

I heard V-Mon yell something at Gomamon and what sounded like someone getting slapped.

After that we all found the bed rooms and I fell asleep right away as the others all talked.

V-Mon and I cuddled up on the bed and just fell asleep and what felt like only seconds we were woken up by Matt's voice.

"Wake up everybody, something's wrong!" he said and we all woke up to see the house we were in disappear and become some demolished one and the beds all floated up in the air, zooming around as some weird demon looking guy stood with my brother, Agumon and Leomon.

"Who the heck is that?" I asked V-Mon as we hung onto the bed frame.

"Oh no. Devimon is the king of the demon and fallen angel digimon, he's really bad news. He must be why Leomon's actin' all weird." My dragon said.

Tai's bed crashed by him as Leomon held him up and the gizmo my brother had fell out of the bed and shone a bright white light on Leomon making him let my brother go and he had this sick looking dark light fly out of him and his white eyes turned into these amazing blue ones and he started talking about how Devimon turned him evil, the gizmos were digivices thet belonged to the Digidestinds, Chosen Children, in other words, us.

Leomon helped my brother escape as Devimon split up the island we were on and sent us all off into different directions away from each other.

I looked over to see that Devimon stabbed his claws into Leomon's back and he was back under the evil control.

"This SUCKS!" I yelled as my bed started falling down a one of the islands and V-Mon and I crashed, the bed breaking and I hit my head on something hard, making me groan and black out.

This place is really getting on my nerves.

TBC


	9. Gift of a Friend

"The Gift of a Friend"

**All right, here is the new chapter and I'll dedicate my next chapter to the person who guesses where I came up with the name of the title. Please enjoy. I really hope you like it. It took me a while to finish it.**

I groaned as I felt my eyes begin to flutter open and my head really hurt from that crash landing.

"Dai, are ya OK?" V-Mon's voice asked through this blurry fog I was stuck in as I tried to wake up.

"Dai, I'll start jumpin' on ya if you don't wake up." He threatened and I woke up right away, not wanting that happen again.

"Not funny, dude." I said as I yawned and rubbed at my eyes.

"I'm glad you're OK. How's your head? That was one nasty bump." He said as he held out my clothes to me and I looked down to see that I was still dressed in the white night gown that we girls had found.

"It's sore, but I'll live." I said taking the clothes.

V-Mon turned his back and I then took off the gown and pulled on my brown shorts, white socks, orange shoes, blue shirt and orange ascot.

Funny enough, my sister and I wear very similar clothes.

I should really shake it up a bit so we don't look too much alike.

Of course she also has this whistle that she had ever since we were babies.

She used to talk only through her whistle and it would drive Tai crazy.

I put on my clothes and then just held my gizmo, a digivice from what Leomon had said last night, and thought about what he had said.

What exactly are Digidestinds and why were we chosen out of all the other kids at the camp, heck, in the world?

"Dai?" V-Mon asked turning around to look at me with a concerned look in his red eyes.

I looked at him with a smile, but knew that he could tell that something was still wrong.

"We should try and find the others. Who knows what happened to them." I said worried about them all.

V-Mon could tell and nodded and we both started walking, looking around the forest that we were in.

The trees were all tall, the leaves a dark green color and they all had these yummy looking fruits in them.

V-Mon hopped up into the trees and gathered some of these fruit and jumped back down, handing half the pile to me and he took the other half.

"What are these?" I asked as I looked over what looked like a blue strawberry with yellow dots on them.

"These are just some berries. Not really sure if they have a name or not." V-Mon said as he shrugged and popped one in his mouth, smiling happily at the taste.

I looked them over and then over at V-Mon, noting how they had his coloring.

"Then how about we name them?" I suggested making him give me an interested look.

"What did ya have in mind, Dai?" he asked.

"V-berries. They kinda look like you." I said and bit off a piece of the berry and nearly squealed in delight at the sweet taste of the juice that exploded on my tongue.

"Oh my God! These are so good!" I cheered as I licked the juice off of my fingers and V-Mon chuckled at me.

"Well, if they're named after me, then they should be just as awesome as me, right?" he teased making me giggle.

"Oh, I would love to bake a pie with these. I bet they would sell like hot cakes." I said as I ate another.

"Hot cakes?" V-Mon asked flapping his ears a bit.

"Don't ask. I just know that its an expression that means they'll be wanted by lots of people." I said as I popped another berry in my mouth.

V-Mon shook his head and then went back to eating.

After we finished, I used my ascot to make a small bag to carry some of the v-berries in so we didn't go hungry later on or at least so we could share them with the others when we found them.

We both just started walking along and V-Mon started telling jokes and they were beginning to get a little annoying

"What do ya call a Shellmon who won't share his food?" he asked with a grin as we walked on.

"I give up." I said and felt a little worried as we walked on, feeling like we were being watched.

"A really shellfish guy. Get it?" my dragon friend chuckled.

I forced a smile at him, but still felt worried about whoever or whatever was watching us.

My blue dragon must have noticed that something was wrong because he stopped laughing and gave me a curious look.

"Dai, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I, um…I feel like we're bein' watched and I know that sounds crazy, but…" I trailed off as I looked over to a large tree when I felt the cold eyes from whoever was staring at us, feeling a little freaked out when I caught one gold eye filled with interest and hatred staring back at me.

I gasped as I saw it and V-Mon stiffened beside me as he looked over to and the figure swooped down from the tree and appeared before us in a swarm of black and he stood in front of us, making my dragon glare and jump in front of me protectively.

"So it's true. The Digidestinds have come at last." The man said.

Seriously, the guy was the most human looking thing I've seen since my brother and friends and I first got here.

He looked like he was maybe 10 years older than me with black hair that fell in his face; his right eye was covered by an eye patch, he wore a long floor sweeping black jacket, he had a black leather dog collar around his neck, wore black pants that were ripped at the knees and chains dangling on the belt he wore around his waist, big heavy black boots that had steel toes and laced up half way to his calves, had a weird claw looking blade attached to his left arms and he also had these large black dragon like wings on his back.

"Who is this guy, V-Mon?" I asked my friend.

"That's Kaitoumon and he's not a very nice guy." He warned me.

"Wait, so he's really a digimon? I had no idea that they could look so…human." I said looking at Kaitoumon in shock.

"There are two different types of digimon in this world. There are the Humanoids like me and the Beast types, like your little pet dragon there. To think, a once noble breed of digimon reduced to playing pet for a puny human child. How pathetic." Kaitoumon sneered.

V-Mon shook in anger at that and I glared at the black haired male, just as annoyed.

"Hey! Don't you talk about my friend like that." I yelled with my hands clenched into fists.

He gave me an amused look before his uncovered gold eye looked deadly.

"The Digidestind are ordered to be exterminated." He said raising his clawed hand as it began to glow violet.

V-Mon and I both backed up, but still glared at him.

"Move aside, V-Mon. it would be a pity to destroy you as well." He said.

My dragon began growling as he stood in front of me, his fists both raised up, ready to attack if he had to.

"I don't know how many times I hafta say this before you guys get it, but I ain't gonna let any of ya touch my Dai!" he said.

Kaitoumon simply shrugged at that as he got this…I think it would be called…deranged look in his eye.

"Very well. Then you'll die as well." He said making my eyes widen as I felt scared for V-Mon.

"V Head Butt!" my friend said jumping up and charging the winged man, but he just back handed him with a lot of force making the little blue dragon cry out in pain as he was sent flying over to a tree, crashing into it and I flinched as if I had felt his pain.

"V-Mon!" I cried out wanting to run over to his side and make sure he was OK, but Kaitoumon stood in front of me, blocking V-Mon from my sight.

"I'll make this quick." He said as his claw blade began to glow that violet color again.

"Try it, you creep, but that's not gonna help make you a better dragon man hybrid thing or whatever the heck ya are." I said defiantly.

He paused briefly, as if he was thinking about what I said, but then he went back into his killer mode and raised his claw up as sparks crackled around it.

"Jabbing Spike!" he cried.

"V HEAD BUTT!"

Kaitoumon stumbled as he was hit in the back by V-Mon, who had gotten back up and was still trying to protect me.

"I said not to touch her!" the dragon said almost snarling at the bigger digimon as he turned to face him.

"You are beginning to annoy me." He said and then brought his boot back and went to kick him.

I gasped and then, without thinking, jumped right in front of my friend and felt a sharp pain in my back as I was sent flying a few feet away and rolled on the ground, the small rocks digging into my arms and face as I landed on my front.

"DAI!" I heard V-Mon yell in shock and worry.

I gasped, taking in sharp breaths as I touched my back, wincing at the sharp pain there, tears in my eyes.

Oh man, this really hurts.

I hope I didn't break anything or else my brother will really freak out.

Oh, Tai, where are you?

"Daisuke!" I heard V-Mon said as he ran over to me and knelt down by my side, gently lifting me up into his arms and I tried to not whimper or gasp out loud at the searing pain that raced up my spine as I was moved.

"Dai, what were ya thinking? I could-a handled that kick, why did ya jump in front of me? That was stupid!" he scolded.

I smiled up at him as I saw Kaitoumon watching us with an unreadable look on his face, but it looked like he wanted to know too.

"B-Because, V, you're my…f-friend. I-I'm n-not gonna let anything hap-pen to you." I said as tears of pain still filled my eyes.

V-Mon had tears in his eyes too and one lone tear fell down, splashing onto my digivice as it did so.

We both heard a deep, dark chuckle and looked over to Kaitoumon as he stalked over to us. His long black hair covering the top half of his face.

"How pathetic. Friends risking their lives for each other. Friendship makes you weak." He said.

V-Mon and I both glared at him and my dragon set me down carefully as he stood back up.

"And how would ya know?" V-Mon asked.

"You have no idea what you're talking about! Everyone needs friends. It doesn't make them weak, it makes us strong." I said as I forced myself to stand up too, even though my back was screaming at me to stop moving so much, my bangs falling into my eyes.

Kaitoumon stopped a few feet away from us, his face still halt hidden from us.

"And how does it make you strong?" he asked.

I thought about it and then looked back on all those times the digimon digivolved and how much more closely they seemed to be with all the other kids after that.

Because they protected them.

"Because, having someone you care about and protect makes you strong. Family and friends are people that you would do anything for, even risk your own life." I said knowing that my brother had tried to save me from Shellmon and Agumon had digivolved.

I blew my bangs out of my face and looked up at the winged man with a confident smile.

"You can and believe what ya want, but I know that it's true. I'm not gonna give up on any of the people I care about because they make me stronger by just being around me." I said with one fist raised up by my face.

Just then, my digivice beeped and began to glow making V-Mon and me look at it in surprise as Kaitoumon yelled in pain as he threw himself to the ground, trying to escape the light.

"Whoa, what's up with the light show?" I asked as I picked up the light blue colored device.

"Uh, Dai, I feel weird." V-Mon said making me look at him as he then began to glow in a white light too.

I covered my eyes when the light got brighter and stepped back to see what was going on and I suddenly realized that my back wasn't hurting anymore.

What the heck was up with that?

"V-Mon digivolve too…XV-MON!"

The light faded away and I gasped when I saw a nine foot version of V-Mon standing in front of me with two white wings on his back, a more dragon like snout with a large curved blade on it and he had a silver X on his white chest.

"Whoa, what happened to you, V-Mon?" I asked as Kaitoumon stood up.

"It's XV-Mon now and I digivolved thanks to you, Dai." My new dragon said with a smile at me, his voice sounding a lot gruffer than it used to.

I stared up in awe at him with a smile on my face, my hands clasped together in front of my chest.

"You look great." I said.

"I know." He said with a wink.

He then grew serious and turned back to Kaitoumon with a hard look.

"Time to teach ya what happens when you mess with my girl, pal." He said and then the two winged digimon took to the sky, both fighting.

Kaitoumon shot this violet stream of lightning at XV-Mon, but he just flew away from it with great speed that made me jealous.

XV-Mon then curled up and then extended his body out, making a V shaped orange light shoot out and hit Kaitoumon dead on.

I threw my arms in the air and cheered.

"Whoo! That's my boy!" I said.

The two started kicking and punching each other, but finally, after XV-Mon got in one hard roundhouse kick to Kaitoumon's gut, the winged man backed off and then flew away.

My large blue dragon flew back down to the ground with a smile on his face and I ran over to him and hugged his muscular leg, or at least half of it.

"You were so cool up there, XV-Mon!" I gushed as his face turned a deeper shade of blue in a blush and he scratched one of his ears.

"Aw, it was nothin'." He chuckled.

"We should go find the others. I bet it'll be easier now that I can fly." He said and I jumped back, pretty sure that I had stars in my eyes as I gave him a very excited look.

"You mean…I get to ride on you as you fly?" I asked almost dreamily.

He chuckled and then picked me and my fallen ascot that had the v-berries inside, up and cradled me in his arms.

"Just hang on tight." He said as I felt the excitement bubble up inside of me as I clung to one of his large clawed fingers.

"Go!" I said bouncing in anticipation and he just laughed and he flapped his wings and we left the ground, taking to the skies.

I laughed in joy as he flew over the piece of the broken island we were on, flying high into the sky, the wind blowing my hair around me as we went.

The view was amazing from above and I reached out one of my hands when we got close to a cloud and touched it, amazed by how soft it felt as it flowed around my fingers.

As we flew into the sky, I felt like we were actually a part of, as if we were free from the problems that we had to deal with for now.

This is the most amazing thing that I've ever experienced and I'm happy that it could be with my friend…no…my best friend.

TBC


	10. Digi Baby Boom

"The Digi Baby Boom"

**OK, let me just say congratulations to Gianti-Faith for figuring out where the chapter idea came from. This chapter is dedicated to you. Also, thanks to everyone else who reviewed, I wasn't sure if it was going to be too good. Enjoy and please review.**

XV-Mon had moved me to sit in between his shoulder blades as he flew over the islands and the weird thing that we both noticed was that the pieces that were broken off from Infinity Mountain were all moving on their own, going back to where they once were.

I wonder why though.

I looked around and saw this one island that looked like a giant playground for babies with these huge colorful building blocks, the ground looked like a baby blanket with bright happy colors and there were some small digimon bouncing around.

"Hey XV-Mon, what's that?" I asked pointing down to the place I was looking at.

My dragon looked over to where I was pointing at and he paused in the air, wings flapping a bit as we hovered.

"That there is Primary Village." He said.

"What's that?" I asked as I took notice that XV-Mon sounded more mature and had less of a lisp than V-Mon.

I guess when digimon digivolve, they mature with each evolution.

"It's the place all digimon start out. We're born there and are taught what we need to be until we're ready to move on and live." XV-Mon explained to me.

I looked back down in interest as I watched some of the babies hopping along, laughing and they just looked so sweet and happy.

I really wanna see them up close and for myself.

Primary Village sounds like a really great place and would be a great place to visit.

Maybe I can even learn more about XV-Mon if I was able to see where he was born.

I mean sure, he's my friend and I think I'm even starting to love him, but I don't know that much about him except that he's my partner and that he's been waiting for me to come find him.

OK, practically nothing about him.

I don't even know if he has any siblings or what his likes and dislikes are.

"Dai, you OK?" the gruff voice of my dragon interrupted my thinking.

"Huh?" I asked startled as I snapped out of it to look at the red eyes of XV-Mon's.

They were filled with concern for me, so I just smiled at him, touched by how considerate he is of me.

"I'm fine, buddy. Just thinking too much." I said.

He didn't seem to believe me, but let it go as he thought of something else.

"You wanna go down there don't cha?" he asked as he nodded his head to the village below us.

"Can we?" I asked hopefully, my excitement clear in my eyes, I just know it.

Hey, who wouldn't wanna see all those baby digimon, right?

XV-Mon chuckled at that.

"All right, if that's what you want, Dai." He said.

"Yay!" I cheered as I threw my arms up and hugged the back of his massive head as I felt my excitement bubble up from inside of me.

He then flew down over to the village and I looked over to see that there were no other digimon around as he swooped down and landed carefully on the ground.

"It looks like safe place. I wonder if Tai and Agumon or any of the others are around here too?" I said as I picked up my ascot that held the v-berries.

"It's possible." XV-Mon said as I slid down his back.

As soon as my feet hit the ground, I yelped as I began to bounce back up into the air.

"What the heck?" I asked as I was bounced up a few times before I stopped and was balanced on my two feet.

"The ground is made of some of the softest and bounciest material so the babies don't get hurt. I used to love just jumping around. It was the most fun I ever had when I was here." XV-Mon said with a smile as he then glowed and began to shrink.

The light faded and he was back to being V-Mon.

"C'mon, follow me. I wanna introduce ya to an old friend of mine!" V-Mon said as he took my hand and pulled me off to where he wanted to go.

We passed by some red buildings, trees and these stone cribs that had these pretty eggs that were as big as emu eggs, only they had hearts, zig zags and all other sorts of colorful patterns on them, some even being just plain white with brown splotches on them as V-Mon pulled me along into the village.

We soon came to the edge of the island where a large group of the babies were all gathered at with a large red digimon that looked sort of like a lizard/rabbit hybrid thing with purple hair and marks on his body.

Not only that, but I also saw a very familiar blonde haired boy dressed in green standing next to an orange digimon.

"TA!" I yelled happily.

"Patamon!" V-Mon said.

The two jumped and turned around to see us along with the red and purple digimon and the babies.

"Daisuke!" TK said with a smile.

"And V-Mon!" Patamon cried as he flew over to us as we ran over, the blonde following his partner.

"Hey, wait! I thought I told ya my name is T_K_ not TA or TS." The blonde said pouting cutely.

I just laughed at that as the orange hamster sat on my blue dragon's head, both looking very happy to be back together.

"I know, but I'm younger, so I'm allowed to make mistakes. Plus, it's fun to see ya lose your cool." I said as I flicked his bangs that peaked out of his green dome shaped hat.

"Where are the others?" Patamon asked.

"We were hopin' you'd know." V-Mon said.

"So you haven't seen Tai or Matt?" TK asked me looking upset.

"Nope, but don't worry. We'll see them all soon." I said confident in that.

TK smiled at me and nodded.

"So who are your friends here?" the red digimon asked.

"Oh, yeah. Electmon, this is Daisuke and V-Mon. they're some of the friends we were looking for." TK said as he looked at the red digimon.

"Guys, this is Electmon. He's the one who looks after all these baby digimon." TK said.

"Yikes, it's just you all alone taking care of all these guys? My mom has trouble looking after Tai, Kari and me even with my dad's help. You must be like a super nanny or something." I said amazed.

"Aw, come on. It's not that hard." Electmon said as he smiled and scratched the back of his head.

He then stopped and his eyes widened a bit when he looked over at V-Mon.

"V-Mon? When did you digivolve?" Electmon asked.

"A few days ago. I also digivolved again to XV-Mon a little while ago." V-Mon laughed as he walked over to Electmon and they shook hands or would it be paws?

"What?" Electmon, Patamon and TK asked in surprise.

"V-Mon, you digivolved?" the orange hamster asked as he looked down at the blue dragon from his perch on his head.

"Yep." V-Mon said with a proud look.

I felt something tug at my shorts and looked down to see a small black head with yellow eyes and kitty ears.

Strange enough, he looked a bit familiar to me for some reason as I bent down and picked him up.

The little guy cooed cutely and I held him to my cheek as he nuzzled me, purring as he did so and I smiled at that.

"When did that happen?" TK asked.

"Well, this bad digimon named Kaitoumon came out and attacked Dai and me." V-Mon said making Electmon, Patamon and some of the babies gasp in shock.

"Who's that that?" TK asked.

"Kaitoumon is known as the Prince of the dark digimon. He's very bad news." Patamon said.

"Yeah, and he said he was after the Digidestinds, which is you, Dai, Tai, Matt and the others." V-Mon said.

"V-Mon digivolved to protect me and kicked his sorry butt, making him fly away to lick his bruised ego." I said joining the conversation as the little black digimon cuddled up in my arms next to my ascot that had the v-berries.

"Wait! You mean to tell me that you actually got into a fight with Kaitoumon and won? That's crazy. Something doesn't seem right about that." Electmon said.

"He put up a pretty good fight, but then he decided to leave. He said; 'Enjoy your victory for now, for I shall return and destroy that little brat and the rest of the Digidestinds.' And then he just flew away. He has some issues." V-Mon said.

I don't remember him saying that.

I guess that was because they were too high in the air for me to hear them when they were talking.

"Well the good news is we're almost at Infinity Mountain. Maybe we'll see the others there too." TK said smiling as he looked over to the island that had the mountain and the evil Devimon.

"I bet Tai and Matt are there right now, freaking out over where we are. Who wants to bet that they were fighting too?" I asked with a smile as I came up to stand beside the boy who was a year older than me.

"I wonder why they don't get along." Patamon said as he tilted his head.

"Who knows?" V-Mon shrugged.

We all just stood together, looking out at the island as we grew nearer and the sun set turning the sky orange.

Our brothers and friends were all waiting on us, I just know it.

Sadly, I'm sure that Devimon, Leomon and Ogremon are also waiting on us.

I hope we can beat that ugly freak and then save Leomon, I mean, he is one of the good guys, but is being used by Devimon.

We'll save him and then everything will be great and I am so jinxing us again aren't I?

Darn it!

TBC


	11. The Legend of the Digidestinds

"Legend of the Digidestinds"

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys all like it and I'm very sorry if the fighting scenes aren't well done. I'm not very good with them, like I've said before in my many other stories. Please review and enjoy!**

I got to share the v-berries with TK, Patamon, Electmon and the babies as we waited for the island to reach Infinity Mountain and they all loved them.

"Hey, let's play a game with the baby digimon!" TK suggested all of a sudden.

The babies then all started whining as they looked up above us and I wondered what was up with them.

"OK, so you don't wanna play a game." TK said.

"Leomon's come back!" Patamon said looking behind us and we all turned to see the lion had his knife out.

"Oh come on. Seriously?" I said.

Leomon then started charging down the cliff he was on, coming right at us.

Patamon used his Boom Bubble to try and slow him down, but he just swatted it away like it was a fly.

"We gotta get outta here!" Patamon said.

"No kiddin'." V-Mon said.

The four of us then started running away from the lion and into the forest that surrounded Primary Village.

We ducked down behind one of the large trees and put our hands over our heads, which I really don't see the point of, and we just hid there.

I bit my lip as I heard the thudding footsteps of Leomon as he stalked closer to us.

"He's scary." TK said quietly.

"Leomon's always been a good digimon. I just wish there was some way we could get rid of the black gear that's causing him to be so mean." Patamon said with a frown.

"That's easier said than done." TK said.

"Shh!" V-Mon shushed them as Leomon's footsteps got louder.

"Hello, you've got company." We heard someone say from behind us.

We turned to see Ogremon was here too and he had one of the baby digimon, a Poyomon, captured between his large fingers.

"You're a couple of nice little kids aren't cha? Get your hides overs here so I can get a good look at ya! 'Cause if ya don't, your little friend here is gonna squeak his last squeak." Ogremon threatened as he held his club at the baby.

"That creep!" I growled out feeling angered.

"What a spineless move." V-mon said glaring at the green digimon.

"Patamon, we gotta save him." TK said worried.

We then all gasped as we heard a roar and the tree we were hiding behind was then cut down by Leomon.

"TK!"

"Dai!"

"I've been commanded by my master to take the Digidestinds!" Leomon snarled as he raised his knife and was about to bring it down on us.

TK and I cried out as we held onto each other and Patamon and V-Mon did the same.

"Howling blaster!" someone snarled.

Blue flames shot out towards Leomon, making the lion look over to the attack and he jumped away from us, avoiding the attack.

TK, Patamon, V-Mon and I all let go of each other and stood up to see who had just saved us.

"TK!" someone else yelled.

Running towards us was Matt ridding Garurumon!

"You came in time!" TK said smiling.

"I never thought I'd be this happy to see you." I said thankfully.

Wait, if Matt's here…then where is Tai?

Garurumon stopped beside us and Matt jumped down from his wolf's back.

"That was close." He said as he ran over to us.

"Yeah." TK sighed as Garurumon jumped over to Leomon to protect us.

"Now you've done it. This little guy's gonna get squished!" I heard Ogremon say.

"Hey, where'd he go?"

"He's staying with us." I heard a voice that I knew very well and turned around with a smile.

"Tai!" I cried when I saw him holding Poyomon as Ogremon turned to him.

"Over my stinky arm pits he will." Ogremon threatened as he raised his club.

"Oh, I'm so scared. Get him Greymon!" my brother said as Greymon appeared behind Ogremon, snarling.

Greymon used his Nova Blast and the flames went straight at Ogremon, but sadly he dodged it.

Why do evil things have to move so fast?

"Didn't anybody tell you not to play with fire? Someone could get hurt. Namely me!" Ogremon said.

That's the point, dude.

"Now to educate you. I'll show you who's the head honcho on this island." Ogremon said.

Ogremon started jumping around Greymon, trying to smack him, but Greymon just whipped his tail at him, making him jump away.

"I could fight you blind folded!" Ogremon taunted.

"You truly are pathetic." A dark voice commented making a shiver go down my spine.

I turned and saw a very familiar Prince of Darkness hovering in the air watching us all as black gears flew in from behind him.

The black gears went over to Leomon and went right into his back, making him cry out in pain and I gasped at the sight as TK and Matt stared in horror.

"The black gears!" Matt said.

Leomon cried out in pain as he glowed with this sick black and red light and then he started to grow bigger and darker.

Leomon and Garurumon both snarled at each other as the lion put his sword back in its holder.

"No! Turn back or he'll beat you to a pulp!" Matt yelled.

Leomon then fired off his Fist of the Beast King, hitting the blue wolf dead on.

"Are you OK?" Matt called to Garurumon, who was covered in rumble under the cliff.

Leomon then used his Fist of the Beast King on Greymon, sending the dino flying back into Primary Village.

"No, we need you, Greymon!" Tai called as he ran over to his dino.

"I told the guy not to play with fire." Ogremon said making me want to hit him so badly.

Leomon then turned and looked over at TK and me in a trance like state.

"I am your humble servant and will obey you, Devimon." He said.

Leomon then started walking over to us, making Matt look over from his place next to Garurumon's side, thanks again for ABANDONING US, and then called out; "TK, Daisuke, look out!"

"What now, Matt?" TK asked fearfully as he held onto my hands.

"Hurry, move away!" Matt yelled.

Patamob then fired off his Boom Bubbles again, but they weren't working at all.

V-Mon then got up and used his V Head Butt, but he was then just thrown back by the lion.

Leomon then grabbed Patamon and held him in a tight hold.

"Patamon!" TK said with tears in his eyes as the ornage hamster struggled to get out of the grip.

"Wanna fight? How about a prickly zam zoom!" someone said and then Togemon came and tackled Leomon, making him release Patamon as he hit the ground.

"Patamon!" TK said as he ran over and picked him up and I ran over to where my blue dragon was lying.

"V-Mon, are you OK?" I asked running over to him and then sat down beside him.

"I'm good." He said sitting back up.

"Tai, you're never gonna believe this!" I heard from the air and looked up to see Izzy and Mimi on Kabuterimon's back.

"What's happenin' Izzy?" my brother asked as V-Mon and I ran over to him just as Kabuterimon landed.

"We have a consummate solution to all of our problems." Izzy said as he jumped down from his bug's back.

"That's cool, but what are you talkin' about?" Tai asked.

"Check 'em out." Mimi said as she got down and she and Izzy both held out their digivices to us.

"They call them digivices. They have the capability to completely obliterate the black gear." Izzy said.

"Then let's give 'em a try. We have no other choice right now. We have to take a chance and stop him." My brother said as he began running over to where Leomon stood.

"Don't worry, I've got you covered, TK." Matt said as he stood protectively in front of his brother as Leomon started walking towards them.

"Ready for a real fight?" my brother asked and he walked over with me and V-Mon at his side.

I didn't wanna be alone since I could still feel that Kaitoumon was around, just ready to pounce.

"What are you waiting for, booger breath? Come and get us if you dare." My brother taunted.

Wow, booger breath?

Really?

I'm seven and I can come up with better insults than that.

"What's up, dude? Have you totally flipped out?" Matt asked shocked and confused by my brother's new found courage.

"I must do as I am commanded. Come here." Leomon said.

"Now!" Tai said as he and I both pulled out our digivices and they beeped, letting out a bright white light.

Leomon cried out in pain as the light began to make the gears come out of him and Matt looked at his own digivice in understanding.

"You know, these things pack quite a punch." Matt said as he stood beside my brother and held out his own device.

"How'd they do that? Rotten kids." Ogremon said.

"Ogremon, over here!" Izzy cried making the green guy look over.

"You've just begun to see our power. Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon said releasing his attack.

TK came up beside me and the four white lights from our digivices released all of the dark gears that were inside of Leomon, destroying them all before our eyes making us all smile and laugh in joy.

"That's that." Tai said.

Leomon then shrunk and returned to normal and then fell to his knees as the lights faded.

"It worked! We destroyed the black gears!" Izzy cheered.

Whoa, we?

Dude, last I checked, you were far away over there while us for were the ones who destroyed them.

But he did come up with the idea, so he and Mimi deserve some credit too.

"We're safe now. Leomon's back to his normal self." TK cheered as he took my hands and we both started jumping up and down in glee, laughing.

When Leomon was better, he gathered us up and took us to a nearby tree and started to tell us what the Digidestinds are.

"According to ancient legend, our world will be taken over by a strange dark force that will turn good digimon into bad ones. Our ancestors had predicted that a group of children called the DIgidestinds will appear from another world. When they arrive, they will come to possess superb powers that will save our world from destruction. I believe their prediction has come true. File Island has been seized by an evil power, in danger of destruction and now you've appeared." Leomon told us all.

"Whoa, that's amazing, but tell me, how can you be sure we're the kids you're talking about?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, do you have some proof that we're the same ones?" Matt asked.

"It's been foretold that the Digidestinds have the ability to make digimon digivolve. You've done that and it's all the proof I need." Leomon said.

"I for one hope that it's true." Izzy said making us all look at him.

"My theory is that we will be released once we save the island. If our purpose is served, there is no other reason for us to remain." The red head said and I felt kinda depressed at that.

If we do save this world, then I'll never be able to see V-Mon again?

That just sucks!

"And I'll finally be able to change these clothes." Mimi said.

"That's right. If Leomon's information is correct, we'll be heading straight for home." Izzy said.

"I can't wait." Mimi said happily.

Am I the only one depressed that we won't be able to see our new digimon friends again?

"But how can we make it happen? We're not even sure who's causing it. What if it's a force that too big for us to handle?" Matt asked as he looked over at Infinity Mountain.

"You see, Devimon is the main cause of all this evil. To save the island, you're going to have to defeat him." Leomon said.

Oh joy, we get to see the badly dressed evil dude again.

"Let's go for it." Tai said standing up as everyone else all made sounds of protest or unsure.

"Come on everyone, why not?" my brother asked.

"If we don't defeat him, then it'll never be over." Tai said as Izzy stood up.

"Fine with me. Besides, it's impossible for us to lose with the digivices." The red head said as Mimi stood up too.

"First thing on my list when I get home is to do some killer shopping." She said.

"For that to happen, we have to get you back home." Palmon said.

"If we all work together, we're sure to win." Tentomon said.

"I'm ready whenever you are, buddy?" Agumon said standing up too.

"How about it, Matt? Are we up to the challenge my friend?" Gabumon asked the older blonde, making him look down as he thought about it.

"It's gonna be tough." Matt said.

Thank you Captain Obvious, but we've already sailed that ship, we just wanna know if you're on board.

"When you get down to it, we have no other choice." Matt said.

"Well, I'm ready for anything!" I said shooting up and V-Mon was at my side.

"Where ever you go, I go." He said as we shared a smile.

"Me too, right Patamon?" TK asked as he stood up.

"Right." Patamon laughed.

"All right then troops, let's get to it." Leomon said.

"Far out, it's a done deal." My brother said.

Yep, now all we gotta do is find Sora and Joe and then we'll be able to take this Devimon freak down.

…OK, so the plan has holes in it.

What did ya expect?

Leomon found us a boat and we all got in it and he rowed it over to the island where Infinity Mountain was.

"Devimon is very powerful; he's brought nothing but trouble to File Island. We must be careful." Leomon stressed.

Once we got to the other side, Leomon helped us all off and then he led us to where Devimon was hiding out and I could feel someone watching us as we went.

Kaitoumon was around and he was probably spying on us.

I wonder if I should tell the others.

I shook it off as we got to this weird monument place that looked like what you would see in Greece as the sky got dark and the mountain began to shake.

Looks like I don't have to warn anyone about Kaitoumon since we'll be seeing him and Devimon very soon.

"We can't turn back now." Tai shouted over the noise of the quake.

As we watched the monument, we all screamed as we saw Devimon's head burst out of it, the difference being that he had went into a huge growth spurt and was, well, huge!

"What in the world is that?" Mimi asked as Devimon spread his torn up wings.

"It must be Devimon." Tai said.

"I didn't expect him to be such a big guy." Palmon said.

"The bad guys always seem to think that bigger is better." Izzy said.

"I'm afraid not. The power that Devimon possess is immense, so be careful." Leomon said.

Not helping with the confidence booster.

Devimon then took to the skies and I saw Kaitoumon fly in next to him, thankfully still being normal sized as they both flew down to us.

"He's here." Tai said.

"Uh, Agumon, you better digivolve." Tai said nervously as Devimon landed in the forest about twenty feet away from us.

"Right." Agumon said as Devimon turned around to see us with a smirk.

The force created a powerful wind that blew us back, making us hit the mountain behind us as Leomon stood tall against it.

Devimon then had this red and black light forming in his hand and shot it out at us.

I cried out in pain like everyone else as I felt this cold feeling come over my body, almost stinging me as it crawled up from my feet to my head.

"You are fools. Don't expect me to play silly games with you; I'm far too wise for that." Devimon said.

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

Devimon was then blasted with these torpedoes that came from the sky, making him stop his attack as we all sighed in relief as we feel to our hands and knees in pain.

That…was…awful.

Ikkakumon and Joe were at the bottom of the mountain and Birdramon had just flown in from the sky and was using her Meteor Wing on Devimon, hitting him dead on.

"Quick everybody, there's no time to waste!" Sora said as she ran over to us when we just started to get the feeling back into our bodies.

"We have to strike right away!" she said.

"Digivolve!" Tai said.

"You've got it. Ready gang?" Agumon asked the other digimon.

Our digivices, except for TK's, all then glowed as our digimon transformed.

Why in the heck can't Patamon digivolve yet?

Does he need more of a motivation like V-Mon did when we both risked our lives for each other?

Whatever it is, I hope it happens fast because we could sure use his extra help.

"Agumon digivolve too…GREYMON!"

"Yeah, go Greymon!" my brother said.

"Gabumon digivolve too…GARURUMON!"  
"Let's turn this guy into pudding!" Matt said

"Tentomon digivolve too…KABUTERIMON!"  
"My biology teacher would love this." Izzy said.

"Pamon digivolve too…TOGEMON!"  
"I do like the way our colors match." Mimi said.

"V-Mon digivolve too…XV-MON!"

"Take him out, XV-Mon!" I called as the others stared in shock.

"Since when can V-Mon digivolve?" Tai asked as XV-Mon wet after Kaitoumon.

Those two had a little business to finish.

All the other digimon quickly sent their attacks out at Devimon, but they weren't working.

"Your attacks are pitiful. I'm afraid you'll have to try harder than that." Devimon stated as they tried again, but my eyes were mostly on my blue dragon as he fought with Kaitoumon, violet and orange lights being thrown at each other as their bodies moved quickly in the air.

"Give up you fools, it's useless!" Devimon said as he threw Togemon and Kabuterimon around.

"Oh, poor Togemon!" Mimi gasped.

"Kabuterimon!" Izzy yelled as Leomon snarled and jumped up at Devimon with his blade out.

"You're mine!" he said.

I nearly screamed when I saw Ogremon come out of Devimon's chest.

"You?"

"You got no chance against the likes of us, kitty cat!" Ogremon taunted.

"Give up. Those children will be destroyed and there is nothing you can do." Kaitoumon said.

"As long as I live, I won't let cha hurt a single hair on Daisuke's head." XV-Mon said as he and the dark angel started throwing punches and kicks at each other.

Leomon was the thrown back by Ogremon's attack and Devimon caught Birdramon, holding her in a tight grip in the air.

"You're not worth my time." Devimon said to her.

"Birdramon!" Sora cried.

"Out of my sight!" Devimon said as he threw the red bird on top of Greymon and Garurumon, the force making them fall down off the mountain.

I was biting my lip so hard I was sure it was going to start bleeding and tears were in my eyes as I watched this.

"Please, if anyone can hear me, help us." I whispered in a prayer as I held onto my digivice with as much hope as I could.

"Oh boy! There's nobody left and XV-Mon is too busy right now. What do we do, Patamon?" TK asked from beside me looking terrified.

I looked at him as Devimon turned to us.

"Now to get rid of you. Then I'll have nothing fear. They saw the smallest will destroy me, but there are two. I will not take the chance to leave one." Devimon said.

"Don't move; make it easy on all of us." Devimon said as he reached his hand out to get us as we held onto each other.

"TK, Daisuke, run!" Matt said as he ran over to us with Garurumon, the wolf tackling Devimon's hand away from us as Greymon bit into his leg.

XV-Mon gave Kaitoumon one hard kick in the gut and then turned to Devimon and used his V Laser on him as all the other digimon jumped on Devimon.

"You seem to forget, I am Devimon, Supreme Master of this island! And I will have power over all digimons. No one will defeat me!" Devimon yelled as he sent out a blast of red and black light that hit all of us, throwing us back, including Kaitoumon.

TK, Patamon and I all yelped as our backs hit the mountain wall behind us.

"Matt!" TK cried and I looked up to see Devimon was coming at us again.

"Tai!" I yelled.

"You will be mine." Devimon said.

"Hey, get ready to run." Matt said over to us.

Run?

Where to?

We're all trapped and have nowhere else to go.

I hate to think this, but this might just be the end for us.

I'll never see my parents or Kari ever again.

I bit my lips and this time I did taste blood and that shocked me out of my thoughts.

No way, this isn't gonna end now.

I saw devimon reach his hand down to get us, when XV-Mon came in and punched him square in the jaw.

"Ah! That's my boy!" I yelled in joy as I stood up.

"Move, you pesky reptile!" Devimon said as he grabbed my dragon and threw him over to where TK and I were.

"XV-MON!" I yelled in worry as he landed right in front of us.

I ran over as Devimon reached for us again, TK right behind me as we both knelt down next to my dragon as he just lay there, still.

Patamon then flew up and he was captured instead of us.

Just then, TK's digivice then glowed white and so did Patamon making me look back in relief.

"It's about time." XV-Mon grunted as he tried to sit up.

"Took the words outta my mouth, pal." I said.

Devimon cried out in shock and pain as he let go of Patamon as he rose into the air, covered by the light and we watched as a miracle then happened.

"Patamon digivolve too…ANGEOMON!"

Right above us was the most human looking and handsome digimon that I had ever seen.

Patamon was actually an angel.

Who woulda thought?

"That's super cool." I heard Sora say.

"Not bad. The little guy really had it in him." Matt said.

"Nice hair, great color." Mimi said.

"I wanna take him home with me." TK said.

"Makes sense. Who else can beat a fallen angel but an angel?" XV-Mon said as he stood up.

"What's this? Another foolish attempt?" Devimon asked, but I could see the fear he had.

Ohh, he gonna get beat bad!

"The forces of good are more powerful. Even you can't stop us." Angemon said.

"I'll destroy you and bring peace to the island." Angemon said as he raised his staff that he held.

Just then, all of our digivices shot out these white lights towards him, making our digimon turn back to normal.

Well, XV-Mon actually turned back into Demiveemon, which was confusing.

"That light is so bright. What are you doing to me?" Devimon asked.

"Stop it! I'm not going to allow you to take my power away! You'll have to fight me!" Devimon said.

"I'm afraid I have no other choice." Angemon said as he twirled his staff above his head.

"If I can help others, my fate is unimportant." He said.

What did that mean and why do I have a bad feeling about it?

"Angemon!" TK cried out.

"Your powers have gotten far out of control and must be extinguished. I am ready to fight for peace." Angemon said as he held out his staff in a fighting stance.

Ogremon then shot out of Devimon's chest, trying to get the angel, but he was driven back by the yellow light that was glowing from the staff.

"Now you've done it." Devimon gritted his teeth.

Angeomon's staff shrunk and then became an orange light that glowed around his right fist.

"Be careful!" TK yelled as Devimon laughed and went over to Angemon.

"I'll get him, relax." Angemon spoke in a soft, comforting voice to TK and that made tears appear in the blonde boy's eyes.

"Come here, pretty boy." Devimon said as he began to close his clawed hands over him.

"I'll stop you!" Angemon said as he sent out the blast of light right through the evil digimon.

There was then an explosion of light that blinded us all for a few seconds, but then we were able to see Devimon was being broken down into violet pieces of data while Angemon was in the same state, only with light blue data.

"You have used up all your power. That wasn't very smart, Angemon. Now you are no use to anyone. You can't get away from the dark forces. Evil is everywhere, so don't savour your victory. There are other digimon that are just as powerful as I am. Some of them are even stronger. I wonder what you'll do when you run into them. You haven't won at all. What a waste of time!" Devimon laughed as he was finally gone.

"Angemon!" TK cried making the angel look back at his partner.

"TK, I'll come back again. If you want me to." Angemon said as he smiled.

And then he was gone.

"ANGEMON!" TK yelled with tears falling down his face.

Demiveemon crawled up onto my head as we both looked at our friend with sympathy as he cried.

I hugged TK, and he clung to me as he cried and we both fell down to our knees, just holding each other.

I've never seen him so upset before.

I wish Angemon didn't have to die just so we could beat Devimon.

Just then, some white feathers from Angemon's wings floated down from the sky towards us, making TK and I pull apart as we watched in awe as they glowed and became a digi egg that was white with orange stripes.

"What do ya know, it's a digi egg." Tentomon said as the others all gathered around us.

"Do you think it could be Angemon?" TK asked hopefully.

"I know it is. He's just resting for a while to regain his strength." Gabumon said.

"But don't worry. You'll see him again when he digivolves." Palmon said.

"Digimon don't really die. We jusht go away for a bit to resht up." Demiveemon said from on top my head.

"I'll make sure to take real good care of him. You saved my life Angemon." TK said as he picked up the egg and hugged it.

"Huh? Look, the island is coming back together again." Sora pointed out to all of us.

"Exactly, Devimon's been defeated. When he was eliminated the islands returns to its original state." Izzy said.

"What's with those other evil digimon across the sea?" Matt asked as he remembered what Devimon had said.

"Yeah, I thought we were going home." Joe said.

I'll sadly say that I'm selfish enough to be happy that we're staying a little longer.

The more time I get to spend with Demiveemon, the better.

"I don't wanna have to fight again. Oh, I think I broke a nail." Mimi groaned.

"Well, according to Leomon's legend, we gotta do it. Remember, he said we're the Digidestinds." Tai said.

"Something's happening." Joe said as some rocks moved and showed this weird metal thing from under it.

Rainbow light shot up and an old man appeared in the light.

"_Huh. I've heard of you kids. And I must say I'm pleased."_ The old man said.

We all stared at him in shock.

What the heck is up with this?

"Excuse me, sir, tell me, who are you and what do you want?" my brother asked.

Our lives just continue to get complicated no matter what. Who is this old man and why did he come to us?

Guess we'll have to find out.

TBC


	12. Departure for a new Continent

"Departure for a new Continent"

**All right, here is the next chapter and this chapter is dedicated to Yua-hime since she's really been into this story. Yay, it's finally the saga for the search for the Crests! I hope you and all the others enjoy this. Thanks.**

We just defeated that creep Devimon and just when we thought everything was over, this weird hologram thing of an old man appeared out of nowhere.

"_So, you children are the Digidestinds? Huh. You must be strong to have defeated Devimon."_ The old man said.

"Who are you?" Tai asked.

"Are you a friend of Devimon's?" Matt asked.

"_Fear not, for I am a friend to all and yet I am a friend to none."_ The man said confusing me.

Where'd he get that, a fortune cookie?

"I can't believe it. There are actually other humans besides us in this world." Sora said.

"_I am human and yet I am not human."_ The man said making me just get annoyed.

"This is confusing." Mimi said.

Thank you!

"_Now, my name is Gennai. I couldn't send you this transmission during your battle with Devimon, but now the lines are clear and only ten cents a minute."_ Gennai said.

"But who are you and just where are you?" Izzy asked.

"I'm speaking to you far away from File Island across the ocean on the Continent of Server."

"Talk about a long distance call. How long have you been here?" Sora asked.

"_Since before the beginning and until after the end."_ Gennai said getting me all the more annoyed and I could feel my temper rise.

"Are you the one who got us stuck here in the Digital World?" Mimi asked the million dollar question.

"_It was not I."_ Gennai said.

"Well then who the heck was it?" I asked with an attitude which made my brother lightly smack me over the head for being rude.

"_It was…I don't know."_ He said making us all groan in disappointment.

You mean nothing to us, dude, so leave.

We need answers, darn it!

"But Mr. Gennai, sir, do you know what we need to do so we can all get back home again?" TK asked.

"_No, I don't."_ Gennai said and now even my brother was losing his cool as he crossed his arms with a frown.

"Boy, you're a regular fountain of information, aren't you?" Tai snipped.

"_I'm sorry I can't help you, but you can be of help to me."_ Gennai said.

"How?" everyone asked.

"_Please come to Server and defeat our enemies. As the Digidestinds, I have faith in all of you."_ Gennai said confidently.

"But that's crazy when we don't know your exact location." Izzy said.

"_Good point, I forgot you're from out of town."_ Gennai said.

Now, normally I'd respect some jokin' in these type of situations to lighten the mood, but we ALMOST GOT KILLED a few minutes ago and now some old dude we don't know wants us to cross the ocean to save the day?

I'm too young for this junk.

"_Let me create a map for you on your computer."_ Gennai said as Izzy looked at his lap top that was on his back in its holder.

"What if your enemies are humongizoide? You think we can beat anything tougher than Devimon?" Joe asked.

Wait, I just thought of something.

What happened to Kaitoumon?

I mean, he was hit by Devimon's attack, but what happened?

I don't think he was destroyed, so then where the heck was he?

I really hope he stays away.

"_Not presently, but if your digimon can digivolve once more, you might be able to do it."_ Gennai said.

"So we can digivolve even more?" Agumon asked.

"_But you'll need something special to do it."_ Gennai said as his image turned into this pendant with a small square shaped gem thing next to it.

"_If you have the tags and Crests, your digimon will be able to digivolve even further."_ Gennai said.

"Please tell us where we can find these tags and Crests." Gabumon said as the orange gem thing, which I think was the Crest and had a sun symbol on it, slid into place in the tag.

"_Well, the Crests are scattered about and you can locate them all across the Continent of Server."_ Gennai said as the tag and Crest faded out and he appeared again.

"_And the tags were secretly sealed away somewhere by Devimon. Oh no! Devimon…you must…come to…AHHH!"_ Gennai said as he began to fuzz out like on a TV screen.

"What's going on?" Matt asked as everyone started talking at once, unsure of what was happening.

"_Come…quickly! I'll be waiting! ...Server…"_ Gennai's transmission thing then ended and we were left confused.

"He's gone!" Tai said.

"What was that?" Mimi asked.

Izzy soon pulled out his lap top and started typing away, looking for the map that Gennai said he had e-mailed him.

"Gennai's transmission ended rather abruptly." Tentomon commented.

"Well, at least he was able to send the map through before he got cut off." Izzy said when he found the map and had it pulled up on screen.

"I hope he's all right. What's our next move going to be?" Sora asked.

"Huh. I've got a fool proof plan. First we'll eat something and then I'm open for suggestions." My brother said with a smile as he pumped his fists.

"Yay!" Demiveemon and I cheered at the eating part.

**(Later…)**

T was now night time and we were all sitting around s fire after we had eaten some fish that we had caught and cooked.

"That was delicious." Agumon giggled.

"I was so hungry." Biyomon giggled.

"Sleepy." Demiveemon yawned as he cuddled up into my arms after he ate three fish and was tired.

"Now that my stomach's full, I'm ready for lunch." Tentomon said as I watched TK gently rub Angemon's digi egg.

"TK?" Matt asked as he walked over to his brother as he sat at the lake's shore.

"I was just wishing that my digi egg would hurry up and hatch already so it could grow up." TK said making me smile and shake my head.

I'd probably be acting the same if the situation was reversed.

"Don't sweat it little bro, when your digimon hatches, it'll be the coolest one yet." Matt said with a smile.

"Eggsactly." TK said as he stood up making me laugh at the pun.

"OK everyone, now that we've stuffed our faces, what are gonna do next?" Tai asked as we put out the fire and sat down near the lake shore.

"You know what's next. We have to go to Server to save Gennai from his enemies." Sora said.

"Well, according to my calculations of longitude and latitude, Server is quite some distance from here." Izzy said.

"I can't even swim across the bath tub, let alone an ocean, I'll never make it." Mimi said.

"Why do we have to go anyway? What I mean is, Devimon's gone from the island, the black gears have disappeared too." Joe said.

"But Kaitoumon is still out there." I said making him look at me briefly.

"Whatever, go on with the rant." I shrugged as I leaned back on the ground with my little dragon sleeping in my arms.

"As I was saying, we've been once around the island, so we basically know where everything is. We wouldn't have to worry about food or water." Joe said.

"What are you saying?" Sora asked.

"Why should we believe what this weirdo Gennai guy says? What I mean is, how do we even know that this place Server really exists?" Joe asked making everyone think over his words as my brother stood up.

"What are you thinking? If we hand around here, guys, we'll never get back home." Tai said as he looked around as everyone got a bit depressed again at that thought.

"I don't know guys. Devimon almost got us. Maybe we shouldn't go. At least we know what we're up against here." Sora said.

"Um, but what about Kaitoumon? He's still out there and he could bring those other baddies on Server over here." I said.

"Then there would be no point in just staying here where we're sitting ducks." Matt said.

"And even if we wanted to go, what mode of transportation could we utilize?" Izzy asked as he closed his lap top.

"We don't even know what the fashions are like on Server." Mimi said.

"Maybe we should stay here a while longer and think this through." Matt said.

"What's the matter with you, man?" Tai asked.

"Let's go." TK said making everyone look at him in confusion while I just smiled as I sat up to look at him.

"Huh?" the older kids asked.

"TK?" Matt asked in surprise.

"We don't know what kind of danger will be waiting for us, but let's see. I'm sure Angemon would say the same thing if he were still around. So I'm…going." TK said as I stood up and walked over to him.

"You know I'm going. Wild Monochromon couldn't stop me." I said as TK smiled at me and we bumped fists with a giggle.

"We'll go too!" Agumon said.

"If we have the tags and Crests, we'll be able to digivolve again, right? Once we transform into our new shapes, we'll be able to protect you for sure." The orange dino said.

"You da mon." my brother said to him.

"Sora, so what do ya say?' Biyomon asked as she took her human's hands and looked at her expectantly.

"Our chances for success are extremely high." Tentomon said as he tapped Izzy's lap top.

"Come on, Mimi, I'll bet you'll see the prettiest flowers all over Server." Palmon said.

"Don't worry about me, I'll swim to Server." Gomamon said.

"What'sh happenin'?" Demiveemon asked as he woke up.

"Server, yes or no?" I asked simply and he perked up as he jumped up on my head.

"You know I'm ready to protect my girl." He said as he pumped his fists making me laugh.

"Come on, let's do it." Gabumon said to Matt.

"Let's go." Matt said as Sora stood up with a smile.

"Count me in." she said.

There's the girl Kari and I secretly want as our big sister.

"OK, I'll go, I'm convinced." Joe said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Well I'm not staying here by myself. Count me in too." Mimi said as she gripped her hat in excitement.

"All right, it's unanimous." Izzy said as he stood too.

"That's great, it's decided. We're going to Server." Tai said making us all cheer.

We all then went to sleep so we could get a fresh start in the morning and find our tags and Crests on Server and beat these baddies once and for all.

**(Morning…)**

Right now, the digimon were knocking down trees so that we could tie then together to make a raft to sail on over to Server.

"Timber!" Tai yelled as Agumon blasted one tree down.

Gabumon then blasted another down, making the digimon run away so they didn't get hit.

That was only two trees down and a lot more to go.

"At our current rate, it'll take us forever to build a raft." Izzy sighed.

"Don,t worry about it, Izzy, it's not we're in some kind of hurry." Sora said with her hands on her hips.

Sora then looked behind her and yelled, making us all look to see Leomon was back and heading towards us.

What's up with the yelling, the guy's on our side now.

"Leomon!" Izzy gasped as the lion walked right by the duo.

"So I heard you were all going to Server." He said as he stopped.

"How did you know?" Sora asked.

"Oh, you know us monsters, we all love to gossip." He said making me snort.

I love this guy not that he's not trying to kill us.

"I thought I'd see if you wanted some help with anything." He said making Sora and Izzy both laugh and smile.

"You mean you'll really help us?" Sora asked.

"I've got some friends who'll want to help as well." Leomon said as he looked behind him.

"Electmon!" Izzy said when we saw three digimon walk over to us.

"Mojyamon and Centarumon too." Tai said as he ran over.

"Yeah, hi, what's up?" Electmona sked.

"Monzaemon!" Mimi giggled as the bear came over.

"Hey, look, it's Frigimon!" TK said as the bear shaped snowman digimon came over too.

"No way, it's Meramon too!" I said as I saw the Digimon Torch and the Yokomons all coming over.

With all of our new friends working together, we had a raft ready to use in a matter of minutes and we were ready to set off to Server.

The digimon and I all got on the raft as Meramon pushed it over a hill and it sailed off into the air and landed in the shallow end of the ocean water.

We all cheered at the ride and laughed as we waited for the others to come.

"Hey, it really worked!" Matt said as he and the others all ran down over to us laughing.

"All right." Tai said.

"Its hydro dynamically designed." Izzy said.

"I think I'm getting sea sick already." Joe groaned.

"Get a grip, Joe, it'll have to do." Tai said.

"Believe me, that raft is strong enough to get you across the ocean." Leomon said as he walked over.

"Thanks Leomon, we never could have done it without your help." My brother said.

TK gasped making us all look at him.

"What is it?" Mattasked as we all looked and saw the digi egg was hatching.

"Digi egg, you hatched!" TK said he smiled at the white little blob digimon.

"Poyo, Poyomon!" the little guy said as he shed off the rest of the egg shell and sat in his human's hands.

"How cute!" Mimi said.

"That's great." Sora said.

"Yay! Yay! He did it! Yay!" TK cheered spinning around.

"Whoo hoo!" Demiveemon and I both cheered, my arms in the air as my little dragon jumped up and down on my head in celebration.

"Poyomon is a jellyfish type digimon of few words, but if his friends are in trouble, he's ready for action." Tentomon said as TK hugged Poyomon to his cheek.

The others then all got onto the raft and we were soon off, waving good bye to all our new friends as they wished us good luck.

We all then sat back as we sailed out into the sea, watching the waves under us and looked around for any sign of Server, Tai using his trusty mini telescope.

"I can't see anything." Tai said after an hour or so had passed.

"I wonder how much longer this trip will take." Joe said.

"Chill out, Joe. We just left." Tai said.

"The salt air is killing my sinuses and we've only got enough food for two weeks." The blue haired guy said.

"If we run out of food, we'll catch some fish." Tai said.

"Well, the one good thing is the beautiful weather for sailing." Sora said.

"Oh, I don't feel so good." Mimi groaned as Palmon tried to comfort her as waves splashed around us.

"I didn't calculate these waves being so rough." Izzy whined weakly.

"Hey, hey, Poyomon!" TK said as he played with the little guy.

The jellyfish jumped around and almost went over board when we hit a rough wave, but TK quickly caught him.

"Oh, Poyomon, be careful." He said.

"Look tidal wave!" my brother yelled as we all looked up to see the large blue wave towering over us.

We all yelled and held onto whatever or whoever was closest to us as we were knocked back.

"That had to have been twelve feet tall." Matt said.

"18.3 to be exact." Izzy said.

"Was thay another boat that caused that wave?" Joe asked.

I swear to the gods, that if it's a sea monster…

"There's no boat that could do that." Tai said as he looked around and then this huge thing showed itself.

"An island!" my brother said.

"An island? Since when does an island have fins?!" Sora asked as we sailed closer to it and then it went back under water, making waves shake us up.

A whale?

Seriously?

It swam under us and then it raised its tail and the waves got worse.

The whale, or Whamon as Tentomon called him, jumped around and the force made the waves shoot us up out of the water and land back a few feet away from where we really were.

TK, Poyomon, Demiveemon and I were all screaming and hanging onto each other during the entire thing, wanting it to be over.

The waves settled as Whamon went back under.

"It was massive." Gabumon said.

"Whamon can sometimes be fierce, but I've never seen one act this aggressive." Tentomon said.

Whamon came back up and then opened his mouth up wide, the water running into his mouth and the current was pulling us along with it.

We all yelled again because we were about to become FISH FOOD!

"I hope we don't give him a sore throat." Sora said as we all rushed down the stream into the Whamon's body after he closed his mouth.

"It's not the throat, it's the esophagus that leads to the stomach." Izzy yelled as we all hung on as we went down.

"He thinks we're fast food." Joe yelled.

"So he really did eat us!" Mimi cried.

"Sooner or later this has to lead to an exit!" Sora yelled.

"It does, but you don't wanna go there." Izzy yelled.

"This is damaging my hair all the way to the roots!" Mimi yelled.

"Use my roots." Palmon said.

"You're a plant!" Mimi yelled.

"What is that gross gooey junk?" Tai asked as this weird stuff started falling down into the water around us.

"Anti bodies! They're attacking us because they think we're germs or something!" Izzy yelled.

We all continued to yell when we finally came to a stop in the part of the whale that must be his stomach.

"Finally, we've stopped. Is everyone OK?" Sora asked as we all picked ourselves up.

I groaned as I swayed and grabbed onto the nearest person to me, which was Matt and clung to his leg.

"Where are we?" Joe asked.

"This would be the stomach." Izzy said.

"The stomach? Isn't that where food goes after it's chewed up?" TK aksed.

"Yeah." Matt said as he placed a hand on my head making me look up at him as Demiveemon clung to my shoulder.

"Gastric juice!" Izzy gasped as this weird brown looking liquid started coming down.

"What?" Mimi asked.

"It's the acid in the stomach that dissolves the food." Izzy said.

"We're melting!" TK cried as he hugged Poyomon to him as the acid touched the raft and it began to burn.

"Don't let it get on you!" Tai said.

"We gotta get outta here before we give him a major ulcer." Joe said.

"Tai, look up there." Sora said pointing up and we saw a stupid black gear.

"It's a black gear." Tai said.

"Seriously?!" I yelled in outrage.

"That's why Whamon was acting so aggressive." Agumon said.

"Joe, do something to help!" Gomamon said.

"Why me?" Joe asked.

"Someone climb on these." Palmon said as she used her Poison Ivy to made a rope bridge up to the gear.

"Right, I'll do it." Tai said as he climbed the vines that were holding onto the gear.

Why couldn't she just pull it out and let the gear fall into the acid?

Tai's digivice started beeping and glowed and that made the gear dissolve into tiny bits.

"OK, I destroyed it." Tai said as he fell back down onto the raft.

The raft then started moving up and then we found ourselves outside of the whale, the raft got destroyed as we were all in the ocean.

"Sora, are you OK?" Biyomon asked.

"Yeah." The orange haired girl said as we all hung onto the logs to keep us up.

"Somehow we all got out of there." Agumon said.

"Yeah." Tai sighed.

"Poyomon, talk to me." TK said as he sat on the log that Matt, Gabumon and I were all holding onto with Poyomon on his shoulder and my dragon on my head.

"Poyo." The jellyfish said.

"You're OK!" TK said.

"Go away! Not again!" Mimi cried as Whamon turned to us.

"Sorry about that, I must have had a tummy ach or something." WHamon said.

"It's OK. We all know it wasn't you fault." Biyomon said.

"That's right, it was the black gear inside you." Sora said.

"Those black gears are rude. I bet that's the last one." Tai said.

"I bet you're wrong." Joe called.

"I'm with Mr. Negative Nelly." I groaned as I struggled to hold onto the log.

Matt saw this, so he grabbed me and pushed me up behind TK to sit.

"Well kids, I owe you one." Whamon said.

"Don't mention it, Whamon, it was our pleasure. By the way, do you know how far it is to Server?" my brother asked.

"Yes, it would take me five days, uh, make that three and a half without traffic." Whamon said.

"Great, our raft's broken." TK said.

"You're going to Server?" Whamon asked shocked.

"Yeah, were trying to." Agumon said.

"I'll take you there myself. It's not every day your lunch saves your life." Whamon joked.

"Really?" Sora asked.

"Yay, all right!" Mimi, Demiveemon and I all cheered, throwing our arms up, but the pink girl nearly went under water, so Palmon helped her back up.

We all then got on top of Whamon's head and he quickly started jumping through the waves, sailing over them at a very quick pace.

"This is great." Sora said as we stood up on Whamon's head as the wind dried us all off.

"This sure is a whole lot faster and smoother than that raft." Izzy said.

"Which means I won't get sea sick." Mimi said.

"Now if only we knew where we could find those tags and those Crests that Devimon hid somewhere." Tai said.

"Did you say Devimon?" Whamon asked as he slowed down.

"Yeah, do ya know him?" Tai asked.

"Well, I don't know anything about tags or Crests, but a while ago Devimon hid something deep in at the bottom of the ocean." Whamon said.

Of course he did.

"Can you tell us where?" Tai asked.

"It's right on the way to Server. You can all ride inside me and I'll take you there, but tickling." Whamon said.

Inside of the whale?

Ew.

We all went into his mouth as he dived down and swam to where the tags were hopefully hidden.

"I'm so out of shape. I have to rest here for a while. I oughta drop a couple of thousand pounds." Whamon said as he let us out into an underground cave.

"Thanks Whamon." Tai said as we left him and started looking around.

We walked into the dark, spooky cave and then found a Deji Mart store.

Nothing can really surprise me anymore in this world.

"What's that?' Joe asked.

"A convenience store." Tai said and the ground shook as a giant white and purple mole with a drill for a nose burst through the ground.

"Huh?" my brother asked.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

"Drimogemon!" Demiveemon yelped.

"Ah, a black gear!" Sora gasped when she saw the gear on top on his head.

"I knew that couldn't have been the last black gear." Joe said.

"It is Lord Devimon's will that no one shall pass." Drimogemon said.

"But Devimon'sh gone now." Demiveemon said.

"Tai, leave this to us digimon. You guys find the tags." Agumon said.

"I got it." Tai said as Drimogemon started his attack.

"Ha, you think that drill scares us? Think again!" Gomamon said as he then digivolved into Ikkakumon and stood in front of us, ready to fight.

"Now,s our chance." Tai said as the two digimon got into a fight.

We all ran into the store as Ikkamon rammed Drimogwmon back into the windows of the store.

"Ikkakumon, you've got now. Get him." Joe yelled as his partner used his Harpoon Torpedo, hitting the mole and the force of the attack making the store shake, shelves and stuff falling down all around us.

"I think it's time I joined the battle." Tentomon said as he digivolved into Kabuterimon to help Ikkakumon out.

"Kabuterimon, aim for the black gear!" Agumon said as Demiveemon hopped off my shoulder and scurried over to some rubble.

"V, where are ya goin'?" I asked as I ran after him.

He started digging and pulled out a box that had the golden pendants that were our tags inside of them.

"Lookie at what I found!" He said.

"Cool." I said as I took one of the tags and placed it around my neck, smiling at how right it felt to wear it.

"Daisuke, what are you doing back here?" Matt asked as he came over with TK and their digimon.

"Look!" I said holding out the box to him as the others came over after Drimogemon was freed.

"The tags!" Matt gasped as he took the box.

"Just like the ones Gennai showed us during that transmission." Izzy said.

"How pretty." Mimi gushed.

The others all took their own tags and put them on, then we went back to Whamon and he brought us back up to the surface to continue on to Server.

We sat stood on top of his head as the sun set.

"Remember what Gennai told us, guys. The crests are scattered throughout the Continent of Server." Matt said.

"And if we get both the tags and the Crests…" Gabumon trailed off.

"We'll all be able to digivolve once again." Agumon finished.

"Then we'll have to go out there and find the Crests!" Tai said.

Watch out Server, we're coming and we're gonna take this new place by storm!

I wonder what the Crests can do and how we'll know which one belongs to who?

TBC


	13. The Dark Network of Etemon part 1

"The Dark Network of Etemon part 1"

**OK, here is the new chapter everyone. I hope you like it. Please review.**

Everyone was just sleeping on top of Whamon as he sailed us over to Server after about five days of calm waves and the nice salty sea breeze.

I heard some voices speaking from my sleep clouded mind.

"We left File Island almost five days ago." My brother's voice woke me up.

"We're almost there." Whamon said making me wake up, my eyes opening to see the blurry shape of my brother.

"Hey, I think I see an iceberg. Either that or it could be the Continent of Server." My brother said and my eyes adjusted to see that he was looking through his telescope.

"It's Server." Whamon confirmed.

"All right! Whoo hoo!" Tai cheered jumping up and down and then he turned to look back at the rest of us.

"All right everybody, wake up! Rise and shine, we're landing at Server." My brother hollered as Demiveemon and I both sat up, yawning.

Matt woke up next, looking over with bleary eyes.

"I was only resting my eyes." He yawned as TK and Poyomon got up too, half dazed from sleep.

"Well your eyes were snoring pretty loudly." Joe said as he woke up and adjusted his glasses.

Everyone else soon got up too.

"Come on, we're gonna be there in a few minutes. We gotta make sure we have everything we need." Tai said pointing off to where Server was.

My brother wanting to be prepared for something?

Did the aliens Izzy talk about a few weeks ago just appear and do something to Tai's brain when we were sleeping?

"We're really there?" Sora asked.

"Well, I'm ready to be on land again." Izzy said as he stood up.

"I'd sure like a bed that didn't move." TK said.

"Wow, that island's huge!" Agumon said as we all looked out to see Server as we got closer to it.

"I'd never seen an island so big." Biyomon said.

"Cool!" Demiveemon chirped as he sat on my head.

"It's not an island; it's the Continent of Server." Tentomon said as Palmon tried to wake up her human since she was still sleeping.

"Mimi, you've just gotta wake up and look at this. We're going to land on a big continent." Palmon said.

"No, I'm getting a pedicure." Mimi whined as she turned over in her sleep.

Wow, we're both always late for stuff, we're cheerful and we're hard to wake up.

We really do have a lot of things in common.

"Ah, Mimi." Palmon sighed as we all laughed.

**(A half hour later…)**

"Almost there." Biyomon said as we got closer to the land.

"Server, here we come." TK said.

We were soon at the cliff were we would get off, Tai jumping the distance off first and then he held his arms out to catch me as I went next.

The others all jumped off next, but Mimi was having some problems.

"Come on, Mimi!" Sora called.

"Um, this is a little too extreme sports for me. Isn't there some way I can be air lifted onto the island?" Mimi asked.

"Sorry, we can't just move the continent for you, Mimi. Now according to the map, this is the best beach to come ashore." Izzy said as he looked at the map.

"Just put one foot in front of the other and you'll be fine, really. It's as easy as falling off a log, Mimi." Joe called up making me give him a look.

I don't think that's helping.

"Yeah, well I've fallen off of plenty of logs and it's not as easy as it-WHOA!" Mimi yelped as Whamon jerked his head and made her slip, falling to the beach, right on top of Izzy.

"I think I broke a nail." Mimi gasped as she got up.

I think she broke Izzy's spine.

"Good luck finding the Crests." Whamon said as he swam away and we all stayed there just waving good bye to him and thanking him for all his help.

"So what are we going to do now?" Mimi asked.

"While you were asleep, Whamon told us where to go in the forest. A few miles from here, there's a Koromon village." Palmon said.

"Koromon? Why, that somehow sounds familiar." Mimi mused.

"I was a Koromon the day you got here." Agumon said.

"I forgot." Mimi said as she clapped her hands.

"The Koromon are a group of digimon always willing to help out those in need." Tentomon said.

"OK gang, let's move out." Tai said and we all nodded, agreeing.

So now we're back to the walking thing that we've been doing far too much since we got here.

I think it's a good thing though because I haven't been feeling sick at all lately.

Maybe all I really needed to build up my immune system was to actually go out and breath in what was around me instead of letting my mom keep me locked up.

Shoot, Kari should've come!

"This place is bigger than I thought." Sora said as we walked in a desert looking plane.

"It's simple physics. The universe is expanding." Izzy said.

"I think my feet are expanding. We have been walking all day long and there's no sign of the village yet." Joe said as he, Tai and Demiveemon watched me, checking to see if I was gonna get sick again from the heat, but I was perfectly fine.

Tired and hungry, but fine.

"Oh, I'd give anything to be in a nice clean bath tub with lots of bubble bath in it." Mimi said as she whipped sweat from her brow.

"You can do that once we get to the village." Palmon said.

"You honestly think they have bath tubs here, Palmon?" Mimi asked hopefully.

"Well…" Palmon trailed off as Agumon stopped walking.

"Hmm?" he asked as he then started sniffing around.

"Agumon, what is it?" Tai asked.

"Tai, I smell Koromon over in this direction." The orange dino said.

"Really?" Tai asked as he ran up and checked with his mini telescope.

"A forest!" he gasped.

"You see a forest?" Joe asked as everyone else talked at once.

"Is that where the Koromon village is?" Matt asked.

"It must be. Come on!" my brother yelled as he and Agumon ran.

"Tai, wait a minute!" Sora called as we all ran after him.

We soon made it to the forest and we all walked together, enjoying the shade and coolness that came with the trees.

"Almost there." My brother said.

We came up over a hill and gasped when we saw the huts in front of us about thirty feet away.

"Wow." Matt said.

"Look!" Mimi gasped.

"Great, hut tents. We can rest." TK said.

"Even better, a bath!" Mimi giggled as she ran down.

"Wait, stop!" Palmon cried as she followed.

"Uh…" Agumon said making us all look at him.

"Agumon, what is it? What's the matter?" Tai asked.

"Something doesn't feel right." The orange dino said making us all look over at the village.

Well, it is deserted and quiet and very creepy.

Oh no, it's a trap isn't?

Man!

We all ran down when we saw Mimi and Palmon talking to these strange creatures that were grey with puppy ears and creepy red eyes.

Not all red eyes are creepy, take DemiVeemon, Gabumon and Koromon for example, but these guys, the Pagumon Tentomon called them, they were creepy.

"Oh no, they've got Mimi!" Palmon gasped as the Pagumon grabbed the pink loving girl and hopped off.

"Don't let them get away!" Joe said.

"How can something that doesn't have legs move so fast?" I muttered as we ran.

"Around that corner!" Gomamon said.

"Which way?" Tai asked when we turned and saw the huts and all the Pagumon, but no Mimi.

"Oh, help!" we heard her cry out from the largest hut that was in the center of the village.

"To the tower!" Tai said as we all ran in.

"Mimi?" Tai yelled as we saw the grand staircase and yellow drapes around.

"Mimi?" Sora called out.

"Hey, look up there, that's Mimi's hat." Sora said pointing to one of the staircases.

Sora ran up them and picked up the pink cowgirl's hat.

"There's the price tag. It's Mimi's all right." Sora said as the boys ran past her.

"That's Mimi's purse, she never goes anywhere without it." Joe said and the purse still had her digivice strapped to it as it lied there on the floor.

"Logically that can only mean one thing; she's missing." Izzy said.

"That's it!" Tai huffed in annoyance as he threw back some of the yellow drapes and I was getting a bad feeling that he shouldn't go in there.

Sora then looked over to where a cage like shelf was and it had a basket with a pink dress in it as she pulled it out to check.

"No, Tai! Don't go in there!" she cried out as she looked over to my brother.

"He'sh gonna be covered in bruisesh ishn't he?" Demiveemon asked from his place on my head.

"Mimi?" Tai asked as he pulled back the curtain and he froze in shock.

I could imagine what he was seeing.

Izzy, who was curious about why he wasn't moving, went up beside my brother to see what was wrong.

"We'll find out soon." I said answering my dragon's question.

"Uh, Mimi, sorry!" Izzy yelped.

"AHH! Haven't you two ever heard of the phrase; 'Please knock before entering'?!" Mimi yelled as she began throwing things.

"Mimi, we're here to rescue you and-"my idiot brother was cut off by a bowel being thrown at his head and Izzy was hit by a shampoo bottle, both falling to the ground in pain as Sora came over and closed the curtain.

"I believe I said don't go in." she said simply as the two boys lay on the floor, groaning in pain and I just laughed at them.

I picked up the shampoo bottle and then set Demiveemon down on the floor.

"Where are you goin', Dai?" he asked.

"To take a bath." I said running into the bathing room.

"Knock knock, I'm coming in!" I said as I went into the room.

"Stand guard, OK, V?" I called to him as Mimi looked up at me as I began to strip.

"Okie dokie!" he said.

"Sorry about that my brother. Sometimes he doesn't think." I said to Mimi as I walked over and she smiled at him, helping me into the large tub.

"That's fine." She said as she helped me wash up.

After that, we all were gathered by the Pagumon and were in a dining room to eat the fruits and such that they had gathered.

"_Welcome to our village_

_We hope you never go_

_Stay and visit here with us_

_And please enjoy the show"_ the Pagumon sang with party hats on.

That was cute, but I still don't like them for some reason.

"This is definitely a Pagumon village." Gabumon said to Agumon.

"Something's wrong here, Gabumon. I know what I smelled was Koromon. I bet my nose on it." the dino said.

"Here's your fruit platter." The Pagumon said as they brought the bowels with fruits and vegies in them over to us to eat.

"I feel just like a princess in a beautiful palace." Mimi gushed.

"I once had a Chihuahua named Princess." Joe said.

"Listen, Tai, you don't suppose this could be some kind of trick?" Sora asked.

"Of course not. You think I don't know a good digimon from a bad one?" Tai asked as he munched on a pear.

Someone smack him, please.

"This is really strange. I always heard that Pagumon were awful pranksters." Tentomon said with crossed arms.

"You were just hearing an awful rumour." Gomamon said.

"Nice of you to say that." One of the Pagumon said.

"These guys are really nice little digimon." Biyomon said to Palmon as the two ate their fruit with a smile.

"Right, nice digimon." Another Pagumon said.

I watched them from my seat next to TK as he fed Poyomon a peach and Demiveemon glared at the food, not wanting to eat it, which was a shocker.

If Demiveemon isn't eating it, that's a sure sign to not eat it, so I'm not touching it.

"You like that?" TK asked as Poyomon ate, but then the jellyfish stopped and started shaking.

He then was covered in yellow light.

"Poyomon digivolve too…TOKOMON!"

Instead of the white jellyfish was now the familiar white genea pig that we had seen on our first day here.

"Hey, he's Tokomon again!" TK cheered as the little guy jumped into his arms.

"That's awesome!" I said smiling.

"The food made him digivolve." Izzy said.

"Congratulations." Matt said as TK laughed.

The Pagumon were oddly quiet as they just stared at the two partners hugging.

"Together we can make me Patamon again." Tokomon said.

"Mm-hmm." TK said.

"Let's hear it for Tokomon!" Mimi cheered as she stood up and we all began clapping for the little guy as Demiveemon jumped over to his friend and the two giggled.

"_Congratulations! _

_Way to go! _

_We're all excited!_

_All aglow!"_ the Pagumon sang and they had this creepy look in their eyes.

A little later, we all gathered up together and went to sleep, but I still wasn't too sure about being anywhere near the Pagumon.

Call me paranoid, but I don't like them and there has to be a reason for it.

I just hope that reason doesn't wind up biting us all in the rear end because of it.

TBC


	14. The Dark Network of Etemon part 2

"The Dark Network of Etemon part 2"

**Right, I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm very sorry for that, but here is the next chapter now and I hope you all like it. This is also kind of short, so sorry. Please enjoy and review.**

So we finally found a place that had good food and a bath, but the digimon running it creeped me the heck out and even Demiveemon didn't trust them because he didn't touch a simple thing they gave us to eat.

So we went to sleep without food and I was getting this bad feeling.

"Daisuke, wake up." Someone said shaking me.

"No." I groaned.

"DAISUKE KAMIYA!" the voice now identified as my brother yelled making me groan and wake up.

"What?" I asked.

"Tokomon disappeared." TK said with a worried look making me jump up.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yep. Tokomon'sh gone. We gotta find him." Demiveemon said.

"Let's go." Sora said and we all ran outside, looking for the little white guy.

I swear, this creepy Pagumon had something to do with this.

"Tokomon! Tokomon! Where are you?" TK asked as we looked around.

"Where could he have gone too?" Tai asked as he pulled out his mini telescope, looking for Tokomon from his place up on one of the huts.

"Tokomon, if you can hear me, say something!" Biyomon called as she flew around to search from the air.

"Tokomon!" Demiveemon called from his place on my shoulder.

"Well, it looks like he's not on the south part of the village." Sora said.

"He's not in the village." Matt said as he walked over to where Sora, Izzy, Mimi and Joe were.

TK and I walked back over to them, watching as the red head drew the village in the dirt, marking where we were standing.

"Hm, can we hurry this up? I'm scheduled for a mud bath and a facial in half an hour." Mimi said making me frown at her.

Dude, we do not have time to waste on you and your beatification.

Is that even a word?

I think I heard it somewhere before.

"Tokomon should know better than to interrupt your beauty treatments." Gomamon said with a wink.

"You're so right." Mimi said thinking he was being serious.

"Huh? He's being sarcastic." Joe pointed out shocking her.

"What?" she asked as the Pagumon hopped over, me and Demiveemon glaring at them.

"Well, he's not by the waterfall." One of the Pagumon said.

"OK, thanks." Izzy said crossing the waterfall off of the map he drew.

"This is bad." He said.

"Where is he?" TK asked with a sad look.

Man, poor TK.

He must be going insane with worry.

""Hey, where'sh Agumon?" Demiveemon asked, then stopped as his nose twitched.

He hopped down off of my head and started running in the direction of where he must have sniffed him out.

"Hey! Wait up." I said chasing after him.

I chaed after my little dragon into the forest and soon enough we stopped at a waterfall.

"Didn't the Pagumon say they already searched here?" I asked.

"An' ya believed them?" Demiveemon asked.

"Good point." I said.

There was yelling on the other side of the waterfall, making us run over and go behind it to see that Tokomon was tied up in a cage along with a bunch of other Koromon and these two dog looking digimon were attacking Agumon.

"Agumon!" I cried making the dogs stop and turn around to face me.

"Uh oh. Gazimon." Demiveemon said.

"Daisuke, run." Agumon said.

"Is that one of the Digidestinds?" one of the Gazimon asked.

"Wait, she's the one with the V-Mon. we're supposed to leave her for Kaitoumon." The other said.

"Kaitoumon?" I asked.

"Stay there you brat. We'll be done with this lizard quickly." The first said.

They both charged up with electricity and shot them off at Agumon, making the dino groan in pain and fall to the ground.

"Two against one isn't fair!" a Koromon said.

"Get up, Agumon." Tokomon called.

"Tai, please help me digivolve." Agumon said.

Maybe I can sneak away and go get my brother.

"Go ahead. Yell if you want. He can't hear you." Gazimon1 said.

"If only it weren't for this waterfall. Wait, that's it!" the orange dino said as he stood up.

He blasted his Pepper Breath at the water, making steam rise up and I smiled when I figured out his plan.

Demiveemon tackled Gazimon2 to the ground, biting his paw.

"Ah, get offa me!" Gazimon2 growled as he swiped his other paw at him, hitting him off.

"Demiveemon!" I yelled as my digivice lit up, white light surrounding my dragon.

"Demiveemon digivolve too…V-MON!"

Oh yeah, that's my boy.

V-Mon jumped back up and swung his fist at Gazimon2, punching him down and out.

"That's my boy!" I cheered pumping my fists.

V-Mon started up a fight with both of the Gazimon as Agumon blasted the waterfall with his Pepper Breath as I ran over and started unlocking the cages, letting the Koromon out.

V-Mon cried out as he was thrown back into Agumon, both falling to the ground.

"Tai, where are you?" Agumon cried out.

"Get ready lizards." Gazimon1 said as he and his friend prepared to dig their claws into the two.

I looked over, thinking hard on what to do, then decided to just do what any kid would normally do when they are being picked on.

Scream.

"TTTTTTTAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII!" I screamed as loudly as I could, making sure it was high pitched.

"Daisuke! Agumon!" I heard my brother's voice.

"Ha! You punks are doomed." I said to the Gazimon.

"Tai! HELP US!" Agumon yelled.

"Hold on!" my brother called.

He then appeared behind the waterfall with us, making the Gazimon look up at him.

"Agumon, Dai, V-mon. are you three all right?" he asked.

"Now we are." We said.

"Look, another one of the Digidestineds." Gazimon1 taunted.

"Digivolving time. Agumon, get up." Tai said.

"You got it." the orange dino said as V-Mon helped him stand up as he was covered in white light.

"Agumon digivolve too…GREYMON!"

The large dino's head hit the ceiling, some rocks coming lose and falling and his snout stopped the water from falling, revealing the other Digidestinds on the other side.

"So you like to fight two against one, eh?" Greymon asked as fire started up in his mouth.

He used his Nova Blast, sending the two Gazimon into the rushing river as V-Mon and I let all of the Koromon go.

"Greymon did it!" Tai cheered as TK ran in and unlocked Tokomon's cage, untying him.

"Tokomon, I thought I lost you again." TK said as he hugged him.

"I'm like a boomer rang. I keep coming back." The little white guy said.

"The Pagumon are gone. You can all return to your village now." Sora said as all of the Koromon came over, smiling.

"Thank you." They said.

"Hello." An amplified voice said.

"Oh great. A digi rock star." Joe said.

We all turned around to see the image of a monkey wearing black sunglasses holding a microphone and an electric guitar was there.

"You measly little Digidestinds humans, thank you very much. Hello." Monkey boy said.

"It's Etemon! Oh no!" the Koromon gasped.

"You little bratty kids messed up all my big beautiful plans, so now I'm gonna have to punish you all by playing a little number I just wrote. It's called 'Wreckin' the Whole Place.'" He said.

"'Wreacking the Whole Place'?" Tai asked as he pulled me closer to him.

"Do you think he can actually do that?" Izzy asked.

"Dark Network Concert Crash!" Etemon yelled.

The ground started to rumble, shaking and crackling as we tried to stay up on our feet as these weird black wires with red crackling electricity.

Etemon laughed as the lightning exploded down around us, destroying the Koromon village.

"Everyone, digivolve now!" Sora said.

"Let's go!" Tai and Matt said as their digivices glowed.

"Gabumon digivolve too…GARURUMON!"

"Well, ya say you wanna digivolution. Guess what? The answer's noooooo!" Etemon sang off key as he strummed his guitar.

"Dark Network Concert Crush! Uh huh." He said.

Greymon and Garurumon roared in pain as they reverted back to their Rookie forms.

"Something strange is going on." Tai said.

Yeah, we're getting our butts kicked by a guy who doesn't have a future as a rock star.

"Dark Network, yeah." Etemon said as he strummed his guitar again, lighting shooting out near us.

"Concert Crush took our power." Agumon said.

"Does rock n' roll have that effect in your world?" Tentomon asked.

"Only on our parents." Sora said.

"So there's no way for us to fight this monster?" Izzy asked as we watched him destroy more of the huts in the village.

"As we are, no. If only we could digivolve a step further." Tentomon said.

"A step further?" Matt asked.

"That must be what Gennai was referring to when he said about finding the Crests and Tags." Sora said.

"I think it's just a little late for that now, Sora." Joe said.

Lightning hit the cave wall above us making rocks fall down where we were making us all yell and run away from the danger.

The rocks were blocking us all in, so we started running down the cave, looking for another way out of here and away from that freak who dares to call that noise music.

We stopped at a dead end that had this sun symbol carved into it.

"Huh? What's this?" my brother asked.

"This is a safe place where we hide when anything bad happens to our village." A Koromon said.

"What do we do now?" Tai asked.

All of a sudden, his Tag started to glow orange, making us all look at him in curiosity as he pulled his Tag out.

The entire room started to glow an orange color, making us look around, wondering what was going on.

The wall in front of us with the symbol to started to shrink into a small pendant that was a nice range color in front of my brother.

"I think I know what this is." Tai said.

"OK, what?" Matt asked as the pendant floated over to my brother's Tag and slid into it's place.

"A Crest." My brother said.

"A Crest?" Sora asked.

"Exactly. Now we've got a Crest." My brother said as we all smile din excitement.

"Awesome." Matt said.

Yes, one down, seven to go!

Take that you ugly, evil, clichéd freaks with horrible taste in music.

"Look!" Sora said pointing to where the Crest once was.

We all exclaimed in wonder as we saw that we now had a path to the forest, safe and away from Etemon and his guitar.

"Didn't this used to be a wall?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, but the Crest must have brought us here. These mountains are a long way from our village." One of the Koromon said.

"All right. Frequent flyer miles." The blue haired boy said.

"This place is da bomb." Matt said.

"It's beautiful." Mimi said.

"Hm. With this Crest we can do anything we want." My brother smiled as he picked his Tag and Crest up, looking down at it.

"You know guys, I think this is the first step on our trip home." He said.

I can't wait till I find my Crest.

But what is Tai's Crest called anyway, huh?

TBC


	15. The Arrival of SkullGreymon

"The Arrival of SkullGreymon"

**All right, here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. Please enjoy and review!**

OK, so we just escaped from Etemon, Tai got his Crest, we left the Koromon and now we're stuck in the middle of a desert that goes on for miles and we've been walking for who knows how long with sun beating down on us.

"Oh, how far do we have to walk?" Mimi whined.

"Until Etemon can't follow us anymore." Joe said.

"I don't think there is such a place." Mimi said.

"We certainly can't stop here in the middle of nowhere. For one thing, if we were attacked, there'd be no place for us to run to." Matt said.

If you were to look around our group, you would see that most of us were tired and afraid of the new dangers we're after.

It's a good thing I didn't tell my brother that Kaitoumon is planning on coming after me and V-Mon or else he'd freak out.

"Hey, come on you guys." Tai said stopping and turned to face the rest of us.

"Why'd we stop? Why's everyone so scared?" he asked.

"After all, we do have the Crest, you know." He said holding the Tag and Crest out for everyone to see.

_A _Crest, brother dear.

There are seven more we need to find.

"That's true, but do we really know the crest will help Agumon to digivolve?" Matt asked.

"Of course. Right, Agumon?" Tai asked his orange dino, who turned to him with a confused look.

"Listen buddy, this is your big chance. Don't let me down. You're the only one that can digivolve further, so either you try to get to the next level and save us from Etemon or I'll go and get myself a new digimon!" Tai said making my jaw drop open in shock as Agumon whimpered.

.Heck?!

Who the heck is that and what did he do with my big brother?

"Not much of a choice." Tentomon said as he fly by them.

"Arg. By the way, how are we supposed to use the Crests to digivolve again?" Tai asked.

"Well, from what we saw so far, the other digivolutions take a lot of energy, so for example, they can't digivolve if they're hungry." Izzy said making us all look back at him.

"For example, the partner of the digimon must be in some sort of danger. You know, like being under attack or something." The red head said.

"But since it's a high level of digivolving, my theory is even more energy is needed. We'll provide the food and Etemon will provide the danger." Tai said giving his partner a wink, the dino whimpering again.

We all started walking again and I couldn't help but feel like my brother was slowly starting to change into someone else.

"Hey, V-Mon." I said pausing.

"What's up, Dai?" he asked as he stopped beside me.

"If I ever start talking to you like that, please feel free to smack me." I said.

"If you say so." He said as we started walking with the others again.

"Huh? Hey, Daisuke, try and keep up with the group." Joe said as he noticed how far back my dragon and I were from the others.

After an hour or so of more walking we finally found a place that had food, so my brother decided it was time for us to stop and he was shoving food into Agumon's mouth, the dino looking close to choking.

It was kinda scary to look at.

Is this what would be considered…what is it called again….domestic abuse or something like that?

"No more!" Agumon cried over the mouth in his mouth.

"Just one more eensie bite." Tai said shoving another fruit into the dino's full mouth.

"Ready for the second course?" Tai asked making Agumon leaned back, holding his stomach.

"Oh, stop your belly aching and open wide. You gotta keep on eating. Listen, everyone's giving you their food so that you can digivolve. Isn't that right?" Tai asked the rest of us who were sitting behind them a few feet away.

"Yeah." Matt said enthusiastically.

"We didn,t even give him our food. He took it from us. Of all the nerve." Mimi said.

I'll say.

V-Mon and I haven't eaten since two days ago; we didn't eat the food Pagumon gave us.

It was a miracle that Demiveemon was able to manage the change from In-Training to Rookie when I was in danger from the Gazimon without any food.

"Well, the food won't do us any good. We still can't digivolve." Gabumon said.

"Those of us who don't work don't eat." Joe muttered.

"But I'm hungry." Tentomon whined.

"Hey, I can't hear you. I said 'is that right?!'" My brother yelled turning to us.

"That's right!" we all said, but weren't sure.

"See, that's why you've gotta try your best to protect everybody. Now come on, buddy, keep eating!" Tai ordered Agumon, who forced himself to continue eating.

"This isn't good. Agumon'll be too sick to move if he keeps this up." V-Mon said.

"I guess there's not much else we can do to help." Palmon said.

"I don't know if Agumon can take much more." Biyomon said.

"Yeah, Tai is really pushing him. Agumon's stuffed like a Thanksgiving turkey." Sora said.

"Eat up, you need that energy!" Tai yelled at his dino as he forced more food into his mouth.

"Tai's personality is taking a turn for the worst lately. I remember him being friendlier to much younger kids." Izzy said.

"Actually, now that you mention it…he was cool during soccer camp. Tai might look like he's trying to run things all by himself, but whatever crazy action he takes, he's doing it for the good of the team." Sora said.

"Mm-hmm." Izzy nodded.

"But now all this…" Sora trailed off as my brother shaved another fruit in Agumon's mouth.

"We're the only ones who can help now. So you've gotta keep eating, OK Agumon?" Tai asked.

"I can't!" Agumon whined as he fell down on his back.

"Tai's personality seems to have changed ever since he got a hold of that Crest of Courage." Sora said.

More like crest of Pride if ya ask me.

"Boy, I'm hungry. Hmm? Hey, guys!" Joe said as he pulled out his Tag, revealing it glowing a silvery color.

"My Tag is glowing!" he said standing up.

"That must mean it's reacting to something." Matt said.

"The Crest must be nearby." Izzy said.

"You think so?" Tai asked standing up, looking ready to go, pulling out his mini telescope.

"Hey, look! There's something out there. It looks like a big building or something." He said.

"That must be where my Crest is." Joe said running down the sand dunes, but he tripped over some weird black thing.

"What's a cable doing out in the middle of nowhere?" Gomamon asked as he looked at it.

We all walked over to the building that looked like a coliseum that had statues of lions and suck all around us.

"Amazing, it looks like the Roman coliseum." Izzy said.

"What's a coliseum?" Tentomon asked.

"Well, Tentomon, it's an ancient arena." Tai said as we looked around and saw a huge TV that was attached to the coliseum and when I say huge I mean huuuuuuuuuuge.

"But the ancient didn't have big screens." Mimi said.

"Or soccer goals." Sora said as we saw white lines painted on the field and two soccer nets.

"OK guys, let's go split up and look for the Crest." Tai said as Agumon fell onto his bottom.

"What's wrong?" my brother asked.

"I can't move anymore. Let me rest a little bit." Agumon said turning on his side to get some rest.

"Come on. Get up! You can do it." Tai yelled making me glare at him.

"I can't!" Agumon cried.

"Give him a rest Tai." Joe said making my brother turn to the bluenette.

"Hmm?"

"The only clue we have is my Tag. So Gomamon and I will search for the Crest. You guys relax for a while." Joe said.

"Wait, I'll go with you." Tai said as the three ran off to look for it.

"A soccer ball!" Sora cried making me perk up and turn to see that a soccer ball was rolling over to us.

"Hey, anybody up for a game?" the orange haired girl asked.

"Yeah, that sounds fun!" TK and I cheered.

"That's a great idea. The human team will play against the digimon team." Matt said.

"What on earth is 'soccer'?" Tentomon asked making me give him a shocked look.

"It's easy. You use your feet to try to get this ball into the goal. You can also use your chest and your head." Sora said as she kicked up the ball into the air and hit it with her head.

The ball bounced over to Gabumon, who went over to it eagerly.

"Here I go!" he chuckled giving it a kick, making it fly over to Biyomon and Palmon, hitting the bird over the head and then it bounced into the plant/lizard's hands.

"Oh, that's really using your head." Palmon said as Biyomon was on the ground from the hit.

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you. You can't use your hands." Sora giggled.

"Unless you're the goal keeper, then you can touch the ball with your hands." TK said.

"Yeah, you should be the goalie for your team, Palmon." Matt said.

"Here!" the lizard/plant said as she made a baseball throw, the ball landing near my brother, who ran up to it and gave a powerful kick, making it sail over the wall of the coliseum.

"I can't believe you're playing soccer at a time like this. Will you use your heads for something other than hitting the ball? The sooner Joe finds the Crest, the sooner we can leave." He said making everyone look down in slight depression as I glared at him.

Not wanting to play soccer, yelling at his friends, bulling Agumon around?

Who is this?

"Your Tag is reacting again." I heard Gomamon say as he and Joe stood at the soccer net.

"Yeah, the Crest must be around here somewhere. Huh?" he asked.

We all turned when we heard clapping and saw two white gloved hands clapping on the TV.

"Who's the king?" Etemon asked as his face appeared on the screen.

"Ahhh! He's here. Etemon's here!" Mimi cried running away, all of us following her.

"Hey, wait for me!" Agumon cried as he tried to keep up, but he tripped and fell while we were all hiding in the soccer net with Joe and Gomamon.

"Agumon!" Tai cried as he went to go help him, but the net fell down, blocking us in.

"Hey! We're trapped." Matt said.

"Goal! I sure did it. I scored a goal." Etemon said.

I hate this guy.

"The whole thing was a trap." Tai said.

"Does he really think he can trap us with this stupid net?" Tentomon asked as he rammed into the net, but was electrocuted and was knocked back into everyone, V-Mon pulling me away so we didn't get hit.

"Oh, now, listen up. You might get hurt. There's electricity running through that net. It's a shocker, I know. I really wanted to be there in person to do this myself, but I'm far too busy. You know how us rock 'n' roll legends are. Don't worry; the act substituting for me is a rare treat. Let's see if you can put your puny little hands together when you figure out who our special guest star is. Well?" Etemon asked.

"How can we know who it is?" Tai asked.

"I'm yall be surprised. Here he comes." Etemon said.

We heard the thumps and looked up in shock as we saw a Greymon walking over with a black collar around his neck and creepy red eyes that had black around them.

"It's a different Greymon!" Tai said.

"See? I knew you'd be surprised. Ah, I'm so evil. Let's get started, it's time to go. OK, here's the show." Etemon said.

Greymon snarled as he stomped on the other net across the field, roaring in anger.

"It's time to digivolve." Tai said as his digivice beeped.

"Agumon digivolve too…GREYMON!"

The two Greymon charged each other, trying to shove the other down.

Greymon rammed his head into Evil Greymon's face making him back away in pain, but then he whacked Greymon in the side with his tail.

"You can do it, Greymon!" Gabumon called.

"Don't lose to that phoney baloney!" TK yelled.

"Beat that freak!" I yelled.

Evil Greymon snalred as he charged Greymon, ramming his head into our dino and sent him flying back into our cage, being electrocuted.

"Greymon, you've got to digivolve!" Tai yelled.

"Boy, this doesn't look good." Izzy said as our dino pushed himself up, the evil dino standing over him.

"We're done for if he can't digivolve again!" Tentomon said.

"Digivolve, Greymon. You've got to." Tai said.

Greymon got up tiredly and rammed his head into Evil Greymon, trying to push him back, but Evil Greymon grabbed hold of his horns and threw him to the ground.

I covered my eyes in horror as Evil Greymon started stomping his foot down on our friend, not wanting to see horrible sight.

"What's he waiting for? Why won't he digivolve to the next level?" Tai asked.

"It's not working, Tai. The Crest isn't reacting at all. Maybe you gave him too much to eat." Izzy said.

"Maybe he can't digivolve." Matt said.

"Of course he can. Come on, Greymon. You can do it! Believe in your power and you can digivolve." Tai said.

V-Mon took my hands and moved them away from my eyes, seeing Greymon whacked his tail against Evil Greymon, making him back off.

"Way to go, Greymon!" Tai cheered.

Greymon tried to use his Nova Blast, but he choked out nothing but spit.

"He certainly doesn't have any digi-manners. At least say 'excuse me'." Mimi said.

"Am I imagining it or is he moving a lot slower than usual?" Matt asked.

"He consumed way too much, so his refluxes are sluggish." Izzy said.

"Right, Izzy." Tentomon said trying to get out of the cage, but was electrocuted.

"Not again." He groaned.

Evil Greymon was dragging Greymon around the field by his tail, our friend not even looking like he is trying to get lose.

"Get up and fight!" Tai ordered.

Evil Greymon was swinging Greymon around by his tail now then let him go and fly into the stairs of the coliseum, destroying them, making me groan and cover my eyes again.

Why is this happening?

"It's lookin' like this is gonna be over sooner than I thought." Etemon laughed.

Evil Greymon picked up our friend in a headlock and ran over to the center of the field and then did a wrestling move where he slammed him down.

"We really need help! Marching Fishes!" Gomamon cried and colorful fish started to swim out of the water that was pouring out from a fountain of these weird heads.

There was a Gazimon standing on top of the statues with fireworks in his paws, but the fish knocked him down and stole the fireworks, bringing them over to Evil Greymon as he was stomping on Greymon again.

They caught the evil dino's attention and he chased after them.

"Where did those fish come from? How could they just come out of there like that?" Joe asked.

"I don't know, but if it's not broken, don't fix it." Gomamon said.

"It's really elementary, Joe. There's probably just a dimensional drift in the water." Izzy said.

"Ditto." The seal digimon said.

"Oh." Joe said crossing his arms.

The fish then all dropped the fireworks at Evil Greymon's feet, making him yelp and try to avoid getting hit by the flames and sparks as the fish flew away.

"Thank you fish!" Sora called as they disappeared.

"Now, what are we going to do to get out of here?" Sora asked.

"We should dig a hole and tunnel our way out." The red head said as he and Matt lifted up a stone block that revealed dirt under it.

"Great idea." The blonde said as we all started helping lifting away the blocks.

"There's a black cable here too." Izzy said when we saw it in the dirt under us.

"This rock is in the way." Tentomon said staring at a stone block that had a cross symbol on it.

"My Tag. It's…its reacting again." Joe said as he held out this Tag as it was glowing the same silvery color from before.

"What if this rock…is the Crest we've been looking for?" he asked as the two Greymons were locked into a fight again.

"If this really is there Crest that goes with my Tag." Joe said as he placed his Tag onto the symbol.

"then maybe…" he trailed off as the block glowed that same silver color and it shrunk into a pendant as it slid into place in the Tag.

The ground under us opened up, making us all fall down into some underground cavern.

"It is my Crest. Yes!" Joe cheered.

"Look, a tunnel. We can get out through here." Tentomon said as we all followed him out.

We ran down the tunnel and finally made it out, hiding behind a short stone wall, watching as Evil Greymon beat our Greymon.

"Greymon, you could win if you only digivolve. GREYMON!" Tai said as he clutched his Crest.

Greymon, who was lying on the stair, looked back at Tai as he climbed up on the short wall.

"Tai, don't!" Sora said grabbing his waist.

"Don't stop me. This is my chance to make him digivolve to the next level. Please mind your own business, Sora." Tai said to the girl.

"But Tai, without a reaction from the Crest there's no way for him to digivolve." Sora said.

"I can make him do it. Watch." Tai said jumping off the wall and running toward the two fighting dinos.

I ran up to the wall, lifting myself up to watch my brother.

"Taichi Kamiya, you get your worthless carcass back here right NOW!" I yelled to him.

"What do ya think he's going to do?" Matt asked.

"The other condition for digivolving is their partner must be in danger." Izzy said.

"He wouldn't." Sora said in horror.

"The normal Tai wouldn't. But that isn't him." I said making everyone look at me.

I don't know who that is, but he isn't my brother and if he gets himself and Greymon hurt, I will never forgive him.

"Hurry up and finish him off. Use your Nova Blast." Etemon laughed as Evil Greymon started up his attack.

"STOP!" Tai yelled.

His yelling startled the evil dino so much that he turned his head to the side and sent his Nova Blast to the statue.

"I'm not afraid of a big fake like you. OK, fire breath, come and get me." The goggle head said.

Evil Greymon turned to him growling, my brother crying out in fear as the dino went to him, Greymon watching in worry as the rest of us were in a panic.

"Biyomon, you've got to help Tai." Sora said.

"You go too, Gabumon." Matt said.

"got it" the canine/lizard said.

"Biyomon digivolve too…BIRDAMON!"

"Gabumon digivolve too…GARURUMON!"

"Greymon, I believe in you." Tai called as the blue wolf and red bird were by him to protect him.

Greymon forced himself to rise up from the ground to fight and protect all of us and especially my stupid brother.

"You can do it, Greymon. Digivolve!. Tai yelled as his digivice glowed green and his Crest glowed orange before it turned pitch black.

The sky darkened as black streams of light fell down from the sky, flames swirling around them as Greymon started transform into something that would be giving me nightmares and hate my brother for a long while.

"What in the world?" Sora asked.

"What do you think that is?" Matt asked.

"Oh my. Is that what I think it is?" Tentomon said.

"What do you call that thing?" the orange haired girl asked.

"SkullGreymon. The sight of it makes other digimon tremble. He is a fully digivolved digimon who's explosive power causes him to constantly search for battle." Tentomon explained.

V-Mon glared at the skeleton digimon as he stood in front of me protectively; ready to fight if he had to.

"This could be very bad. There's been some mistake and he's digivolved into a horrible monster." Izzy said as Mimi and TK coward behind him.

SkullGreymon growled out a snarl as he towered over Evil Greymon, his green eyes looking deadly.

Evil Greymon had the right idea to run away from him, but SkullGreymon chased after him and back handed him away and he sailed right into the big screen, a shocked Etemon backing away from the screen as Evil Greymon was electrocuted from the broken TV.

SkullGreymon then fired off some weird orange rocket thing that was on his back and it destroyed the TV AND Evil Greymon.

I choked on a sob as I covered my eyes again; not believing that the sweet orange dino we were friends with was capable of something like this.

"Listen to me, SkullGreymon, if you're really the digivolved form of Greymon, then you can't hurt me!" Tai yelled.

"Tai, get outta there!" Matt yelled as SkullGreymon chased after my brother.

I pulled my hands away from my face to see what was happening and wished it wasn't.

Garurumon and Birdramon tried to protect Tai, but SkullGreymon just swatted them away like they were flies.

"Leave it to me." Tentomon said.

"Tentomon digivolve too…KABUTERIMON!"

The three Champions were ready to try and protect the rest of us as my brother made it to safety, the black cables crackling with sparks around the field.

SkullGreymon picked up the soccer net that we were trapped in and threw it at us, making us all run away to not get hit, me actually trying to stay away from my brother.

Birdramon, Garurumon and Kabuterimon used their attacks on SkullGreymon, but he just brushed them off like they were nothing and swatted the three away again.

SkullGreymon, bored with us, started going on a rampage all around the place, destroying everything in place.

He stopped in his place as black smoke wafted off of him and he glowed gold, all of us running over to him.

"I wonder what happened." Izzy yelled as we ran.

"His energy ran out." Tentomon explained as we saw the monster shrink and turn back into a worn out Koromon.

"He's Koromon again." TK said.

Tai slid down the sand dune and ran to his partner.

"Are you all right?" he asked picking him up.

"Well, yes, but…I've done some terrible, horrible things." He whimpered sadly as he saw the destruction he had done.

"I savagely attacked three of my fellow digimon." He said sdly looking close to tears.

"It wasn't your fault." Biyomon said.

"She's right." Gabumon agreed with the pink bird.

"We completely understand." Tentomon said.

"I'm sorry I didn't live up to your expectations of me, Tai." Koromon said looking down.

"It's not your fault." Matt said as he walked over.

"I know who's to blame." The blonde said as my brother stood up.

"I know, it's all my fault. I'm really, really sorry." My brother said miserably.

"I didn't mean to put it all on you, Tai." Matt said.

"It's OK; it's my fault, right, Sora?' Tai asked looking at the girl.

"You got that right." I said making everyone look at me as I glared at my brother.

"You were so stupid. The reason why Agumon became that monster is all because of you. You've been acting like a complete and total joke ever since you got that Crest and if this is what's gonna happen each time me find a Crest, then I don't even want one! I don't wanna hurt anyone, especially V-Mon and I definitely never want to be anything like YOU!" I yelled.

Everyone stared at me in shock, but I just turned away from them and started walking, V-Mon close at my side to make sure I didn't get hurt.

"Dai, that was a bad thing to say." He said.

I closed my eyes as tears of frustration, horror and heartbreak fell down my face.

"Dai?" he asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You don't know…what it's like…to see your hero…become…something you hate." I sobbed.

V-Mon was giving me a sympathetic look as he hugged me from behind, trying to get me to calm down, but I don't think this was going to happen.

I never felt like this before and it was tearing me apart inside and I wish it would stop.

How can I ever face my brother again after this?

TBC


	16. The Crest of Sincerity

"The Crest of Sincerity"

**OK, here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. I'm really not sure when Daisuke will be getting her Crest, but I'll just have to see when it'll happen as the story progresses. Please review and enjoy!**

After I was done crying, V-Mon walked me back over to the group, Sora asking if I was fine and I nodded to her, but avoided my brother's eyes not knowing how to act around him anymore.

I felt awful for the things I said and regretted them, but how would I tell him that?

What if he hated me now too?

The group was still walking through the desert, but it was way hotter than it was before.

"Man, this desert is so hot, even a lizard would need sunscreen." Matt said as everyone panted and groaned from the heat.

"Sora, can you carry me?" Biyomon asked.

"Not even." The orange haired girl said.

"The crew cut would look nice on you and its cooler." Tentomon said to Izzy.

"Hold still." V-Mon said taking off my ascot.

I stood still like he asked as he brushed my hair up out of my hair, my bangs being stubborn and falling into my eyes, but the rest was all tied up into a short ponytail.

"That better?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks." I said with a smile.

"Do I look fat?" Gabumon asked.

"No, you look hot. Especially with the fur coat. That thing really needs a zipper." Matt said.

"Or maybe just removable shirt sleeves." The canine/lizard said.

"I haven't rested my feet." Gomamon whined.

"There's no place to sit, except on a cactus." Joe said.

"Great view up here." Tokomon said from his place on top TK's head.

"Next time I ride." The blonde panted.

"You look terrible, Koromon. If only I hadn't acted like such a bone head, you never would have digivolved." My brother said as he looked down at his weak partner in his arms, a pang of guilt throbbing in my chest as I remembered those things I said.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, although come to think of it, you really have made a super icky mess of things." Mimi giggled and I couldn't help but crack a small grin at the way she said it.

"Thanks, Mimi." Tai said sarcastically.

"Oh, don't mention it, Tai. I'm glad to help with the pep talk now and then." the pink loving girl said making my brother crack a small smile.

You know, at first I never thought I would like her since she was all whiney and girly, but after this time we've spend together, I've learned that she's actually a great girl and friend.

She's also very honest about everything and everyone.

"I haven't sweated this much since cheerleader try outs." Mimi said as she took her hat off to whip away sweat, Palmon panting with her tongue hanging out.

"Koromon doesn't look so good. I'm worried." Tai said.

My stomach was rumbling so bad from how empty it was and V-Mon's sounded like an angry bear, we need food and water or else we're both gonna pass out.

"you know what we need right now is a whole bunch of shade. A big umbrella or a really big tree. Or maybe I can grow into a giant cactus and smile down onto all of you as I provide cool, refreshing comfort." Palmon said making me smile despite the heat and hunger.

"It's official, the sun has just turned Palmon's brain into a French fry. Earth to Palmon. Come in." Matt called to the day dreaming plant/lizard.

"Palmon, look." Mimi said snapping her partner out of it as we all stared at the humongous cactus that was in front of us.

"Wow, I did that? Gee, I'm pretty amazing." Palmon said.

"Yeah, you better believe it, Palmon. Come on everybody, let's head for some shade." My brother said.

Everyone cheered as we all ran towards the cactus that was weirdly enough swaying back and forth looking really wobbly.

"What happened to the shade?" Tai asked when we stopped at the base of the cactus.

It slowly faded away from view, meaning it wasn't real at all.

"It was just a mirage. We've been tricked." Matt said as we all fell to our hands and knees or bottoms in defeat.

This sucks!

"_Well, well. It's about time you got here."_ A familiar voice called out making us all look around.

One of those light things appeared in the ground, creating a transparent image of Gennai.

"_And you're just about ready to give up on me."_ He said.

"It's Gennai." Matt said.

Thanks, captain obvious.

"Gennai, we've found the Tags and a couple of Crests like you wanted, but when we got into trouble, our digimon couldn't digivolve. They ended up worse off than when they started. Take a look at poor Agumon. He is just not himself and I'm supposed to helping me." Tai said holding up Koromon.

"I think those thingies are more trouble than they're worth." Mimi stated with a frown as she crossed her arms.

"_Calm down, kids. Let me explain. The Tags and Crests are extremely important; please make sure no one gets a hold of them. In the end you shall see that they work together to help you create total harmony."_ Gennai said.

For the love of all that is good and pure, why does he talk like that?!

Can't he see that we don't understand a thing he says?

"In English?" Mimi asked.

"_Just trust me. After all, I'm the floating, glowing guy."_ Gennai said making me bite back a smirk.

"_As for Koromon, he wouldn't be so helpless if you knew how to care for him in the proper way."_ He said.

OK, step off, gramps; I already gave my brother enough guilt over that.

"But I did the best I could." Tai said.

That's really not true.

"_Patience is what you need to learn, my friends and you will learn it in time."_ Gennai said.

"But I wanna have Agumon back now." Tai said.

"_I'm starting to lose my connection." _Gennai said as he started to flicker out.

"_That's something you're going to have to figure out all by yourself._ Good luck." He said as he continued to flicker.

"Wait a minute!" Tai yelled.

"_Sorry, I'm on a tight schedule."_ Was the last thing the man said before he completely vanished.

"It never fails. Every time I need to know about something, he hangs me out to dry." Tai complained.

"Are we being cared for properly?" Biyomon asked Gabumon.

"If we were, Agumon wouldn't have digivolved backwards." The canine/lizard said.

"Come on, don't freak me out!" Matt said.

I couldn't help but think about it too.

Was I taking proper care of V-Mon?

I mean, he turned back into Demiveemon after the battle with Devimon, but was that really my fault?

"I'm…better with computers." Izzy said sadly as he thought about it.

"That's ridiculous. As far as I'm concerned, you're the best." Tentomon said.

"You look bummed." Gomamon said to his partner.

"How am I supposed to take care of you? Is there a handbook somewhere? I feel very inadequate." Joe said.

"Me too." Gomamon said as some weird fog horn sounded off.

We all looked in front of us and were shocked to see that a yacht was driving right towards us.

How the heck is that even possible?!

Oh, right, anything is possible in the Digital World, I keep forgetting.

"Is that a battle ship?" Tai asked.

"Could be. But it looks more like a fancy cruise ship." Sora said.

"The passengers will want their money back if they see this place." Joe said as he stood.

"Yeah." Mimi said as everyone else stood.

"It could be just a mirage." TK said fearfully.

"Yeah, it looks pretty real to me!" Matt said as we all dived out of the way.

I tripped and fell down, groaning as I did so.

"Daisuke!" Tai said and soon enough I felt myself being lifted up into my brother's arms, seeing that he had given Koromon to V-Mon so he could come back for me.

"Are you OK?" my brother asked.

"Yeah…thanks." I said looking down sadly.

"You need to be more careful." He said teasingly making me look up to see a grin on his face and I returned it.

At least he didn't hate me now.

The yacht then stopped, making us all look up to see a digimon peering over the edge up at us.

"Ahoy!" the Numemon laughed dressed in a white sailor hat and vest.

"Numemon!" Mimi gasped as Koromon started to sob.

"Hey, fellow, could all of us come aboard and freshen up?" my brother called up to the sewer dweller as he saw how terrible his partner was feeling.

Numemon groaned and backed away from the side.

"If you don't mind, this needs a woman's touch." Mimi said as she walked forward with a confident smile.

"Well, het there, big boy. Your ship looks so, so inviting. How about letting us on board so that we can check it out? Oh, please?" Mimi begged with a flirty look, puckering her lips and fluttering her eyes.

"Am I the only one who's nauseous?" V-Mon whispered to me as Tai and I bit back a laugh since we felt the same.

Numemon went all gaga and lowered the stairs for us.

"Is it safe? Joe asked.

We all walked up the stairs and were amazed with how lux…luxur…um, luxurious the place looked on the inside.

"Uh, what? No linin table clothes?" Mimi asked when she saw the tables were bare.

"Well, I guess we can ruff it." she said.

The boys and girls all separated, me going along with Mimi, Sora, Biyomon and Palmon, V-Mon handing Koromon back to Tai before he followed after.

"Wow, nice!" Sora said as she opened the door closest to us, the girls all running in laughing.

"We can take a shower!" Mimi cheered.

"V, you go back and get something to eat. You haven't eaten in two days now, you need it." I said to him standing outside the closed bathroom door.

"Are you sure? I can stand out here and keep watch." He said.

"Uh uh. You go relax. We'll be fine." I said with a smile.

He looked like he didn't want to go, but shrugged and left to go find the kitchen.

Man, he's just as bad as Tai is at times, but I still love him for it.

I opened up the door and then locked it behind me as I started to strip out of my dirty, sweaty clothes, leaving them on the floor like the girls did before we all hopped into the showers to bath.

"I'm in heaven." Sora said.

"We can spend hours just pampering ourselves. Totally, yes." Mimi cheered.

"Yeah, we were getting pretty smelly.. Sora said from under the spray of warm water.

"Oh, wow! They even got tiny soap bars." She said.

I picked up mine, wetting it under the water and then used it to scrub my body, the scent of sweet peppermint coming from the bubbles.

"Hey, Daisuke, are you feeling any better?" Sora asked me making me look over at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you were very upset before when you yelled at Tai." Biyomon stated as she ruffled her wet feathers.

I sighed looking down sadly when that same feeling of guilt hit me.

Mimi came over with some shampoo she had found and started to wash my hair for me.

"I just…I was so mad at my brother because he was changing into someone I didn't know. He was being so mean to everyone, especially Agumon and I hated it. I wanted him to stop, but he just got worse. He forced Agumon to digivolve and turn into that monster and I was so mad at me for it. It scared me because I don't wanna hurt V-Mon like that." I said.

"You don't have anything to worry about." Palmon said.

"Yeah, you're just about the sweetest person I've met. You also really care about V-Mon, so nothing bad will happen." Mimi said as she rinsed my hair.

I smiled at my friends, happy to have them in my life as we all continued washing.

After a while, we finally got out and started drying off with the white towels we found and washed our clothes in the sink next, then Biyomon helped dry them by fanning them as they were strung up.

"DAISUKE!" V-Mon's voice rang through the other side of the door as he bang against it.

"What in the world?" Mimi asked.

"V-Mon, calm down." Palmon said as she unlocked the door and let in my panting dragon.

"What's wrong?" Biyomon asked.

"Trap…it was trap. Kokatorimon is after us. He and the numemon captured the others and Kokatorimon has the Crests of Courage and Reliability." He said.

We gasped and exclaimed in shock at that.

"We have to get out of here." Mimi said.

"But if we run out in the hall then Kokaotorimon will see us." Biyomon said.

"Wait, I know." Sora said.

We watched as she climbed up to a window and opened it up.

"We can get out this way." She said.

There were footsteps coming from outside the door, making us tense up, and then V-Mon helped us all climb up and go out the window, my dragon jumping out after me as soon as we were safe.

The six of us ran away just as Kokatorimon barged into the bathroom, seeing us all gone.

What a pervert!

As we ran down the hall, a giant rooster came out in front of us, making us stop in place.

"It's Kokatorimon!" Biyomon, Palmon and V-Mon said.

"Is he the Easter chicken?" Sora asked.

"Who knows?" Biyomon said.

"That omelet head has Tai and Joe's crests just like V-Mon said!" Mimi gasped.

"I ran into several of your friends by the pool, but don't get your heads in a spin. They're just drying off. Nothing like little sunbaked faces fried to a crisp with curly fries and cold sloth." Kokatorimon laughed making the girls cower back as my dragon and I glared at him.

"Where are the digimon?" Biyomon asked.

"Don't worry about those guys. Confidentially, I find them to be a little bit on the stiff side. That just happens to be my personal opinion." The rooster said.

"Your opinion stinks." Palmon said.

"You're going to meet the same fate." Kokatorimon laughed.

"You've cackled once too long." Biyomon said flying up and using her Spiral Twister, sending the rooster back as Palmon used her Poison Ivy attack on him, just barely missing him.

The rooster then sent out these green blasts from his eyes making us all run back down the way.

"Come back you chickens!" he yelled.

"Who's he calling 'chicken'?" Sora asked.

"I know, right?" I said.

We ran out of the boat coming out to the bow of the boat.

"Come back!" Kokatorimon yelled as he followed after us.

A swarm of black swooped down in front of us, taking on the form of someone I hadn't seen in a while.

"Hello again, Daisuke, V-Mon." Kaitoumon said smirking at us.

"Oh no, it's Kaitoumon!" the two female digimon said.

"What do we do now? We're trapped." Sora said looking at Kaitoumon and Kokatorimon.

"Time to wlak the plank!" the rooster said.

"Biyomon, do your stuff!" Sora said as she pulled out her digivice.

"Biyomon digivolve too…BIRDRAMON!"

"Hey, that's not fair!" Kokatorimon said as the large red bird flew up.

"Your turn, V." I said pulling out my own digivice and smiled at him.

"You know it." he said nodding.

"V-Mon digivolve too…XV-MON!"

"Finally." Kaitoumon said as he and my blue dragon took to the sky.

"What's the matter you big cluck? Can't you fly?" Sora taunted Kokatorimon as he jumped away from Birdramon's Meteor Wing attack.

"Palmon, it's your turn." Mimi said holding out her digivice.

"Right." Palmon nodded.

"Palmon digivolve too…TOGEMON!"

Birdramon used her Meteor Wing, scaring the rooster off and he dropped the Crests and then Togemon used her Needle Spray on the big chicken while XV-Mon was locked in hand to hand combat with Kaitoumon, both far too high up in the sky for me to see them.

Togemon punched Kokatorimon, sending him flying up into the chimney thing of the boat; I'm not sure what it's called.

The spout thing made some weird noises before it started to smoke and fire shot up out of it as Mimi and Sora got the Crests.

"Fried chicken." Mimi joked.

We all laughed, then looked back up as XV-Mon was kicked back down to us, but he spread out his wings to stop.

"You may have won this time, but I'll be back. You will pay." Kaitoumon threatened before he flew off.

"Can we get dressed now?" I asked hugging the towel closer to my body.

Us girls went back and got our dry clothes, then ran out to meet with the digimon who were helping down the boys from this net they were tied on, looking almost baked.

"Tai!" I yelled jumping on him.

"Whoa, Dai!" he laughed catching me as Agumon appeared, clasping hands with V-Mon.

"I'm so sorry for all those bad things I said. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." I said crying into his chest.

He smiled down at me and hugged me.

"It's fine, I know you didn't mean any of it. You were just scared. I forgive you." He said.

I smile din relief at that as he and Joe were given their Crests back and then we all watched as the Numemon threw off their sailor suits and ran off of the yacht.

"I say we do the same as they are and abandon ship." Tai said.

"I guess it's a little late for mutiny." Izzy said.

"Don't worry. The captain's already been fricasseed." Sora said.

We all ran down the stairs, happy to be getting as far away from that ship as we could before something bad happens.

"Well, the weather sure hasn't gotten any cooler." Joe said as we walked into the desert.

"Do you hear something?" Mimi asked.

We turned at the sound of a fog horn, yelling at the sight of the yacht sailing right at us.

That stupid chicken just won't give up!

We all ran away again, yelling as we did so.

"That's one mad digimon with his feather out of joint." Matt said as the yacht gained on us.

"Look!" Mimi said.

"The giant cactus is back." Palmon said as we saw it.

"Oh no, not another mirage." Mimi whined.

"What were you expecting, an outlet mall?" Tai asked.

"Hurry, get over on the other side." Matt yelled.

We did as he said; Kokatorimon sailing the boat right into the cactus, but the large green thing destroyed the yacht and flung it back.

"AAHHH! I can fly! I can fly! I can't fly!" Kokatorimon yelled.

The ship exploded above us, the rooster going down with his ship.

"Wow, it's even bigger than a skyscraper!" Mimi said about the cactus.

"You're right. What's a skyscraper, Mimi?" Palmon asked.

"Look up there. Check it out you guys." Tai said as a pretty dark pink flower bloomed on top of the cactus.

A stone block with a tear drop on it came out of the flower making us all exclaim in wonder.

"What's that?" Mimi asked.

"Maybe it's a Crest." Tai said as the block tilted towards us.

Mimi's Tag slipped out from under her dress, glowing a light green color.

The stone tablet did the same thing as it started to shrink and float down to where Mimi was, sliding into place in her Tag.

"He was right. It's just like Gennai said. The Tags and Crests somehow work together, Mimi." Sora said as the glowing stopped.

"It's the Crest of Sincerity." Mimi said picking up her new Crest, knowing what it was by touching it.

I was so sure that it would be pink, this is a surprise.

"I don't deserve it, but if it can help me take care of Palmon, then I'll keep it." she said.

"Aw, thanks Mimi." Palmon said.

"But I think I'm going to have to teach you some manners. Do you know you slurp when you eat soup? But don't worry a single leaf on that pretty little head, Mimi's going to help you." The girl said making us all sigh, but smile at her.

I think the Crest of Sincerity is in great hands.

Now that everything is good between us, I can't wait to find my own Crest and see what V-Mon will become so that we can defeat Kaitoumon once and for all.

TBC


	17. The Piximon Cometh

"The Pixiemon Cometh"

**OK, I'm wonder if I should give Daisuke the Crest of Miracles or an original one. It all depends on what ideas you guys have. Give some suggestions on what Crest would be good for Daisuke. Thanks. Please enjoy and review.**

"OK, I admit a little breeze would be nice, but it's still a beautiful day, don't you think?" Tai asked as we continued our walk in the hot desert with the sun beating down on us.

"Yeah, maybe for a scorpion." Agumon said.

"It's beautiful, isn't it, Joe? And every Crest we've found so far has been different." Mimi said as she looked at her Crest.

"Yeah, but we need to learn how to use them." Joe said thoughtfully.

"Or else our digimon could digivolve all messed up, right?" Sora asked.

Tai was walking far ahead of us with Agumon, me and TK behind Matt with our partners, but he suddenly stopped, making me almost run into him.

"Yeah, but none of that really matters until we find all the Crests." He said.

"Hmm, I think you're probably right about that one, Matt. Maybe the Crest's power comes from having them all." Izzy said.

"Hey, we gotta move on. If we're gonna take some downtime, we need to find some shade." Tai called out to us.

"Thanks, Tai. We're right in the middle of a serious digi-conversation about the Crests and everything and then you made me forget about what I was saying. You be in charge of finding the shade, we'll catch up." TK called back waving his hand at my brother and Agumon.

I looked over and gasped when Tai and Agumon were both knocked over by something under them.

"What happened?" TK asked.

"Something grabbed them from underneath." Joe said.

"It's Kuwagamon!" Matt said as the large red bug rose from the ground.

Kuwagamon threw my brother and his orange dino away from each other as we all tensed up in worry.

"Ahhh! Is it the same one? Truly?" Izzy asked.

"That's Kuwagamon, all right. There's no mistaking that ugly face. But he sure looks bigger than the last time." Palmon said.

Agumon got back up from the sand and fired off his Pepper Breath, hitting Kuwagamon on the head and he cried out in pain, then growled at him.

"Uh, we have a big problem. This guy is much stronger than he used to be." Agumon said.

"Oh no! Not now. Digivolve. Agumon, digivolve to Greymon!" Gabumon yelled.

Both my brother and his partner seemed to hesitate, not sure if they could do it.

"Agumon, stay away from his choppers!" Tai yelled as he ran over.

Kuwagamon then moved in closer to the dino, ready to snap his pincers on him.

"Move Agumon, move! Do something! Get back!" Gomamon yelled.

Agumon stood there, scared, but Tai pushed him down out of the way.

"I got you." He said.

"Nice one." Agumon thanked.

Kuwagamon snapped his pincers dangerously close to them, making Sora and I cry out in worry for them.

"Pixie Bomb, seek and destroy!" a voice called out.

A weird wave of dust pushed Kuwagamon away from Tai and Agumon, making us all sigh in relief.

"Wowie!" TK said.

"Check it out." Matt said as we walked over to the duo of Courage buried in the sand.

"Are you two OK?" Matt asked.

"Tai?" I asked.

"My goodness." Mimi said.

"Are you OK?" Sora asked.

"What just happened to us?" my brother asked as he and Agumon crawled out from under the sand.

A small adorable pink creature with fairy wings was humming a tune as he walked in front of them.

"A powder puff with wings." Mimi said.

"Just don't use it on your face." Sora said as we all watched it.

"And where's Kuwagamon?" Joe asked.

"Oh, man. Maybe that's him." TK said looking at the pink guy.

"Ha. I am no enemy. Nope, nope. If anything, you are your own enemies." The pink guy said turning to us.

"Oh, I've heard of you. You're the famous Piximon, right?" Biyomon asked.

Mimi walked up behind Piximon and picked him up, holding him to her face with a smile.

"You are?" she asked.

"Piximon is famous in the Digital World for his skills and training, but few have ever met him. His secret home is a training ground for all the great fighters." Biyomon said.

Wow, he's awesome for a little guy.

"And I've heard all about you, too. But so far I am not impressed." Piximon said with that same smile as he pointed his pike at us.

"Huh!" Sora and some others scoffed as they stood up.

"You 8 are supposed to be the Digidestinds. Ha! You better be more careful or you'll be digi-dinners. Yep, yep, without my spears and my magic, Kuwagamon would be eating you with a side of digi-fries." He said.

"That's gross. Thanks a lot." Mimi said frowning.

"And that's not all. You digimon there. You're supposed to protect the children, but half the time they're protecting you." He said.

"But that's what we're supposed to do. Protect each other, right?" I asked as V-Mon nodded.

"Maybe so, but still, I wanna see some guts, I wanna see some Courage!" Piximon said.

"This guy reminds me of a gym teacher I once had." Matt muttered.

"He's right; we just don't have any guts." Palmon said sadly.

"That's not true." V-Mon said frowning with his hands clenched.

"Don't we get points for enthusiasm?" Gomamon asked.

"But the news isn't all bad, yep, yep. From now on, you're all gonna train with me." Piximon said.

"But why?" Sora asked.

"Let's not go overboard, Piximon." Tentomon buzzed.

"Especially you two guys." The pink guy said to my brother and his partner.

"Wha?!" they asked.

"You heard me. You two need lots of help and I have a special extreme training program just for you." Piximon said as he flew by them.

"Did I hear him right?" Tai asked.

"Sounds kinda extreme." Agumon said.

"Yep. Follow me." Piximon said as he started walking away humming another tune.

The group all huddled up and started talking about if they should go or trust him.

"I don't know about this." Mimi said.

"I have a question; do we trust a ping pong ball with wings?" Joe asked.

"But he did save Agumon and me. Why would he do that if he was no good?" Tai asked.

"Precisely. Why, he didn't have a black gear on him. I checked." Izzy said.

"What do you say, Biyomon? After, you know a lot about him." Joe asked.

"Well, it's an honor to be chosen by Piximon." Biyomon said.

"It sounds like a lot of work to me." Mimi said.

"He's right though. We could use some help." Sora said.

"How can you say that, just 'cause we've nearly been eaten a hundred times?" Tai asked.

"There are worst options, I mean, do we have a choice? All in favour say 'aye'." Matt said.

"Aye." We all said.

"Would you all just hurry up?!" Piximon yelled at us from twenty feet away.

We all ran after him, walking through the desert to where he lived and would train us.

"Are we there yet?" Mimi asked.

"Just a little further." The pink guy said.

"That's about the seventh time you've said that." Joe complained.

"I think he's lost." Matt said.

"So what do we do? Ask a cactus for directions?" Tai asked.

"Ice cream…cold root beer…" Sora whined.

"SHUT UP!" we all yelled at her since we were hungry, hot and thirsty.

"Oh, we have arrived. Yep." Piximon said stopping.

"What are you talking about? There isn't anything here." Sora said.

"Pixi Portal!" Piximon said flying up in the air, spinning his pike around and a portal opened up, showing an invisible forest that was hidden.

"It's a hole in the desert." The child of Sincerity said.

"Am I the only one who thinks this looks like trouble?" Joe asked.

"Actually, it's just my front door. Come on in now, quickly, before it closes. Yep, yep." Piximon said.

Izzy and Tai looked at each other, nodding before we all started walking into the cool forest.

"Cool, a jungle inside a desert." My brother said.

"I bet you have lots of friends who wanna play with ya." TK said.

"You should have seen it when I first got it." Piximon said as he led us all to his home.

"Huh? Heads up! Behind us, guys!" Sora yelled making us stop and turn to see what she was looking at.

Through a patch of the forest we saw a carriage being pulled by a Monochromon that we knew all too well.

"Oh no, it's Etemon and his trailer." Mimi said.

"Oh boy, this is bad." The child of Reliability said.

"And right outside the front door he is, too." Piximon said jumping up on V-Mon's head making us all look at him.

"Oh, don't worry about it. He isn't able to see through the barrier. He sees nothing but desert." He said making us all sigh in relief.

Ha, take that ya freak!

We all continued on our way until we came to an old stone building that was huge with what looked like thousands of steps to walk up.

"All right everybody, home we are. My house is just up these steps." Piximon said making us all groan and whimper at the fact that we had to go up that far.

"We have to walk up there?" Joe asked pointing at the stone steps that were a part of the mountain that led to the house.

"But I didn't bring my stair climbing sneakers." Mimi said.

"Yeah and I just remembered, I'm afraid of heights." Tai said making me roll my eyes.

"Surely from a logical standpoint it doesn't look very safe." Izzy said.

"Is this a part of our training?" Sora asked.

"Exactly!" Piximon said cheerfully as we all fell to our knees in horror.

Oh, being important sucks.

"Hey, no sweat. I'll just fly up there and before you know it, I'll be chillin' by the poll while you guys are still-"Tentomon was cut off.

"Oh, by the way. Did I mention they'll be no flying by anyone during my training?" Piximon asked and Tentomon fell to the ground groaning in misery.

It's only fair, dude.

"Haven't you Rookies learned that the easy way is sometimes a trap? Now let's move out." The pink guy said making us all groan.

This is gonna kill us all.

"I guess Piximon never heard of elevators." Joe said as we started climbing.

It was sunset by the time we all made it, and every part of my body was screaming in pain, V-Mon had to help we stand up properly.

"Don't tell me you're all tired. Don't give up yet. You see, you've almost arrived." Piximon said pointing his pike at the house.

"That's his place?" Joe asked.

"That's it and there's plenty of food for all." The pink guy said making us all cheer.

That got us to all run over to the house and were walking in the home seeing a large statue of Piximon in the middle of the grand staircase.

"Why thank you, isn't it as handsome as I am?" Piximon asked when he saw us admiring the statue.

"You said something about food." The child of Reliability said.

"Ah yes, but first you must earn it." Piximon said.

"I should have known there'd be a catch." Gomamon sighed.

Piximon giggled like crazy as he spun his pike around and a bunch of rages and metal buckets appeared filled with soapy water dropping in front of us.

"I want you all to scrub the floor. All the floors." He said making us all exclaim in protest and annoyance.

"It'll take forever." Tai said as we all took our cleaning supplies while my brother and Agumon were pulled away from us by the pixie.

"But not you Agumon and Tai. Come now. I have a special chore for you." Piximon said showing them away.

"great, we probably have to paint the place." The child of Courage grumbled as they walked off, leaving the 14 of us behind.

"Well, let's do it." Sora said as we all walked to our own places to start with our heads down.

"The last time I scrubbed the floor was…never." Mimi said.

"It's a simple task, Mimi. Even you'll catch on." Izzy said as we all got to our knees and started.

"Is this really training or just Piximon's maids' day off and he doesn't like to vacuum?" Matt asked.

Very good question.

"Tokomon, Dai, V-Mon, let's have a cleaning race." TK said as he got down with the cleaning rag in his hands.

I just smiled and got down beside him with our digimon.

Who knows, maybe this could make this cleaning more fun.

"Ready, set, go!" TK said and the four of us went off, Matt laughing as he watched us.

Hours later the moon came up and we were all so tired that we could barely walk right.

I fell asleep so V-Mon had to carry me to our room where we were all gonna be sleeping.

I had to wonder though where my brother and his partner were taken to before and why they didn't come back yet.

I don't know why, but I was having a weird dream about Tai and Agumon sleeping in a canoe or gondola or whatever it's called, spinning around and around.

Oh, and I dreamed about Matt and Izzy leaving, or maybe I was just overhearing them.

I'm too exhausted to care.

Just let me sleep.

Of course, that ended way too soon by someone banging on something.

"Rise and shine everybody! Everybody up!" Piximon yelled as we all groggily got up and walked out of our room to see the annoying puffball.

"Come on people!" he yelled holding a bucket, meaning he had made the noise.

"Piximon, do you know where Izzy went? He's not in his bed." Tentomon said making us all snap out of it and gasp.

"And I can't find Matt!" Gabumon said.

Maybe that wasn't a dream.

"What? Hey, did you send my brother somewhere?" TK asked.

"Your brother and his pal left to look for Crests about midnight." Piximon said.

"And you didn't stop them or wake us up to help?!" I asked.

"I don't believe it. Why would Izzy leave me behind?" Tentomon asked.

"Isn't it strange? First it's Agumon and Tai leaving, now it's Matt and Izzy gone. Since we met Piximon, people are disappearing." Sora said smirking as she leaned over to Joe.

"Maybe next Joe will end up missing." Mimi smirked as she did the same as her friend, making Joe gulp in fear.

"Come on you guys. It's not funny. Stop fooling around." The blunette said.

"What if it's Piximon making everyone disappear?" Joe asked getting very nervous.

"Come on, Joe. Chill! We can trust Piximon, can't we? I mean, you wouldn't do anything really cruel, would you?" Gomamon asked getting nervous too.

"Like not feed us?" Joe quipped since we hadn't gotten any food after all the work we did.

I'm an inch away from killing that puffball.

"Attention. Training will now begin!" Piximon yelled at us.

He made us all sit with our legs crossed, meditating for a while, soon enough snores coming from someone.

"Wake up, Gabumon!" Piximon yelled making the canine/lizard yell and jump up.

"Making funny faces will not defeat your enemies. You must always-"Piximon was cut off and gasped.

"My barrier has been broken!" he said making us all gasp.

Oh, man.

Now I'm really freaking out for my brother, Agumon, Matt and Izzy.

"Izzy's there. He might be in trouble." Tentomon said.

"And Matt!" Gabumon said.

"We've got to help them." Tentomon said.

"Let's go!" V-Mon said jumping up.

We all ran down the stairs, not even caring about how tired we were, our worry for our friends taking over.

We ran through the jungle to where we heard roaring and saw smoke rising and soon saw Matt and Izzy.

"Matt, over here!" Gabumon yelled.

"Thank goodness you're safe." Tentomon said.

"Hey bro!" TK said.

As we got together, these black cables started shooting up from the ground as a red dinosaur closed in on us.

"This is a song I call 'Bye bye, Digimon, Bye, Bye!'" Etemon said as he strummed his guitar making Gabumon and Tentomon fall.

"Oh, my power's been drained." The lady bug groaned.

"It zapped them so now they can't digivolve." Izzy gasped.

The red dino roared as he shot out flames at us, making us all run and dodge it.

Piximon appeared above us, creating a force field to protect us from the flames.

"Tai, Agumon, what are you doing? Your friends and sister are in trouble. You have to come back before it's too late!" Piximon yelled as he fought to keep the shield up as the flames got hotter.

Tai, where the heck are you?

Please come back and help us.

We need you.

"Everyone stand back!" Piximon called to us.

All of a sudden, the red dino, Tyranomon, was flipped over and Greymon came running over to us.

"Hey, he digivolved!" Gabumon smiled as we all got up, happy to see our friend back to normal.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Tokomon and V-Mon cheered.

Greymon used his Nova Blast, destroying the black cables that were up around us.

"You made it." Sora said making me turn around and see my brother had come up from behind us, smiling.

"TAI!" I yelled throwing myself at him.

He laughed as he picked me up in his arms.

"Greymon's pulling the cables out." Sora said making us all watch as Greymon picked up Tyranomon, who was covered with the black cables.

"Get him, Greymon. Go, go!" Gomamon cheered as the cables snapped.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Palmon cheered.

"Come on, Greymon! You can do it!" V-Mon cheered.

The cables all snapped off and Greymon fell down with Tyranomon, the ground shaking from it.

"He did it. Greymon did it." Tai said as black bits of something floated up in the air from that area.

"Look at the black cables all shattering into pieces." The orange haired girl said.

Greymon got back up and gave a victorious roar and we all cheered him on, happy that he had won.

Hours later, we were all talking to Piximon, leaving this place behind us.

"Thanks Piximon. We learned a lot from you." Matt said.

Apparently, he and Izzy had also gotten their Crests when they were away from us.

"Yeah, like how to scrub floors and starve half to death." Joe said sarcastically sine the puffball still hadn't fed us.

"Joe!" Mimi scolded.

"That's just Joe's stomach talking." She said.

"Far from over your training is. Remember, life itself is a training session. Learn all you can." Piximon advised.

"Right." The duo of Courage nodded.

"Bye Piximon!"

"Good bye!"

We all said as we waved to our new friend as we walked off, ready to continue our journey and find something to eat.

TBC


	18. The Prisoner of the Pyramid

"The Prisoner of the Pyramid"

**OK, thank you to everyone for your suggestions. I really liked the Crest ideas I was given.**

**Determination, Strength, Harmony, but 5 people voted for Miracles. I guess I'll just have to wait to see what happens. I might also make up a chapter for Daisuke and V-Mon when they find her Crest. Thanks everyone and please enjoy and review!**

"What is it, Izzy? Some kind of power generator?" Tai asked as we crowded around some weird looking metal box that was connected to the black cables.

"Even better, Etemon has hardwired the entire desert, creating an extensive computer network. My guess, this is one of the remote data access terminals." Izzy said.

"Great, let's crash it." Tai said.

"It could be a booby trap." Sora said as Izzy hooked up his lap top to the machine.

"If it is Etemon's, I say we cross the wires and mess it up good." Matt said.

"What are you going to do with that?" Tentomon asked when the red head unhooked more of the wires.

"I wonder…it's entirely possible have compatible systems." Izzy said as the wire hooked up to his lap top, showing something weird on the screen.

It was black with these white connecting lines on the screen.

"And if they do, I can tap into Etemon's network." Izzy said as he typed into some codes into his lap top.

Yay to having a super genius for a friend!

"Hey, you have mail." TK said pointing out the red box that showed up that said 'Mail'.

"That was quick. Who even knows I've logged on?" Izzy asked.

"Oh no, it's Etemon." Joe said.

"Open it. It's probably just spam." Tai said.

"Right." The child of Knowledge (Izzy's Crest) said as he opened up the e-mail.

"_Help me! S.O.S. Mayday. I'm being held prisoner! Help me escape and I will guide you to the Crest you seek!"_ a robotic voice said.

"Do you think he's for real? I mean, who could it be?" Sora asked.

I don't know who it is, but I don't trust them.

Then again, if they have a Crest, then we really have no choice.

I swear, if I were old enough to curse, I would.

We all started walking to where the message had come from, deciding to listen to the digimon who was asking for help.

"I don't like this. I don't like this one little bit." Joe said and I agreed with him.

We were now entering a canyon.

"I don't like the look of it, I don't like the smell of it,-"

"Don't have a brain drain, Joe. You're turning green around the edges." Mimi said.

"Yeah, somebody asked for our help. We gotta at least check it out, right?" asked Tai.

"According to my lap top, we should be getting close." Izzy said as typed into the keyboards as Sora, TK and I held our Tags out.

The three of us are the only ones left who have to find them after all, so we were holding them out in case they started glowing.

"Hey, look!" TK said as his Tag started blinking yellow.

"It's glowing." Matt said.

"Ha! TK, come over here. Look what I found." Tokomon said running over to an opening in the canyon.

"Look. Another Crest." Sora said when we saw the sun looking symbol with what looked like a tail engraved in the wall.

We all ran over to the wall, the Tag glowing stronger as we got closer.

"Watch it!" Tai yelled as the Crest glowed white, blinding all of us as it shrunk down and slid into place in TK's Tag.

Now Sora and I are the only ones left.

I better not get a pink Crest.

"Awesome, my own Crest." TK smiled.

"Congratulations." Tokomon said.

"Now TK, don't think this means you can stay up any later." Matt said.

"Sora and Daisuke's Crests are the ones left the find. Maybe if we rescue this guy, he can lead us to one of them." Izzy said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? To the rescue. Da da da da ta da!" Tai cheered pumping a fist in the air.

"Oh. What's that?" Mimi asked making us all look over to see what she was looking at.

The place where the Crest was revealed a tunnel with writing all over the walls, so we all walked in to see what we could find.

"See these hieroglyphs? Look familiar?" Izzy asked as he typed away on his computer.

"This is definitely the same writing we've come across before. Wait a second. This is a new one." The red head said as he touched one of the markings.

He whipped the mark away and the dark tunnel lit up making it easier to see.

"Prodigious. This is amazing. Do you know what I'm thinking?" he asked.

Do we ever?

"I have a feeling you're going to tell us." Mimi said.

"Well, you see, it's quite possible that these hieroglyphs are not a form of writing at all, but rather code. Computer code. If you change a piece of the code, then you change the program." The child of knowledge said as he kept whipping some markings away.

A transparent map appeared in front of us making everyone gasp.

"Like that for example." Izzy said.

"Wait, back up. Are you telling us that this whole place is some kind of giant computer game and none of it is really real?" Joe asked ruffling his hair.

Dude, I've got the bruises and weight loss to prove you this is real.

Seriously, I think I lost twenty pounds since we got here.

Oh, I'm starving!

"Oh, it's real all right. You know, I'm thinking that everything we see and everybody we meet in this place are actually data that are programing given physical form." Izzy said.

"Wait a second. If that's true, and this whole thing's one big computer, then how did we get here? Did we squeeze in through the floppy drive?" the child of Friendship (Matt's Crest) asked.

"No we're just kilobytes of data too. I mean, the versions of us that are in here." Izzy said.

"If I'm just data, why do I still feel like I'm flesh and blood?" Tai asked.

"And I still have to go to the little girls' room." Mimi said.

"And I'm starving." I said as my stomach ached from fas…fas…fasting for three days.

"You don't really; you just think you have to." Izzy explained.

"Oh, well, I hope you're right, 'cause-"Mimi was cut off by Matt.

"Where's the real us? Our flesh and blood bodies." The blonde asked.

"I don't know. I suppose we're back at the camp grounds still. Yeah. We're alive back there. We exist symotansiously with our other selves. We're in a parallel digital universe like the digimon." The red head said as we all looked at each other and the digimon.

Too…many…big words.

"Does that mean I don't have to worry about brushing my teeth anymore?" TK asked making me crack a grin.

"We've got bigger things to worry about now, TK." Izzy said.

"Although, do us all a favour and don't stop brushing." Matt said.

"Yeah, please. Hey, wait a second. I've got an idea. Let me see. If I can just correct this program…" the red head said as he typed away again.

"Uh oh. He's in computer dork mode. This could take a while." The child of Sincerity teased.

The map changed and became a globe of the earth.

"I've called up a holographic map of the Digital World. You can see how physically similar it is to the planet earth. In fact, there are a lot of parallels to our world." Izzy said as some other images were shown.

"That's terrific, Izzy. Great time for a geography lesson." Matt said sarcastically.

"Pay attention and you might learn something." Izzy said.

"Yeah?" the blonde asked looking at him.

"If I enter the e-mail address of the person who contacted us, I can find his location in the Digital World here." Izzy said as a place of the map started to blink with a red dot.

"Now look, that e-mail address is from a web domain in our world have logged onto it a thousand times." Izzy said.

"Is there a point to this somewhere?" the child of Courage asked the question we were all wondering.

"Is the person who sent the message in our world or the Digital World?" Sora asked.

"That's just the thing. He's in both." Izzy said as another map appeared beside the first.

"The Digital World's on the left. The world we know is on the right. And if I overlay them like so…" he said as the two came together, these lines they held looking the same.

"The white lines match up perfectly. What does it mean?" Sora asked.

"That reminds me of the balls of yarn my kitty used to play with." Mimi cooed.

"That's the world's digital network. Through those lines, every computer on earth in connected to every other computer. The Digital World is a physical embodiment of the data passing through them. Guys, we're seeing something nobody else has ever seen. Nobody even knows about the digital shadow world of our own. And they're not just parallel, they're physically linked. Everything we do here will have effects on the other." Izzy said.

"For real?" Matt asked.

"Intense." Tai said.

"Yeah and here's the coolest part. Wherever this person is in the Digital World, I think I can take us there just by entering his e-mail address and clicking on it, accessing a web page." Izzy said.

"Hey, all this techno talk is making my head spiny." TK said.

"No kidding." I said.

"Computer guys can never just do something, TK. That'd be too easy. They gotta spend all day explaining how they'll do this." Matt said bending down in front of us as Joe sat down.

"This is depressing. Even as computer data I have allergies." The bluenette said.

"Look on the bright side, Joe. If you weren't here, you never would have met me." Gomamon said cheerfully.

"Sora, does this mean that we don't exist? That we're really not friends?" Biyomon asked.

"Of course not. This may be a make believe world, but that doesn't mean our friendship isn't real. Truthfully I don't get it, but it sounds right." Sora said.

"Dai, I don't really care if we're real or not, I'm just happy I met you." V-Mon said smiling at me.

"Aw, V!" I said hugging him.

"You're my best friend ever." I said as he hugged me back.

"Oh well, where ever we are, we're here. So let's figure out what we're going to do next. Come on brainiac, what are you waiting for?" Tai asked our computer genius as he worked.

"OK, OK. All I have to do is click on the guy's e-mail address and bingo." Izzy said.

"Oh, I hate Bingo. It's so confusing with all those different letters and numbers. Hey, look. A door." Mimi said as the map faded away and the tunnel opened up at the end to show a door to a new place.

"All right, last one through's a rotten egg." Tai said.

"Our electronic pen pal is right out there." Izzy said.

"Or it could be a trap." Sora said.

"No way. We're just bits of data, so I uploaded us by-"Izzy was cut off by Sora.

"OK, OK, I believe you." The orange haired girl said.

We walked to the opening and saw that we were in the mouth of a sphinx and around us there was an upside down pyramid.

"Whoa, check this out." Tai said as he pulled out his telescope looking at the pyramid while a trailer being pulled by a Monochromon appeared.

"Heads up. Etemon at 9:00." My brother said as Sora and Matt looked over us.

Etemon got out of his trailer with his Gazimon and he went into the pyramid.

Nightfall came and we found a cave to spend the night in to rest, my stomach making a sound that was too much like a growling bear and aching more and more from the lack of food.

"Uh, I think I left the water running back at the sphinx." Joe said nervously.

Tai took first watch outside as we all slept, then Sora would be going next.

The things Izzy said kept repeating themselves in my mind, freaking me out.

Man, I really don't care if Izzy says we're data here, bad things can still happen and they have happened to us.

The memory of Kaitoumon's steel toed boot slamming into my back was the most painful memory I had, other than that blast Devimon hit us with.

We're just as real as anything else.

I wonder if my Crest is the one in that pyramid.

Oh well.

Morning soon came and we all got up ready to go search for the crest.

"Remember, there's one that's important to keep in mind. This is more than a parallel universe. It's a shadow world physically linked to our own. Anything that happens here in the Digital World will have a direct effect on the things in the other." Izzy said to me and Sora as we stood outside the cave.

"Then…the same thing goes for us, right? We're the shadow versions of our other selves." The orange haired girl said.

"Right, exact computer copies." Izzy said.

"So whatever happens, we have to be just as careful as if we were our physical selves." Sora said with a frown.

"Well, duh." I said.

"Hey, sometime this year!" Tai called.

"Man, you guys talk more than my mom's boo club. Can we go?" my brother asked since he was already in the tunnel waiting on us.

"Alright." Sora said as me and Izzy followed after her.

"I got into the program and found the most direct route to the center of the pyramid." Izzy said as he typed into his computer showing a map of the pyramid.

"Hey now, let's get this straight. We're only going in there to find this guy and get the Crest that could be either Daisuke's or Sora's, right?" Joe asked.

"Right, right." Tai said.

"That means no fights, nor adventure or dangerous stuff." Joe said.

"You whimper more than my puppy." Tai said making me give him a look.

We don't have a puppy.

We have a cat named Miko that we've had since I was a baby.

"Matt, Mimi, TK stay here and stand guard. Let's go in." my brother ordered.

"If you really don't think you need me." Mimi said.

"I miss you guys already." Palmon said.

"We'll be back in time to eat." Gomamon said.

"Or get eaten." Tai joked.

He, Joe, Sora, Izzy, our digimon and I jumped down onto the sand ready to go.

"See ya guys. Come back as soon as ya can!" TK and Tokomon said as the blonde waved.

The ten of us nodded then ran around the sphinx, waiting for our chance to go into the pyramid.

"OK, keep together." Tai said as we ran to a sand dune and hid behind it.

"There's a hidden back door to the program that can be used to get in. it should be somewhere up ahead." Izzy said as we snuck over to it.

"That's funny, it should be right here." Izzy said as we stood in front of the wall of the pyramid.

"Where's my friend banana sandwich? You I like to eat after my nap?" we heard Etemon say.

"Tai, what is it?" Joe asked as my brother jumped back with me to the wall out of view from the orange monkey.

"It's Etemon." Tai said.

Joe and Agumon gasped, but then covered their mouths in case Etemon heard.

"Who's there?" the monkey called as he started to come our way.

"What do we do now?" Biyomon asked.

"Quiet, Biyomon." Sora said to the pink bird.

We gasped when the wall behind us let us all phase through it, safe and away from danger.

"I must be hearing things." Etemon said.

Tai smirked as he stuck his arm out of the wall.

"You who!" he called then quickly pulled his arm back in as V-Mon, Sora and I all glared at him.

"You know, I'm gonna have to have this place completely exterminated because something's starting to bug me." We heard Etemon say.

"We've got him talking to himself." Tai laughed.

"Really funny, Tai. Are you crazy?" Sora asked annoyed.

"Yes." V-Mon and I said with our arms folded as we glared at my smug looking brother.

"What if you had gotten us caught?" Sora continued.

"but we weren't, were we" he asked giving a thumbs up.

"Now that we're in, what do we do?" Joe asked.

Ditch my brother before he gets us into trouble?

"I guess next we try to find a way through these walls. The trick is finding the one-"Izzy was cut off by Agumon.

"Hey, I found one!" the lizard said.

He slammed his head against a wall, but it was solid and hurt a lot.

"As I was saying, Agumon, the trick is finding the weak points. Let's use heads, not hands." Izzy said.

We started walking going down a staircase looking for the weak points as Izzy said to.

"Hey, check it out. You can see right through this wall." Tai said as he stopped near a wall that we could all see through.

"Yeah, here it is. Another breach in the system security." Izzy said as he looked at his lap top.

"Gazimon!" Agumon gasped making us look over to see those dog digimon walking by the wall.

"Be still." Sora said quietly.

As soon as they passed, my brother ran through the wall, making us all stare at him in shock as he made a cawing noise, startling the Gazimon, then dived back in.

"What's the big idea?" one of the Gazimon asked.

"What do ya mean?" the other asked.

"Don't give me that. Just 'cause the boss likes me." Gazimon1 ranted.

"Have you gone nuts?" Gazimon2 asked.

"Nuts to you!" Gazimon1 said as he punched the second, both getting into a fist fight as my brother covered his mouth, laughing quietly while Sora and I glared at him.

Must not kill brother.

I love him and I can't kill him even though he is a moron and is so close to getting us killed.

We continued on our way, safe from the Gazimon and Sora took that chance to yell at Tai.

"You could have gotten us all captured back there, Tai. You're so immature!" she ranted.

"Could ya yell a little quieter, huh?" Joe asked.

"Gee, Sora. Relax, kid. Get a grip. Who elected you the Queen of the Fun Police?" Tai asked.

Kari and I can kiss our dreams of having her as our future sister good bye.

"Yeah, this is tones of fun. And getting caught will be a blast." SOra said.

"Couldn't you just pass notes? It's much quieter." Joe said feeling very nervous.

We found another wall that had a weak point and passed through it to see a wall of metal wire in front of us with no other way out.

"This looks nasty. We don't have to go through here, do we?" Tentomon asked.

"This firewall is the system's last line of defense. There appears to be only one safe way through it." Izzy said.

"And if we pick the wrong way, they'll scoop us up with a spatula." Joe said.

"You're not scared are ya, Joe?" Gomamon teased.

"Maybe I am a little." The child of Reliability frowned.

"Relax, it's not like we're human or anything. We're just bunches of kilobytes, remember?" Tai said with his arms folded behind his head with a smile.

"The weak pint should be…here." Izzy said as he walked over and pointed to it near where my brother was.

"Cool." Tai said as he walked right through it, making us all cry out in surprise.

"Are you comin' in or are you just gonna stand there all day?" the goggle head asked as he poked his head through the wall.

I'm killing him.

I swear, I'm killing him.

We all followed him through, Sora and I looking very annoyed.

On the other side was a room that was made of metal.

"This is the host's computer." Izzy said.

"Yowza." Tai said.

"Do you think it comes with a CD rom drive or is that optional?" Tai asked as we saw a little robot stuck under a glass case.

"And what do you suppose that thing is?" Sora asked.

"I've heard of him. His name's Datamon. A super intelligent, robotic digimon. He disappeared without a trace some time ago. Nobody ever knew what happened to him." Tentomon said.

"Maybe that's the thing that sent us the e-mail. He kinda looks like he's a prisoner." Sora said.

"Of course it was. Who else?" Datamon said as his image appeared on Izzy's lap top screen.

I don't like or trust him.

"Today is your lucky day. And mine." Datamon said.

"I get it. He's communicating with us through the infrared port on my lap top." The red head said.

"Oh, hardware fan. Well, listen. We haven't much time. Long, long ago I fought Etemon and lost. One of my rare miscalculations. Anyway, I was severely damaged and he imprisoned me here and forced me to act as his web master, administering his network. Without Etemon knowing, however, I was able to slowly repair myself, restoring my capabilities bit by bit over the years. Eventually I regained control over Etemon's network, not total control, but enough to bring some misery to that blubbering baboon. At last, I'm ready to free myself, but I need your help to break the cyber lock." Datamon said.

"What about the Crest? You said in your message that you could lead us to it." Sora said.

"Um, yes. Whatever you want. Just please, help me out of here." The robot said making V-Mon glare at him.

Yeah, I'm not buying it either.

"Can we trust this talking can opener?" Joe asked.

Thank you!

"Etemon is your enemy as well as mine. That makes us allies. Please, you're my only hope." Datamon said.

"OK, you're on. What do you need from us?" Tai asked.

"Translating instructions for the cyber lock." Datamon said as Izzzy ran over to a screen in the wall and started working.

"Hey, push that lever for me, would you, Tai?" the red head asked pointing to the lever.

"Got it." Tai said as he pulled the lever, revealing cracks and buttons where Izzy was.

"Quickly, quickly before Etemon returns!" Datamon said as Izzy worked.

"OK Tai, pull the lever back to its original position. That should be the last step in the process." Izzy said after he pushed the button.

"Hold it!" said Etemon as he came into the room.

"Etemon!" Tai gasped.

"I've been watchin' you on surveillance cameras and you're an annoying little brat, you know that?" Etemon said as the Gazimon from before jumped into the room.

"Kid."

"Trouble maker."

"He-hey, it's been my pleasure." The child of Courage said nervously.

"Great, why don't you just call them ugly too?" Joe said sarcastically.

"An' all this time I thought it was these snot nosed kids who caused my network to go on the frits, but it was you wasn't it you digital dumpster?" the monkey said to the trapped digimon.

"Well, I a word, yes." Datamon confessed.

"You little rat!" Etemon roared as he went ot attack.

"Digimon, help out!" Agumon cried.

"Agumon digivolve too…GREYMON!"

"Tentomon digivolve too…KABUTEIMON!"

"Biyomon digivolve too…BIRDRAMON!"

"Gomamon digivolve too…IKKAKUMON!"

"V-Mon digivolve too…XV-MON!"

Etemon punched Greymon in the stomach, then grabbed Ikkakumon's horn, ramming him into Kabuterimon as Birdramon and XV-Mon hovered above to watch for an opening while Tai pulled the lever, opening the glass cage.

"I'm free! Now let's see how you like it." Datamon cried.

Datamon blasted the glass over to the Gazimon and Birdramon, hitting them all and Etemon.

"Biyomon!" Sora cried as the red bird returned to her Rookie form.

"Hey, we set you free!" Tai said.

"And I do appreciate that, you chumps!" Datamon said.

"I knew he was evil!" I yelled.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Joe asked.

"Would you have listened?" I asked.

"Dumb kids. You'd think by now they'd learn to trust no one." Etemon laughed.

"Trust me…this will hurt." Datamon said as his fingers turned into wires and sent out these mini bots to Etemon.

Etemon countered with his Dark Network, an orb of green and black, causing an explosion of green flames.

Sora ran over to Biyomon while XV-Mon flew over to me, picking me up in his arms to protect me as the roof was blown off.

"Biyomon!" Sora said as she knelt by the pink bird.

Datamon was thrown over to where they were by Etemon.

"Tough luck. Looks like I won again." The monkey smirked.

"It's not over yet monkey breath." Datamon laughed as he got up and wrapped his arms around SOra and Biyomon.

"Just wait. With their power harnessed for my own, I'll be more than a match for you." Datamon said.

He then flew away with the two, Etemon going to chase after them, but Greymon, Kabuterimon and Ikkakumon stood in his way, not happy.

"Sora!" Tai cried as XV-Mon put me down to go chase after our friends with my brother, Izzy and Joe as our partners stayed back to fight.

We stopped at the firewall, not knowing which way to go.

"TAI!" Sora cried.

"They're gone back out through the firewall." Izzy said.

"OK, the weak pint was here, right?" Tai asked as he started to walk towards it.

"Wait a minute. Let me get back on line so that I can find it." Izzy said.

"We don't have time for that, Izzy. What could happen? This isn't the real me, right?" my brother asked smirking.

"Don't test those theories now!" Izzy yelled.  
"Pain still hurts, Tai!' Joe said as he grabbed my brother, stopping him from going through.

"What are you thinking, Tai? That we're in a video game and nothing can happen to us because we're not our real selves here?" Izzy asked making him stop struggling and look back at us.

"Uh, yeah, something like that." He said.

"Are you insane?!" I yelled.

"This is all too real! If we die here, we die in our world. I know from experience since Kaitoumon almost killed me when we were first separated. The only reason I'm fine now is because XV-Mon digivoved and the light somehow healed me. Everything here is real." I said.

"I couldn't have said it any better." Izzy said making my brother grow worried and shocked as he looked back at the firewall.

"I can't…move." Tai said fearfully as he went limp.

"The weak point is one meter to your right." Izzy said.

"No way. Just one false move and it's over." My brother said looking pale.

"Hey, Tai." Joe said.

"It's safe, Tai. We came through it all right on the way in." the child of Knowledge said.

"Yeah, but I didn't know… that…" Tai trailed off.

"Go on, it's OK." Izzy insisted.

"Come on, Tai. We're wasting time. Sora needs us. What's wrong with you?" Joe asked as my brother stood para…paralyzed with fear, shaking in place.

"Tai?" Izzy asked.

"Tai, wake up." I said grabbing his hand just as something blasted their way into the room we were in.

Agumon, Gomamon, Tentomon and V-Mon were lying on the ground weak.

"Sorry…we held him…as long as we could." The orange dino said.

"Now to finish off you kids and out an end to your annoying interference." Etemon said as he stepped through the hole he made.

The ceiling was blasted open and Matt jumped down riding Garurumon with Togemon, who sent her Needle Spray towards Etemon and Garurumon used his Howling Blaster to keep the monkey back as Matt jumped off and ran over to us.

"Come on, let's move." He said.

"Tai, what's wrong with you? Come on!" Matt yelled as he grabbed my brother and pulled him away with us since he wasn't moving himself.

We all got out and ran back to the cave to hide out and figure out what to do next.

"I don't get it. When the creep grabbed Sora and Biyomon, why didn't you go through the firewall after them?" Matt asked as we crowded around my brother as he sat on the ground, head between his legs as he shook with fear.

"I couldn't…I couldn't move." He whimpered with tears streaming down his face as I hugged his back.

"It's not your fault. We're all in this together, Tai. We'll find a way to get him back." Joe said.

"It's all my fault! Sora. It's all my fault!" he sobbed loudly.

Oh, I haven't seen him like this since the time Kari was sick.

We are going to get her back no matter what.

We can't just give up.

TBC


	19. The Earthquake of MetalGreymon!

"The Earthquake of MetalGreymon"

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you guys all like it and I've decided on what Daisuke's Crest will be. Thanks to everyone for giving your suggestions. Please enjoy and review.**

Izzy was in the tunnel working on a way to get back to the pyramid and save Sora and Biyomon from that evil Datamon.

Tai was still depressed about being too afraid to go after them through the firewall.

"We don't have a clue where to start looking for them." Joe said as we sat around the fire that night.

"Besides, we could all wind up dead or worse."

"What if Datamon does something to harm Sora while we sit here on our butts?" Tai asked while the rest of us ate, me being happy to finally get something to fill my empty stomach.

"Look, Tai, he's already beaten our brains out once. What makes you think he won't do it again?" Matt asked.

"We need to come up with a plan before we go anywhere." The blonde said.

"This is more depressing than a soap opera." Mimi said.

"We better get some sleep. I'll stay next to you guys in case you get scared." TK said to the digimon.

"Yeah." Palmon said.

"Thanks." Gabumon said.

"Good night guys." TK said as the digimon, he and I all cuddled up and soon fell asleep.

"Let's go get Sora!" Tai cheered making me groan and pick up the nearest stone that was by me and threw it in the direction his voice was coming from.

"Ow! Daisuke!" he yelled.

"Some of us are actually trying to sleep here." I said getting up and rubbing at my eyes.

"We found out where Datamon is keeping Sora." Matt said.

"And we're going there to get her tomorrow." TK said bouncing over to me.

"Hey, that's awesome. You know I love Sora an' all, but I' really tired so do me a favour and…GO TO SLEEP!" I yelled before I got back down on the ground to sleep.

Everyone was quiet before they got back down to the ground and started to fall asleep.

"Told ya she was bipolar." I heard Matt whisper.

"SHUT IT!" I yelled hearing him quietly yelp.

Morning came and it was time to go out and save our kidnapped friends after a nice night of rest after I forced everyone to sleep.

Of course, I did have small nightmare of Sora being chained down to a table.

Weird.

Sadly, the pyramid was covered by Tyranomon and Monochromon guarding the place.

"With so many of the digimon guarding the pyramid like this there is just no way we can get in there without somebody seeing us." Izzy said as he showed the map with red dots all over the pyramid.

"And that's exactly why we're going to be acting as decoys." Matt said.

"Right." Tentomon said.

"Now Tai, when the enemy starts chasing after us, you, Agumon, V-Mon and Daisuke have got to get inside the pyramid quickly without being seen by anyone. Got it?" Joe asked.

"Mm-hmm. You do have directions for us, don't you?" Tai asked placing a hand on Izzy's shoulder.

"Yeah, just one more thing." Izzy said.

"How come I wanna throw up every time you say 'one more thing'?" Tai asked.

"OK now, to enter the secret room, you have to take a hidden passage, but there's another electrified wall to get pass. Just like the room Datamon was in." the red head said.

My brother seemed to get worried as he gasped loudly at that news, and I was just as worried.

"Do you think you can make it, Tai?" Agumon asked.

"I don't care what the wall is. I'm going through." Tai said confidently.

With that said, we all went off to do our jobs for the rescue mission.

"Now, try not to do anything stupid. Stay out of unnecessary trouble, Tai. Remember, the important thing is saving Sora." Joe said.

"Right." Tai said.

"And you guys try not to do anything stupid either, Matt." The child of Knowledge said.

"Remember, if you run into Etemon, just turn around and run the other way." Izzy said.

"You got that, TK?" the blonde asked his younger brother.

"Yeah." TK said.

"Whoever doesn't come back alive will be in big trouble. Got it?" Mimi asked with a thumbs up and smile.

"If this plan works, then everybody has to get their part exactly right." Tai said as we set off.

"They're coming out of the pyramid." Gomamon said.

"Take cover, everyone. Battle positions." Tai said as we all hid behind sand dunes and such.

Tai, Mimi, TK, me and our partners were all hiding together as the child of Sincerity threw a cloak over us.

"Thanks, Mimi." My brother said.

"You're welcome." She said.

"Get down." My brother whispered.

We watched as Ikkakumon used his Harpoon Torpedo getting everyone's attention, bombing the pyramid and making the Gazimon run out.

Ikkakumon and Joe started running back to the sphinx as the Gazimon, Tyranomon and Monochromon chased after them, but then Garurumon came out with Matt on his back, blasting at them with his Howling Blaster.

Izzy and Tentomon came to hide with us as Etemon came out of the pyramid not happy with the mess our friends were making and got into his trailer to go deal with them.

"I hope Joe and Matt make it OK." Tai said.

"Come on Izzy, Dai, let's move out." Tai said as we stood up.

"Roger." Izzy nodded.

"He forgot his name." Mimi said making me smirk.

Wow.

"Let's go already." I said as we started running to the entrance.

"We'll be back!" Tai called to Mimi and TK.

"When you get to the wall, just keep running." Izzy said and we did as he said, going through the weak point like last time.

We ran down a staircase, down a tunnel but were stopped by the passage being blocked by rubble.

"The passage is blocked." Tai said.

"It's a dead end." Agumon said.

"Not necisarily. Why don't we try that door over there?" Izzy said pointing out another weak point to use.

"it's clear, let's go!" Tai said as we started running again.

As we kepy going, I got a very bad idea so I stopped, making the others do the same.

"What's wrong, Dai?" Tai asked.

"I…I think V-on and I should go help the others." I said making them look at me in surprise while my dragon nodded.

"Why though?" Izzy asked.

"The others need it. Go help Sora and biyomon. I'll be fine." I said with a smile.

Tai looked like he didn't want to go, but smiled and brushed my bangs out of my face.

"Go for it." he said before we separated.

"So how do we get out of here?" V-Mon asked as we stopped.

"We go up." I said pointing my finger upwards.

He looked up and smiled before he nodded and my digivice glowed.

"V-Mon digivolve too…XV-MON!"

My large dragon picked me up, cradling me in his hands carefully as he flew up, blasting the roof off and flew over the desert looking for the others.

We got there just in time to see Etemon pulling his mike out ready to play another song.

XV-Mon set me down on his shoulders before he curled his body up and then extended it, sending out his V Laser that hit the monkey dead on.

"Hey, who's crashing my concert?" Etemon asked looking up.

"Sorry, but you've been canceled." I said.

"Seriously, you're terrible." XV-Mon said as he sent another V Laser ta the monkey making him doge it as the others quickly made a getaway and we followed after when a Gazimon called him.

XV-Mon flew over to where the others were hiding under the cloak with TK.

"Daisuke, what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be with Tai." Matt said.

"They can do it themselves. I felt like we had to come back and help." I said sliding down off of XV-Mon's shoulder, down his back and off his tail.

"As long as they're safe in there." Mimi said.

We all looked over to the pyramid, me gripping onto my Tag as I prayed for my brother and friends to be safe.

I hope for some miracle to happen so that they will get out soon and beat that freaky monkey once and for all.

We all started running to the pyramid to see if they found her yet when some more explosions went off inside.

"We're over here!" Sora called as Birdramon, Kabuterimon and Greymon broke through the wall with their partners.

"There you are!" TK yelled.

"We're coming, we're coming, we're coming!" Mimi called.

"Sora, you're OK!" I yelled hugging her around the waist.

She laughed and hugged me back.

All of a sudden, a gale pulled the evil digimon back into the pyramid, each disappearing.

We all got on XV-Mon, Greymon, Kabuterimon and Birdramon, ditching the place before we were swept in.

"What happened back there?" joe asked.

"I suspect the computer blew." Izzy said as the two boys and Gomamon sat on the bug digimon.

As soon as we were far enough away, we stopped and got down as these black lights outlined in green shot out of the pyramid.

"Look at the pyramid." Sora said.

"It's disintegrating." Tai said.

It crumbled completely, but then Etemon came up from the ruins with this weird black ball made of cables floated up laughing like a maniac.

Oh, we dead.

And that is the ugliest thing I have ever seen so far.

"All right, let me see a show of hands. How many of you actually missed me?" Etemon asked.

No one ya freak.

Can't you see us all looking very freaked out by you making a comeback?

Why won't the bad guys just go down the first time?

"What's with this guy?" Tai asked.

"That is gross." XV-Mon said.

"I told you I'd come back to take my revenge on you. You didn't believe me did ya?" the monkey asked as the sand started to rise up.

Birdramon and Kabuterimon used their attacks first on the mutated digimon, but their attacks were absorbed.

"Hey, that was pretty good. I give it a 9.6. Now then, you ready for a fast ball?" Etemon asked as he threw a green orb at the two, thankfully missing, but it went near the small mountains and started the area around there swirl like it was going to disappear or something.

"That one's headed straight for the sphinx!" Joe gasped as another orb went over there and the same thing happened.

"The sphinx melted!" Mimi cried.

"Melted doesn't even describe it." Izzy said.

"We've tried everything. Nothing can stop him. I guess it's the end." Sora said.

"I was hoping to skip algebra class, but not like this." Joe said.

I looked up at my brother and was surprised to see that his Crest was now glowing orange as he had a very well-known determined look on his face.

"No. I'm not ready to surrender to Etemon just yet." He said.

"Coming, Greymon?" he asked his partner looking back at him and then he ran off to go face him.

"I'm right behind ya!" Greymon said as he followed him.

"What have we got here, sports fans? A new batter stepping to the plate." Etemon sneered.

"I'm not afraid of you, you big blow hard. Come down here and fight me like a mon!" Tai called as he lifted his Tag and Crest into the air.

"Tai, what are you doing? You don't stand a chance." Mimi cried.

"Hey, you are brave. I like that." The monkey said as he tossed another orb at the duo of Courage.

The orb hit Greymon, knocking him down.

"Don't worry Greymon, I'm staying with you." Tai said as his Crest glowed brighter, his digivice also turned orange.

"Tai, your Courage is giving me even greater strength. I can digivolve!" Greymon said.

I almost started jumping up and down in my giddiness as the dino was covered in orange and started digivolving into his Ultimate form.

"Greymon digivolve too…METALGREYMON!"

MetalGreymon had a metal helmet with red hair showing out of it, metal chest plate, blade like wings, a metal arm and his red eyes were now blue.

"Lookie here. A fully evolved digimon. Well, I can handle him too, just watch me kids." Etemon taunted.

"MetalGreymon?" Joe asked.

"It was the power from the Crest." Matt said.

"MetalGreymon uses his own body as a weapon during battle. His most lethal instrument is the Giga Destroyer." Tentomon said.

"Etemon is everybody's enemy. Use the power of the Crest!" Tai yelled.

"I'll be right with ya. Is there no end to your stupidity? I can put an end to it for ya." Etemon said as he tossed another orb, but MetalGreymon used his metal claws to tear through it.

"But it was just a joke!" the monkey said as the Ultimate charged over to him.

"Finish him now while we have the power!" Tai called.

"No, back off, baby!" Etemon yelled as MetalGreymon charged into the black cable ball, sending the monkey off a few feet.

"OW! What's the matter with you? Don't cha know the rules? There's no head butting allowed." Etemon said.

Metalgreymon was covered in a gold light as we all dived to the ground as the wind picked up.

"He's glowing. I wish my hair could do that." Mimi said.

"It's the Crest's power." TK said as XV-Mon towered over us to protect us from the wind.

"Oh no! Don't destroy me! I've got too much talent!" Etemon said.

Me and my dragon exchanged a look at that as we thought about the music he was famous for.

"Do it!" we cheered MetalGreymon on.

His chest plate opened up and these two rockets blasted out and hit the cables causing a great big explosion, destroying Etemon for and for all as we all took cover from the blasts.

There was a tear in the sky and as Etemon disappeared, Tai and MetalGreymon were both pulled in too.

The tear stopped and turned back to normal, making us all stand up and stare at the sky, fear consuming me so badly I thought I was going to be sick.

"Tai!" Matt, Sora, Mimi and Joe cried.

"What happened to them?" TK asked.

"Come back!" Sora yelled.

"TAAAAAAIIIIIII!" I yelled.

Oh, what happened to them?

Where are they?

Please, don't leave me here.

Where are you?

I need you Tai.

I cried, XV-Mon coming over and picking me up, holding me to his chest as I sobbed my heart out.

TBC


	20. Golden Radiance

"Golden Radiance"

**All right, here is a chapter that isn't an episode, but is still part of the plot. Hope you guys like it. Please enjoy and review. By the way, song in it isn't mine. It belongs to Paul Gordon and the Digimon franchise.**

OK, so Tai and MetalGreymon had just disappeared and the rest of us have been traveling for a few days now trying to find them, but we didn't have much luck.

Soon enough, we all started splitting up, going off in our own ways, me going with Sora, our digimon keeping close to us as we traveled.

All of us were quiet as we walked on, that sick feeling of being separated from my brother still there.

Sora and Biyomon made a fire while V-Mon and I made fishing poles and went fishing, even though I wouldn't really be eating.

"Dai, are you OK?" my dragon asked.

I looked at him knowing my eyes were probably dead looking from how depressed and sick I was nauseous I was feeling, but I still managed a smile for him.

"Yeah, I just…I'm really worried about my brother. I mean…we don't even know where he's gone or what happened to him." I said.

"But he has Agumon to look out for him. Where ever they are, I'm sure they're safe." He said.

I smiled knowing he was right, I didn't have to worry so much about them.

I leaned over and hugged him, the dragon returning it.

"Thanks, V. I'm happy that you're my friend." I said.

"Me too." He said.

"Aw!" a voice that sounded like Biyomon cooed making us pull away to see the pink bird and Sora standing there smiling at us.

"I'm happy to see you two are broken out of your bad mood, but you should really focus on getting the fish." The orange haired girl said.

"Right!" we said.

Later on we had the fish caught and cooked, then finished them off before we settled in for the night.

I needed to stop worrying myself sick about the others.

They were all strong and could take care of themselves.

I just had to believe in them and I know they'll make it and all 16 of us will meet up again sooner or later to continue our journey to defeat whoever else is after us.

The next morning, the four of us were walking again, looking for the others as we went.

"This is really quiet." Biyomon said suddenly.

"Yeah it is. I guess without all the others it is pretty quiet." Sora said.

"It doesn't have to be so quiet." V-Mon said with a smile as he hopped around us.

"What are ya talking about, V-Mon?" I asked watching him go as I pulled my hair up into a ponytail with my ascot, my bangs not getting in my face anymore now that I parted my hair to the right of my face so it was easier to tuck behind my ears and it would be much of a problem.

"We could sing." The dragon said.

"Sounds great, but what?" the orange haired girl asked.

"_Hey Digimon, hey Digimon_

_Monster friends to the boys and girls_

_Hey Digimon, hey Digimon_

_Champions of the digital world_

_Hey Digimon, hey Digimon_

_Ultimate friends to the boys and girls_

_Hey Digimon, hey Digimon_

_Champions of the digital world." _V-Mon sang as us girls lisntened.

"_Eight young kids go to camp for the summer_

_Wind up livin' in the digital land_

_Where everybody gets to meet his own Digimonster_

_A digital companion a digital friend._

_A Digimon in training will Digivolve to Rookie_

_And Digivolve to champion and ultimate too._

_I'm gonna save the digital world for me_

_I'm gonna save the digital world for you."_

Us girl laughed as we decided to join in on the chorus sine that was the only part we knew.

"_Hey Digimon, hey Digimon_

_Monster friends to the boys and girls_

_Hey Digimon, hey Digimon_

_Champions of the digital world_

_Hey Digimon, hey Digimon_

_Ultimate friends to the boys and girls_

_Hey Digimon, hey Digimon_

_Champions of the digital world."_ All four of us sang.

"_The Digiworld is safe in the Digimon's hands_

_What the Rookie can't do the Champion can_

_When a Digimon fights then the Digimon wins_

_The Digimon is gonna find the strength within_

_A Digimon is always gonna be your friend_

_A Digimon is gonna be there until the end._

_And everybody knows when things go wrong_

_That's when the Digimon gonna get strong."_ V-Mon sang.

"_Hey Digimon, hey Digimon_

_Monster friends to the boys and girls_

_Hey Digimon, hey Digimon_

_Champions of the digital world_

_Hey Digimon, hey Digimon_

_Ultimate friends to the boys and girls_

_Hey Digimon, hey Digimon_

_Champions of the digital world._

_Hey Digimon, hey Digimon_

_Hey Digimon, hey Digimon_

_Hey Digimon, hey Digimon_

_Hey Digimon, hey Digimon_

_Hey Digimon, hey Digimon_

_Monster friends to the boys and girls_

_Hey Digimon, hey Digimon_

_Champions of the digital world_

_Hey Digimon, hey Digimon_

_Ultimate friends to the boys and girls_

_Hey Digimon, hey Digimon_

_Champions of the digital world!" _we all finished laughing at the end.

"That was amazing, V-Mon. where did you hear that song?" Sora asked.

"Well, I sorta made it up." He said blushing.

"No way. That's so cool!" I gushed throwing my arms around him as the girls laughed at us.

All of a sudden, I felt a tingling sensation on my chest, so I pulled away from V-Mon, making him, Sora and Biyomon look at me curiously.

"What's wrong, Dai?" the older girl asked.

"I don't know." I said as I reached into my shirt looking for whatever was causing that feeling and pulled out my Tag and gasped when I saw it was glowing a golden color.

"The Tag!" it's glowing." Biyomon gasped.

"That must mean your Crest is close by." Sora said.

"Yay! My Crest I finally get my Crest!" I cheered jumping around and V-Mon did the same.

"Let's go find it." V-Mon said.

"Yeah." I said as I held out my Tag by the cord that tied around my neck, the pendant swinging back and forth until it stopped in a direction and lifted to show which way to go.

"This way." I said running ahead, the other three chasing after me.

My Tag kept swinging in the direction where the Crest was and I was getting more excited as I got closer to it, knowing I was by the way the golden light got stronger.

"We're almost there." V-Mon said as he ran at my side.

"I can't wait to see it. What do you think my Crest is?" I asked excited.

"We'll soon find out." Sora panted.

We kept running, but were cut off when a black blue appeared in front of us, making us stop and gasp as someone we didn't want to see stood before us.

"Kaitoumon!" Biyomon gasped.

"Seriously? Don't cha get tired of losing?" V-Mon asked with a glare and crossed arms.

Kaitoumon scoffed with a smirk.

"Believe me, you won't be wining this round." He said.

Sora and Biyomon stepped in front us, making V-Mon and I looked at them in surprise.

"Dai, go find your crest. We'll hold him off." The orange haired girl said.

"But Sora, he's our enemy." I said not wanting her to finish this battle that was so personal.

"We can hold him off for you until you get the crest. Please go and don't worry about us." Biyomon encouraged.

I bit my bottom lip as V-Mon and I shared a look, then we both nodded.

"Sorry, but my fight is with them, child of Love. Stand down." Kaitoumon said.

"Child of Love?" Sora asked as she clutched her Crest that was gem and had a heart on it.

"Yes, I can tell. There is one more Crest to be found since Myotismon has the other." Kaitoumon said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Another Crest other than mine?

Myotismon?

What the heck is up with this?

"Biyomon, go for it!" Sora cried.

"Biyomon digivolve too…BIRDRAMON!"

The large red bird tackled the man with dragon wings to the ground as V-Mon and I took off in the direction of where my Crest was hidden.

Sora, Birdramon.

Be safe both of you, I believe you two can handle it and protect yourselves, but Kaitoumon's a strong guy and I wouldn't forgive myself if you got hurt.

My Tag glowed brighter as we ran and soon enough we were led to a cave that we walked into, my Tag giving us all the light we needed as we went.

There were these glittering things lodged in the stone walls.

"What's this stuff?" V-Mon aksed as he touched it.

I walked over and looked closely at it and stared in wonder.

"It's gold. This is like a…gold mine. How cool." I said admiring the way the gold sparkled from the light coming off of my Tag.

"What's gold?" my blue dragon asked with a confused look.

"Gold is something in my world that's very valu…valu…" I stuttered trying to get the word right.

"Valuable." A male voice said.

"That's it." I said with a smile, then froze.

"V, please tell me that was you just throwing your voice." I half begged.

He shook his head as he started at whatever was behind me.

I slowly turned and saw a tall creature that looked like an older version of V-Mon, only he was wearing gold armour that covered his arms, legs, chest and face.

"Hi." I said with a small wave.

He red eyes looked down on us and widened when he saw my Tag.

"You…you're a Digidestind, aren,t you?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm Daisuke and this is V-Mon. who are you?" I asked.

"I am Magnamon. I'm the keeper of this cave. Why are you two here?" he asked.

You know, now that I take a good look at him, he actually seems like a great guy and his eyes were filled with kindness.

"We were looking for Dai's Crest. Her Tag was glowing and it led us here." V-Mon explained.

"The Crest, eh?" Magnamon asked rubbing his chin in thought.

"I may have what you want." He said.

"Follow me." He said holding out his hand to me.

I smiled as I took it, taking my dragon's hand with the other hand.

"How long have you been down here, Magnamon? Last time I checked, you're one of the Royal Knights." V-Mon said.

"I was asked to look after this particular Crest because it is a very special one." Magnamon said.

"Special? My Crest is special?" I asked getting excited.

"Well, there are three crests that are special. All of them are, but three more so than the others." Our new friend explained.

Yes, I am labeling him as our friend now.

I trust him completely.

Unlike my brother, I actually can tell a good digimon from a bad one.

"One of them is Hope, the other is Light and finally…" he trailed off as we came into a room that had a small bit of light shining down on a wooden box.

He let go of my hand and motioned me forward.

I nodded feeling nervous and excited all at the same time as I walked over to the box that was sitting on a pedestal that was made of marble.

I reached out and took the box, opening it up only for a bright gold light to shine through the room as a Crest rose up.

It had an M shaped symbol on it with two tear drops on it and two triangles at the ends and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my entire life.

"That my dear…" Magnamon said as the crest slid into place in my Tag as it stopped glowing.

"Is the Crest of Miracles." He said.

"Miracles?" I asked holding it between my hands.

"Wow, that is special." V-Mon said.

"Miracles can allow just about anything to happen as long as you never give up hope, stay faithful and never let fear rule you. You must be determined and strong to handle its power." Magnamon said.

"I don't know if I really deserve something so important. I mean, I'm not really special." I said.

"Humility is also something its bearer should have." Magnamon said with what I assumed was a smile.

I smiled back as I looked back down at my crest feeling blessed to have it, to have V-Mon, my parents, my siblings and my friends…

I felt my eyes widen.

Oh my god.

"Sora!" I said running to the exit, V-Mon close behind me.

I almost forgot about her and Birdramon fighting off Kaitoumon.

"V-Mon, can you digivolve?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"V-Mon digivolve too…XV-MON!"

The dragon picked me up and flew off to where our friends were, the red bird lying on the ground looking beaten up as Sora hovered over her with a worried look as Kaitoumon smirked at them.

"Hang on, Daisuke." XV-Mon said as he placed me between his shoulder blades and I clung to the back of his neck as he swooped in and fired off a V Laser at the dragon winged male's back.

Kaitoumon cried out in pain, then turned around to glare at us.

"Dai." Sora said with a smile as Birdramon returned to her Rookie form.

"So, decided to come face me at last? Then let's go." Kaitoumon said as his clawed sword sparked with violet light.

"Daisuke, I want you to get down and run to Sora now." XV-Mon said to me.

"OK. Beat this sucker down." I said as I climbed off and ran to the orange haired girl who was holding her pink bird.

As soon as I was by them, XV-Mon and Kaitoumon were wrestling in the skies, blasting each other with their powers, gold and violet lights filling the area as we had to duck down to avoid the hit from the branches that fell down around us and debris that flew up in the air when one of the attacks landed there.

"Why is Kaitoumon after you?" Sora yelled over the noise.

"I don't know. He just found us and started attacking us, saying something about V-Mon being a noble race of digimon acting as a pet for a human and then he went off on how he was supposed to kill the Digidestinds. I think he just has issues." I said.

"Don't they all." She said as we covered our heads as debris flew up from the violet sparks of Kaitoumon's attack that nearly hit us.

I heard XV-Mon cry out and then shot up to see that Kaitoumon had stabbed him with his claw like sword in his chest and I felt my blood run cold.

"XV-MON!" I yelled as I stood up and ran over to where he was falling.

The ground shook when he hit the ground and I threw myself on him, tears in my eyes as I gently touched his wound.

"V?" I sobbed as Sora and Biyomon came over, both looking worn out.

My dragon didn't answer me as his breathing was labored and his eyes were clenched shut.

"XV-Mon? Please, answer me. You can't leave me." I gasped out as tears fell from my eyes.

"Why do you care for him?" Kaitoumon aksed making me look back at him.

"You just don't get it, do you?" I asked.

"XV-Mon is my best friend. He's almost like my brother. I love him." I said as tears continued to fall.

Kaitoumon's one gold eye grew wide in shock as some new emotion swelled inside of it.

My Crest started to glow and I looked down at my dragon to see that his wound was quickly healing from the golden light.

The light also touched Biyomon, making her perk up and jump out of Sora's arms.

"B?" she asked.

"I feel much better now." The bird said with a smile.

XV-Mon groaned as he sat up, scratching his head.

"I guess that's the power of Miracles, eh?" he asked with a smile.

I laughed as I hugged him, seeing Kaitoumon from the corner of my eyes fly off.

And Matt says I'm bipolar?

Yeah, that's right; I now know what that word means.

I asked Joe this time so I didn't get a long lecture like I would with Izzy.

"Looks like we have more problems to deal with. Like who this Myotismon guy is." Sora said.

"We'll figure it out soon enough. Don't worry, Sora." Biyomon chirped.

I smiled at my friends, happy that I now had my Crest, wondering what sort of powers it has and what XV-Mon will digivolve into.

Would he look anything like Magnamon?

Whatever he looks like, it won't change the way I feel about him.

Soon enough we'll be with the others and we'll all defeat whoever this Myotismon guy is.

TBC


	21. The Princess of Karaoke

"Princess Karaoke"

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. Please enjoy and review!**

So here's what happened…

I got my Crest and I'm super excited about it.

Miracles.

Who would have thought I'd get such a sweet Crest?

Well, V-Mon and I are on our own now and have been for a while.

Why?

Well, ya see…

"_Daisuke, I want you and V-Mon to go off on your own." Sora said._

_V-Mon and I looked at her in surprise, not believing she had just said that to us._

"_What? But…" I said._

"_Dai." Sora interrupted me and she got down to her knees to look me in the eyes and placed her hands on my shoulders._

"_Biyomon and I need to go on by ourselves now. But don't worry, you're strong, Dai. You always have been." She said smiling._

"_We're not splitting up now, though. We'll still be with you. That is, until we find one of the others and you can go join them." Biyomon said._

"_If you're sure." V-Mon said._

_Sora pulled me into her chest and we hugged while our partners clasped hands._

_I really didn't think this was a good idea, but she looked very determined to do this on her own, meaning she was planning to do something very dangerous and wouldn't forgive herself if I was caught up in the middle of it._

"They should be close by now." I said as I followed the signal my digivice was giving me.

Sora, Biyomon, V-Mon and I had separated a few weeks ago when I first got the signal of one of the others, but now it's split up into two signals, then four and now two again.

Just what the heck is up with that?

V-Mon looked over the area, hopping from tree to tree to search for whoever it was from above.

"Agh, what is up with this?" I groaned as the signal turned into three.

"Dai, I see a castle up ahead." V-Mon called down to me.

"No way. Really?" I asked.

"Come on!" he called jumping down and we both started running to where he saw it.

The closer we got to the castle, the stronger the signal became.

That must mean some of the others are here.

When we got to the palace, my mouth dropped at the sight of huge palace that looked Japanese styled and sat up on a cliff side looking over a beach.

"Hey, look over there!" V-Mon said pointing to a swan shaped paddle boat.

"Let's go in and see who's here." I said as we started climbing.

When we got to the doors, we pushed them open and saw all of these blue tadpoles and green frogs with tubas wrapped around their necks running around.

"Who are these guys?" I asked.

"Those guys are Gekomon." My dragon said pointing to the frogs.

"And those guys are Otamamon." He said pointing to the tadpoles.

"Excuse me?" I called out to them, making them stop and turn to us.

"Are you the ones delivering the pashminas?" a Gekomon asked.

"No, we're looking for our friends. Have you seen any other humans?" I asked them.

"Humans? Yes, there are two boys and our princess." An Otamamon said.

"Princess?" V-Mon asked.

"Can we see them? Please?" I asked.

"Should we?" Gekomon2 asked.

"I don't know." Gekomon1 said.

What on earth is going on here?" a voice asked making us look over.

Coming down the grand staircase was Mimi and Palmon, both dressed in pink princess dresses.

"Mimi!" I said happily.

"And Palmon." V-Mon smiled.

"Oh? Daisuke, you're here." Mimi said as she came down the stairs.

We ran over to the duo of Sincerity and hugged them.

"I'm so happy to see you. What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, we were lost looking for Tai, Agumon, Sora, Biyomon and you guys. Then we came to this place." Palmon explained.

"The Gekomon and Otamamon let us stay here and become their princesses." Mimi said with a wave of her fancy pink fur lined fan.

"Really? Why though?" V–Mon asked.

Good question.

"Enough of that. Come with me, I have a surprise." The pink loving girl said as she led us somewhere.

Palmon went off to go take care of something along the way.

She kept walking until we came to a dinner room that had a table filled with all sorts of food, V-Mon and I both gasped at the assortment of it all.

"This is the surprise?" I asked not noticing that there were people sitting in the chairs around the table.

"Daisuke?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

I froze and turned to see my brother get up from his chair and tears of happiness filled them.

"TAI!" I yelled running over to him and jumped into his arms.

He laughed as he hugged me.

"Hey. Where did you two come from?" another voice said.

I looked over and saw Joe was here too with Gomamon and Agumon, V-Mon running over to them.

We all then went to Mimi's room to talk and I was starting to see a bit of a change in them.

"Well, the important thing here is that you're all right." Joe said.

"Yeah, I'll say. Well, come on. Let's get a move on." Tai said to Mimi.

"No way!" she said.

"Right. You wanna change first. We'll wait." Joe said.

"For what? I'm keeping this dress on." Mimi said.

"And it's beautiful, but it's not the best thing to walk long distances." Agumon said.

"Walking? I have no intention of walking anywhere." She said.

"Are you expecting us to carry you out of here, Your Majesty?" Joe asked sarcastically and I started getting a bad feeling at the annoyed look she had.

"No, I'm not going." She said.

"Huh?" we all asked.

"Why would I leave? I am a princess here. Besides, who knows if we'll ever find our way home, so I might as well live large and in charge." Mimi said.

"You've got to be kidding." Joe said.

"No. take a look around, I've got a nice bed, pretty clothes, food. It's like having a birthday every day. I am a princess. And you want me to give this up? I don't think so." Mimi said as if we were all stupid and couldn't see this all for ourselves.

"Is there something wrong?" Palmon's voice came.

"Another servant?" Agumon asked.

"No, it's Palmon." Gomamon said as we all turned to the door.

"Finally, a voice of reason. Palmon come talk some sense into Mimi." Joe said.

I think he's going to be very surprised when he sees her.

"As in princess?" Palmon asked as she came in dressed in her pink and white dress.

The duos of Courage and Reliability all fell to the floor in shock as Mimi grinned smugly.

"Oh no! Not you too!" Joe said as he got up in the plant/lizard's face.

"OK, that's enough. This is no time for playing games. Both of you change out of those dumb clothes and let's get out of here." Tai said making me and V-Mon share a worried look.

Why are boys so stupid?

You do not insult a girl's taste in fashion unless you have a death wish.

Even I would punch out the guy who said something bad about my clothes.

"I am not playing a game, Tai! I'm staying! You can go anytime. Why don't you guys go look for the others? Be gone from my palace!" Mimi yelled at us making us all give her a shocked look.

This isn't good.

She's supposed to be the child of Sincerity, but now she's becoming selfish and mean.

"Wait, Mimi. Don't be mean. They're our friends." Palmon said.

"If you wanna go, be my guest!" Mimi yelled at her.

V-Mon glared at that as he shifted his body in front of Palmon protectively when he saw her upset look.

"You are comin' with us!" Tai yelled getting annoyed.

"Get down off that high horse of yours and shift that rear into high gear." He said.

"Yeah, come on. Why do you think we almost killed ourselves trying to find you? Because you are part of the team." Joe said trying to reason with her.

Didn't work since she turned away from us with her arms crossed, nose turned up to the air.

"That's very nice, but I am not going." She said.

"That's it! Mimi, like it or not, Joe's right. We've gotta stick together, so I'm not budging from this spot until you come to your senses and leave with us." Tai said as he sat down cross legged.

"Yeah." Agumon said doing the same.

"Right." Gomamon did the same.

The selfish princess turned to look at us with a cold look.

"Really? You all keep forgetting who's in charge around here." Mimi sneered as she picked up a bell and rang it.

In a millisecond, a swarm of Gekomon were there.

"Your Highness, what is it that you desire?" one of them asked.

"I desire these rude and bothersome peasants to be removed from my bedroom at once." She ordered.

"Yes princess!" Gekomon1 said as they all came after us, grabbing our arms.

"Hey, let go!" Joe cried.

"Quit pushing!" Agumon yelped.

"Get your grubby hands off of me!" Tai yelled.

"Put me down!" I cried.

"Get your hands offa my human!" V-Mon yelled.

The Gekomon all carried us to the outside of the palace and lowered a draw bridge.

"I won't dissect you frogs in biology, OK." Tai yelled as we were thrown down onto the bridge, me landing on my brother's back and he yelped at it before he grunted in pain after I got up.

"If that's the way you treat your guests, we're never coming back." Gomamon said as the boys got up on their feet.

"Now what are we gonna do? She's totally into this digi-fairy tale." Joe said.

"I wonder what she could've done to get them to wait on her hand and foot like this." Tai said.

"You really wanna know?" Gekomon1 asked making us all look at him in surprise.

"Uh, sure." Tai said at the three depressed Gekomon and two depressed Otamamon.

"You're not taking us to an evil digimon are you?" Joe asked nervously as we all followed the frogs and tadpoles to what looked like a royal warehouse.

"Uh uh." Gekomon2 said.

"What if Mimi catches us?" Tai asked.

"Then we're lucky I can fly." V-Mon said making me smile at him.

"She won't." Gekomon3 assured.

"Here's our master, Lord Shogunmon." Gekomon1 said.

In front of us was a stage that had dozens of different stage lights and there was this huuuuuggggge red and yellow frog with his back to us and had two horn on his shoulders with a green color made of leaves around his neck and he had a long red hair thing with purple at the ends.

"Whoa, somebody's had a few too many donuts!" the child of Courage gasped.

"Is it a statue or what?" Joe asked.

"No, it's not a statue. He's very much alive." Gekomon2 said.

"Huh?" we asked.

"He may be alive, but he's not lively, is he?" Agumon said.

"He's sleeping." Otamamon1 said.

"He's been this way for over three hundred years. You see, Lord Shogunmon was proud of his voice and entering contests, but he lost. He felt so bad that he fell into a deep sleep, from which he never recovered. It's said only a voice as beautiful as the one that beat him can wake him. For centuries we tried, but every song's failed." Gekomon1 said.

"We Gekomon love music, but unfortunately, none of us has a voice that would be considered beautiful." Gekomon3 said.

"Then we got a break. Strange little digimon spoke of a girl with a pretty voice. He told us where to find her and we did." Otamamon1 explained.

Last time we heard Mimi sing, she was pretty bad, but maybe she was messing with us last time.

So, anyway, they told us that when she sang, they saw Shogunmon close to waking up, but then she had forgotten the words, so they gave her food and stuff to help her remember.

They, she stopped to say they needed lights, a disco ball, costumes, make-up and it could go on.

"And that's the way it's been. One excuse after another." Otamamon2 said.

"We've done all she's wanted. We even redecorated the entire palace for her. I used to like pink, but now I can't stand to look at it." Gekomon2 said.

"I feel for you, dude." I said.

"And when one of us complains to her, 'Whoa, be careful. You wouldn't want me to lose my voice now, would ya?' she would say." Otamamon2 said with tears.

"We're in a terrible position, you see? We're totally helpless." Otatamon1 cried.

"Unfortunately, you've given Mimi the life she's been accustomed to and then some." Joe said.

"What, are you crazy? She's worse!" I said.

"Well, since you're friends of her's…" Gekomon2 trailed off.

"Could you reason with her please? We'd be so eternally grateful." Otamamon1 begged.

"I don't think she knows what 'reason' is." Agumon said.

"Just leave it to me, guys. I've got it." Tai said making us turn to him, wondering what he had come up with.

"I knew it! I knew you'd come through!" Gekomon1 said hopefully.

"Yay!" the Otamamon cheered.

"What are you thinking, Tai?" he child of Reliability asked.

Something stupid, I bet cha.

"Who says you need Mimi to wake up jumbo?" Tai asked as he grabbed a mike.

"Crank it up and let me take a shot!" he said.

See?

"You?!" we asked and then all laughed in disbelief, even though I knew he was dead serious.

"What cha laughing at?" he asked.

**Daisuke: OK, this is a warning to anyone who loves hearing.**

**Please cover your ears so there is no damage done.**

**If you don't do this, then don't sue for not reading the warning.**

The music was started and the disco ball was spinning as my brother was up on stage, bobbing to the beat.

"_I'm gonna sing a song_

_A song that will wake you up_

_I'm belt it out_

_Shogunmon I's time to get UUUUPPP!"_ he sang as we held our ears.

"Hey, wake up!" Tai said to the big guy as Joe walked onto the stage.

"Hey, let me give it a shot." He said taking the mike as Tai came down to stand next to us.

"_I'm attempting to sing a song_

_A song that will awaken you_

_And aid all of the Gekomon_

_That are loyal to your world view_

_And of you being in charge."_ He sang as we all shook our heads 'no' at it.

"_I'm attempting to sing a song_

_A song that will awaken you and aid all of the Gekomon…"_ He continued on before Gomamon and Agumon went up to try.

"_I bring this song to you_

_A tune right now until Juuuune_

_When you hear us sing_

_You'll call us singing bafoooons_

_We just wanna wake ya so don't close your eaaaaars."_

I found that ironic since we all covered our ears as they sang.

Not a pretty sound.

When they saw it wasn't working, they gave up as the music stopped and the lights went off.

"It's no use." Joe sighed.

"After that, he might not wake up for another 300 years." Tai said.

"I wouldn't." V-Mon said.

"No kidding." I sighed.

"Hey guys." Someone said making us look over to see the sane half of the duo of Sincerity.

"Palmon." Tai said.

"Why did you all disappear like that? It was like you weren't even happy to see us." She said making me look at her like she was insane.

Excuse me?!

We were THROWN out!

Literally.

"What are you talking about? In case you hadn't noticed, Mimi's gone nuts." Agumon said.

"Yeah? Hmm. Hmm. Now that I think of it, she has kind of gone off the deep end. Even for her." Palmon said making us all sigh and slouch over at that.

"Oh, well, you noticed?" Tai asked sarcastically.

"You're so observant." Gomamon quipped weakly.

She just giggled and placed a hand on her head shyly.

She then came up with a plan that involved us tricking Mimi into singing.

The boys and I were sitting out on the balcony of Mimi's room with a tape recorder that was hooked up to a karaoke machine in her room.

"So she'll be performing and won't even know it." Joe said after the plan was explained.

"Yeah and we'll get the whole thing on tape." Tai smiled with earphones on.

"Watch it!" Gomamon gasped when he saw her opening the door to the room, so we ducked down us Tai turned on the machine.

"What's this?" Mimi asked as she walked into the room.

"It's a karaoke set." Palmon said.

"Yes, I can see that. But what's it doing in my royal chambers?" Mimi asked.

"I just love hearing you sing. I thought you might give us a private concert. Here." Palmon laughed nervously.

"Thanks, you're the greatest." Palmon said meaning the girl took the mike and the music started.

"Now, feel the music."

"Tai, is she falling for it?" Joe asked.

"Mm-hmm." My brother hummed with a smirk.

"Huh? What's that cord for?" Mimi asked making me freeze.

Oh, we're dead.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed into the mike, the loud sound shocking everyone so badly that we screamed too, Tai's the loudest though since he was wearing the earphones.

She called the Gekomon and had us all thrown in jail, the bars clanging behind us.

Even Palmon was in here with us, stripped of that dress.

"So, you though you could pull a fast one on Princess Mimi, did you?" Mimi taunted as she stood in front of our cell.

"That's 'Princess Meany'!" Tai snipped.

"Yeah." Agumon said.

"Who do you think you are, anyway? Don't you remember we're your friends?" Joe asked.

"I remember you tried to trick me." She said.

"We tried to trick you because we're trying to save you. Have you completely forgotten about the Crest of Sincerity?" Tai asked.

"Have you forgotten it's not nice to lock people up in a dungeon? Where's your manners?" Agumon asked.

Mimi scoffed as she turned away and started walking.

"Wait!" Tai called.

"Uh, before you go, I have something I want to tell you." Palmon said making her pause and frown down at her.

"Nobody likes you more than I do." The lizard/plan said in a teary tone.

"It hurts me deeply to have to say this, but…you're a SPOILED BRAT!" Palmon yelled with tears falling.

Mimi gasped in shock, her eyes wide before she turned away from her partner.

"Is that fact? Well, it's nice to know how you really feel!" she yelled before she walked away with a huff and Palmon sagged over in sadness and V-Mon placed his hands on her shoulders to try and comfort her.

Man, this is bad.

I hope Mimi comes back, the real Mimi, or else this world is doomed.

I gripped my Tag and Crest, making Agumon look at me and gasp.

"Hey, Daisuke, when did you find your Crest?" he asked making the others look at me shocked.

"What? Your Crest? When did that happen?" Tia asked as he knelt in front of me.

"When we were all split up. I was with Sora and Biyomon." I said.

"We split up from them after because she had something important to do on her own for now." V-Mon cut in.

"I got this Crest, the Crest of miracles, a week ago." I said showing the gold Crest to them.

"Miracles?" Joe asked.

"It's pretty." Palmon said.

"Yeah, miracle that you're related to Tai." Gomamon laughed as V-Mon snickered.

"So you don't know where Sora is now?" my brother asked.

"No, sorry." I said sadly.

"It's OK." He said hugging me.

"Tai, where did you go?" I asked.

He pulled back as we all sat down, me in my brother's lap as he started telling me.

"Well, somehow I was at home. In Odaiba. I went for and found Kari home alone." He said shocking me.

"Really? How was she? Is she doing any better?" I asked getting worried for my big sister.

"Yeah, she's a bit better. She somehow knew about Koromon and was worried about you, too, but also knew that you were safe where ever you were." Tai smiled at that, then frowned.

"Then all of these bad digimon started showing up around town and this portal opened up, pulling me and Koromon back here. We have to save this world before we return home, or else bad things will happen there if we don't." he finished.

After that, we all fell asleep as I thought about what he had said.

I was happy that my sister was OK, but how did she know about digimon?

"All right, wake up!" a Gekomon yelled making us all groan as we tried to brush away the fog that was making us sleepy.

Not real fog; it's a figure of speech.

"What now?" Tai asked.

"The princess wants you." Gekomon said.

He and his friend then led us to where Shogunmon was, all of us not sure what was going on and why this couldn't wait until the morning.

I mean, it's like what, the middle of the night or maybe early morning?

It's dark out.

"Is she gonna chop off our heads?" my brother asked.

"Don't even joke." Joe said.

We walked in to see the place was packed with all of the Gekomon and Otamamon, watching as Mimi stood there on the stage dressed in her normal clothes and a guilty, sad look on her face.

"What's she up to?" we asked.

"First of all, there's something I have to say to everyone here. Tai, Joe and Daisuke. Agumon, Gomamon and V-mon. Palmon. All of you have been so nice. I'm sorry!" she cried bowing making us all gasp.

"I've been such a little idiot! If you can find it in your hearts to forgive me, and I don't know why you would, but if you can, then I'd be honored to sing for you…one more time." She said lifting her head up to shown tears falling from her brown eyes and her face was red from crying.

That's the Mimi we all know and love.

"We forgive you." Palmon said as we all smiled at her.

"Of course we do. Sing, Your Highness." Gekomon1 said as we all started shouting our encouragements to her to sing.

"Oh, thank you." She sniffled with a smile as she dried her eyes.

"Hit the lights and cue the music!" Palmon said.

The room was darka sthe music started up, then as it got faster and louder, a spot light shone down on Mimi.

"_I wanna sing a song_

_A song to bring Shogunmon around_

_When he hears my voice_

_I hope he likes the sound_

_He has to listen_

_Listen to my sincere heart."_ She sang as Shogunmon started moving and I was close to crying.

She really is good.

"_I learned that friends are friends even when they're apart."_ She snag as the boys started dancing.

"_I've asked my friends to forgive me from the bottom of my heart_

_If it's my choice_

_His eyes would open wide_

_And the Gekomon will be cheering_

_Cheering with pride-"_Mimi stopped when Shogunmon started moving.

He stood up and turned around, the ground shaking as he did so and I feel nervous that he was way too close to our friend.

"Don't panic! It's our lord and master Shogunmon. Finally restored to us after many centuries." Gekomon3 said.

"I was having such a nice sleep. Which one of you clowns woke me up. Or should I just squish all of ya?" Shogunmon threatened with a nasty look as stopped down.

"Women and gentlemon first!" a random Gekomon cried as we all ran out of the building as the giant frog went on a rampage.

Remind me again why we wanted to wake him up?

"And I thought…I was cranky when I first wake up!" Joe panted.

That's my line!

"Give me the mean Mimi back any day!" Gomamon yelled.

"Whose idea was this? Remind me never to listen to them again!" Gekomon1 yelled.

"You wanna hear some singing?!" Shogunmon demanded.

"_The ground will shake_

_When you hear the noise I make_

'_Cause I'm glad to be awake_

_YEAH!"_ he sang, then his horns blasted out air that blew us all away.

Oh, and did I forge to mention he SUCKS?!

No wonder he lost that contest.

We all crashed through the wall that was destroyed from the sound and fell down into the river below us.

V-Mon swam over to me and pulled me up to the surface.

"Is everyone safe?" my brother asked.

"Yeah!" we said.

"Then let's go help Mimi!" he said.

Gomamon digivolve too…IKKAKUMON!"

"Agumon digivolve too…GREYMON!"

"V-Mon digivolve too…XV-MON!"

We all got up and saw Togemon was there with Mimi, Shogunmon about to hurt them, but Ikkakumon fired off his Harpoon Torpedo and cut the big guy off.

"Oh, have you come to play?" Shogunmon taunted.

Ikkakumon and Greymon blasted their attacks to Shogunmon, but he started singing again and blew his horns, canceling out the attacks and sending the two back on their backs.

"Did you see that?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, he gives new meaning to the term 'flat note'." Joe said.

"Watch out below!" Shogunmon called as he jumped down to come after us, but then Tai's Crest and digivice glowed orange.

"Greymon digivolve too…METALGREYMON!"

MetalGreymon stood over us and head butted the big frog away from us, XV-Mon flying in from behind him and kicking him into the damaged building as Togemon jumped out with Mimi in her arms.

"Yeah, give it to him, MetalGreymon!" Tai called.

The Ultimate used his Giga Blasters, firing them off to Shogunmon's horns and then an explosion was caused by it, burying him in the rubble.

The sun soon came up as our digimon went back to their Rookie forms and we went to go check out the damage.

"He deserved to hear that last flat note, don't you think?" Mimi asked with a frown as we all laughed and she then smiled and laughed with us.

"Well, ready to go, Mimi?" Tai asked.

"Yeah. Do you think I could take some of my princess clothes with me?" she asked.

"Mimi!" Tai said in exasperation.

"Well, it just seems such a waste. The jewels at least?" she begged.

Well, we got her back at least.

Now to find Matt, TL and Izzy.

And find out what the heck happened to Sora.

TBC


	22. Sora's Crest of Love

"Sora's Crest of Love"

**OK, here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. Please enjoy and review!**

Mimi, Palmon, V-Mon, Koromon and I were all sitting on top of the swan paddle boat while Gomamon swam in the water and Tai and Joe were working the peddles to make it move.

We were getting closer to land so that we could go meet up with Izzy, Matt and TK and find Sora, where ever the heck she went to.

"OK, we're here." Tai said as the boat was at the shore of the forest.

"Whew! I'm tired." Joe said as Tai got out and held his arms out to Mimi.

"Come on Mimi, get off your thrown." He teased while me and the digimon jumped down from the boat.

"Huh! I wouldn't exactly call this a thrown." Mimi said.

"Yeah, well I wouldn' call you a princess." He said.

"Guys over here!" Matt's voice echoed making us all turn and see the blonde leading his group over to us.

"Hey, it's Matt." Joe smiled as the group ran over to us, Patamon and TK going to me and V-Mon.

"It's been so long since I've seen you. My, you've…shrunk." Palmon said to Tsunomon and Motimon as they were with Koromon.

"Don't rub it in!" the three In-Trainings said turning away in a huff while Motimon, the only one with hands, put them on his none hips.

"Dai!" TK laughed as he ran over and we high hived while Patamon sat on V-Mon's head, both laughing.

"TS!" I cheered making him frown.

"Aw, I told you. It's TK!" he said.

"I know, I just like teasing people." I said.

"So where's Sora?" Tai asked.

"We thought you might know. We haven't seen her. Plus, I thought she was with Daisuke." Matt said.

"That's weird. It's not like her to disappear like that. She also left Dai on her own to find us." Tai said.

"Well, actually I think I saw Sora." Mimi said suddenly making us look at her in surprise.

"So where did you see her?" Tai asked.

"At the Gekomon's castle, but I might have been dreaming." She said.

"I think you're right. It must have been a dream." Joe said.

"Actually, I forgot that when I was just about to eat one of those Mushrooms of Forgetfulness when I was Agumon, I heard a voice that sounded a lot like Sora's." Koromon said.

"That's real weird." Tai said.

"But then…if Sora is actually close to where we are, why doesn't she come out and tell us?" TK asked as I bit my lip in thought.

"Well, maybe Sora just doesn't want to. Even worse, maybe she just can't." Matt said, then his digivice went off.

"All I know is we gotta find her quick." He said as most of us checked our digivices to see a red dot away from the one that showed where we are.

"It's almost like we're playing tag with her." Tai said.

"Come on, the signal points this way." Izzy said as we all started walking, searching for them.

As we walked, I saw TK was looking at me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Did you…find your Crest?" he asked pointing at my Tag and Crest that were shown on the front of my shirt instead of tucked under like the others.

"It sure is." I said with a smile.

"It was being protected by a Magnamon." V-Mon stated proudly making Patamon gasp at that.

"Really?" he asked.

The two digimon then got into a talk about the things they had done before we all met up again and heard that they were all having a problem with this digimon named DemiDevimon.

Honestly, the guy has 'Devimon' in his name.

Could it be any more obvious that he's evil?

It was now getting dark, the sun red as it started going down as we all called out for Sora.

"Oh, why don't we find a spot to rest for the night? Or better yet, the next couple of weeks? My feet are killing me, not to mention every other part of my body." Joe whined as Mimi stopped walking and fell to her knees, worn out.

"I can't go another inch." She said.

"Hold it. I'm getting a reading on my digivice." Matt said.

"Really? Well, what is it?" TK asked.

"What's that buzzing?" Patamon asked.

"I wonder if it's Sora." TK said.

"What's that sound?" the child of Courage asked now that it was getting louder.

Then, this big wasp looking digimon flew down from the sky and came after us, but we all ducked down to not get hit by it.

"Flymon's here!" Koromon said.

Flymon started shooting out his red stingers at us and we all jumped or ran out of the way to not get stabbed to death.

"Maybe this digimon analyzer that Gennai gave me can help us out. Here he is. Flymon." Izzy said as he pulled out his lap top and the image of the bug with its stats came up.

"Classified as an insect digimon. A Virus type and I think we already know what its attack is and it's not very pleasant. And here he comes now!" the child of Knowledge cried as the bug came at us for another attack.

We all ran away as Flymon kept shooting his stingers at us, almost getting my brother and Matt.

"Careful Tai!" Koromon cried.

"Look out Matt!" Tsunomon yelled.

"Koromon digivolve too…AGUMON!"  
"Tsunomon digivolve too…GABUMON!"

"Agumon." Tai said smiling.

"Gabumon!" Matt said as he stood beside my brother.

The two digimon fired off their attacks, but missed as Flymon flew out of the way.

"It's just not working. They need more help." Motimon said.

Gomamon used his Marching Fishes, but they missed, then Palmon tried to grab him with her Poison Ivy to hold the bug still, missing him as he fired off his stingers at her and Mimi.

Flymon was about to attack again, but there Birdramon flew in overhead and hit him head on with her Meteor Wing.

"It's Birdramon!" Motimon said.

"If Birdramon's here, then so is Sora." Tai said as the red bird flew away from us after she saved us.

"Sora!" Tai yelled as he ran off to find her, Matt, TK, me and our partners close with us.

"Wait up, Tai!" Agumon said.

"We're coming!" Gabumon said.

"I'm going with you!" TK said.

"I'm not staying behind." I said.

"TK, wait up!" Patamon cried.

We followed Sora as she crossed a small lake, then we all split up, TK and I going with our brothers and digimon so that we could corner her if she tried to run away.

Tai and I jumped out in front of her, surprising the orange haired girl.

"Sora, it's you." Tai panted.

She turned to make a run for it, but was stopped by Matt and TK.

"So why were you running away?" the child of Friendship asked.

"Enough running. Tell us what's going on." Tai said as Sora looked away from all of us with a frustrated and sad look.

"Sora?" Matt asked.

Really, what is going on with her?

What happened to change her so much?

"Sora, does this mean that…you don't like us anymore?" TK asked.

"No of course not." Sora shook her head.

"Then what's wrong?" the child of Hope asked.

A few seconds passed before Biyomon flew over and landed next to her partner.

"Sora, why don' you tell them?" the pink bird asked.

"OK. It happened the night that biyomon and I left camp to find Tai. Dai and V-Mon were with us, but then after the night we were attacked by Kaitoumon and Dai found her Crest. We made camp and they went to sleep while we went for a walk to try and clear my head. I saw a strange digimon. He looked like a bowling ball with wings and he was talking to something in a giant bubble." She explained.

"Could you hear what he was syang?" TK asked.

"Yeah, I heard him talking about our Crests." Sora said.

"What about them?" Tai asked.

"He was saying that each of our Crests has its own special meaning. For example, Tai, yours is the Crest of Courage." She said.

"The Crest of Courage?" my brother asked.

"Oh! That's right. And then the Crest started to glow." He said remembered something.

"And the Crest you have, Matt is the Crest of Friendship." Sora said looking over to him.

"Friendship." Matt said thoughtfully as he held his Crest.

"And mine?" TK asked.

"Yours is special, TK. It's the Crest of Hope." Sora said.

"All right. I hope we can get back home." He said to his partner.

"Dai, you Crest is very special. It's the Crest of Miracles and is connected to all of the Crests." Sora said to me as I looked at my Crest in surprise.

"Izzy's crest is the Crest of Knowledge. Joe's is the Crest of Reliability. And Mimi's is the Crest of Sincerity. And finally mine…mine is the crest of Love." She finished off staring down at her own red Crest with a depressed look.

Tai was smiling as he looked at her while I was wondering why she was so sad.

"Wow, the Crest of Love. That's just perfect for you, Sora." My brother said.

She tensed up and then turned to him with a mad look.

"No it's not! You're wrong! Don't even say that, Tai! It's not like me at all!" she yelled confusing all of us.

But…how is it not?

Sora has always had a big heart and cares for every single one of us.

How can the Crest not be perfect for her?

"But Sora, it is like you. You're always thinking of everyone else." My brother said.

See?

"No way! I don't care what happen to everyone else. The truth is, you don't know the first thing about me. So back off!" she said.

After her rant, she seemed to figure out what she had just said and gasped in horror before she looked down ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Tai." She said.

"Sora, what's the matter?" my brother asked.

"It's just that my Crest…it won't glow! It's because I don't have any Love." She said shocking us even more.

We all sat down as we waited for the others to show up.

"You love us, don't you, Sora?" TK asked.

"I don't get it. Why is it that girls always have to get so emotional when it comes to love?" Tai asked making me give him a look.

Why are boys always dumb when it comes to love?

And just about everything else.

"No offense, but you're stupid." V-Mon deadpanned.

I've said I love my partner, right?

"Leave her alone, Tai." Matt said.

"I was just joking around." Tai said.

"The digimon thought I was funny too." Sora said as she told us about what DemiDevimon had said to her, saying that he thought it was funny that we thought we were 'hot stuff, and that she would never get her Crest to glow.

"That's it? I thought it was something serious, like they were gonna stop making those stuffed bean bag animals. Besides, DemiDevimon is a liar." Tai said.

"It's true. It started back when I was on a girls' soccer team. My family owned a flower shop. It was my mom's whole life." She explained.

She went into this story on how her mother didn't let her go to the final match because of her wounded knee and then talked to her about quitting soccer to take over the shop, which Sora wasn't too happy about.

"I walked around for hours. I found myself at the soccer field. The game had just finished." Sora said.

"What happened?" Tai asked.

"We lost the game 6/3. My teammates were so depressed, that they didn't even notice when they walked by me. I felt like I had let them all down. Like it was all my fault. My mom said I had to be part of the family business. No questions. That's how she is. It's like it's the only thing that's important to her. She doesn't understand. That's why I know he wasn't lying when I grew up not knowing what love is." Sora said as she stood up, yelling and about to throw her Crest away, but Tai rushed over and grabbed her hand.

"Sora, stop it!" he said.

"Let go!" she yelled.

"Even if what you said is true, you shouldn't believe a word from that loser DemiDevimon. He's just a creep who's trying to hurt you." Tai said as Sora then burst into tears, shocking all of us.

Man, whoever this DemiDevimon is, I'm gonna hit him so hard his teeth will rattle.

How dare he do this to my friends, the people I care about?

"Wait, wait! Don't cry, Sora. Matt, help me out. I don't know what to do with her when she starts blubbering." My brother begged looking out of place.

"Just let her go, Tai. She'll be OK." Matt said looking away with his arms crossed.

"Boy, Matt's like a real grown up." Agumon said.

"Now, if only he would cut his hair." Gabumon said.

Dude, he is not a grown up.

The only reason he said that was because he's just as freaked as Tai, only he won't admit it.

He has no idea what to do or say to help calm her down.

It would be a miracle if any guy did.

…Would that be a pun coming from me?

"Sora, I forgot to thank you." TK said softly making her stop and look at him in surprise.

"You told us not to eat the mushrooms, didn't you? I wanna thank you for saving us." He said.

"Right, TK. We thought DemiDevimon was up to no good, so we kept out of sight and made sure you guys stayed out of trouble. We were even there when you guys were working in the restaurant, Matt." Biyomon said.

"Huh? I had no idea." The blonde said.

"That's why you told us to separate." I gasped figuring it all out.

I rushed up to stand in front of Sora, looking up into her eyes.

"You didn't want me to be a part of it in case you got caught and I would be in danger, didn't you?" I asked.

"Right, Dai." Biyomon nodded.

"You didn't have to hide from us. We were all worried." Tai said.

"Sora just needed to be alone for a little while. But she really didn't want to be separated from you guys, please understand." Biyomon said.

"Sora, I like you." TK said.

"Huh?" she asked looking at him.

"So please, don't go away again. I don't like being away from you. When you're round, I don't miss my mom as much." He giggled.

"And I always feel like I have another sister to look out for me and care about." I said as TK and I shared a smile.

"TK, Dai. I'm…so, so sorry." Sora sniffled as she rubbed at her eyes to stop the tears.

"Hey!" Joe's voice sounded making us all look over to see the rest of our friends had arrived.

"Hey, what took ya guys so long?" Tai asked.

"Well, we would've been here sooner, but Joe fell in the river." Mimi said.

"Hey, Mimi, you're the one who was hungry and tired and had to sit down every five minutes." Joe said while I got this weird feeling like we were being watched, but I wasn't Kaitoumon.

Great, something bad is gonna happen.

We all started a camp fire and lied down to sleep for the night since we were all too tired from all of the work we had done.

"Sora, watch out!" Biyomon's voice cried waking me up.

I groaned and looked up to see that Biyomon was covering Sora's body with her own as a large needle was in her side and a creepy looking blue head with bat feet and wings with yellow eyes was near us.

"Biyomon!" Sora cried in worry.

"What happened?" V-Mon asked as he woke up, then jumped up and stood in front of me when he saw who I guessed was DemiDevimon.

"No, Biyomon! Please wake up! BIYOMON!" Sora cried as she pulled the needle out.

"Sora, I will protect you." The pink bird said.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Tai asked as he and the others woke up.

"Oh! DemiDevimon!" TK gasped.

DemiDevimon flew back with a grimace as the sky got dark, the only light coming from the fire that was still burning.

When the dark clouds moved away, the full moon was red and a creepy black dragon pulling a black carriage was flying towards us.

"Hey, what is that?" Tai asked as the snarling monster got closer.

Everyone cried out as a coffin that was black with gold decorating it fell out of the carriage as the dragon flew off.

The coffin opened up and a man wrapped up in a cape was floating down to us.

"Digidestinds. Your journey ends here." He laughed darkly.

"That's it! That's the thing DemiDevimon was talking too." Sora said.

"He's not a thing. He's Lord Myotismon." Demidevimon said making me, Sora and V-Mon gasp as we remembered Kaitoumon mentioning him once before and…having a Crest?

"Myotismon?" Tai asked.

"That's Lord Myotismon!" DemiDevimon yelled as the freak in the cape laughed.

"These Digidestinds are making me feel a little…batty." Myotismon said before he pulled his cape out, a swarm of bats coming after us called Grizzly Wing.

Oh great, a vampire with a sense of humour.

"Come on, guys. Let's go!" Agumon said as he led the digimon out to fight and protect us.

He and Gabumon fired off their attacks as Motimon digivolved into Tentomon and used his Super shocker while Patamon used his Boom Bubble, the bats getting burned to a crisp, electrocuted or blown away.

"They're still coming after us!" Mimi gasped.

We cried out as some of the bats got through the wall of fire that the fire breathing digimon made and flapped around our heads.

"Mimi!" Palmon cried out.

"Palmon digivolve too…TOGEMON!"

"Let me try to get my point across." Togemon said as she rushed at the bats and then used her Needle Spray, taking out most of them.

"Way to go!" Gomaon cheered.

"Gomamon digivolve too…IKKAKUMON!"

Ikkakumon used his Harpoon Torpedo to attack Myotismon, smoke blocking our view.

"Wow, way to go!" Joe said.

We all gasped when the vampire flew through the cloud of smoke, not a scratch on him.

"Can't defeat me that easily." He taunted as he used his Crimson Lightning, a whip made from red light and hit Togemon with it, hurting her.

He laughed like a maniac as he hit Ikkakumon with a second whip, then flew down and used both whips to hit all of our digimon.

"Tai, he's just too strong for us." Agumon said.

"Now what?" Tai asked.

"I've gotta do something to help them." Biyomon said weakly making Sora look down at her in shock.

The vampire was stalking closer to us, me watching V-Mon as he struggled to get up on his feet to come help us, but was too weak.

"I'm the only one left to fight Myotismon." The bird said.

"It's no use! You can't do anything in your condition." Sora said.

"Please understand, Sora. I have to go." Biyomon said as she tried to go, but the orange haired girl wrapped her arms around her to hold her back.

"No! Biyomon, you can't! You'll get hurt! I won't let you! My decision is final!" Sora said.

"Sora, why can't you understand?!" Biyomon cried shocking her partner.

"Biyomon digivolve too…BIRDRAMON!"

The red bird took to the sky and used her Meteor Wing to get Myotismon, but he just covered himself with his cape and didn't get hurt.

Why is it so hard to kill a freaking vampire?!

He flipped his cape out of the way, then hit Birdramon with his Crimson Lightning, making her screech in pain.

"BIRDRAMON!" Sora cried.

She started running towards her partner as she fell from the sky in pain.

"Birdramon, no! I LOVE YOU!" Sora cried making her Crest and digivice glow red.

I gasped when I felt this warm, pleasant feeling in my chest where my heart was and my Crest was glowing at bit for some reason.

What is this?

It's so nice and comforting.

"Birdramon digivolve too…GARUDAMON!"

Garudamon was a bird creature that stood up on her legs with arms and had two wings on her back with long blonde hair, she was red with blue and white markings all over her and she was ready for a fight.

"What? Where is that glow coming from?" Myotismon asked as he shielded his eyes.

Garudamon went over to Sora and gently picked her up in her hands, looking down at her with pretty green eyes.

"Sora, I can feel your love. It's making me strong!" Garudamon said.

"My Crest…it glows." Sora said.

"Garudamon is the Ultimate form of Birdramon. She commands the sky and protects the earth. Her attack is a flaming bird called Wing Blade." Tentomon explained.

"Ah! Why is it now the Crest of Love glows as I was about to claim victory?!" Myotismon growled.

'Cause we're awesome like that?

"I'll protect you, Sora." Garudamon said as she flew up and hen used her Wing Blade attack, which was a giant bird made out of flames that went down to Myotismon, who countered with Grizzly Wing, the attacks both equal.

"I did not anticipate such strength." Myotismon said as he blocked the light.

"Come on everyone, climb on." Garudamon said as she came over to us.

We did as she said and she quickly flew off before Myotismon recovered and attacked us.

"Next time you won't escape!" he called after us.

Yeah, yeah.

Clichéd much?

We all exclaimed in glee as we saw the sun rising in the sky as we were flown to a safe place, the light being a very welcome thing after that nightmare.

Garudamon found a place to set us down where we would be and safe then she transformed back into Yokomon, hopping over to her partner.

"All you had to do was stop worrying about it, Sora and you got your Crest to work!" Tai said as we all sat down to rest.

"When Biyomon was in danger of getting hurt, I realized that I was acting just like my mom. Know what I really realized? My mom loved me all along." Sora said with a loving smile.

"It was your love that helped me digivolve, Sora." Yokomon said cheerfully.

"I'm glad." Sora said to her.

"You see? You are capable of love after all." Yokomon said.

"I felt something. I guess it was your love shining through." Tai said.

I'm pretty sure it was more than just her love, bro.

"I felt something too. It made me feel uncomfortable." The child of Reliability said making us look at him weirdly.

"Love shouldn't make you feel like that." TK said.

"That's right, TK. I know why you feel uncomfortable, Joe." Mimi said as she walked over to him with her hands cupped together.

"Why?" He asked her.

"These were in your pocket." Mimi said as she handed over some seeds that she held and Matt played his harmonica making me smile.

I wondered when I was going to hear Mr. Cool play again.

"Oh, I guess it wasn't love." Joe sighed.

We all laughed at him, happy that we were all together.

Matt stopped playing as thunder boomed and black clouds rolled in as that annoying evil laughter echoed around us.

"I know that laugh." Sora said standing.  
"OK, evil laughter should be out lawed for villains. It's so annoying!" I growled standing up.

"You wanna tell him that?" V-Mon asked as he stood in front of me protectively.

Everyone huddled together, the older kids standing in front of us younger ones to keep us safe as the digimon went on guard to fight.

"You foolish Digidestinds! The eight of you are no match for my power. Prepare for your ultimate destruction." Myotismon laughed as he hid in the dark sky.

I really, really hate that guy.

TBC


	23. The Gateway to Home

"The Gateway to Home"

**OK, thank you everyone for all of the great comments. I really appreciate them. I'm also happy that you guys like Kaitoumon, I wasn't sure what people would think of him at first. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Please enjoy!**

As it turns out, Myotismon wasn't really coming after us.

He was just passing by to try and scare us.

What a creep!

Seriously, what kind of person gets a kick out of scaring little kids?

That's sick.

We were all relaxing now, me sitting with Mimi, Palmon and V-Mon at the shore of the lake as Tai and Joe were in the lake gathering some water in plastic bags and Gomamon was swimming.

"Hey, check it out, Mimi." Joe said holding up his water filled bag.

"How about this for an instant bath? I'm glad I took these bags from the restaurant." He said as Gomamon swam over to him.

"Gee, now you'll be able to go soak your head the next time you have an allergy attack." The seal joked.

"Right. That was so funny I forgot to laugh." Joe said.

"Now that Myotismon's chasing us, we're gonna have to keep running like a bunch of crazed shoppers at the mall. He's just a big creep if you ask me." Mimi said.

Love the way she sees things and she is totally right.

"I have to agree with you on that." Joe said.

"Yeah, he's small potatoes for us." Tai said.

"My wish is to never see him again. Period." Palmon said.

"Mine too." Mimi smiled with her partner.

"Gather around everyone!" Izzy called making us urn to look at him.

"I hope lunch is ready because I'm starving." Tai said as Izzy and Tentomon came running to us.

"Gennai's back. He wants to speak to us." Izzy said.

"Is this a scheduled visit?" Mimi asked.

"Hope he found a way to get us out of here." Joe said.

"What is it this time?" Tai asked.

They all said this at once, so it was hard to tell what everyone said at first.

We all got up and went to go see what the old man wanted.

There was the transparent form of Gennai with all of our friends surrounded around the hologram and we went to.

"Don't keep us in suspense. What's this all about anyway?" Tai asked.

"_Well, I brought you some good news and some bad news. Which would you like to hear first?"_ Gennai asked.

Does it really matter which we hear first?

"Save the good news for last. I hate being depressed." The child of Reliability said.

"He's a basket case anyway. Let's start with the good news." Matt said.

"_Actually, you all look like you could use some cheering up. I've been told another child will be joining your group."_ Gennai said shocking us all.

"Another child? Who tells you these things anyway?" Sora asked.

"_Well, this is someone you shall want as a friend. This someone is a Digidestind."_ Gennai said making everyone ask questions about this 9th child.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Really?" Mimi asked.

"Another one?" Joe asked.

"Are they my age?" I asked.

What?

I was sick of being the youngest and I'm sure TK wants someone our age too, even though he's a year older than me.

"Oh, I hope this new one will have a digimon that will be able to help us." Yokomon said.

"You and me both." Sora said.

"_The important thing to remember is all nine of you must be together. As long as you are separated, the worlds will not be in harmony together. And everything will go wacko, so we must find this other child as soon as possible."_ The old man said.

"How do we do that?" Tai asked.

"I hope it's someone my size." TK said.

See?

He totally agrees with me.

"I hope she's my size so that we can swap clothes." The child of Sincerity gushed.

Having another girl on the team would be cool.

"Tell us something about this kid. Like what's his or her name?" the child of Courage asked.

"_Uh, name? It's…I forgot."_ Gennai said.

"You forgot?!" Matt yelled as we all yelled at him.

OH MY GOD!

What is wrong with this guy?

"GENNAI!" Tai yelled.

"Let me at him! Let me at him! Let me at him!" I yelled trying to go after him and V-Mon held me back.

"He's not really there." My dragon said.

"I don't care!" I said.

"_Calm down. I do know the location of the child. It's Japan."_ Gennai said making me calm down and look at him in surprise like everyone else was.

"Japan?" Tai asked.

"Where is Japan?" Gabumon asked.

"Japan's a big island in the far east." Agumon said.

"Agumon and Tai were transported there when our two worlds converged." Izzy explained.

"If they ever converge again, maybe we'll all get to go home." Joe said.

"Yeah." Mimi sighed sadly.

"_Remember, that was the good news."_ Gennai said.

"Can't wait to hear the bad news." Tai said.

"_Myotismon had heard of the 9__th__ child and will be going to Japan soon. He's gathering his forces as we speak. If he gets to the child first, both of our worlds will be doomed."_ Gennai said.

Great, that sucks.

"Doomed?! We need some spies on the inside." Tai said.

We all went off to the castle where Myotismon lives, dressing up Agumon and Palmon to go undercover so that they could find out what the plan was.

Their new names are PunkAgumon and ReggaePalmon.

Don't ask, Mimi came up with the names and costumes.

"_According to my information, the gate to the other world should be somewhere inside this castle."_ Gennai said as we stood outside of the walls.

"My theory is that Myotismon sent DemiDevimon to distract us while he stayed behind to prepare the gate. Truly an ingenious plan on his part." Izzy said.

"_A good theory indeed."_ Gennai said.

"Agumon and Palmon have certainly been gone a long time. It's not that I'm worried, it's just that…well, I hope they're looking for the location of the gate." Tai said as he looked up at the castle.

They'd been in there for an hour or so now.

V-Mon, TK, Patamon and I are playing tic tac toe in the dirt as we waited on them, bored.

"I'm worried." Tai said.

"Just be patient." Matt said as vines were thrown down the inside of the wall.

"Hey, look, they're back!" Mimi said.

"Sorry we took so long. We had a big bruiser on our hands." Palmon said.

"Let's go." Tai said as we ran over to the vines.

"_My signal is useless inside the castle, so you're on your own. I'm counting on you."_ Gennai said.

"We got it covered." Tai said as the vines wrapped around him and Mimi, pulling them up to the window.

"_I hope so. You must stop Myotismon from carrying out his plans and protect your friend in Japan."_ Gennai said.

"We better move it." Palmon said as we were all soon pulled up to the window and entered the castle.

We all started walking and the place was like a maze.

We each split up into three teams to go look for the gate.

"Something's totally weird here." Tai said as we walked on a bridge.

"What is it?" Agumon asked.

"We've passed this way before." Tai said.

"This place looks the same." I said.

"Great." V-Mon drawled.

"Is that you, Tai?" Izzy's voice came from behind us making us look over the side to see the red head and his partner.

"Yeah, I'm up here. Did you find anything unusual down there, Izzy?" my brother asked.

"Well, you could say that, Tai. The truth is, your way down there and we're up here." Tentomon said.

"I think you guys may need glasses. We're way up here above you." Agumon said.

"But there's no way!" Izzy said as he looked over his side of the bridge that was under us, looking up at us.

"That's scientifically impossible." He said.

"That stuff doesn't matters here." I said.

"Yeah, our world defies all logic." V-Mon pointed out.

You would-a thought he'd learn that by now.

We all met up with the others on a bridge to talk about what was going on.

"My theory is Myotismon has set up these optical illusions to detour us from finding the gate." Izzy said.

"Well, I'd say he succeeded. We're still as lost as we were before we started." Tai said.

"All we've done so far is go round and round in circles and we don't know up from down." The child of Friendship said.

"Honestly, it's making me dizzy." Joe said.

"Huh?" Gomamon gasped as he jerked his head to the side.

"What's up?" Joe asked.

"Someone's coming." The seal said.

"You sure?" the bluenette asked.

"You doubt me?" Gomamon asked.

We gasped when we heard voices and saw shadows of some digimon walking below us.

"I'm itching to fight." A gruff voice said.

"Eh, 'cause ya got fleas?" another voice teased.

"They seem to know where they're going." Matt whispered as we ducked down.

"Maybe we should try to follow them." The child of Love said.

"They'll lead us to the right place." Tai said as we all got up and started looking for the tunnel that would bring us to where that group of digimon are.

We made it just in time to see a giant gate open up and a white cat told a group of digimon to walk into the gate.

Myotismon then turned to go to his carriage to follow them.

"You're not going anywhere! Not us long as we can help it." my brother yelled.

"What is your name? Do you work for me? Can't you see I'm busy at the moment?" Myotismon taunted with the white cat, Kaitoumon and DemiDevimon at his side.

"Yeah, right." Tai said as we ran over.

"DemiDevimon, would you please take care of this annoying gang of hoodlums? I have better things to do." The Dracula wannabe said as the bowling ball with wings flapped over.

"Of course sir. Anything you want. I'm at your service." DemiDevimon said bowing to the vampire as he got inside his carriage.

"I'm not letting you get pass this gate." DemiDevimon said as he flew over to us with a gang of Numemon, Vegiemon and some other digimon I've never seen before.

"Fat chance, you little twerp!" Tai said.

"I've brought reinforcements. It's all yours, Nanimon." DemiDevimon said to this guy that looked like a huge bowling ball with arms, legs, hair, boots and sunglasses.

"Right. Don't even think about passing by me. You got it?" Nanimon said as he stood in front of us.

"Fare well, digi-dude." Myotismon said as he went through the gate.

"OK, let's fight!" Nanimon said.

"Yeah!" his soldiers cheered.

"We don't wanna fight you guys, but the future is at stake." Agumon said.

"You'll have to forgive us." Palmon said.

"Agumon digivolve too…GREYMON!"

"Palmon digivolve too…TOGEMON!"  
Nanimon and his group backed away in fear as the dinosaur and cactus toward over them.

"Gabumon digivolve too…GARURUMON!"

"Tentomon digivolve too…KABUTERIMON!"

"Gomamon digivolve too…IKKAKUMON!"

"V-Mon digivolve too…XV-MON!"

The six digimon stood or flew over the group of smaller digimon, making them all run away from them so they wouldn't get hurt.

"Everyone, back into ranks!" Nanimon yelled at them as they ran away.

"Y-You're big!" Nanimon said as Kabuterimon cut off his path to run away.

"Anybody need a wrestling coach?" he asked waving a white flag.

"Hey! You can't resign!" DemiDevimon said.

"You wanna bet, pipsqueak? When it comes down to having my fanny kicked, I'm outta here and if you don't believe me, ya might check the fine print on my contract." Nanimon said.

"We're comin' through." Tai called.

"Don't let me stand in your way!" Nanimon yelled as he ran away, throwing a pink glob of sludge on DemiDevimon's head.

"Might as well give up." Matt said.

"I'm out numbered! Good help is so hard to find." The blue bat said.

"Just admit you picked the wrong side and give it a rest already." TK smirked as Patamon flew over.

"If you're trying to prank me, it won't work." DemiDevimon said, then sobbed.

The gate doors rattled making us look over to see Kaitoumon was there with the white cat.

"You haven't dealt with me yet!" the female cat said as she jumped up to where Greymon was.

She easily kicked him, Kabuterimon and Ikkakumon in the face, making then grunt in pain before she back flipped and landed on her back paws with a grin.

"That was too easy." She giggled as Greymon and Ikkakumon fell back.

"Try this." Togemon said as she tried to punch the cat, but she jumped out of the way.

Garurumon growled and tried to claw at her, but the cat kept dancing away.

"To the gate everyone." Tai said.

"We gotta get through." Sora said as we all ran around our digimon to get to the gate as it started to close.

"Gatomon, stop playing around and let's get moving." Kaitoumon called to the cat.

"Hey, I don't think so." Gatomon said to us as her tail ring glowed and the statues of dragons glowed and came to life.

"Devidramon. He's one nasty dragon, guardian of the gate. Devi doesn't like losing. If you want a real surprise, look into his eyes. You'll be hypnotized." Gatomon purred.

One of the Devidramon stepped into our path, blocking us off as XV-Mon flew down to protect me.

He used his V Laser, then Greymon used his Nova Blast and Garurumon used his Howling Blaster, making the three nasty dragon jump back.

The other Champions joined in, but the attacks didn't leave a single mark on the Devidramon at all.

Then they stood together in a line as their eyes glowed this pink color.

"I'm starting to feel really weird." Greymon said.

"What's happening?" Tai asked as we all gasped.

The Devidramon the attacked our digimon, smacking them in the face with their claws as one stood in front of us humans.

"How about that for some awesome fighting? We got cha beat by a mile." DemiDevimon cheered as we ran away from the dragon in front of us.

"You haven't won yet!" Togemon called as she ran over to keep the black dragon away from us.

"The gate's closing!" Tai yelled.

"XV-Mon!" I yelled as he flew up and scooped me up in his arms.

He started flying towards the gate where Kaitoumon was standing there as all of the other digimon fought the black dragons.

"Hang on, we're going through." XV-Mon said.

"But what about the others?" I asked as I saw the others running around.

"We'll see them later. Don't worry, they'll be fine. You just need to remember what Magnamon said and we'll be fine too.

I watched as they all fought, not wanting to leave them behind, but what choice do we have?

We have to do this to protect the 9th child.

The child of Light.

"DAISUKE!" Tai yelled.

Kaitoumon looked at us, a strange look in his eyes as he flew back into the gate and XV-Mon followed after him.

We passed through the gate, Gatomon and DemiDevimon right behind as, the light blinding us as we passed through.

Gatomon and DemiDevimon passed right by us as Kaitoumon appeared in front of us, XV-Mon holding me close to his chest to fight him off as we were pulled through the portal.

"So, you looking for a fight?" my blue dragon asked.

"No." Kaitoumon said shocking us.

XV-Mon then transformed back into Demiveemon from the light and I held him to my chest as Kaitoumon picked up the bottom of his cloak and covered us with it.

"Please, be silent until this is over." He said.

Demiveemon and I shared a look, not sure what to do.

This guy had been trying to kill us since we first met, but he was helping us now?

"Why should we trusht you?" Demiveemon asked.

"Because I want Myotismon dead more than you do." Kaitouon said.

I thought about, then nodded.

I could see in his eye that he was being honest and he was our only chance to survive now.

The light faded and we were in the sky above the camp grounds, Myotismon and his army setting off to go to the more populated parts of Japan to search for the 9th child.

"Kaitoumon." This wizard looking digimon called as Kaitoumon hid us without anyone noticing.

"Yes, Wizardmon?" he asked.

"Search this area here with this and come back to us when you find the 9th child. Good luck, friend." Wizardmon said tossing a Tag with a pink Crest to Kaitoumon and he caught it.

"Understood." He said.

Wizardmon nodded as he took off.

As soon as he and the others were out of sight, the dragon winged man flew down and placed us on the grassy ground.

"Why did Wizardmon give ya the Cresht?" Demiveemon asked.

"This is only a copy. There are dozens of copies. Myotismon has the real one." He explained as he held the fake out to us.

"See? Your Crest would react if it were real." He said pointing out the fact that my Crest wasn't glowing.

"So why help us now?" I asked.

"Most of us are serving Myotismon because we were abused into being his slaves, like Gatomon and myself. Others because they love a good fight. Or because they simply wish to help their friends." Kaitoumon explained.

"That makesh shense. Gatomon ish a Celeshtial digimon and they're good guys." Demiveemo said thoughfully.

I looked up at Kaitoumon's eye that was blocked by the eye patch.

He noticed and turned away in shame, playing a hand over it carefully.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done. I have to go now. Good luck." He said before he flew off.

We watched him go; now understanding him a bit more.

He had no choice to hurt us because he was being bullied into doing it.

Man, that Myotismon is the worst kind of…monster.

And Gatomon too.

Any other digimon who is being forced by Myotismon, we'll help them out and save them from him.

I hope the others find a way to get here soon.

TBC


	24. Return to Highton View Terrance

"Return to Highton View Terrance"

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. I'm also pretty excited because tomorrow is my birthday! I guess you guys don't really care about that. Whatever. Enjoy please and review.**

As soon as Kaitoumon left, there was a flash of light making me and Demiveemon look up to see Tai and the others all falling from the sky where the hill top was.

"Wow, that didn't take long." Demiveemon said as he hopped up onto my head.

I ran over there and found them all unconscious, except for the digimon.

"Hey guys." I said making them all turn around to see me and smiled.

"Daisuke, you're OK." Tsunomon said as he hopped over with all of the others.

"What happened?" Patamon asked.

"We jusht flew through the portal. It didn't take you guysh too long to come after us." Demiveemon said.

"Yeah it was, like, a few seconds." I said.

"Really? But we were separated from you for a day." Palmon said.

"Whoa. Really?" my dragon and I asked.

Freaky.

The digimon told us all about what had happened since we were separated with meeting Gennai in his underwater home, him giving them special cards that would open up the gate and WereGarurumon holding off the Dokugumon so that Tai could place the cards in the right place to open the gate and finding the fake card.

Soon enough, we saw my brother and the others waking up, so we went over to see how they were.

"Then in this world we could be without them." Sora said sadly.

"You can't get rid of us that easily." Biyomon said making them all look over to us.

"Wake up. Come on sleepy heads." Palmon teased.

"We're up, we're up. Where have you been?" Tai asked as the digimon all pulled berries that they had gathered out from behind their backs.

"We all went to look for a little lunch." Gomamon said.

"And a guest to help ya eat it." I said coming up behind them with Demiveemon on my head.

"Daisuke!" everyone said.

"What am I; chopped liver?" my dragon pouted.

Tai ran over and scooped me up in his arms, holding me the way Matt was holding TK.

"Now that we're home, we don't have to eat leaves anymore. We can eat cheese burgers." Joe said.

"That's right! And pepperoni pizza." Mimi said whipping at her teary eyes.

"Are you OK? They didn't hurt you, did they?" Tai asked.

"Nuh uh. They didn't even notice us." I said.

OK, it was half true and I wasn't technically lying.

The others didn't notice us at all, but namely because Kaitoumon had helped us out, but how would the others take this news?

"And French fries!" TK said as the others were still going on about real food.

"And ice cream." Matt said.

"Yeah and broccoli." Sora said making us all exclaim in disgust.

Tai set me back down as Koromon hopped over to him and was picked up, a curious look on his face.

"How did you know that my card was the fake, Tai?" he asked.

"I didn't. I kept your card 'cause you're my friend." Tai said with a nervous smile making some of us laugh.

Wow, he was lucky nothing bad happened.

"That's so nice." Koromon said.

"Hey everybody, we've got to go find the 9th child." The child of courage said.

"Yeah and we gotta get a move on since Myotismon's there ahead of us." Matt said.

"I'm happy that we're finally heading back to my home town and we already know that's where we're going to find the 9th child." Tai said.

Really?

This kid was living in our home town this entire time?

Well, at least searching a city is easier than an entire country.

"Let's go!" my brother cheered.

"We're back at camp where we started." TK said as we all walked around.

"We've gotta get back to Highton View Terrance and stop Myotismon before he finds the 9th Digidestind." Tai said.

"I wonder how much of a head start he has on us." Sora said.

"Not even a minute has passed through the time Myotismon left for Japan when we arrived. Time flows at a different pace in the Digital World." Izzy said.

"I'll say. We've been gone for months in the Digital World and yet here in the real world it's the same day we left." The child of Friendship said.

"But that's impossible. You mean all those adventures took less time than it does to, say, get a haircut?" Joe asked.

"Please, Joe, don't exaggerate. Imagine getting your hair done in such a short amount of time." Mimi said as Tai started running down the stone steps to where all of the cabins were with the others students and teachers.

"I'm gonna go take a look at the camp. I wanna see for myself how much time has really passed. One of you come with me, the rest of you stay there. Who volunteers?" my brother asked as he reached the bottom.

Koromon, Gomamon and Biyomon went down the steps, the In-Training slipping and falling right into Tai's arms.

"One volunteer, not 13." Tai said as he saw the rest of us walking down.

"I thought I'd keep you company." The child of Sincerity said.

"And we're gonna keep Mimi company." Joe said.

"I guess we're all pretty curious to find out what happened while we were gone." Izzy said in our defense.

I mostly wanted to get home and see how Kari was doing.

I don't know why, but I have this weird feeling that she needed us to be there.

"But how will we explain it if somebody sees our digimon?" Tai asked.

"Oh, kids!" a familiar voice called making us all jump.

"It's…our teacher!" the child of Love gasped as we saw the middle aged man running over to us.

"We are back in the real world." Sora said smiling.

"Mr. Fujiyama." Tai said running over to the man with a smile as Fujiyama skidded to a stop.

"Watch out!" Fujiyama said as Tai slipped and fell back.

"What are all kids doing playing around here when you haven't even packed up your gear yet?" he asked sternly.

"Whoa, sir, I can explain." Tau yelped.

"Well, I'm Tai's digimon-"Koromon said, but Tai cried out as he covered his mouth.

"Didn't you kids hear we're closing up camp early because of the snow? Everyone else is all ready to go home." Fujiyama said.

"Sure, of course we heard." Tai said nervously as he stood.

"Look at those dirty little toys you're carrying. Where'd you get 'em?"Fujiyama asked.

"Um, toys?" my brother laughed nervously.

"Who's he calling a dirty little toy? That's not-" Motimon asked as the digimon all seemed angry at the insult.

"We can't let anyone know you can talk." Izzy whispered as we all covered our In-Trainings' mouths.

"Pretend to be stuffed animals." Matt whispered.

"Oh, these toys. Well, you see they're stuffed." My brother said making me face palm.

We're dead.

"Yes, Tai. I can see that." The teacher said.

"We made them!" I said suddenly going over to my brother's side.

Fujiyama looked down at me as I held up Demiveemon.

"We made them in arts and crafts for Kari." I said as my brother caught on.

"Yeah, you remember our sister. She wasn't able to come to camp." He said.

"Oh, yeah. She caught a cold, didn't she?" Fujiyama asked as he remembered how easily us Kamiya sisters could get sick.

"Yes, but she's feeling much better now because I went home and made her an omelet." Tai said making me face palm again and Demiveemon sighed in annoyance.

Yeah, see, we're totally dead if my brother keeps opening his mouth.

"When did you do that?" Fujiyama asked.

"When I-"Koromon was about to say, but Tai covered his mouth.

"When? Uh, that's a good question. Right before I left for camp." He laughed.

Please let our teacher have one of his dumb days and believe this junk.

"It's nice that you're thinking of your sister, Tai, Daisuke. But how did those toys get all dirty?" he asked.

"Uh, we accidentally dropped them when we tried to get outta the snow." TK said.

I love that guy and I swear I will never call him TS or TP or anything like that again…for a short while.

"Well, make sure you wash them then or throw them in the trash. Meet you at the bus." Fujiyama said before he turned and ran off back to camp.

"Right!" we said as he was soon out of sight.

"I'd like to get his gear together and throw him in the garbage can!" Koromon said.

"Well, you won't be littering at least." Tai said.

We all went back to our cabins and got our stuff, then went to see that the kids were all getting on their buses to go home.

"Remember. Don't talk in front of anybody else, OK?" the child of Reliability said.

"Don't worry. We can just pretend to be adorable stuffed animals." Palmon said as she held her cupped hands to her face and Gomamon gave her a look.

"Wow, look at all the kids." Koromon said in excitement as Tai freaked and covered his mouth.

"Didn't we just say not to talk out loud?!" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, but look at all the human children." The In-Training said.

"We never knew there were more human children than you." Biyomon said as the digimon watched the students in amazement.

"This is nothing. Why, just in the city alone, there must be tens or thousands of kids like us. And when you add the rest of the kids in the world, there must be millions." Sora explained making the digimon all look at her in amazement.

"You mean there are millions of Soras?!" the pink bird asked.

"There's only one of me!" Sora cried.

"She just means there are more kids our age, but there are tons of different people in the world." The child of Hope said.

"Wow!" Patamon and Tsunomon said.

"Hey, it's Michelle!" Mimi cried accidentally knocking Palmon back as she ran over to a small group of girls.

"I've missed you so much!" she cried to the confused girl.

We're dead.

I have a feeling that I'm gonna be saying that a lot.

"You missed me? You just saw me 10 minutes ago." The sandy haired girl, Michelle, said.

"What's going on?" a dark brown haired girl asked.

"Mimi's weird." Michelle said.

"Taren!" Mimi cried hugging her, then pulled away and laughed.

"She's wigging out." Michelle said.

"Too much caffeine." Taren said.

"Oh, Mimi." Palmon sighed.

"She's going to give us away. I told her no time has passed since we went to the Digital World." Tai said.

"Forget Mimi. We have to find some form of transportation to Highton View Terrance." Izzy said.

"I got an idea." Tai said as he went over to where our teacher was talking to one of the bus drivers.

"Mr. Fujiyama! Can you have the bus drop us off somewhere?" my brother asked as we followed.

"Have the bus drop you off? No can do. The rules say I have to take you straight to your homes." Fujiyama said.

"Please, Mr. Fujiyama, I'm begging you, sir. Could you just let us off somewhere near Highton View Terrance?" my brother asked.

"Highton view Terrance? Why do you want to go there?" the teacher asked.

Quick, someone with more brains think of something!

"Well, we used to live there and we were feeling nostalgic, so we thought we'd visit our old hang out." Tai said.

"Come on." Matt said.

"Please?" TK begged.

"We'd appreciate it, sir." Izzy said.

"But it's against the rules." Fujiyama said.

"You know, I think we drive pretty close to Highton View Terrance. Let's see." The bus driver said checking his clipboard.

"First we take the freeway to the parkway to the freeway…that's the wrong way. Oh, yeah. Here at the road way. Highton View Terrance is within walking distance." The man said as we nodded.

"Just, then that's where you can let us off, mister." Tai smiled.

"Hold on! I didn't give the bus driver permission yet." Fujiyama growled.

"Please, Mr. Fujiyama?" Matt begged making me look at him and TK to see the sad looks they had.

"You'll break TK's heart if you don't let us go. It was the last place we all lived together as a family before our parents got divorced." Matt said as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder when he whimpered.

"Oh!" the child of Hope cried as he hugged Matt around the waist.

"TK." Matt sighed.

"Oh, brother!" TK said.

"Mr. Fujiyama, please let us off at Highton View Terrance. As an upper class man, I'll take responsibility for getting them home." Joe said.

"Well, I guess if a reliable kid like you is going, Joe, then I guess it's OK. But I better call your parents and tell them where you are." Fujiyama said.

Yay for Joe living up to his Crest his entire life.

"Deal!" Joe and Tai said as they bowed.

"Thanks, Mr. Fujiyama." Joe said.

"You're the greatest teacher ever." Tai said.

"Yeah, yeah." He said as he walked away with the amused looking bus driver.

"Yahoo!" Tai cheered as he jumped over o the rest of the group.

"Yay!" I cheered tossing Demiveemon up and catching him as he giggled.

"Hey, how long are you gonna keep that act up?" Tai asked the blonde brothers as their whimpers turned into laughter.

"Hey, if we didn't come up with something sappy like that, he never would have let us go." The child of Friendship said.

"You mean that sad story was just an act?" Joe asked with a stunned look.

"You guys are so cool! I love you so much right now!" I cheered hugging them both, although it was kinda awkward with one arm around TK and the other around Matt's legs.

TK, Demiveemon, Tsunomon and Patamon giggled while Matt seemed to stiffen up from the hug, not used to it.

"I was crying my eyes out so much for you guys that my glasses started to fog up!" the bluenette ranted as my brother ran over to him.

"Calm down before you have an asthma attack." Tai said.

"I missed all of you so much." We heard Mimi laugh as she got onto the bus with her friends.

"I hope she's not gonan act this way with every kid that she meets." Palmon said.

"Hey!" she cried to get her partner's attention, but Izzy and Sora covered her mouth, hushing her.

We all went to the bus and took our seats, me leaning into my seat as I felt very tired from what had happened.

I swear, this whole saving the world thing is gonna make me age too much.

I was shaken awake when we got to our destination and we all walked up to the bridge near our old home where we lived when I was a baby.

I don't know why, but I think I supressed the memory for some reason.

"They were nice to drop us off here." Koromon said as we watched our bus leave.

"Yeah." Tai said.

"There's the Highton View Terrance tower." The child of Sincerity said pointing out the tall building.

"The tallest apartment building in Japan." Izzy said.

"Terrific. I'm afraid of heights." Joe said.

"That place isn't so hot." Tai said.

"That's true. The heat never worked. I used to live there." Sora said.

"Wow, Sora. You lived in that big castle?" Biyomon asked.

"Yep." Sora nodded.

"We lived near here too. A block away in another building. Sora and I went to West Side Elementary together." Tai said as I nodded.

"Hey, I went to West Side Elementary." Matt said.

"You're kidding! You mean that you guys were telling the truth when you said that you used to live in Highton View Terrance?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, we really did live here before my parents broke up." Matt said.

"That was a long time ago when I was a little kid." TK said.

"Strange coincidence, because I used to live here too." Joe said.

"I lived here too before we moved." Mimi said making Joe look at her in confusion.

The wheels in his brain were turning.

"Me too!" Izzy said making us all look at him in confusion.

How is it that we all lived so close to each other, but never even knew it?

That's kinda sad.

"Just for a little while, it's a long story." The red head said.

"So at some point we all lived at Highton View Terrance at the same exact time?" Tai asked.

"This can't just be a coincidence. There has to be some meaning here." Izzy said.

There was then this weird screeching noise that made us all look up and see a swarm of bats flying in the sky.

Looks like fang boy's closer than we thought.

"Myotismon's army. Run for it!" Tai cried.

We all ran down the street trying to get away, but I had the feeling we were spotted and were doomed.

The ground was shaking as we ran and the sound of things being smashed and broken could be heard.

"Say, do any of you remember this place?" Tai asked when we stopped in front of a store.

"I bought candy here." He said.

"It was my favorite store." Mimi said.

"Oh, sure. Mine too." Joe said.

"You probably don't remember this place, TK, because you were too little, but Mom and Dad used to take us here all the time." Matt said.

"Maybe some candy will help me to remember." TK smiled.

"You're awfully quiet, Izzy. Didn't you like living in Highton View Terrance?" Sora asked.

"I don't remember." He said.

"How long did you live there?" she asked.

"Just for a little while. About six months." He said.

"Wow. Why did your parents move away?" Tai asked.

"I don't know." The red head said.

"You're kidding? Well, if you don't know then maybe I should tell you why." Joe said.

"What do you mean, Joe?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, Joe. How could you know why Izzy's parents moved away from here? Did you know them or something?" Tai asked.

"No, I didn't know Izzy back then, but I did see what happened." Joe said as a bunch of police cars drove by with the siren going off.

"What's going on?" Mimi asked.

"Where there's trouble, there's Myotismon." Tai said as we all went to check it out.

We all gasped when we saw a woolly mammoth digimon with metal on its trunk wrecking everything in the street.

"A monster digimon!" Matt said.

"It's called Mammothmon. He's a fully digivolved digimon with the strength of a woolly mammoth and shoos missiles he calls Tusk Crusher and has a chilling attack called Freezing Breath." Izzy said as he checked his lap top.

"Get out of here kids, this is a danger zone!" a policeman in a police car told us.

The man tried to call his buddies to come help out, but the radio was dead and Mammothmon looked over to where we were standing.

"Wait a minute, I think he sees us." Ai said.

"Get out of here now!" the man said before he drove off.

Now that guy sucks at his job.

Wouldn't it have been smarter to get us all into the car and take us with him?

"And he's heading this way." Tai said as Tsunomon and Koromon growled.

"That mosnter's fully digivolved. You can't fight him." Matt said as they hopped out of their arms.

"Just leave everything to me." Biyomon said.

"Biyomon!" Sora cried.

"Biyomon digivolve too…BIRDRAMON!"

Birdramon flew up and used her Meteor Wing on Mammothmon, hitting the ground around him.

One hit his metal face, but bounched off to a phone booth and destroyed it and I gasped as a strange memory came to me, like I had seen it once before, only it was dark out.

The same thing happened when Mammothmon threw a bus and it exploded.

Mammothmon hit Birdramon with his trunk, then blasted her with his Tusk Crusher, making her fall back on top of an apartment building.

"Birdramon!" Sora cried.

"There were two!" TK said suddenly.

"What?" Matt asked.

"There were two monsters." TK said as I bit my lip in thought as the red bird turned into a green one and day turned into night.

What was that about?

"What are you talking about, TK?" Tai asked.

"Oh man, now I remember. A long time ago TK was insisting that he saw two monsters and my mom was upset at him for it. I just assumed he imagined the entire thing." Matt said.

"So when did this take place?" Izzy asked.

"This is where it happened." Sora gasped.

"Right outside this foot bridge." Joe added.

Mammothmon and Birdramon were still at it, making a mess around town.

"This is really strange." Joe said.

"We have to get off this bridge." Tai said when a vision of that green bird crashing into this very bridge came to mind.

We all ran and got off just as the Tusk Crushing hot the place we were standing.

"Oh, this is déjà vu all over again!" Mimi cried.

"This is just how it happened." Joe said as the place was getting wrecked up all over the place.

"Back then a giant ball of fire destroyed the bridge." Joe said.

"Something's definitely different. I remember the fire breathing monster didn't fly. There had to be another one." Matt said as more images crossed my mind of the green bird and a…orange dinosaur fighting.

"You're right. There were two monsters fighting, but they were different than these two." Tai said.

Mammothmon used his Freezing Breath on Birdramon, freezing her top half and making her fall back into another bridge.

"Birdramon!" Sora cried as she and Tai and I ran over with her to see how the bird was.

"Sssora?" the bird asked as her partner's Crest activated.

"Birdramon digivolve too…GARUDAMON!"

Mammothmon blasted at us, but Garudamon dived down and shielded us as Tai did the same to Sora and I, that same visions coming to me, only it was Kari and I that were being shielded with Tai, all of us in our PJs and it was a dino that protected us from the green bird.

"Garudamon." Sora said as the Ultimate got up, the girl holding her red digivice.

Tai frowned as he closed his eyes in thought.

"Greymon." He said.

Holy digital monsters!

It was Greymon and Parrotmon that made that mess four years ago when Kari and me were babies.

Tai chased us all over the town when we played with Greymon and then he disappeared after he fought that green bird.

"Sora, it was Greymon!" he said as everyone all gasped and agreed as they all remembered what had happened that night.

Garudamon got up and charged Mammothmon as we all watched and thought back to what happened.

Mammothmon used his Tusk Crusher, but she didn't get hit and jumped on his back, ridding him away from us.

"It's the day Koromon came to my house and digivolved into Greymon." Tai said as those forgotten memories came back.

"He was fighting with a birdlike digimon. After the fight, they disappeared." Tai said as Garudamon flew up with Mammothmon in her hands and let him fall down on the ground.

The she used Wing Blade and finished him off.

We all ran over as Garudamon de-digivolved and Sora caught Yokomon.

"After the figth that day, Greymon and the other digimon disappeared." Tai said as we stood in the middle of the mess.

"Exactly. Somehow the digimon were involved all along." Izzy said.

"That's why my middle sister Kari already knew Koromon." Tai said.

"Yeah, she actually talked to him while she whistled at you." I said.

"Kari met him back on that day." Tai said.

"You met her?" Patamon asked.

"It must have been a different Koromon." Koromon said.

"But I did have a strange feeling when I met Tai that we had met somewhere before." He said.

"Listen, it's the cops. They'll ask a ton of questions and blame us for all this. I'm too young to go to the bog house." Joe said as the police and firemen all drove to where we were, so we took off.

We stopped when we came to an empty park to rest and talk.

"You know, I always thought that it was pretty strange that out of all the kids at camp we were the only ones chosen to go to the Digital World. I knew it just couldn't be coincidence. Somehow we were all connected by some common event. Today I discovered what that event was." The child of Knowledge said.

I think we all did.

"We all took French in school?" Mimi asked.

OK, maybe not.

"No. four years ago we were all living in Highton View Terrance at the same time and all of us saw those two digimon-"

"Greymon and Parrotmon." I said making them look at me briefly before looking back to Izzy.

"Right, Greymon and Parrotmon fight." He said.

"Then the 9th Digidestind saw it too." Matt concluded.

Wait, didn't Kari see it?

I think my eyes almost fell out of my head by how wide they were opened up.

There was just no way.

I mean, come on, is it really that simple?

Is anyone else thinking about this?

"Right, so the person who's the 9th Digidestind had to have been there as well." Izzy said.

"What if Myotismon found him already? I mean, he's been searching the city all day. And if the child lived here four years ago, maybe it's still here." Joe said.

"I don't think so." Motimon said.

"Mammothmon wouldn't be making all this commotion if they already found the 9th Digidesind child. Myotismon is still searching. I say the child is still out there or maybe he moved like you guys." Motimon explained.

"We'll find him before Myotismon." Tai said confidently.

"The 9th Digidestind. He might be someone we know."

Oh my goodness, no one is even considering that Kari might be the 9th Digidestind?

You know what, to heck with them.

If they're that stupid to even figure it out on their own, then I won't even bother telling them until I'm sure I'm right about it.

Watch out big sis, I'm gonna be after you 24/7 until I find out the truth.

TBC


	25. Almost Home Free

"Almost Home Free"

**OK, thank you so much for the birthday wish, pat, this chapter is dedicated to you. It's very late, sorry about that. I started this story a while ago but never finished it. I was also busy with other stories. Happy holidays everybody. Please enjoy it guys and review!**

"Can we get a snack before we go looking?" Mimi asked as we stood on the stone steps that led to the subway.

"There's no time. We've got to get to Odaiba and find that 9th kid before somebody else does." Tai said.

"How will we get there? Do you think there are any fast food places on the way?" Mimi asked.

Oh, stop talking about food for pity sake.

I'm hungry too, ya know.

"Would you knock it off about the food? Anyway, we've only got enough money for our subway tickets." Tai said.

"Subway? Oh, well, my parents won't let me ride the subway by myself." Joe said.

Dude, seriously?

"You're not by yourself. Now come on." My brother said as we all picked up our digimon and walked down into the station to check out the map.

"Are subways like regular trains? I mean, do they have snack carts?" the pink loving girl asked.

"Just drop it and stick together everybody, it's kinda confusing around here." My brother said as we walked into the Hikarigaoka Station.

Wait, Hikari?

Dude, is that a sign or something?

You guys are all stupid for missing this stuff.

"I just hope Myotismon is having as much trouble reading this map as I am." Joe said.

"OK, what do we do now, besides starve to death?" Mimi asked.

Let it go!

"I'm just figuring it out." Izzy said as he checked his lap top for the route.

"OK, that'll work. Now, the fastest route to Odaiba is to take the number 12 train to Nagano and transfer to the Maranouchi line, then transfer to the Gingsa line and then Shinbashi." The red head said as he pointed out the lines on the map.

"Huh?" Mimi and I asked confused.

"Sounds simple enough. Now we just have to figure out the right fare." Tai said as he walked over to the machine to pay for the tickets.

"What's that Tai? What are you getting?" Koromon asked as he hopped up on the counter to watch.

"A ticket. We can't ride the train without one." The child of Courage explained as he held up two orange tickets, handing on to me.

"What's a ticket?" Palmon asked sitting up on the counter.

"What's a train?" Patamon asked as Joe shushed him.

"Come on guys. Not another word out of you from now on, OK? We don't want anybody seeing you and then asking a bunch of questions that we don't wanna explain the answers to." The bluenette said.

"Yeah, while we're here, you've got to pretend to be toys or stuffed animals. Remember to keep still and no fidgeting." Sora said

"Here's an idea. I'll be one of those dolls you told me about. The kind where you squeeze them and they go 'Whaa! Whaa! Ohhh!'" Yokomon said.

"Be a doll that doesn't talk." Her partner said.

We all got our tickets, then walked off to the tracks to go wait on our train to come and start our long ride to home.

I say we should have just called our parents to come get us, that way we'd have more money to get something to eat and get home quicker.

"It's some kind of cave." Koromon said about the tunnel as he and Tsunomon looked around.

"I don't like being underground." Tsunomon said.

"Hey, put a lid on it." Matt scolded as the train started coming, getting all the digimon to look over at the lights in the darkness.

"Attention, attention. Number 12 train now arriving at platform 7." The man on the speaker system said.

"What? Where'd that voice come from?" Koromon asked.

"You heard it? then it's not just inside my head." Tsunomon said as the train got louder and closer.

"Something's coming!" Koromon said.

"Look at those glowing eyes! It's one of Myotismon's goons." Tsunomon said as he and koromon both jumped out of their partners' arms and down on the tracks, making us all cry out.

"Hey!" Tai yelped.

"Watch out!" Matt called as the train came, scaring the two In-Trainings.

We all watched in horror as the train passed, waiting for the horrible sight of two digimon turned into road kill, but thankfully that wasn't what we saw.

They had pressed themselves against the stone wall of the tunnel before the train came so they were safe.

They both then fainted as their partners got them and we all got on the train, finding seats to sit down in.

"We can't take you guys anywhere." Tai whispered bopping Koromon on the head.

"Ow." He yelped as we all grinned.

A woman with a fussing baby came over to us, trying to get the baby to settle down as she did so.

"Here, take my seat." Sora said standing up and letting the woman sit down next to my brother.

"Oh, thank you. Wasn't that nice of the girl? We've been on our feet all day, haven't we?" the mother asked her child as she tried to calm him down.

The baby stopped crying suddenly when he looked at Yokomon, then grabbed the red stem on her head making us all panic when he started pulling.

This will not end well.

As if Demiveemon were reading my mind, he covered his eyes.

"Uh, excuse me?" Sora said catching the woman's attention as she saw what her son was doing.

"Huh? Oh, what are you doing now? No." the mother said as she tried to make him let go, but he started whining and pulled harder and Yokomon gritted her teeth.

"No, no honey. Let go now. That's the girl's toy. Come on. Honey." The mother said as she tried to get the baby to let go without hurting him s we all watched tensed.

"Ow, that's gotta hurt." Motimon said.

"Oh, come on honey. Let go of the girl's toy before you break it." the mother said as the baby angrily tugged at the stem, all of us becoming more nervous, Sora worst since she was sweating and the annoyance in Yokomon's eyes turned to rage.

"HEY! Will you let go of me?!" Yokomon finally screamed making everyone in our car gasp and look at her in shock.

The baby finally let go in surprise as all of us Digidestinds and digimon were frozen in shock, wondering what would happen next.

We are so dead.

Someone come up with an idea.

QUICK!

"I guess my toy didn't like when you pulled on her." Sora said finally breaking the tense silence.

We're dead.

I knew I was gonna be saying this a lot.

"Did you hear? That stuffed animal talked." A boy my age or maybe TK's age said pointing at Yokomon.

Another moment of tense silence passed by as all of the people stared at Sora, but she finally said something.

"Ha! It worked. All that practise is paying off. Fooled them, didn't we." Sora said as she petted Yokomon's head.

"Hush. Just keep quiet and play along." She whispered to her partner.

"Come on. The baby pulled your hair because he likes you, that's all. 'Oh, really?' There's no reason to bite the poor thing's head off. 'Oh, I'm very sorry I shouted.'" Sora said imitating Yokomon's voice to make it seem like she had made the doll talk before.

The baby giggled at the act, but I'm hoping all the other people were stupid enough to buy this.

"See that son? She's just making it look like the doll is talking. It's talked ventriloquism. She's pretty good." The boy's father said as all the other people nodded in understanding and I slacked in my seat, the others doing the same as Sora smiled thankfully.

Oh, thank God!

These people are stupid.

We might actually get away with this.

"Oh!"

"Wow!"

"I actually thought it was the doll talking."

"I want one!" the boy said.

And we're dead again.

"Daddy, get me that toy. I want that doll." The boy said pulling on his father as Sora gaped at him.

"If I don't get one right now, I'll start screaming at the top of my lungs!" the boy yelled as his father hushed him.

What a brat!

"Excuse me, young lady. Can I ask where you bought that doll? I need one right away." The father said walking up to Sora as she stuttered thinking up what to say.

"Uh, where I bought it?" she asked looking at us as we tensed up.

Stupid bratty kid that's totally spoiled and his stupid father that spoils him and lets him get whatever he wants and will make him grow up into a stupid jerk.

"It's not that hard a question is it? Come on. You'll be doing me a big favour. Where did you find it?" The man said as all of the other people on the train stared at Sora, who was a nervous wreck and looked close to having an…ul..ul…ulcer I think is the right word.

"This stop is Narima. Please watch your step. Again. This stop is Narima." The woman on the vocal system said as the train slowed and came to a stop, the child of Love getting a look on her face that signaled an idea.

"The Narima department store!" she all but shouted.

Fall for it, fall for it, fall for it.

"What? Narima? Thanks a lot. Come on, son." The man said as he and his son ran out and so did all of the other people on the train until it was just us chosen children left.

"Thanks again." The mother said as she walked out.

"Good bye." Yokomon sang as they left and the doors shut.

The train started moving again and we were all quiet as Sora sat back down.

We all then took in a deep breath and let it out at the same time.

I am going to old badly because of this.

I wouldn't be surprised if I found a white strand in my hair.

"Wow, that was a close one." Sora said.

"Pretty weird how nuts that kid went over Yokomon." Tai said.

"If we don't find the 9th child we could go into the…" Joe trailed off.

"Toy business?" Sora asked.

"How much longer?" TK asked.

"I don't know. Someone wake me when we get there." Mimi said.

"Yeah, me too." Matt said covering a yawn.

Everyone did sound close to passing out.

We had a long day with the blast from our pasts, the battle, walking, running, all of it.

"What's the name of the stop where we're getting off again?" TK asked.

"We get off at Nagano." Izzy said.

"OK. Nagano." The child of Hope said.

Soon enough, we were all sleeping, me using me brother as a pillow again that day.

**(Later…)**

When we all woke up, we were at the end of the line in Shinjuku, all of us getting up.

"How did we miss our stop?" Mimi asked after we all got out of the train.

"All of you slept right through it." Patamon said making us look at him.

"Patamon, you were awake? What's wrong with you? Why didn't you wake us up?" TK yelled.

"How could I? You told us not to make a sound." Patamon said.

"He'sh got cha there." Demiveemon said making us all groan.

"What now? Go back to our stop?" Joe asked.

"No, it's out of our way, but I think we can change trains here and be OK." Izzy said as we started walking, Tai taking my hand so I didn't get lost in the crowd.

"How much longer? I'm getting awful hungry, Tai." Koromon said.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Tsunomon said.

"I'm famished." Palmon said.

"It can wait. Hey, I'm hungry too, you know." Tai said.

"I keep visualizing cheeseburgers and I don't even eat cheeseburgers." Mimi whined as we all stopped walking.

"It has been a long time since any of us have eaten. And our digimon get weak when they're hungry." Matt said.

We all looked at each other, frowning before our leader sighed.

"OK." Tai said.

Mimi giggled as we all smiled and ran off to where the nearest restaurant was.

Joe and Izzy disappeared and we have no idea where they went, but we knew that they would find us with our digivices.

The digimon all ate the food happily as we waited for them to find us.

"I feel like a new woman." Mimi said.

"Man, tastes great." Tai said.

"Yumilicious." Mimi said.

"Boy, I sire needed this." Sora said.

"I've never been more happy in my entire life." I said.

"Me either!" Demiveemon chirped as he had crumbs on his face from the burger while I ate the fries.

"You people are lucky. Yum, yum. You get to eat this stuff every day." Tsunomon said eating his own burger.

"A little louder why don't cha? There's a couple of people that aren't staring yet." Matt muttered as he munched on his own burger.

"Actually nobody noticed yet, but Matt's right, you should-"Mimi trailed off with a gasp as she looked at the door.

"Uh oh." Patamon said as the children of Reliability and Knowledge came walking over to us and boy did they not look happy.

"Joe, Izzy, it's about time." TK said.

"Hey, what're you guys waiting for? Order something." Tai said to the two boys.

"How when you guys have got all of the money, huh?" Joe asked.

"Whoops, we went and spent it all." Mimi said cheerfully making Joe drop Gomamon and hang his head.

"See, we were all so hungry we ordered the super duper combos." Sora said nervously as the bluenette shook in anger.

"Great, you spent it all." He said as I mentally counted down until he lost it.

"THAT WAS ALL THE MONEY WE HAD IN THE WORLD!" he yelled, then blushed bright red as he saw half of the people in the restaurant staring at him.

Then he walked off to the bathroom muttering while TK, Patamon, Demiveemon and I giggled.

"Of all the dumb, greedy, selfish little things, it's unbelievable! You guys are supposed to be my friends, my friends, my friends…" he muttered.

"Look at that. Now the digivice's responding." Izzy said as his device beeped.

"So, why wouldn't it be?" Sora asked as Motimon and Gomamon were given some of our food to eat.

"Well, it wasn't working at all when I tried it in the station." The red head said.

"Really?" the orange haired girl asked before she took a sip of her soda.

"I guess in this world they only function at a close distance." Izzy said.

"That's great, but meanwhile, what're we going to do now?" Mimi asked.

"We start walking. They won't let us back on the train without any money." TK said.

"I'm sure not looking forward to walking all that way." Matt said.

"Ha! I know a way that won't cost us a penny. Just leave it everything to me." Tai smiled with a thumbs up.

"Oh, great. You're a genius." Matt said sarcastically.

A few minutes later we were out by the side of the road crouching behind some bushes watching as my brother walked out to the side to show us his wonderful plan.

"Help! Police! My cat is stuck in a tree in Odaiba and I've gotta get there right away so I can get him down! Hey!" he yelled jumping up and down, the cars honking at him to get out of the road.

"The police? That's his brilliant idea?" Matt asked in disbelief while I groaned and sunk down in shame.

Great role model he is for me and Kari, eh?

"If the police do stop, they'll lock him up for disturbing the peace." Izzy said as my brother jumped away from a red Volkswagen that nearly hit him.

"Hey, I've got the right of way!" Tai yelled.

"Lookin' good, Tai." Matt quipped as my brother shook in rage with his back to us.

"Good grief. At this rate, we could be sitting here all day." Joe sighed.

"And night." Izzy added in.

"Then you try to get us a ride!" Tai yelled turning and pointing at the three as they gave him shocked looks.

"Me? No way." Joe said.

"How about you, Matt? You think you're so smart." Tai taunted.

My brother came back to wait with us as we watched the child of Friendship walk right up, confident.

"Well?" Tai asked as he just stood there.

"I'm waiting." Tai said as Matt turned back to us with sweat on his temples and cheeks pink and head tilted down.

"Not so easy, is it, Matt?" Tai asked.

"WELL, AT LEAST MY CAT'S NOT STUCK IN A TREE!" the blonde raged as he walked back over to his place while Izzy and Joe walked up next.

They sighed before they started shouting 'TAXI!' and waved their arms and legs all around.

We laughed at them, but quieted down when a cab pulled up, the boys stopping their dance.

"You kids want a cab?" the man driving asked.

"Yeah." Izzy and Joe said.

"You got any money?" the man asked.

"…No." they said.

The driver then sped off, leaving the two boys with their heads hanging as we laughed; Sora and Mimi pulled me up with them to try next.

A van with a young man blasting music was driving up to us, Sora smiling when she saw him.

"Sora?" the man asked slamming on the breaks.

"It's my cousin." She said.

"Hi Dwayne!" she said as Mimi and I looked up at him with cutesy smiles.

"Need a lift?" the tanned, blonde male asked.

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

The three of us turned to the boys giggling.

"Yay!" we said.

"All right!" Sora cheered.

"Girl power!" Mimi cheered.

"Let's go!" I said as Demiveemon jumped into my arms.

"Her cousin?" TK asked.

"What're the odds of the happening?" Joe asked.

"1 in 4.2 million." Izzy said.

"Whatever, I'm just glad we have a ride." Motimon said.

"Excuse me, but what's a 'cousin'?" Koromon asked.

"Skip it." Tai said as we all got into the blue van and then Dwayne drove off after Sora gave him directions.

"OK, here's the rules. I'm gonna say this once, so listen." Dwayne said sternly making the boys all shoot up straight since they weren't liked.

"Yeah?" they asked.

"Dig it. You're only here 'cause Sora's my cousin. You're like her luggage." He said.

"Yeah. We're like her luggage." The boys said as us girls tried not to laugh.

"And luggage doesn't make a sound. You got me? Or else it gets itself thrown out of the car." He said.

"Right. Luggage doesn't make a sound." The boys said.

"You want some gum? Sugar less." Dwayne said to Mimi when we pulled up to a red light.

"Uh, sure." She said.

"How 'bout you, Sora? And what 'bout you, cutie?" the male said handing the pieces of pink gum to us.

"Thanks, Dwayne." The child of Love said giving it to Yokomon.

"Thank you!" I chirped in the sweetest way possible while I also tried to not gag as I gave the gum to Demiveemon and he chewed it.

The guy was a total creep, but I'm gonna sell this sweet princess act.

"Hey, Sora, I think your cousin's a major lame-o." Tai whispered to her.

"He's sort of the black sheep of the family, but he's giving us a lift, so be nice." She whispered back.

"I know, but just make sure he takes us to Odaiba." Tai said as I looked out the window seeing a man dressed as a wizard walking across the road holding balloons and a group of kids following after him.

Dwayne started driving again, banging his head to the loud rock music, all of us getting annoyed by it as we covered our ears.

"Excuse me? Hi! Listen!" Mimi yelled over the music making the male look at her.

"Yeah, what's up babe?" he asked.

"The music's a little loud." She said.

"The music's kinda what?" he asked.

"LOUD!" the child of Sincerity yelled.

"The radio? It's too loud?" he asked.

"Maybe just a little!" Mimi yelled and Dwayne thankfully turned it off.

"_Now for a news update. Officials have failed to find a clear explanation for the devastation explosion that rocked the Highton View Terrace apartments in the Narima district today."_ The announcer said making us gasp.

Uh oh, we're dead.

"_Power in the area is still out and the injured are still being counted after the bizarre incident. While official sources hold further information, reports of several eyewitness accounts. Although these accounts have only served to further mystify investigators. The details of their accounts differ, but several of these witnesses agree that an elephant and some kind of thing described as a giant fire bird were seen in the vicinity."_

"A giant what?" Dwayne laughed blocking out the radio as he talked.

"Man, you gotta love the crazies in this town."

"…_a similar incident took place at the Highton View Terrace apartments four years ago. It's unknown whether there is any connection between the two."_ The announcer said.

"What's the matter?" I heard Tai ask as Koromon started groaning.

"Hey! STOP THE CAR!" Tai yelled and Dwayne slammed on the breaks as we all got out of the car, me wondering what the heck was going on.

"Whoa! What is that?" the man asked as we stood on the side of the bridge we were on.

"Koromon, you couldn't wait?" Tai asked the blushing In-Training.

I don't get it.

What did he do?

"OK, who did it? Huh?" Dwayne asked as he turned to us shaking in anger.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU MADE A MESS ON MY NEW SEAT COVERS?!" he yelled.

Someone call the police if he tries to hit one of us.

"I'm sorry, I-"Tai was cut off by Sora running in front of him.

"Right here! I'm the one." She said making her cousin calm down and he had a shocked look.

"I'll clean it up. I'll even detail it for ya." She said.

"AUG! don't try covering up for these losers! Which one of 'em was it? You, Mr. Peepers." Dwayne said marching over to Joe.

"It was you, wasn't it?" he demanded grabbing his by his collar and started shaking him.

"Hey, let him go! He didn't-"Izzy said trying to help, but he was pushed back by the blonde man.

"Pick off!" he said when he pushed him.

We all cried out when we saw Izzy was pushed right off the bridge!

"IZZY, NO!" Tai cried.

"Izzy!" Sora cried.

"I'm coming, Izzy!" Motimon cried.

"Motimon digivolve too…TENTOMON!"

"I've got you Izzy!" Tentomon said as he swooped in and grabbed him by his ankle, everyone sighing in relief.

"Thanks, Tento." Izzy said.

"Uh, you had to have that extra side of chilli fries, didn't you?" the bug asked.

"Hey, what's that?" the child of Knowledge asked when some weird white thing started swimming towards him.

It turned out to be a huge squid digimon and he didn't look too happy.

"It's Gesomon!" Tentomon gasped.

"Geso-what?" Izzy asked.

"Gesomon. Take a bit of everything nasty that lives under water and stick them together and that's him." Tentomon explained.

"AAAAHHHH! You kids are on your own!" Dwayne yelled as he ran away, half of us glaring at him.

What a wimp!

"Good riddance. You were a lousy driver anyway." Gomamon said as he dived into the water.

"Gomamon digivolve too…IKKAKUMON!"

"I think we'll just get out of the way." Tentomon said as the two water digimon started growling at each other and fighting.

Gesomon tried to punch Ikkakumon, but the furry beast dodged it and used his Harpoon Torpedo, hitting him.

"Holy cow, what's going on?" a man asked as a crowd started appearing around us.

"They must be advertising something." Another man said.

"Advertising something? Get out of here." Another man said as some people started taking pictures of the fight.

"Maybe they're shooting a movie." Another man said as us Digidestinds started creeping away from the crowd.

Ikkakumon finally took Gesomon out, we all found some rope and logs, tying them to Gesomon and we either got on him or the logs as we hitched a ride back home that way, the sun setting.

"Well, so much for keeping a low profile." Matt said as he, Tai, Izzy, TK and their digimon rode on the logs while us girls and our partners were on Ikkakumon's back and Joe was on his head.

"At least we got away from lame Dwayne and we're all in one piece." My brother said.

"Nice work Ikkakumon. You nailed him!" Joe cheered making his partner laugh.

"Anyway, wouldn't you rather travel in the fresh air than underground in the subway?" the child of Courage asked.

"Oh, yeah. This is great." Sora said.

"And best of all, it's free." Tai said making Demiveemon and I giggle as the cool salty air blew my bangs back.

"Next stop; home!" Tai said making us all cheer.

"Does anybody have something to eat?" Mimi asked.

"Oh, Mimi. Not that again." Tai sighed.

"I was just asking." She said.

Man, what a day.

I can't wait to get home and see my family and to prove if my theory about Kari is right.

TBC


	26. The Ninth Digivice

"The Ninth Digivice"

**Here is the next chapter, guys. By the way, I posted some pictures of Kaitoumon on my account, so feel free to check it out if you like. Please enjoy and review. Thanks!**

"Gee, Tai, I sure hope that your and Dai's sister Kari is over her nasty cold." Koromon said as my brother and I walked home after we separated from the others to see our families.

"We too. You know, it's really weird. The last time we were here, she remembered what happened four years ago." Tai said.

"Maybe because she's the 9th child." I said.

"What?!" Tai and Koromon gasped.

"What makes you think that, Dai?" Tai asked.

"Oh, come on. We're both Digidestinds. Kari was with us when we saw that battle when we were kids." I said feeling irritated that they still hadn't figured it out yet.

"Adding it together, it spellsh 'duh'!" Demiveemon said making me smile down at him as he rested in my arms.

"Ah, man! You could be right." Tai said.

Gee, how is he the older one?

If I didn't tell him, then how else would he have figured this out?

Whatever, I can't wait to get home and see my parents and sister.

"We should ask and see if Kari has a digivice first. That's a sure way to tell if she is the 9th child." Tai said.

We were quiet the rest of the way to our apartment, our digimon looking around in interest of the city as we went.

"We're back!" Tai sang as he opened up the door.

"Hi." He said.

Our mother walked out of the kitchen with her apron on and I felt tears in my eyes as I realized just how much I missed her.

"Tai, Dai? Why are you here?" she asked confused as Miko, our cat, ran pass us and out the door.

What is it with that cat?

"Camp was canceled because it snowed." Tai said.

"Snowed? Who would have thought at this time of year? The weather's getting so unpredictable these days. Oh!" she gasped when she saw Koromon and Demiveemon.

"What are those?" she asked.

"Huh? We brought Kari home some presents." Tai said.

"We made them in arts and crafts. Aren't they great?" I asked.

"They look wonderful, sweetie. I'm amazed that you two have a great talent at making toys. I'm sure Kari will love them. Now, give me your dirty clothes so I can wash them." Mom said and Tai dropped Koromon as he tackled her in a hug.

"Mom!" he cried.

"Tai, did something happen?" Mom asked as she held him confused as he started to sob.

"I'm glad you're here." He said.

"Of course I am. What's this all about, son?" she asked while I closed the door.

"Oh, something wrong?" Dad asked as he and Kari came into the room.

"Dad!" Tai cried as he hugged him too.

I laughed as I tackled my sister into a hug and she laughed right along with me.

"I'm happy to see you. Why weren't you here with Tai last time?" she whispered into my ear.

"That's a long story. I'll tell ya later." I whispered back as tears fell from my eyes.

Mom and Dad were giving each other curious looks, wondering what was wrong with their eldest child before I turned away from Kari and walked over to Mom and hugged her legs.

"We just really missed you guys." I said as Kari picked up our digimon.

"Are these toys for me?" she asked smiling.

"Uh, yes. They are. Isn't it nice? Your big brother and baby sister made them for you." Mom said as she picked me up and hugged me.

Dad looked at the 'toys' with a surprised look and nodded.

"Yes, they're very well made." He said before he looked over to me and studied me for some reason.

"Did you change your hair?" he asked.

Everyone then looked at me, noticing that my hair was tied up and my bangs were brushed to the side.

"It looks pretty." Kari said.

I laughed at that as I blushed at the attention.

It's not that much of a change, but Kari was always nice to everyone.

She doesn't have a mean streak in her body at all.

"Well, I was just cooking, so you two get your clothes in the washer and I'll take care of them as soon as I can." Mom said as she handed me to Dad and he hugged me, kissing my head before he set me down, Tai and I doing what we were told.

After that was done, I picked up Demiveemon and Kari followed me as we went into the bathroom an di started up the bath tub, ready to take a nice long bath after everything I went through and told Kari about Kaitoumon and Magnamon and finding my Crest, pretty much everything that happened to me that Tai didn't know about.

"Wow. So do you think you can really trust Kaitoumon? What if he was lying?" Kari asked as I turned off the tap as the tub was full and then started to strip as Demiveemon used my ascot as a blindfold.

"He wasn't. I really trust him. Unlike Tai, I can tell when someone is telling me to truth or not." I said when I was completely naked and climbed into the tub, Kari holding my dragon.

"If you say so." She said.

She then walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her and I just relaxed in the nice warm water, breathing in the scent of the strawberry bubble bath.

After a while of washing up, I unplugged the tug and then walked out of the bathroom in a towel, seeing Demiveemon was sleeping on my small single bed that was beside Kari and Tai's bunk bed.

When we get older, Kari and I should ask our parents to give us our own room and kick Tai out into another one.

Come on, it's not right to share a room with him when we're teenagers.

It would be really awkward.

He can just move into Dad's study, it's big enough to be a room.

Dad might not like it, but Mom will take our side and Tai will be happy to have his own room, so it'll be four against one.

I smiled at Demiveemon as he snored and I then changed into my blue tank top with a yellow butterfly and matching shorts with millions of tiny butterflies on them that were my pyjamas.

Last, I grabbed my Tag and Crest, putting them on before I woke up Demiveemon and took him into the kitchen to start eating.

Tai and I kept sneaking our food to our digimon, who were eating happily under the table while Dad and Kari watched some sit com on the TV.

"You two sure our eating a lot." Mom observed.

"It's just been a long time since we had such great cooking." Tai said as Kari and Dad laughed, but I wasn't sure if it was at the TV show or what Tai had said.

Usually Mom's not the best of a cook, but she had her moments where the food she made was edible.

"Hey, mister, if you're buttering me up for a raise in your allowance, you can just forget about it." Mom smirked as she re-filled our bowels with rice and fried shrimp.

When the meal was done, we went into our room and Tai sat down on Kari's bottom bunk with a sigh.

"What,s the matter, Tai? You look bummed." Koromon said.

"I don't know." The child of Courage said.

"I'm glad you're back. I missed you both when you were gone." Kari said.

"I missed you too. By the way, Kari, do you remember something that happened about four years ago in Heighton View Terrace? Tell me everything you know." Tai said.

"I remember that Koromon got really huge and fought with a big bird monster." Kari said.

"And he beat him." Tai said.

"That's something I'll never forget." She said.

"Well, I feel pretty dumb for forgetting it in the first place." I muttered.

"This may sound strange, but do you have something called a digivice, Kari?" Koromon asked.

"Mm, no. what's that?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"Like this." Tai said as he pulled out his digivice and showed it to her.

"Don't think so." Kari said as Koromon and Demiveemon looked down in defeat.

Darn it, I know she's the 9th child.

Maybe she just didn't get it yet for some reason or Miko's using it somewhere as a play toy.

Speaking of, where is that cat?

"Well, forget about it." Tai said smiling relieved.

He must not like the idea of his other sister being put in danger like I am all the time.

"I'm so sleepy." Koromon yawned.

"I am too. Good night, sleep tight sleepy head." Tai said as he and Koromon cuddled up on the bottom bunk, Kari watching them with a smile as I got into my bed with Demiveemon.

"You're party poopers." Kari said.

"We spent monthsh running around from monstersh that tried to eat ush and kill ush and didn't have a lot of food to eat, sho we're pooped. We have a reashon to be turning in thish early. Good night." Demiveemon with his nose turned up and he cuddled into my side.

I laughed at that and shook my head before I got down under my warm, soft sheets.

_This dream I was having was really weird._

_I was outside this club called Poseidon that was downtown near the ocean and saw that this gross sludge monster was fighting with Kabuterimon while Izzy was running away with his digivice in hand._

_The scene changed to the child of Knowledge being cornered by DemiDevimon who was holding one of the fake Crests of Light and was about to stab him with this large needle he was holding._

I woke up gasping as my Crest of Miracles was faintly glowing.

I got up out of bed and then quickly pulled out my black sweater as Demiveemon woke up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes as he watched me.

"What're ya doin'?" he asked.

"I think Izzy needs our help." I said grabbing him and ran out of the room, passing Mom on my way out.

"Oh, Dai. Izzy just called. He was asking for you and Tai." She said.

"Great, I was just heading over there. I forgot something at his place. I'll be back as soon as I can. Bye!" I called shoving my shoes on and then started running out of the building.

"Demiveemon digivolve too…V-MON!"

V-Mon and I ran out onto the streets as my digivice started blinking with a purple light, meaning that it was Izzy.

"Where is he?" V-Mon asked.

"Pretty far away. I think you're gonna have to digivolve again to go find him." I said.

"Right." He nodded as my digivice glowed.

Good thing no one was paying attention at this moment.

"V-Mon digivolve too…XV-MON!"

XV-Mon picked me up in my hand and flew off to where the signal was coming from and I saw the club I had seen in my dream.

The sludge monster had just dived into the water and Kabuterimon was searching for him above the water, but I couldn't see Izzy anywhere.

"What should we do? Raremon is a nasty creature. His scent is just as bad as his Acid Slude attack." XV-Mon asked.

"Go find Izzy. He'll need our help. C'mon." I said and he flew off to where I had dreamt of our red haired friend being cornered by DemiDevimon.

Before we did tough, Raremon broke the surface and spat this gross sludge at him and almost fell into the water, but XV-Mon swooped down and grabbed his arm.

"Need a hand?" he asked.

"Great timing." Kabuterimon said.

"Where's Izzy?" I asked.

"He went to find the 9th child. He picked up on his signal and is looking for him right now." He said.

How can that be possible?

Kari is the 9th child, I know she is.

Something is going on here.

"You fight this guy and we'll help Izzy." I said.

"Piece of cake." Kabuterimon nodded as he tackled Raremon and XV-Mon flew off to go looking for Izzy.

He swooped in over a warehouse and found Demidevimon about to attack Izzy, laughing at him.

"Is this a private party or can we all join in?" my dragon asked.

"Oh no!" DemiDevimon yelled as he turned to us.

"Did I miss anything?" Kabuterimon asked as he soon joined us.

"Bug Face and Long Nose! You'll get it next time, kid. I'm outta here." The blue bat said as he flew off.

"Daisuke, excellent timing." Izzy said.

"Did you get my call?" he asked as his bug and my dragon landed.

"Actually…"I said pulling up my Tag and Crest to show him.

"I think my Crest gave me a vision 'cause I saw you and Kabuterimon. It's pretty weird, but this stuff's been happening lately." I said as Izzy got up on Kabuterimon's back.

"Well, it is the Crest of Miracles, after all. It must have special properties." He said.

"Anyway, we should get going now. Your brother won't be too happy to hear that you left without him." He said.

I laughed at that as our flying digimon took to the air just as a news van pulled up to check out the damage that was made by the fight.

"Sorry you weren't able to find the 9th child, but at least we got rid of the stinky piece of blubber." Kabuterimon said as we flew high up in the sky.

"That's all right. I've been doing some extensive calculations. My theory is that the 9th child is located here in this city." Izzy called over the beating of the bug's wings.

"You don't say." I said sarcastically.

"Yes, it seems Tai had the right idea in the first place. We have to get back to your house and give him an update." He called to me.

"You got it." Kabuterimon said.

"Whatever ya say." I shrugged.

"Follow me." XV-Mon said as he took the lead, the duo of Knowledge following behind us.

We soon separated after that and I went back home, only to have Tai and Agumon rounding on us with stern looks.

"Where were you two?" the dino asked.

"I was worried sick about you? I called Izzy's house and Mrs. Izumi said you weren't there." Tai said.

"I'm dead." I sighed.

To be continued…


	27. Gatomon Comes Calling

"Gatomon Comes Calling"

**Here is the next chapter. So sorry for the wait. Many know I have other stories I have been working on. Hope you like this. Oh, and some of you who are curious about me doing a squeal to this, I already have some ideas for it and a pairing for Dai, but I'm not telling. Please enjoy and review!**

OK, so V-Mon and I got into a heaping amount of trouble for sneaking out to go help Izzy, but we were saved by the puppy dog eyes, added by Kari to help out.

"I still say Kari is the Ninth Child." I said stubbornly.

"She didn't have a digivice. There's no way that's possible." Tai said.

"Well, maybe she lost it. I know that she's the one we're looking for, Tai. When she gets her digivice and digimon partner, expect me to tell ya 'I told ya so'." I said pouting.

He sighed in exasperation as our digimon watched us as my brother looked for his old year book.

"Ah, come on. Where'd I put that thing?" Tai asked as I watched him riffling through all his old stuff.

"Junk. Stuff. More junk. More stuff." He said looking through desk drawers.

"Man, I was a messy kid. I can't believe how disorganized I was." He said as he reached up to a shelf, but all the stuff fell down on his head as he and Agumon were buried.

The door to the room opened and Kari stepped into the room, looking at our brother curiously from his spot.

"What cha doing?" she asked.

"Looking for my old phone book. It'll have exactly what I need." Tai groaned.

"And I'm helping." Agumon said popping out of the pile.

Oh, I thought it was his year book.

Guess I heard wrong.

"We're not havin' much luck." V-Mon said.

"How come?" Kari asked closing the door behind her and we then told her about what was going on.

The others all thought that maybe one of the other kids from four years ago may have seen the fight between Greymon and Parrotmon too and one of them might be the Ninth Child, but I am still holding my ground on it being Kari.

V-Mon and Agumon were wearing sweaters to disguise themselves as we go out on the street.

"Tai, it's your friend Izzy." Mom said walking by the door.

"Coming!" he called.

Tai opened up the door and we both started sliding on the floor with our fronts to our mom as she was busy cooking while our digimon were hiding behind us.

Agumon tripped, but V-Mon quickly pushed him away so Mom didn't see him as she turned around, only seeing Kari as she looked all sweet and innocent as she chuckled nervously.

"Hey." Tai said as he opened up the door to view Izzy.

"Hey, ready to go? Agumon, you digivolved." The child of Knowledge pointed out.

"You bet I did. All I needed was a good meal." He said.

"Pst. It's me." Someone said.

We looked over to see Tentomon was dressed in a green coat with a yellow cap.

"Tentomon, nice disguise, dude." Tai chuckled.

"Thanks, Tai, I put it together myself." The bug said.

"Wait till Mimi sees ya." The child of Courage said.

"I need one too." Agumon said.

"Yeah, any ideas?" my brother asked.

The six of us then walked off to the park with Agumon and V-Mon wearing hoodies, no one paying any attention to us, meaning the digimon blended in pretty good.

"Yeah, real inconspicuous." My brother said.

"So, Tai, did you find your address book from school?" Izzy asked as we waited at a stop light.

"Oh, uh, well, Sora was in my class, so I thought we'd just use hers." Tai said.

"Uh huh. Couldn't find it, huh?" Izzy asked.

"That's what cha get for trying to pull one over on a smart guy." I said as we were allowed to walk across the street to the park on the other side.

TK, Matt, Patamon and Tsunomon were at the park waiting for us when we walked over, TK and I waving to each other.

"All right, listen up everybody; I called you all here today because, well, uh, there was nothing good on TV." Tai said.

I slapped my forehead at that.

Can you believe I'm related to him?

"Ha ha. Very funny, Tai. So where are the others?" Matt asked.

"Hey!" someone called as there was some giggling.

Sora was running over with her address book under her arm with Biyomon flying beside her.

"Don't start without me." The child of Love called as she ran over, then stopped when they were by us.

"Ah, good morning." She sighed.

"OK, so where's Mimi?" Tentomon asked.

"She's probably out buying clothes." Izzy said.

"Baby clothes, maybe." V-Mon said making me look over where he was to see Mimi was pushing a stroller with Palmon inside wearing a bonnet.

"Oh, get out and walk. You're too heavy to push." The child of Sincerity whined.

"Mimi, how's that going to look? I'm supposed to be a wittle baby." Palmon said.

"You just grew up, now get out." Mimi said.

Once they joined us, we all sat down in a circle, starting off this little meeting without the duo of Reliability since they were late.

"Hey, did you guys see it? it was all over the news on TV this morning." Sora said.

"More and more of Myotismon's digi-bozos are popping up in the city." The child of Friendship said.

"And they're very real." Tai said.

"What do ya mean?" Agumon asked.

"The last time we came back, there were digimon all over the place like now, but only Kari and I could see 'em." Tai said leaning back on the ground using his arms as a pillow as he looked at the sky.

This just continues to prove what I meant before.

"Everybody else walked right by them, as if they weren't even there. Now even normal people see 'em and they're on the news and everything. It's like they're really here this time." Tai said making everyone but me gasp.

"Maybe that's because this time they came through the gate that Myotismon made." Izzy said.

"I don't like it. If they can be seen, then they're physically here. They can do a whole lot of damage." Matt said making TK nervous.

"Yeah, like what?" the child of Hope asked as he hugged Patamon.

"Do I really need to remind you what those evil digimon are capable of?" Matt asked.

"Creepy." Mimi said hugging herself.

"Complete systems failure." Izzy said as Tai sat back up.

"So what are we sitting around here for? We better get out there and find that ninth kid if we want to stop this, guys. Save the Digital World and we'll save our own!" Tai said.

"Go, Tai!" TK and I cheered as Sora nodded.

"What's the plan?" Matt asked.

"Well, I've got a few." Izzy said.

"STOOOOP!" our late member yelled making us all jump in surprise.

"I wanna hear Izzy's theory. Don't start until I get there. I love Izzy's theories. Come on!" Joe cried as he ran over with Gomamon in his bag.

"All right, we won't start without you." Tai said.

Joe sat down panting, then the meeting resumed.

"We've already concluded that when the digimon attacked four years ago all of us including the Ninth Child was there. It is also safe to assume that each of us was given digivices for a reason. Last night, Daisuke and I picked up an unidentified digivice reading. I think it was the Ninth Child. Obviously we lost the signal, but it's clear that the Ninth Child is in this vicinity. That's why the monsters are here too." Izzy said.

Thank you for stating the stuff we all already knew about.

"Monsters, worse than snakes. And this is supposed to help us? I'm lost." Mimi said holding up a lavender book with writing on it and a yellow flower.

"The illusion is that the Ninth Child is somewhere in one of these address books. Somehow we have to make a lot of calls and patrol the city for monster attacks at the same time." Izzy said.

"Well, I guess I could do some calling as long as my folks don't find out. But I really gotta do some serious studying, so I won't be able to go on the search with you." The child of Reliability said.

"What? Joe, it's the summer!" Tai exclaimed.

"I wanted to get an early start. Next year I'm really gonna be prepared." Joe said as his eyes darted around in bashfulness.

Dude, you are so insane.

If we don't save the world, then school won't even matter.

"Ok then." Mimi chirped as he shoved her book in his arms.

"If you're not coming with us, then you might as well do my calling for me, OK? Thanks." She said standing and started walking off with Palmon.

"Joe, we're talking about the fate of the world here. If you're gonna chicken out, you can all of the names in my book too. See ya." Mat said as he handed his book to Joe and then left with Tsunomon in his arms.

"Yes and it might make more sense having one person concentrate on all the phone calling rather than splitting up." Izzy said as he handed his book to Joe and then left with Tentomon.

"He has a point there. Good luck!" Sora giggled as she handed over her book and left with Biyomon.

"Wait a minute." Joe called as everyone but my brother, our partners and I left.

In fact, we got up and walked over to him.

"No, Tai, Daisuke! Not yours too, please!" the blue haired boy cried desperately.

"I'm not that kind of guy, Joe. Don't worry. It's my job and you've got enough on your plate." Tai said smiling making Joe sigh in relief.

Yeah right.

If you had your book you woulda handed it over to him like everyone else.

"Oh, man, Tai. You're a totally great guy. Thanks a lot." Joe said with a smile and waterfall tears as Tai looked away bashfully.

"Oh, well, you know." He said scratching his cheek.

"Dai, you go back home and hang with Kari, OK?" Tai said to me.

"Whatever." I shrugged as I turned and left with V-Mon hot on my tail.

The others all went off to go search around the city while I stayed near the apartment and park watching the people around me.

Maybe I should talk to Tai about those dreams I've been having while I was in the Digital World and home.

Could they be from the Crest?

"Dai, look." V-Mon said grabbing my arm.

I looked over to where he was pointing and saw that Kari was bending down talking to…GATOMON?!

What in the-?

We hid behind a tree and watched them, Kari seeming to be asking her questions, but we couldn't hear.

Gatomon was on all fours and meowed at my sister before the cat walked off with Kari watching her curiously.

"You still think Kari's the one we're looking for, don't cha?" V-Mon asked.

"I know it. Something deep inside of me is screaming that she is." I said.

"That would be the Crest you wear." A familiar voice said.

V-Mon and I yelped jumped back as we turned around to see who had said that.

"Kaitoumon!" my dragon said.

The winged man gave a small grin down at us as he knelt down to look us in our eyes with his one gold one.

"The Crest of Miracles is a mysterious thing. It holds great power and can be used only by its owner. The Keeper of the Golden Radiance. That would be you, dear." Kaitoumon said.

"So all those visions and stuff is from my Crest?" I asked gripping the gold jewelry in my hands.

"Yes." He said nodding.

"Dai? Is that you?" Kari asked.

The three of us looked over to see her coming over to her looking worried with a frown on her face.

She stepped in front of me with her arms held out, sending a warning look to Kaitoumon.

"Stay away from my little sister, mister, or I'll call an adult on you." She demanded.

OK, what the heck just happened?

Since when is she like this?

This is the first time I've ever seen her act the role of protective older sister in my entire life.

Kaitoumon looked at her stunned and I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open and eyes bulged out.

He chuckled then as he stood up.

"Sorry, I'll just be on my way then." he said.

He sent a wink in my direction before he walked off, his wings covered by his long swishing black coat.

Kari didn't relax one bit until he was gone from sight.

Once he was, she sighed and then turned to me.

"What were you doing talking to a stranger? You know better than that." She scolded.

"That wasn't a stranger. It was Kaitoumon." V-Mon pointed out.

"Huh?" she asked as realization dawned on her and she looked to the place the male disappeared.

"That was him?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said nodding.

"I guess I was a little rude to him, huh?" Kari said holding her hands to her mouth with an embarrassed look.

"It was fine." I said holding my hands up.

The ground then shook making us look up to see that a large digimon had arrived in the park scaring off the kids and adults all around.

It looked like a legless, armless dragon thing.

"Oh great, it's Airdramon. He's a real fun guy." V-Mon quipped.

"Is he one of those evil monsters you told me about?" Kari asked.

"Yep. V, get in there before someone gets hurt." I said.

He nodded as he flung off his sweater and started to digivolve.

"V-Mon digivolve too…XV-MON!"

The large blue dragon took off at a fast pace and rammed right into Airdramon's chest, sending his back as he cried out in shock.

"Get him, XV-Mon!" I cheered holding my digivice as Kari watched in awe.

Airdramon then whacked XV-Mon with his tail, sending him crashing into a tree, snapping it in half from the hit.

My dragon struggled to get back up, but he did and then landed a punch to the other dragon's face.

The evil dragon then wrapped his tail around XV-Mon, strangling him.

"Oh no! This isn't good." Kari gasped as we both watched in fear.

"XV-Mon!" I yelled running over.

"Dai, no!" Kari called.

XV-Mon was gasping and crying out in pain as he tried to trash around to get out of the grip, but it didn't work.

Airdramon then sent out a blast of flames from his mouth at me, but Kari showed and pushed me out of the way in time.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" she yelled.

"I can't leave V alone. He's my best friend and my partner!" I yelled back.

"D-Dai…suke." I heard XV-Mon choke out.

I looked up in worry as he was thrown into the air, looking so weak from the attacks he already got.

Then he was blasted with flames from Airdramon and my eyes widened in fear.

"NOOOO!" I yelled as my Crest glowed.

Kari gasped as she watched.

I looked up to see XV-Mon fall down to the ground, the ground shaking from the impact and he looked badly hurt with bruises and burns.

I ran over not wanting to leave him alone to deal with any more pain, my Crest still glowing as it did so.

"Get up! V, you gotta get up." I said as I ran over to him as Airdramon took to the air and circled above us.

I placed my hands on my unconscious dragon's arm, trying to shake him awake as tears streamed down my face.

"Wake up. It can't be over. Please, I won't let it be over. Wake up, I'm begging you." I pleaded as I rested my head on him.

"Daisuke Kamiya, get away from there right now!" I heard Kari yell to me, but I didn't listen to her.

"No! I refuse to leave without XV-Mon." I said back as Airdramon screeched up in the sky.

I clung to my dragon's arm, willing him to wake up and lifted my head up to look at his face that was dirty with blood and dirt.

"Come on. You can do it. I believe in you. I always have. Just wake up." I said.

Airdramon let out a massive roar that made me cringe from the sound and looked up to see him flying down to where we were, his red eyes filled with blood lust.

"DAISUKE!" Kari yelled.

I climbed up onto XV-Mon's chest, looking at his face better, ignoring the danger I was in right now.

If I'm going to die then it'll be with my best friend.

"Please…wake up." I whispered as a tear fell from my eye and it fell onto XV-Mon's face.

Something strange happened then.

My Crest glowed with a blinding gold light, stopping Airdramon in his tracks when he was only a few feet away from us and he screeched in pain as he flew off away from the gold light.

XV-Mon groaned as he moved under me.

His eyes snapped open.

My digivice turned gold and XV-Mon gathered me up in his arms as he started to transform, but the light blocked him from my sights as I had to cover my eyes.

"XV-Mon digivolve too…V-DRAGOMON!" he said with his voice changing.

It was still deep, only not as gruff as he sounded like a different person.

Once the light faded, I looked up to see a human looking young man with long blonde hair holding me.

He had the same V marks that V-Mon had on his face, only in black and his eyes were red with slited pupils.

His skin was blue, his ears were pointed and he was dressed in a skin tight white shirt and pants that showed off his muscular body and black shoes.

He had a sword tied at his waist and he had four white angel wings on his back.

"V, you…digivolved." I said amazed.

"My name is V-Dragomon now. Hang on, I'll take this guy down in no time." He said as he cradled me with one arm and drew his sword with the other.

I clung to his shirt as he jumped up in the air, shocking Airdramon with his speed.

Seriously, he was moving so fast he looked invisible and I was getting nauseous.

V-Dragomon was moving all around Airdramon with his speed, slashing his sword at him, leaving large V shaped marks on the dragon.

The dragon/angel stopped in front of the larger dragon and calmly put his sword away.

Before Airdramon could do anything, the marks turned red and glowed brightly, destroying Airdramon and his data particle were scattered in the wind.

Holy…bleeping…cow.

"I have to constantly remind these guys to not touch you or else I'll kill them. Do I have to send a memo to them all?" V-Dragomon asked as he sighed in annoyance.

I chuckled nervously at that as he swooped down to where Kari was standing watching us with wide eyes that were glazed over in wonder.

My dragon/angel landed on the ground without making a sound, then set me down gently.

"Are you both all right?" he asked.

"I'll good, V." I said.

"You were amazing out there, V-Dragomon. I've never seen such power." Kari said.

V-Dragomon laughed as he then scooped us both up in his arms and I spotted Gatomon watching us from up in a tree with Kaitoumon, both looking very interested.

"Let's get you two home." V-Dragomon said.

He flew off to our home, Kari and I smiling at the sight of the city flying by us as we went.

When we got there, Kari was placed down to go inside by herself while V-Dragomon flew up to the roof, the both of us spotting Gatomon chasing after her.

Just what is up with that cat?

V-Dragomon set me down on the roof as he turned back into Demiveemon and I picked him up.

"I'm hungry." He groaned.

I laughed at that as I walked over to the door to let myself inside to go to my apartment to go inside to watch Gatomon and see what she does.

"You're always hungry." I said.

"So? You are too." He said.

When we got downstairs we watched as Gatomon just watched Kari and I wondered if she had her suspicions about her being the Ninth Child like I did.

Demiveemon and I stayed hidden in my room spying on them, my little dragon munching on a bar of chocolate.

After walking around for a bit, the cat left the apartment.

"Well, that wash weird." Demiveemon said.

"No kidding." I said holding my chin in thought.

After a while, we both went to bed, wanting to sleep after the day we had and prayed that Kari wouldn't tell Tai about what had happened.

_In my dream were two girls that looked to be 13 and 14, both laughing and smiling at each other._

_The 14 year old looked like Kari only dressed in a pink and white top with long pink gloves, yellow shorts, pink shoes and had her bangs pinned to the side out of her face._

_The other girl was 13 with long mahogany hair and tanned skin, with brown eyes like mine dressed in a teal colored top, jeans and black shoes._

_In the two girls' laps were V-Mon and Gatomon, both wearing my orange bandana and Kari's whistle._

"WHAT?!" a loud voice boomed waking me up.

Great, I had a weird dream and now Tai's gonna kill me.

I wonder if that was a vision of my future.

"DAISUKE KAMIYA, YOU GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Tai yelled.

Yep, I am so beyond dead.

Thanks a lot, big sis.

To be continued…


	28. The Ninth Child Revealed

"The Ninth Child Revealed"

**Here it is. They finally find out who the last Digidestind is. Hope you all enjoy and please review!**

So, yeah, I was in big trouble and wasn't able to get out of it this time.

Plus, I had another dream that night, only this time it was about Myotismon killing these two digimon named Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon who are friends with Matt and TK, who had their digimon digivolve to Angemon and WereGarurumon to fight fang face off.

Tai made sure I was locked up at home so I didn't get into any more trouble and I was pouting in a corner with Demiveemon and Kari.

"Hey, Mom, I'm home!" Tai called as he walked in and the phone went off.

"Tai, you're late." Mom called right back.

"I'll get it." He said when no one answered the phone yet.

Agumon walked into our room while Tai was on the phone, only able to hear my brother say Joe's name before the door closed.

Tai then ran into the room and started dumping his stuff on the floor.

"What're you doing?" Agumon asked.

"I'm trying to find my address book." Tai said as he looked through his books.

"You're never gonna find it. You're way too messy." Demiveemon chirped as he jumped down from my bed and walked over to the pile.

"Is my grounding up yet?" I asked sitting upside down on my bed.

"Well, if you didn't get into so much trouble you wouldn't be grounded." Tai said.

"Not my fault. Besides, if I didn't get attacked then XV-Mon never would-a digivolved into V-Dragomon." I said pushing myself up right.

"You shouldn't bother tryin' to find your book because Kari is the one we're looking for. Get over it. I'm right, you're wrong. The Crest knows all. Don't question it." I said.

"Daisuke, knock it off! I refuse to believe that my other sister is involved in this mess. It's bad enough you've been put in danger, but I don't need Kari to be a part of it too." He said standing up glaring.

"Well, too bad!" I yelled standing up as I returned the glare.

"You have no control over it, Tai. If Kari is the Ninth Child, then we can at least protect her better." Agumon said.

"Don't take her side." Tai said.

"Why not? She's right." Demiveemon said.

My brother kept silent after that as he started looking for his address book again, but he couldn't find it at all.

So we left the digimon in our room as we went to join Kari to watch TV and eat some watermelon for dessert.

My hand was clenched over my Crest as it pulsed and felt warm like it was alive, and it sent the image of the Crest of Light to me along with Gatomon, Wizardmon and Kaitoumon being abused by Myotismon.

They really didn't have any choice but to join the side of evil if they were treated that way.

The news went on about strange monster sightings along with young women that are healthy, but wind up fainting in the streets from blood loss.

"Sudden anemia?" Tai asked shutting the TV off as the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Tai said as he got up and answered it as the digimon started eating watermelons under the coffee table.

"Yellow? Oh, hi Matt. Did you just see the news? You did? So that report on television about the monsters was-"Tai asked as he walked into our room.

Great, more trouble in paradise.

V-Mon then popped out from under the table, the food giving him enough energy to digivolve to his Rookie form while Agumon chased after Tai.

"Miko!" Kari cried making me look over to see her chase the cat out onto the balcony and I followed.

"Where do you think you're going? You can't come out here at this hour. Go back inside." Kari said setting the cat down and she trotted in.

"Good kitty." My sister said as she closed to the sliding glass door behind us as we both looked out towards the city.

All of a sudden, Wizardmon swooped in towards us.

"Who are you?" Kari asked as we backed away.

"It's Wizardmon!" I said.

"How is he able to fly like that?" Kari asked.

"Oh, well…" Wizardmon trailed off as Gatomon jumped over, doing a few tricks as V-Mon ran outside.

"Oh, it's you. Hello again. You're Agumon and V-Mon's friend, aren't you? How come you ran away last time I saw you?" Kari asked.

A flash of black came in and Kaitoumon was standing there as well.

"Nice work last time my worthy adversary." He said smirking to my dragon.

"Thanks, but why are you guys all here?" V-Mon asked.

We watched as Wizardmon pulled something out of his pocket and placed it in Gatomon's paw and gently pushed her forward.

"What's that thing? Can I see it?" Kari asked as she placed her hand over it.

The digivice then glowed, confirming my suspicions as my Crest also glowed along with my digivice.

"Wizardmon, tell me, id this girl the Ninth Digidestind?" Gatomon asked stunned.

"Yes." He said taking the device.

"I knew it!" I cheered making Kaitoumon and V-Mon chuckle.

"Well then, who is her digimon?" Gatomon asked softly.

"I think you know. You were waiting for someone, try to remember." Wizardmon said.

"Hold on, my memories starting to come back. Yes, I was definitely waiting for someone. Ever since I was Nyaromon I was so lonely. Every day I just kept waiting and waiting. The season's changed and the years rolled by and still I kept waiting, but no one ever came. Then when I became Salamon, I started searching. I went on a journey, but when I finally found someone I was not waiting for. Instead I found evil and darkness. Myotismon. Then those days of torture and despair began and I started to forget…forget that I was waiting for someone. Searching for someone." Gatomon said.

"Well, what are you guys talking about? What does any of this have to do with me?" Kari asked.

"Kari, Daisuke! Get away!" Tai yelled as he ran out with Agumon.

"What's the matter, Tai?" my sister asked.

"What're you digimon want?" The child of Courage demanded.

"Wait; listen to what I have to say." Wizardmon said.

"Kari, you and Daisuke get over here. Those three are evil digimon." Tai said.

"No, they're not evil. Gatomon has been searching for me and the Ninth Digidestind Child." Kari said stepping forward.

Agumon shot out his Pepper Breath, nearly hitting Kari, but Gatomon pushed her out of the way and was hit herself, V-Mon jumping over and catching her.

"Are you out of your mind?" I yelled grabbing Kari and helping her up.

"Kari, are you OK?" Tai asked.

"Oh, no! Gatomon!" Kari cried.

"You all right?" she asked as my dragon helped the cat stand up properly.

"I'm fine, this is nothing compared to what I've been through." Gatomon smiled as she was back on her feet smiling at V-Mon in thanks.

"Did you see that? Gatomon saved Kari." Tai said amazed.

"Are you two really related to this idiot?" Kaitoumon asked.

"Now that you remember, do you understand?" the spell caster asked.

"Yes, I was waiting for the Digidestind human I belonged with. That's you, Kari. You're the Ninth Digidestind." Gatomon smiled.

"You were waiting just for me?" Kari asked.

"I've been searching forever and ever for you." Gatomon said as she hugged her partner around the waist.

"You could've just called. Guess what, Tai, Gatomon's my digimon. Now I've got one too." My sister said.

"Yes! I told ya so!" I cheered as I poked my brother's side as I jumped around in a happy dance, Kaitoumon and V-Mon chuckling.

"Don't be silly, Kari. That doesn't make sense." Tai said.

"It makes perfect sense considering she's the Ninth Digidestind." Wizardmon said.

"You really should listen to this little sweetheart here." Kaitoumon said patting my head.

"That's right and I'm her digimon. No matter what happens, I'll always protect her." Gatomon swore.

"Sounds legit to me." V-Mon nodded with a smile.

"Then why are you a part of Myotismon's army and just who are these guys?" Tai asked.

"This is Kaitoumon. Don't worry, he's a good guy." V-Mon assured.

"And he is called Wizardmon. He put himself in great danger to bring me this digivice. He's my friend." Gatomon said.

"But how do I know if I can trust them or not especially after everything Kaitoumon's done to Daisuke?" Tai asked not looking convinced.

"Frankly, I don't care whether you trust me or not, but I'm going to follow Gatomon as long as she needs me." Wizardmon said.

"Talk about friendship. They can't be evil at all." I said smiling.

"Here, you take the device." Wizardmon said holding out the digivice to Tai to take.

"Why give it to Tai? It belongs to Kari." Agumon said as his partner took the digivice.

"She can't be seen with it. If Myotismon finds out she's the ninth Child and Gatomon is her digimon, then he'll destroy Gatomon and he won't rest until he finds Kari. If you have the digivice, then the secret will be safe." Wizardmon explained.

"OK, I'll take it, but you better not be double crossing us. What's next?" Tai asked.

"Your middle sister needs her Crest. The real one." Wizardmon said.

"The real one?" Tai asked as Gatomon held out one of those copies that Kaitoumon had shown me before.

"This Crest is just a copy that was created to find the digivice. Myotismon is the only one with access to the real Crest. We've got to get it back." She said.

"Leave everything to us." Kaitoumon said as he, Wizardmon and Gatomon walked over to the edge of the balcony.

"Wait, where's Myotismon's hideout? We'll come with you and we'll help you." Tai said.

"No. it's too dangerous." The spell caster said as he picked up the cat and took to the air, Kaitoumon flapping his wings and following him.

"Be careful, Gatomon!" Kari called.

"Don't do anything stupid!" I called.

"Yeah, we still have a match to finish!" V-Mon called.

"Can we trust them?" Agumon asked.

We have to. We have no choice." Tai said.

We all stayed out there watching as they disappeared into the night, sending out our wishes to them.

Myotismon, you better not hurt any of our friends or else you'll get to see just how scary I can be when I'm mad.

Thunder then boomed as the sky lit up near an island in the center of the lake.

"Look there, up in the sky!" Tai said.

"Wizardmon and Gatomon are in a fight." Agumon said.

"Oh, no. I hope they're not being hurt." Kari said worried.

"Whoa, let's go!" Tai said.

"Right!" Agumon nodded as the two ran off.

"Wait up! I wanna go too!" Kari called.

"I can't risk you getting hurt. Wait here with Daisuke and V-Mon so they can keep you safe." Tai said as he ran off.

"Taichi!" I called.

Kari whimpered in worry as she turned back to watch the sky where the fight was going down.

"Don't worry. Gatomon's actually a Champion level and is very strong as long as she has her Power Ring. She's a tough kitty. Don't worry so much. She also has Kaitoumon and Wizardmon to help her." V-Mon assured her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

She smiled at him gratefully, but then looked out at the storm.

"Oh, I wonder what's taking them so long. Oh, come back, Gatomon. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you, but I'm sure Tai and Agumon will take good care of you." Kari said.

I smiled at that and hugged my sister.

"She's a tough one. Don't worry about her so much. I've seen her take down three digimon twice her size easy. She'll be fine." I said as we hugged each other, watching the sky as it stopped storming.

I don't want to worry her even more than she already is, but I'm getting that feeling again…that something terrible has happened to our three friends.

Please, be safe everyone.

To be continued…


	29. Flower Power

"Flower Power"

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy and review! Finally, the battle is coming up and Myotismon's end.**

My bad feeling was right.

Tai and Agumon came back with an injured Kaitoumon who passed out as soon as he landed on our balcony.

We dragged him to our room and kept him hidden from our parents as Tai told us that Myotismon tossed Wizardmon in the lake and took Gatomon with him to use her to fish out Kari.

There were also problems going all over the city with the electronic devices and this thick fog that covered the entire city delaying trains and stuff.

Things were getting worst and we had no idea how to fix things, especially since Gennai wasn't calling us to help out or give any hints.

I walked into my room to see Kaitoumon was sitting up in bed with his cloak off and his chest was bandaged up from the attack he had gotten.

My eyes widened at the sight of all of the scars he had criss-crossing his back, looking like they took more time and great care to make the patterns.

Wow, Myotismon really is one sick freak from all of the things he's done.

How can anyone like this stuff or even find it fun?

"Hey, sweet heart. The wardens' gone yet?" Kaitoumon asked.

"Yeah, my parents are gone now. It's safe to come out." I said.

He nodded as he stood up and walked out of the door, me following and watching as he took some of the cantaloupe offered to him by V-Mon and started eating.

"Dai, do you think Wizarmon and Gatomon are OK?" Kari asked as she came over to me with a concerned look.

"I'm sure they are." I said with a small smile.

She nodded sadly as she looked over towards Kaitoumon, him trying so hard to not show any pain.

Night came soon enough and Tai gave up his bed for Kaitoumon again tonight while my brother slept on the floor and the two digimon slept in my bed and I was with Kari in her bed, but felt her get out of bed to go look out the window, still feeling worried about Gatomon.

"Hey, guys, do you think Gatomon's OK?" she asked.

"Sure she is, Kari. First thing tomorrow we'll go find her." Tai said.

"Don't worry. I think we had better go to bed. We need our rest to fight Myotismon. Don't wanna fall asleep on the job, do ya?" Agumon asked.

"OK." Kari sighed as she crawled back into bed with me.

"You two scared?" Tai asked.

"Not really." Kari said diving under the covers.

"Never am." I said.

"Atta girls. Leave everything to me." Tai said.

We all then went to sleep, but I kept on having nightmares of fog, a sky filled with bats that cast darkness over the city and a horrifying giant that wore Fang Face's mask.

There were also Bakemon, Phantomon and Gizamon wreaking havoc all over the place.

Dad's face flashed across the images, along with many others I recognized as the other Digidestinds, plus their families.

Bad things were going to be happening soon and we'll be in the fight for our lives soon enough.

Wizardmon's face was shown next as he jumped in front of Kari and Gatomon, taking an attack that Myotismon aimed at them.

"Dai, wake up!" I heard V-Mon's voice.

I gasped as I woke up, sweat coating my body in a thin layer of sweat.

The three digimon and my two siblings were around me, all looking worried.

"What happened?" Tai asked.

"Was it another vision?" Kaitoumon asked.

"Vision?" Tai asked curiously.

"Really, how are you the leader of this team? The Crest of Miracles is special. It allows anything to happen and it also gives her these visions and psychic readings. Also healing properties if I remember correctly." Kaitoumon said.

"That's amazing." Kari said.

"It's also true. The Crest gave her a vision of Izzy needing help and it healed me once before." V-Mon said.

"So what did you see this time?" Agumon asked.

"Trouble. Darkness, fog, bats. Monsters all over the city. People running scared. It's just awful." I said shaking as V-Mon hugged me to offer comfort.

Tai frowned at this, trying to figure it all out.

I really don't want to tell them about Wizardmon's death in case I have a chance to stop it from happening.

We all got up to start the day, Tai once again trying the phone while I sat in front of the TV as it showed these monks in freaky smiley masks.

My mood was a little dark, so I changed my clothing to match it.

A black t-shirt with dark blue shorts, orange shoes and used my orange ascot to tie my hair up as usual.

"Oh, great. The phone's still out." Tai said.

"Oh, your poor father. I hope he's not stuck in the subway." Mom said making me look back at her as my older siblings were at the phone.

"We're not watching that video again?" the child of Courage whined.

"The TV's still out, sweetie." Mom said as she whipped down a table.

As the creepy people on TV rang the doorbell, our doorbell went off at the same time, giving me a bad feeling.

"I wonder who'd be dropping by unannounced. Coming!" Mom called as she went to answer the door.

My eyes were focussed on it feeling worry consume me as my nightmares came back into my mind, flashing in a quick pace.

"Hello?" Mom asked opening the door before she screamed making the three of us jump up.

The man from the movie, only wearing a green jumpsuit, was there and pushed Mom own as he transformed into a Bakemon, more appearing behind him as they just barged into our apartment.

Agumon, Kaitoumon and V-Mon came out of our room and started attacking the ghost digimon, making them burst into data particles.

"Agumon!" Kari and Tai smiled.

"V and Kai!" I cheered.

"TAI! KARI! DAISUKE!" Mom yelled.

We all watched as the Bakemon who kept coming grabbed her and dragged her out of our home.

"That's it! I've had it. Mess with me, I don't care. Mess with my family, you're dead." I said getting up feeling pure anger and the need to save all of those innocents.

"Save your energy. You'll need it." Kaitoumon said gathering me up in his arms while another Bakemon came at us.

V-Mon used his V Head-Butt, hitting him hard enough to go pop…data.

Kaitoumon picked all of us up as he flew out of the building, then set us down.

"Agumon digivolve too…GREYMON!"

"V-Mon digivolve too…XV-MON!"

Kari and Tai got up on Greymon while I sat on XV-Mon's shoulders, seeing the Bakemon with all of the adults at the front of the building, all of them screaming.

"Oh no, another monster!" our mom cried as she saw the three good digimon.

"Don't worry. These three monsters are on our side. Get my mom, Greymon. Hurry." Tai said.

Phantomon came in and sued his Shadow Syth, hitting the dino in the back and he cried out in pain.

"Well, Greymon, it looks like your time is up. Get the rest of the crowd." Phantomon ordered.

XV-Mon used his V Laser on the phantom, but he faded away to avoid the hit.

"Man, I really hate this guy." Kaitoumon growled.

"Sorry, Tai. I'm losing it. We'll get your mom later. Right now we've got to get out of here." Greymon said as he got up.

"Let's get moving and meet up with the others." XV-Mon said as he and Kaitoumon took to the air.

"Mommy!" Kari cried.

"Mom, we'll be back!" Tai called.

My vision clouded over as the Crest of Sincerity was shown glowing while Togemon transformed into a cutesy/pretty fairy that went up against a DarkTyrannomon.

Go, Mimi and Lillymon!

Hang on, we're coming to help ya out.

Our dino and dragon got tired and had to de-digivolve, so we continued on foot, Kaitoumon running with us.

"You OK, Agumon?" Tai asked as his carried his partner on his shoulders.

"I've felt better." Agumon groaned.

"Honestly, how are you supposed to save the world if you run out of power like this?" Kaitoumon said.

"Can ya please stop runnin' your mouth?" V-Mon asked as he ran beside me, not wanting to be carried.

"Tai!" someone called.

"Huh?" Tai asked as we stopped running by a building and turned to see that the duo of Friendship were hiding there.

"Up here!" the blonde called.

"Matt, is that you? Hey, we've gotta talk." Tai said as we walked over.

"What's Kaitoumon doing here?" Gabumon asked.

"Don't worry, he's one of the good guys." I said standing in front of him.

We all went into the building, Kari and I sitting around Agumon to check one him since he was still hurt from Phantomon's attack while Tai pulled Matt up to the stairs to talk about what's been going on lately.

"Does it feel any better?" Kari asked as she rubbed the dino's hand.

"Much better, thanks, Kari." He said.

"What?! You're kidding me!" I heard Matt say.

"No, it's true. Kari's the Ninth Child. Dai's been trying to convince me of this for days now and she was right." Tai said.

"Again, how is he the leader? I swear, you'd be better off in the role than that shlump." Kaitoumon scoffed, but then grunted in pain.

"Kai!" I gasped running up to him as he held his chest.

"I'm fine, sweet heart. Don't worry about it." he said as he closed his eye, face twisting in pain.

"You need to cool off or you'll be in trouble." V-Mon said.

"I can manage. I've been through worse." Kaitoumon said as he fell to his knees as blood was soaking his bandages.

I frowned at that as I placed my hands on his chest, closing my eyes as I focused on getting the power of my Crest to work.

Please, I'm begging you.

Heal my friend.

Magnamon said all I had to do was believe and I do.

Gold light came from my hands as my Crest glowed, everyone gasping as they saw the power working.

My eyes opened to look up into Kaitoumon's one gold eye, shock filling it as I felt my energy drain and the blood started receding.

I pulled away and stumbled back, but V-Mon and Gabumon caught me.

"This is the power of the Crest of Miracles?" Gabumon asked.

"How is that possible?" Matt asked.

The dragon hybrid stood up as moved his eye patch off, opening the eye to reveal it was another gold orb, completely healed up.

"As long as you believe in miracles, anything can happen." Kari said.

"What you did was foolish." Kaitoumon said.

"Hey, she saved your life, pal!" Tai yelled.

"At the risk of her own! Don't you get it? The power of the Golden Radiance comes within its keeper. Put your own safety before others for a change. One of these days, your selfless and noble acts will be your end." The hybrid scolded me.

Wait, so…me using the power all of the time can kill me?!

Why the heck wasn't this ever mentioned before?

Oh, if I ever see Magnamon again, he is in so much trouble.

"Sorry." I said softly looking down as my bangs covered my eyes.

It was silent between all of us before I hear Kaitoumon sigh before he kneeled down in front of me.

His hand touched my chin, lifting my head up to stare into two beautiful gold eyes as he smiled at me.

"Just try to be a little more safe from now on, OK, sweet heart?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded before I looked off to the side, frowning at the thick fog.

What are you planning, Myotismon?

To be continued…


	30. City Under Siege

"City Under Siege"

**Here is the next chapter. It might be a little short, sorry. Please enjoy and review.**

I was laying down to rest up so my energy would return to me after using my Crest to do the healing on Kaitoumon.

Man, who would've thought it would drain me like that?

"Poor, Agumon. You're always getting beat up." Kari said as she helped him by bandaging the dino's paw.

"There, how does that feel?" she asked.

"You're getting good at this." Agumon said as she laughed.

"No way!" Tai's exclamation made us all look over.

"Way. It's true. I saw the whole thing." Matt said.

"That creepazoid. He's cut off the whole entire district." Tai said.

"Mm-hmm. It's that crazy fog bank of his." Matt said.

"This is insane. Holding thousands of people prisoner just so he can find the Ninth Child." Tai said.

"And there's no telling what he'll do if he doesn't find her." Matt said.

Guys, shut up.

You're making Kari feel guilty about what's going on.

Knowing her, she'll give herself up just to save all those innocents.

Tai kicked a can in his anger before he sat down on a bench.

"This is all my fault, isn't it?" Kari asked softly making the two males gasp as they looked over at her.

"It's all happening because he's looking for me, right? Um, that's why Mom and Dad and everybody are-"

"Now don't say that. It's not your fault." Tai said walking over and placing his hands on her shoulders with a small smile.

"It's just the way things are. It's called destiny." He said.

"And it sucks." I called over to them.

"Don't you worry. I'm gonna bring Mom and Dad home safe and sound and your little buddy Gatomon too." Tai chuckled trying to lift the tense mood.

"Hey, Matt. Do me a favour and look after the girls till I get back." My brother said.

"Uh, sure. No problem." Matt said unsure as he came over.

"Kari, I need you to be a big, strong girl for me while I'm away. Do it for Daisuke, too, OK?" our brother asked.

"OK. Please be careful." Kari said as I struggled to get up from the floor, V-Mon picking me up and walking over with me on his back.

"Yeah, don't do anything stupid. I already did that." I said with a tired smile.

"Hey, aren't I always?" Tai asked giving a thumbs up as his digivice started beeping.

"OK, it's 7:30 am. Give me two hours. If we don't make it back by then, you guys get out of here. Let's go, Agumon!" Tai said.

"OK!" the dino said.

"Be careful, man!" Matt called.

"Wait! I'm coming too. I'm not letting you get yourself killed just to make Daisuke worry even more." Kaitoumon said as he flew after them.

"See ya soon! Everything's gonna be all right!" Tai before he tripped and fell down the stairs, Agumon following while Kaitoumon sighed in exasperation.

Our heroes.

"I hope so." Kari said.

"I swear, if they die, I'll kill them." I muttered as V-Mon set me back down.

"How about cha try and get some more sleep first?" he asked.

"He's right. You're going to need it to make V-Mon digivolve when the battle starts." Gabumon said.

I nodded as my eyes slid closed, getting lost in the darkness of my dreams.

Sadly, the nightmares came back, but there were also these three angels in my dreams, two of them I knew as Angemon and V-Dragomon.

But who was this female angel that fought alongside them.

"Wizardmon, huh? Is that your digimon's name?" the child of Friendship's voice woke me up.

"No, no. mine is Gatomon. Wizardmon is like her best friend, but he's gone now. He got captured by the bad digimon. It must be awful losing your best friend. Our mommy got captured by them, too. But not our daddy! Do you think maybe my daddy got away?" Kari asked as my eyes fluttered open to see my sister standing next to Matt with a hopeful look.

"He's all right, don't you think? And Mommy will be too 'cause Tai's gonna rescue her, right?" she asked.

"Uh, sure he will, Kari. But let's remember, Tai's just one kid and he's fighting hundreds." Matt said.

Oh no.

You idiot. See, I knew he wasn't mature enough to deal with girls that are upset.

Kari just started crying loudly make V-Mon jump over to her side.

"I want Mommy to come back!" she cried.

"Nice work." Gabumon commented sarcastically.

"Do it with compassion. Can't you see she's worried about her family? You're worried about yours, aren't you?" the canine/lizard asked.

"Ah, calm down. I'm sure Dai had a vision about your parents and they're perfectly fine. So is Tai. He has Agumon and Kaitoumon there to help him out, remember?" my dragon said rubbing her back.

Kari's sobbing died down to sniffling while I stood up from the bench I was sleeping on and walked over to them feeling back to normal.

Matt looked over at me, seeming a bit worried.

Good reason to be too.

I kicked his leg, making him yelp as I went over to my sister.

"Ya had that coming." V-Mon said as Gabumon nodded.

"Dai?" Kari asked looking at me with her cherry eyes.

"I didn't have a vision about Momma and Dad, but I did see angels." I said.

"Angels?" Kari asked surprised.

"You mean Angemon? Did you see TK, too?" Matt asked getting over his pain as worry for his brother took over.

"Nuh-uh. But I know he's fine. I can feel it. The Crests of Hope, Light and Miracles are connected to each other. If something was wrong with TK, I'd feel it." I said holding my Crest with a smile.

I gasped when I felt one of the Crests reacting and saw a vision of Joe drowning, along with a new digimon saving him called Zudomon.

Way to go, Joe.

Matt's digivice beeped, signaling the two hours were now up.

"Your brother should've been back by now. Where is he?" he asked.

"Hey, is anybody there?" someone called.

We all gasped and looked over to see that Birdramon was swooping down with Sora and Lillymon.

"Sora! What's up?" Matt asked as we ran out.

"Matt! Dai! Thank goodness. Myotismon's rounded up the whole district. He's holding everybody at the convention center." The child of Love said.

"So what do we do now?" Matt asked.

"I have a suggestion." Someone said making us all tense up as Kari and I clung to each other.

Up on top of one of the buildings was Phantomon.

He must've followed Sora here.

"You see, I've never understood why the Master's wasting all his time searching for the Ninth Child, but it would be so much easier just to…destroy you all." Phantomon said.

The ground shook and a large green dinosaur with black and red horns burst from the ground.

"Say hello to Tuskmon and watch out. Avoiding his razor sharp horns is no easy tusk. Sorry." The phantom said laughing at his own pun.

"Here's the second member of our tag team." He said as the sky swirled and a large green bug digimon with sickles for hands appeared.

"Snimon, a deadly praying mantis digimon. Which is so appropriate because…you're all about to become his pray." Phantomon said as the two green freaks stood in front of us ready for battle.

"Watch out!" Sora yelled.

"Gabumon!" Matt cried.

"V-Mon, you too!" I yelled.

.Gabumon digivolve too…GARURUMON!"

"V-Mon digivolve too…XV-MON!"

"Don't worry, we can take these guys." Birddramon said as she flew up to Snimon while Garurumon pounced on Tuskmon.

XV-Mon went after Phantomon, the fighting between all of the six digimon getting pretty bad as Kari's nails started digging into my arm, her worry and guilt building up.

"Hey, you're going the wrong way." Matt called as Garurumon was punched by Tuskmon and was sent flying over the ware house we were in and landed in the lake.

Phantomon slashed his syth at XV-Mon, making him cry out in pain as the phantom threw out his chain and wrapped it around Matt's neck, trying to slash at him with his syth next.

"Get back!" Sora yelled as she picked up a long stick and ran at the phantom to help Matt out.

Phantomon used his syth to break the stick and send the orange haired girl flying back over to where the injured Lillymon was.

"Birdramon digivolve too…GARUDAMON!"

Garudamon went after Snimon, but was hit by his Twin Sickles and was sent back into the wall of the ware house, Kari watching this all with sad eyes.

"Kind of chokes you up, doesn't it?' Phatomon joked as he tightened his hold on the chain around Matt's neck.

XV-Mon came in and punched Tuskmon, the two going to the ground to wrestle.

"Stop it now!" Kari yelled.

"Hikari, don't you dare do what I think you're gonna do!" I said holding onto her arm tightly as tears filled my eyes.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" she yelled ignoring me.

She shook me off of her and walked over to Phantomon.

"It's me you want. I'm the Ninth Child. If you just stop hurting my friends, I'll come with you quietly. Wherever you want." She said.

"No!" I cried.

"What a refreshingly helpful attitude. It's a deal." Phantomon said as Snimon and Tuskmon got off of Garudamon and XV-Mon.

The chain around Matt's neck was gone, making him drop to his knees as he tried to get his breath back and Garurumon came back over after he got out of the water.

"I'm ready." Kari said as an orb appeared around her.

"Hurry, Matt! Stop her!" Sora cried as she held Lillymon.

"No, Kari! You don't know what you're doing!" Matt yelled as the orb was lifted into the air.

"KARI!" I yelled running after the orb with tears streaming down my face.

"Oh, no, Matt. What're we gonna do?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. Tai is gonna be so mad at me." Matt said.

Imagine how I must feel.

"BIG SISTER!" I yelled as the orb kept floating up to where Phantomon was waiting on her and my Crest glowed.

"XV-Mon digivolve too…V-DRAGOMON!"

V-Dragomon took to the air, pulling out his sword as he did so.

Phatomon waved his syth and Snimon came back out, cutting off my angel's path to my sister.

"I don't have the time for this!" V-Dragomon called out as he swung his sword at Snimon.

The bug was cut down in half and was turned into data, but Phantomon had already disappeared with Kari.

My legs lost all feeling and I dropped down to the ground, crying long and hard at losing my big sister.

To be continued…


	31. Wizardmon's Gift

"Wizardmon's Gift"

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy this and please review!**

Matt growled out in anger as he slammed his fists on the side of the warehouse while V-Dragomon held me in his arms as I cried, Sora watching us sadly with Garurumon and Garudamon holding the injured Lilymon in her hand.

"It's not your fault." Sora said.

"Yes, it is. I blew it. Tai asked me to protect her and I couldn't! I let everyone down." Matt said as he continued to hit the wall.

All right, Matt, it seems to me there are two things you can do about this. Number 1; you can stand there and beat yourself up about thw whole thing." The child of Love said.

"Or number 2; you can help me rescue my sister." I said brushing my tears away.

"What's it gonna be?" Sora asked.

"You're both right. Let's get her." Matt said as he turned around to face us.

"Let's move out." V-Dragomon said as he took to the air while Matt mounted Garurumon and Sora was picked up by Garudamon.

We all went off to the Fuji TV station, seeing Izzy and Tentomon were running out along with a man I've never seen before.

"Matt! Sora! Daisuke! Hey, you guys. Hey!" Izzy called.

"Izzy, what're you doing here?" Sora asked.

"Matt!" the man called as we were set down or got off our partners.

"Dad?" Matt asked as the three of us walked over.

"I told you to stay out of sight!" Mr. Ishida said angered.

"I'm sorry, Dad." Matt said looking down as Garurumon came over, making the man yell in shock.

"Hello, Matt's dad. Good to see you again." The wolf growled.

"What do you mean again? Who are you? Have we met?" Mr. Ishida asked.

"You know me. I digivolved from Gabumon." Garurumon smiled.

"Gabumon? That's you?" the man asked.

"Hey!" Someome called making us all look over to see that the duos of Reliability and Hope had arrived with Wizardmon.

"Joe! TK!" Sora called.

"Hey, Matt! Daddy!" the child of Hope called.

"TK." Matt smiled.

"TK?" Mr. Ishida asked softly as TK hugged his dad around the waist and started crying.

"Dad!" he cried.

"What are you doing here?" Mr. Ishida asked.

"When I saw all that stuff on television, I just couldn't stay home anymore. Mom wanted to come too, but we couldn't bring her." TK said.

"It's OK, son." Mr. Ishida said placing a hand on his son's head with a smile.

"I missed you, Daddy." TK said.

The rest of us watched as the spell caster walked over to Lilymon, V-Dragomon and I offering him smiles as he passed us.

"It's Wizardmon." Izzy said.

"What're you doing here?" Matt asked.

"Hmm. She was attacked by Myotismon, wasn't she?" Wizardmon asked as he looked at Lilymon.

"So what if she was?" Sora asked defensively.

Wizardmon started moving his hands in different motions, then held them palm facing forward at the fairy, this soft green light covering her and returned her coloring back to normal as she woke up.

"Oh. Lillymon." Sora gasped.

"What's this? Wizardmon?" Lillymon asked as she flew up onto her feet, ready to fight, but TK ran in front of Wizardmon holding his arms out protectively.

"Stop, don't attack him! Wizardmon's a good digimon. He's got the Tag and Crest." He said.

"TK, he could be lying." Sora said.

"No, he's not." I said standing in front of him.

"Kaitoumon's one of the good guys too. They're our friends." I said.

"Are you nuts? I saw him attack us both." Sora said.

"No, Sora, it's all true. Just look." Joe said as Wizardmon held out the Tag and Crest of Light, everyone staring at it in shock.

"This Tag and Crest belong to Kari. We've got to help Gatomon. She was captured by Myotismon." Wizardmon said.

"Gatomon?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, Wizardmon said Gatomon belongs with Kari." TK said.

"What?" everyone asked.

"Now, where is Kari?" Wizardmon asked making Matt frown and clench his fists.

"Well?" the spell caster asked.

"He's got her." The child of Friendship said.

"Gennai sent me an e-mail a little while ago. If I recall correctly, he said the TV station is the center of Myotismon's fog barrier." Izzy said.

The sound of bats came in and then a swarm of bats was shown up in the sky being led by DemiDevimon with Myotismon carrying Gatomon in his hands with a smug look.

"Look!" Izzy said.

"It's Myotismon." Matt said.

"He's got Gatomon…but not for long." Wizardmon said.

"Come on; let's head for the viewing platform." Matt said.

"Right, I'll show you the way." Mr. Ishida said, but before we could move, Snimon and Tuskmon returned.

Snimon tried to hit Sora and Matt, but they both got out of the way, the girl falling.

"Garurumon digivolve too…WEREGARURUMON!"

He attacked both green freaks.

"Leave this battle to us." Garudamon said.

"We can handle these digi-clowns." Zudomon said.

"We'll get Kari. Come on, everyone. Let's go." Matt said as we all ran inside leaving three of the Ultimates outside to deal with Snimon and Tuskmon.

Wizardmon groaned as he fell to his knees, making some of us stop.

"Hey, Wizardmon, are you all right?" TK asked.

"Hey, let me give you a hand. Here." Mr. Ishida said helping him up.

He's still weak from the fight with Myotismon a few days ago.

Maybe that's how he'll be killed from the attack.

Tai, you better hurry up as soon as you could.

We all ran inside, looking for the viewing platform to help my sister and her partner.

"Hurry, it's up here." Mr. Ishida said as we stood in front of a staircase.

"Got it, Dad. Wait here." Matt said as we ran up the stairs.

"Thanks for the help." Wizardmon said.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Mr. Ishida asked.

"Yeah, digimon heal fast." The spell caster said running after us.

We made it just in time to see Myotismon about to use his Grizzly Wing on Kari and Gatomon, but that was stopped.

"Tentomon digivolve too…KABUTERIMON!"

He used his Electro Shocker on the vampire, then Lilymon used her Flower Cannon, but all Fang Face had to do was blow at them and the two attacks went up into the ceiling.

"It's getting a little noisy in here. Let's find someplace quieter." Myotismon said as he levitated himself and the duo of Light up to the roof as Phantomon and DemiDevimon followed.

"Not so fast. WereGarurumon!" Matt yelled out the shattered windows.

The werewolf climbed up the side of the building to get to the roof then jumped in front of the vampire, making him give that closed mouthed laugh.

"I am really getting sick of that laugh." Sora said.

Garudamon flew up with Zudomon to help out.

"Kabuterimon digivolve too…MEGAKABUTERIMON!"

"We need you. Get Kari. MegaKabuterimon, go!" Izzy yelled.

The large bug charged at Myotismon, but the vamp moved his hand making MegaKabuterimon ram into WereGarurumon, knocking him off the roof, but he held onto the side.

Myotismon used his Crimson Lightning on the werewolf's hands, making him fall off the roof screaming.

"WEREGARURUMON!" Matt called.

"Oh, that's got to hurt." Myotismon said.

He then gasped in pain and stumbled forward from the attack that he was hit with from behind.

"What?" he snarled looking back to see who had done it.

"Kari, here. Catch!" Wizardmon said tossing the Tag and Crest to her and she caught it.

"It's Wizardmon." Gatomon smiled.

"So, you're still alive?" Myotismon asked standing.

"That's right. It'll take more than the likes of you to destroy me." Wizardmon said.

"We will see." Myotismon said sending out an orb at Wizardmon, sending him back.

"No, Wizardmon!" Gatomon cried as Kari gasped.

"Now, give that to me you little brat." Myotismon said stepping up to my sister.

"No!" she said holding her Crest with a determined look.

"That wasn't a request." Myotismon said.

"Wait!" someone cried.

Kari and I smiled as we looked over to other side of the building to see Tai and Greymon.

"Mim!" Lillymon exclaimed as the child of Sincerity stepped up behind us.

"You just picked on the wrong guy's little sister, Fang Face." Tai said.

"Kari, here. Catch!" he said tossing her digivice over to her.

She ran over and caught the digivice, smiling as she had it, but then DemiDevimon swooped in and swiped it from her hands.

"Hey." She said.

"I got the digivice. You can thank me after you take over the world, boss." DemiDevimon said.

"That's nice work. Got get them, Phantomon." Myotismon said.

The phantom went in to attack, but Kaitoumon appeared and struck him with his claw like blade and Phantomon turned into data.

"Not on my watch." He said.

"Kaitoumon!" I cheered while V-Dragomon laughed in relief.

"Traitor!" Myotismon yelled as he sent out his Crimson Lightning at him, but the hybrid dodged it.

"Greymon digivolve too…METALGREYMON!"

"Go get him, MetalGreymon." Tai said as the dino used his Giga Blaster on Myotismon, but he held his hands out and made the rockets burst into data particles.

"But how?" Tai asked.

All of the Ultimates used their attacks on Myotismon, but yet again the vampire stopped them all.

"He's strong. Too strong." Matt said.

Looking over, TK and Patamon nodded at each other as the hamster/bat flew off.

"Are you done? I'm bored. It's time to finish you off." Myotismon said to Kari and Gatomon as they stood their ground.

"Patamon digivolved too…ANGEMON!"

"Now what?" Myotismon snarled as the light from the angel made him cringe away.

Angemon hit him with his Hand of Fate, making him fall to his knees and shudder.

"Have you had enough or do you want some more?" angemon asked.

"Actually, I was about to ask you the same question." Myotismon said as he turned with a smirk and aimed his Grizzly Wing at the duo of Light, making us all gap in horror.

"KARI!" Tai and I yelled.

Wizardmon was about to run in to get in front of the attack like in my vision, but V-Dragomon swooped in and took it on himself.

Time seemed to slow down as the dragon/angel fell to the ground, gasping in pain.

"V-Dragomon!" Kaitoumon yelled.

"V!" I yelled running over to him as Wizardmon, Gatomon and Kari kneeled down around him.

"Next time don't get in my way." Myotismon said.

"V, no." I cried throwing myself on my partner.

"Hey, easy. I'm good." V-Dragomon smiled as he hugged me.

"You saved us. Thank you." Gatomon cried.

"Why did you do that?" Wizardmon asked.

"You're our friend. I wouldn't allow you to get hurt just like I wouldn't let any of the others to." V-Dragomon said.

"V-Dragomon, please be all right." Kari cried.

Her digivice then started glowing in DemiDevimon's clawed foot, making him cry out.

"Look, it's Kari's digivice." Tai said.

"I can't hold on!" DemiDevimon cried as he let go of the digivice and fell back.

Our brother jumped up and caught the digivice, then turned towards us.

"Kari, here." He said throwing it at her.

She caught it with a stern expression.

"Not her, no!" Myotismon gasped.

Kari's Crest of Light glowed as her digivice turned pink, the power finally being activated and I felt my Crest reacting in time with her own as V-Dragomon stood up healed.

"Gatomon digivolve too…ANGEWOMON!"

We all stared up at the female Ultimate with looks of awe as she was covered with rainbow lights.

She was the one from my dreams who stood with Angemon and V-Dragomon.

"Gatomon is…an angel?" Kari asked.

"Myotismon, you tried to destroy the Digidestinds in an attempt to conquer Earth. In doing so, you have ruined the lives of humans and digimon alike. How can you justify yourself?" Angewomon asked.

"I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you. It is my destiny to plunge this world into darkness and become King of the Digital World. And no angel or digimon has the power to stop me." Myotismon said.

"Myotismon, don't you have any regrets for the things you have done?" Angemon asked as the three angels hovered in the air.

"Of course not. He is nothing more than a pathetic excuse of a boogie man. He feels no sorrow, pain nor regret. He cares only for himself." V-Dragomon said.

Myotismon scoffed and was getting ready to use one of his attacks, but Angewomon started hers first.

"Heaven's Charm!" she yelled as a golden halo appeared above her head and a rainbow light fell over all of us, freezing the vampire in shock.

"My power…it's…it's growing." MetalGreymon said.

WereGarurumon climbed back up onto the roof, growling.

"Now!" he yelled.

"Everyone, give your power to Angewomon." Garudamon said.

All of the digimon shot their attacks out towards the halo above Angewomon, even Kaitoumon and Wizardmon adding in their atatcks.

The halo turned into what looked like a large green orb that crackled with power.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon called as she held out her left arm, the gloved hand with the wings on it expanding into a bow.

The orb flowing down into her right hand, turning into an arrow and she took aim at Myotismon, who was crying out for her to not hit him.

She let go and the arrow hit him in his heart, if he had one, and he was shadowed in darkness as sparks crackled around him in black and white, being destroyed in a swarm of light, his mask being the only thing left.

"Myotismon is gone." Kari gasped making me cheer and tackle her into a hug.

"All right, Kari." Tai cheered as the others all cheered happily.

The building shook making us all stumble.

"Let's get out of here before we're crushed." Sora called.

We were all picked up by our partners and they jumped off of the building so we didn't get hurt.

The ball shaped part of the building fell off and crashed down to the ground.

Boy, those builders were dumb in how they made this.

"You guys are the bomb. I can't believe we finally beat Myotismon." Tai said as we held our digimon.

Kari, TK and I were off to the side looking up to the sky, all of us getting a bad feeling, Gatomon, Patamon and V-Mon looking up in the air too while Kaitoumon and Wizardmon stood with us.

"That wasn't so tough after all. Great." Joe said holding Bukamon.

"Yeah." Mimi cheered holding Tanemon.

"Hopefully now the real world will return to normal." Matt said with Gabumon at his side.

"Hey, you three, what's wrong?" Sora asked holding Yokomon.

Really, just look up and you'll see, especially when there's small booming going on, like a storm's going to start.

"Look up there." TK said.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

"The fog. It's getting thicker." Kari said.

"Impossible." Tai said as everyone looked up to see what we were.

"But…Myotismon is gone." The child of Light said.

"Maybe not. Maybe he's still out there somewhere." Joe said.

"What if we just made him stronger?" he asked.

Great, this'll be fun.

To be continued…


	32. The Prophecy

"Prophecy"

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy and review!**

"Aw, give me a break." Tai groaned as he kicked Myotismon's mask that was on the ground in the middle of the rubble.

"That lousy fog barrier's still up." Matt said.

"So beating Myotismon didn't solve anything." Mimi said when there was a beeping noise.

"Hang on. We've got mail from Gennai." Izzy said as he sat down pulling out his laptop as we all gathered around him.

"_Wonderful news, my friends. I may have found the way to defeat him once and for all. All though this looks like a graham cracker, it's actually an ancient text which I've transplanted. 'The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats. The fallen people will invoke the name of the Undead Digimon King and when the clock strikes the Hour of the Beast, the Undead King will reveal himself in his true form and unveil the beast. Then angels will shoot arrows of Hope and Light at the loved ones of those they have been sent to protect and a Miracle will happen. Please always recycle.' That last part seems weird, but good luck."_ Gennai said as his image faded away.

My eyes were wide as I thought over the prophecy and my visions because they were so similar.

The bats, darkness, people, fog and the angels.

Have I been seeing the prophecy this entire time without knowing it?

"Well that was about as clear as mud. Can you make heads or tails of it?" Sora asked.

"Uh, well…" Izzy said.

"Listen, Tai. Maybe we should try and find Mom and Dad." Kari said.

"You're right." Tai said.

"I wouldn't mind checking out my place, either." Joe said.

"And I'd like to change my pajamas or a matching robe." Mimi said as we all started walking off, Wizardmon and Kaitoumon following with Mr. Ishida.

"Yeah, let's go. No reason to stay here." Tai said as we all left the area, but I was getting a bad feeling.

**(Later…)**

We were at the building where Izzy and Joe lived, the red head walking out with his parents.

"All right, can someone explain what's going on?" Mr. Izumi asked.

"It's a pretty long story, but I'll try." Mr. Ishida said.

"Hey, everybody! Wait for me. Sorry I'm late. Huh, aren't we missing somebody?" Mimi asked as she ran over dressed in her normal clothes.

"We're waiting for Joe. He's still upstairs." Sora said.

A few minutes later, Joe and Bukamon came down with some guy named Jim, who is Joe's older brother.

"Find out what's happening at the convention center and we'll try to get through the fog barrier. Right, TK?" Mr. Ishida asked.

We all then split up to do what we were supposed to, the Ishidas going off to search for a way why to take down the barrier.

As we got to the center, we saw a Bakemon flying by, guarding the area.

"There's one of them now. Let's go." Agumon said as he and the Rookies ran off to fight while the In Trainings digivolved.

All of the digimon took out the group of Bakemon, clearing the way for us to go find our parents.

"Excellent. Good work you guys." Tai said.

"Quickly now. We must hurry." Wizardmon said before he gasped and fell to his knees.

"Don't overdo it, Wiz." Kaitoumon said as he helped his friend up.

Walking into the center, we found all of the adults and some kids passed out on the ground.

Spotting my parents, I ran over to them with Tai and Kari, our partners close behind us.

"Mom, Dad? Wake up." Tai called.

"Daddy? What happened to them?" Mimi asked as she looked over her parents.

"They're all so totally still." Joe said as he watched his parents, Jim checking them.

"Are they-?" Joe trailed off.

"No, their pulses are normal." Jim said.

"That's good." Joe said.

The brother seemed to be talking about something personal, so I tuned them out and turned to Wizardmon and Kaitoumon.

"Is there any way we can heal them?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I don't have the type of power to do so. I'm too weak after my previous battles with Myotismon." The spell caster said.

"Oh, well. We'll figure something out." V-Mon said.

Getting up, I walked off to the side to think about the visions I had before, wondering what they could mean or if they could help in anyway.

Just then, everything around me faded out as a vision came of Gizamon jumping on the van that the Ishidas, Patamon and Gabumon were in.

In a tree, Myotismon's bats flew out and absorbed the data of the Gizamon before they flew off and went to Myotismon's mask.

Gasping, I nearly fell over, but Kaitoumon was there to help keep me upright.

"Dai, what happened?" V-Mon asked.

"She had another vision." Kaitoumon said.

"What happened this time?" Wizardmon asked.

Shaking my head to clear it, I stepped out of the hybrid's arms and looked at the three male digimon with conflicted eyes.

"Myotismon is coming back." I said making them gasp.

"Sora, your mom's awake!" Biyomon cried.

We gasped and turned to see the woman had sat up with her arms out in front of her, her face blank like she was under a spell.

"Lord Myotismon. Lord and master." Ms. Takanouchi said.

"Mom, what is it? Are you all right? Mom?" Sora asked as she ran to her mother's side.

All of the other people started repeating what Mrs. Takanouchi said just as the rest of our team came in, confused and worried about what was going on.

"Stop it, Dad. Snap out of it." Tai called.

"Mom, it's me!" Mimi called.

"What's going on?" Mr. Ishida asked as he and his sons came in with their partners.

"Very odd. Physically, they're still asleep. It's like they're all having the same dream." Jim said.

"Wait a minute! Do you guys remember that prophecy?" Izzy asked as he came in.

"Yeah, it says 'the Fallen People will invoke the name of the Undead King'." Matt said.

"Well, the first part about the bats came true." Gabumon said surprising Sora, Tai and Joe.

"When was that?" Tai asked.

"What did the third part of the prophecy say?" Sora asked.

"That Myotismon will rise bigger and stronger than ever at the Hour of the Beast. Angels will shoot arrows of Hope and Light at the loved ones sent to protect them and a miracle will happen." I said making everyone look at me.

"You had a vision about this, didn't you?" Izzy asked as he brought his laptop out.

I nodded at him, V-Mon placing a hand on my shoulder in comfort.

"Terrific, but what's the 'Hour of the Beast'?" Tai asked.

"666." Mr. Ishida said making us all look at him.

"Six seconds and six minutes past 6:00 pm." He said.

Oh, that's just great.

"Sounds like triple 6…is our unlucky number." Tai stated.

"Once again; how is HE the leader?" Kaitoumon asked making V-Mon and Gatomon jump up to whack him over the head.

My brother pulled out his digivice to check the time and he didn't look too thrilled.

"It's almost time!" he said.

"Quick, get in the van." Mr. Ishida said.

Kaitoumon picked me and V-Mon up, flying off after the others that went into the van since there wasn't much room.

We made it just in time to see a large creature burst out of the TV station, Myotismon looking even uglier than he was before.

"Is that Myotismon?" Tai asked as he, Matt, Mr. Ishida, Gabumon and Agumon got out of the van.

"I'm sorry, but-but he's just an idiot." Kaitoumon said as he set me and V-Mon down.

"He's been taking steroids." Matt said.

"It's his true form. The beast." Mr. Ishida said.

"Hey, come on." Agumon said.

"Right." Gabumon said.

"I'm with ya." V-Mon said.

The three ran up as they started digivolving.

"Agumon digivolve too…GREYMON!"

"Gabumon digivolve too…GARURUMON!"

"V-Mon digivolve too…XV-MON!"

The beast turned to the dino, wolf and dragon, sending out this powerful blast out winds at them just as DemiDevimon came in and the winds died down.

"Where are my manners? Allow me to introduce you to the new and improved VenomMyotismon!" the bat said.

"VenomMyotismon?" Tai asked.

"That's right. The King of the Undead. He's the un and you're the dead." DemiDevimon said.

Hate them.

I hate both of them so much right now.

"More energy. I'm hungry." VenomMyotismon said.

"No problem, boss. There's all those people lying there waiting for ya. Remember to start your day off with a good breakfast." DemiDevimon said.

"I'll begin with a little snack." The giant said as he sucked in winds, the bat being pulled in.

"Hey, hang on! What're you doing?!" DemiDevimon yelled.

He was then pulled into VenomMyotismon's mouth and was swallowed up by the giant.

That is sick.

"He's going after everyone at the convention center." Mr. Ishida said as the giant stomped over to us, heading off to the center.

Keep it up, you guys!" Tai called.

"Digivolve!" Matt yelled.

"Go for it!" I yelled.

"You heard them; let's do it." Garurumon said.

"Yo." Greymon nodded.

"Right." XV-Mon said.

Orange, blue and gold lights hot into the air and covered our partners as they started digivolving.

"Greymon digivolve too…METALGREYMON!"

"Garurumon digivolve too…WEREGARURUMON!"

"XV-Mon digivolve too…V-DRAGOMON!"

The three Ultimates charged at VenomMyotismon, ready to battle.

"Shall we flip a coin to see who goes first?" WereGarurumon asked.

"Allow me." MetalGreymon said.

He blasted his Giga Blaster at VenomMyotismon while WereGarurumon and V-Dragomon jumped up onto the two rockets, riding them over to the giant, then jumped off as the rockets hit.

WereGarurumon used his Wolf Claw as V-Dragomon swung his blade at VenomMyotismon.

"It didn't even phase him." Matt said.

Darn it all to heck!

The werewolf climbed up the giant, jumped up and aimed a kick that sent out a blade of light at VenomMyotismon's forehead.

It cut his forehead open and these gross things, tentacles I think, came out and wrapped WereGarurumon up.

MetalGreymon flew up and cut him loose, caught the werewolf, then used his Giga Blaster one more time, sending VenomM'yotismon tumbling down to the ground.

"Did it work?" Tai asked.

"More energy! I must feed!" VenomMyotismon said as he sat up from the smoke and debris falling around him.

"That answer your question?" Matt asked.

Our partners then came in over to us.

"Matt, Tai, Daisuke. Go to the convention center and warn the others. Don't worry about us. We'll take care of this clown." WereGarurumon said.

"All right, but just watch yourselves." Matt said.

"I'll stay to help out. Go with them, Princess." Kaitoumon said as he pushed me to the van.

My brother picked me up and nearly threw me in the van as he jumped in with Matt and they both slammed their doors shut just as Mr. Ishida tore out of there as fast as he could.

Once we made it to the convention center, Tai ran in.

"Clear everyone out, now!" he yelled as we saw the others just standing around.

"Huh?" they gasped.

We all then gathered outside so the others could see VenomMyotismon fighting MetalGreymon, V-Dragomon, WereGarurumon and Kaitoumon.

"I don't know how long they can hold him off." Tai said.

"Even if we had time, we couldn't move all these people." Jim said.

"You don't understand. We can never outrun him. We have to destroy him." Gatomon said making us all look at her.

"You can count on me." Patamon said.

"Yeah, us too." Biyomon and Palmon said.

"Me three." Tentomon said.

"Hey, make that four." Gomamon said.

"Uh, mm-mm. Patamon's the only digimon I need to come with me since V-Dragomon is already there. The rest of you stay here." Gatomon said confusing everyone.

"Nothing personal, I just want all of you to save up your strength. If my plan doesn't work, you'll all be needed." She said.

"Let's do what she says. She knows these bad digimon better than anyone." Biyomon said.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be a downer or anything, but how can any of us hope to stand up against that guy? He's bigger than most buildings." Mimi said.

"I've got a plan, like I said. Come on, Patamon, let's fly." Gatomon said as she ran off, the hamster bat following her.

"We're right behind you, Gatomon!" Tai called as he, Matt and Mr. Ishida followed.

TK, Kari and I ran after them, then the Izumi family jumped into the van with us.

"Patamon digivolve too…ANGEMON!"

"Gatomon digivolve too…ANGEWOMON!"

The two angels flew over us as they went to join in on the fight, me watching as V-Dragomon and Kaitoumon seemed to be doing fine against VenomonMyotismon, but MetalGreymon and WereGarurumon were having more trouble.

"Angels? What's going on?" Mrs. Izumi asked.

"It's kind of complicated." Tentomon said.

"They digivolved, Mom. Angemon is the fully evolved form of Patamon and Angewomon is the same for Gatomon. You see? Well, trust me on this." Izzy said.

"It's nice to have outside interests, but I hope your school work hasn't suffered." Mr. Izumi said.

"Dad, this is the fate of the planet we're dealing with. The survival of the human race. Don't worry; I can take a makeup test for anything I've missed." Izzy said.

In front of us, VenomMyotismon shot out these lights that missed the dino, werewolf, hybrid and angel as they dodged, but the buildings were hit and were vaporized.

"I sure wish I brought the cam corder." Mr. Ishida gasped.

MetalGreymon was punched down to where WereGarurumon were, both of them getting pushed back as they turned back into their Rookie forms.

"What happened to 'em?" Tai asked.

"He must have drained them of their energy." Izzy said.

VenomMyotismon was about to step on Agumon and Gabumon, but he was stopped by Angewomon and Angemon using their Celestial Arrow and Hand of Fate.

The two angels flanked V-Dragomon while Kaitoumon swooped down to the Rookies as the van stopped so we could all get out.

"I shall enjoy devouring you. Angel food in one of my favourites." VenomMyotismon said as Tai and Matt picked up their partners.

"I'm sorry, Matt. We tried." Gabumon said weakly.

"He was just too much for us." Agumon said.

Kaitoumon groaned as he fell to his knees, looking pretty banged up and I ran over to him in worry.

"You better be coming for a hug and not to heal me. It takes too much energy out of you, Princess." He said with a weak smile as one of his golden eyes closed.

I managed a smile for him and hugged him as he said.

"Why is that monster so much bigger than the other digimon?" Mr. Izumi asked.

"Search me. Hmm, I thought he was fully evolved, but he found some way of digivolving into an even higher level. Some kind of Mega-Ultimate level." Izzy said as he checked his analyzer.

"Hey, that's not fair. It's like changing the rules in the middle of the game." Matt said.

"Blondie, this is war. There are no rules." Kaitoumon said.

"You can do it, Angemon!" TK yelled.

"Go, Angewomon!" Kari called.

"Don't give up, V-Dragomon!" I called.

"Wait a minute, the prophecy. That's it. Quick, Izzy, what did it say in there about angels?" Mr. Ishida asked.

"What does the prophecy say?" Mrs. Izumi asked.

VenomonMyotismon sent out his attacks at the three angels, but they blocked them with their staff, wings and sword.

"'Angels will shoot arrows of Hope and Light at the love ones of those they have been sent to protect and a Miracle will happen'. OK, if Angemon, Angewomon and V-Dragomon ate the angels in the prophecy…" Izzy trailed off.

"So then who are the ones they've been sent to protect?" Mr. Izumi asked.

"That must mean TK, Kari and Daisuke. The angels will shoot arrows at their loved ones." Izzy said as my sister and friend yelled out to their partners to keep fighting while I listened to the talk.

"It's simple. Allow me to explain. Say I'm kind of like a Guardian Angel. Whose Guardian Angel am I? Yours and who do you love the most?" Tentomon asked.

"I was getting to that. My mom and dad, obviously." Izzy said.

"Exactly, but TK, Kari and Daisuke not only have moms and dads. They have something else too." Tentomon said.

"They have brothers." Mr. Izumi said.

"In a word; bingo." Tentomon said.

"Why would you want them shooting arrows at their loved ones? Sounds dangerous to me." Izzy said.

"They're angels, Izzy. Maybe they're like Cupid. He was sort of an angel. When he shot arrows, they were arrows of love." Mrs. Izumi said.

"He's a cherub." Kaitoumon muttered.

"Mom, isn't that a little corny?" Izzy asked.

"It may be corny, but I buy it. All we've got to do is have Angeomon and Angewomon shoot you guys with their arrows of love." Tentomon said.

"Hey, let's not be too hasty here. Besides, there are three angels and only two brothers. Who does V-Dragomon shoot?" Izzy asked.

"Doesn't the prophecy mention Miracles?" Kaitoumon asked.

Everyone gasped as they looked at me.

So then…Matt, Tai and I need to get shot by arrows?

Not sure how V-Dragomon's gonna feel about shooting me.

"What do you think?" Matt asked.

"It's worth a shot." Tai said.

"Well, looks like we're getting shot at." I sighed walking over to them as they both looked worried.

"The Crest of Miracles will keep her safe. Don't doubt her power." Kaitoumon called.

The children of Courage and Friendship sighed in frustration as they accepted this, then we all turned to our siblings.

"Kari." Tai called.

"TK." Matt called.

"You sure you wanna?" the child of Hope asked worried.

"Let's see these arrows of Hope and Light." Tai said.

"You two have got to get them to shoot at us." Matt said.

"They'll only do it if you tell them to." Tai said.

"You really want then to shoot you?" Kari asked worried.

"What if you get, like, dead or something?" TK asked.

"Never happen, right?" Matt smiled as he shared a determined look with my brother.

"Right." Tai nodded.

"OK." Kari sighed as she, TK and I all turned to our angels to tell them the plan.

"Angewomon."

"Angemon, listen up. I know this maybe sounds crazy, but shoot Matt and Tai with your arrows" TK called.

"And you need to shoot me, V-Dragomon!" I called.

The three of our Crests shot out pink, yellow and gold lights, going up to our angels as they transformed into bows and arrows.

"You too, Angewomon." The child of Light called as the three angels flew over to us.

"Dai, I love you, which is why I need to ask…HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FREAKING MIND?!" V-Dragomon yelled.

Yeah, I knew he'd act that way when he heard this.

"Just do it. My Crest will protect me. Trust me, V." I said pleading with my eyes.

He met mine, seeing how serious he was and sighed as he backed down, agreeing with my decision.

"He's right." Angemon said.

"Sounds crazy, but…" Angewomon trailed off.

"Wait, you sure about this?" Gabumon asked.

"What if that prophecy's all wrong?" Agumon asked.

"DON'T MAKE IT HARDER ON ME!" V-Dragomon screamed.

"You guys want a Miracle to happen or not?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, Miracles require a little faith." Matt said.

"Scared, Tai?" he asked my brother as they both smirked.

"No, not at all. How about you, Matt? Dai?" my brother asked.

"Terrified, but I'll get over it." I said.

"Of course not, piece of cake, but maybe I'll just…hang onto Daisuke since she already said she was scared. It might help calm her down." Matt said.

"Yeah, right. I'll do the same. She needs the support." Tai said as they both took my hands as our Crests glowed orange, gold and blue.

Looking up, the three angles knocked their arrows and aimed at us.

Meeting V-Dragomon's eyes, fear flashed in them.

I gave a smile and he returned it as it seemed to calm him down.

"One Miracle…" Angemon said.

"Coming up." Angewomon said.

"If this doesn't work, I'm killing someone." V-Dragomon said.

They released the arrows, the three white lights sailing through the air and then I felt an white hot pain piece my back, gasping as my Crest glowed to make the pain fade away and it did the same for Matt and Tai as our Crests glowed even bright than before.

Agumon was covered in orange light as Gabumon was covered in blue light and finally V-Dragomon reverted back to V-Mon as he was covered in white light.

"Agumon Warp digivolve too…WARGREYMON!"

"Gabumon Warp digivolve too…METALGARURUMON!"

"V-Mon Warp digivolve too…ULFORCEVEEDRAMON!"

After the lights faded away, we all stared in awe and amazement at the three new Mega level digimon.

"Whoa, cool." Tai said.

To be continued…


	33. The Battle for Earth

"The Battle for Earth"

**OK, I had to look up some things for this chapter, but here it is. Hope you all enjoy this! Please enjoy and review!**

"It's WarGreymon. It says here his attack is Terra Force, gathering the energy around him and focussing it in the palm of his hand." Izzy said.

"MetalGarurumon has his Metal Wolf Claw attack. He shoots a powerful cold blast at his enemies and blows them to pieces." He continued as he searched them up on his laptop.

"Lastly, UlforceVeedramon is one of the 13 Royal Knights. His Ulforce Saber is a blade of light that comes from his bracelets and Dragon Impulse X is when he covers himself with an aura in the shape of a dragon and lashes out with it." Izzy said in awe.

"Mega digimon. They digivolved into their Mega digimon forms." He said.

"That's great, because we'll need them to defeat VenomMyotismon." Tentomon said as we all stared at the three Megas.

"Yeah, that's for sure." Matt said.

"Good luck, I'll wait here." Tentomon said.

WarGreymon started the fight off by flying up and charging into the giant, sending him back as he was covered in an orb of orange light and VenomMyotismon fell down.

"Way to go, WarGreymon! You creamed him…I think." Izzy said.

We all ran to the van and got inside, Kaitoumon flying beside us as we followed the three Megas as they flew off to deal with VenomMyotismon as he started getting up.

"Wow, look at them go. Get after him, WarGreymon!" Tai cheered.

"Put his lights out." Kari smiled.

"Go, UlforceVeedramon!" I cheered.

VenomMyotismon rose from the ground, MetalGarurumon shooting out rockets at him that froze him.

"Frozen…" TK trailed off.

"Solid." Matt smiled.

The giant was an ice sculpture right then, but soon he shook off the ice as flames seemed to be coming off of him before they died down.

He then shot these rainbow lights out of his eyes, but UlforceVeedramon stepped in front of his friends and a shield came out of one of his silver bracelets, blocking the blasts.

That's my boy!

Angered, VenomMyotismon then started shooting at the three again, but they flew out of the way.

Sadly, he hit one of the buildings we were driving up to and part of it broke off as it came falling down to us.

We all yelled, but then Kaitoumon swooped in and sent out a blast of violet lights, destroying it.

"Everybody out!" Mr. Ishida yelled as he stopped the van and we all cleared out.

"Get clear of the van." He called as we all ran away from where the beams were being blasted.

From all of the destruction going on, we wound up getting separated from each other and I was trying to find my siblings and friends, but with all of the smoke flying and dodging blasts, it made it hard.

A beam was then coming where I was, but a blur of black appeared in front of me and I was scooped up, flown away from the danger.

"You really do have a death wish, huh, Princess?" Kaitoumon asked making me smile up at him.

Looking at the fight, I saw Angewomon had a large boulder thrown at her and she was sent back to the ground, then MetalGarurumon was hit.

Angemon flew in to help, but VenomMyotismon backhanded him into a building where the adults were.

"What are you doing?" a blue flash asked.

"UlforceVeedramon!" I said happily.

"Get her to safety now. I don't want her or the others hurt." The Knight said.

"Understood." Kaitoumon nodded as he took off.

Birdramon, Ikkaumon, Togemon, Kabuterimon and Wizardmon then all came in to join the fight, but Kaitoumon swooped in and picked up the spell caster.

"No fights for you. You're still too weak." The hybrid said flying off with him.

"Stop coddling me." Wizardmon said.

"Welcome to my life." I sighed.

After Kaitoumon set us both down, he flew off to go join in with the others as they all fired off their attacks at the same time.

I watched in disgust as WarGreymon spun into a drill like way and started drilling into VenomMyotismon's stomach and came out from the back.

That is creepy.

All of us watched as the giant knelt down with a huge gaping hole in his midsection, growing in anger and then roared loudly as he shook.

"You think you can defeat me?!" he yelled as he stood up and the ground shook.

"You've only awoken the beast within." He laughed as the hole, that now looked like a mouth, had this black creepy toad thing with Myotismon's mask on poked his head out.

"That is quite disturbing." Wizardmon said.

"I agree with ya 100% there, pal." I said gagging.

The thing then blasted out this wave of shadows that sent our digimon flying back.

"Now I'll devour all of you so called Digidestinds. You've stood in my way for the last time." VenomMyotismon said.

No way.

This won't happen.

We are not going to lose this battle so easily because we haven't reached our Ultimate power yet.

Looking over to where UlforceVeedramon was kneeling, I felt like we could still win.

I still have faith in all of us.

We have people to save, loved ones and innocents that need our help, so we won't give in just yet.

Just then, my Crest and everyone else's all began to glow brightly.

"Everybody, look at your Crests. They're all beginning to glow." Tai said as orange, yellow, red, gold, blue, pink, green, purple and silver lights shined all around us.

We were all standing around VenomonMyotismon in a large circle, then our Crests shot out these pillars of light that wrapped around the giant's neck, arms and legs, holding him down.

"Curse you Digidestinds! Curse you and your lousy Crests! Let go! Let go!" the thing in the giant yelled.

"Look at that. Mega freaky. I wonder if that monster represents Myotismon's true form. WarGreymon!" Tai called.

"Pass me the ball." WarGreymon said.

MetalGarurumon then went after the ball shaped part of the TV station that fell before and he tossed it up into the air over to where WaGreymon was.

"Nice pass." Sora said.

WarGreymon then flew up to the ball.

"SHOOT!" we all yelled.

He gave a hard kick and sent it right into the thing, then WarGreymon used his Terra Force while MetalGarurumon used his Metal Wolf Claw and UlforceVeedramon used his Dragon Impulse X, sending them at VenomMyotismon.

He did this little jig as he was consumed in the lights from the attacks and slowly started falling apart and exploded into data.

Everyone then cheered, me jumping around happily at the fact that the fang faced freak was finally gone.

**(Later…)**

All of us were standing together, my siblings and I standing with the blonde brothers, Kaitoumon and Wizardmon as our partners all came over to us.

"We did it, Tai, we did it!" Koromon cheered as he jumped into Tai's arms, my brother laughing as he danced around.

"Wasn't that cool, Matt?" Tsunomon asked as he bounced over.

"Good job, Tsunomon." Matt said as he knelt down and rubbed his partner's head.

"Dai! We did it, we finally did it!" Demiveemon cheered as he ran over with a puppy digimon and jumped into my arms.

"Told ya I'd be fine." I said hugging him and kissing his head.

"Wonderful job, all of you." Wizardmon praised.

"Nice work, Princess. You got a brave Knight, there." Kaitoumon said.

"Look, a stray digimon." Mimi said as everyone looked at the puppy.

"Don't you recognize me? I was Gatomon. What do I have to do, cough up a fur ball?" the puppy joked.

"That's Salamon, the Rookie form of Gatomon. Isn't she cute? Much more cuddly than the Ultimate form of Angewomon, but I guess she's back to being a Rookie because she used up all of her energy during the fight. What're we gonna do? They don't allow pet's in our apartment." Kari said as she pet the puppy's head.

"Drag." Joe drawled as he fixed his glasses.

"Hey, look. The sky's clearing up." Sora said pointing up to the sky as the fog started fading away.

"What?" Sora frowned.

Up in the sky, there were images of the of a forested area with a lake and mountains up in the sky, looking like strips as they were scattered all over the place.

"Hey, no way!" TK said.

"It's…not possible. There's a giant island floating in the sky…upside down." Joe said.

"Can't we catch a break?" I whined.

"Things just keep getting weirder." Tai said as Kari clung to him.

"Man, why did this have to happen now when we were just feeling good about beating Myotismon? It's like the world is turning upside down or something." He said.

"This isn't making any sense. It looks like an upside down continent in the sky, but it doesn't show up on radar or on any satellite pictures in fact, no instruments available of any kind can confirm that whatever it is, is really even there." Izzy said.

"TK! TK, where are you?" a woman's voice called.

"Momma!" the child of Hope called.

Turning, I saw some people walking in from the boats that have arrived and a woman that looked like a female version of Matt was there.

"Oh, TK. I was so afraid I'd never see you again." She smiled as she ran over, Matt and his dad looking…unsure of what to do.

"You must've been terrified, TK." She said hugging him.

"Nuh uh. Matt was with me the whole time." He said.

Whistling, I turned away from the family reunion and walked over to my brother and sister, wondering when we'd see our parents again.

"Check this out, guys. I've been monitoring the news reports. The air force is sending in everything they've got to figure out what this continent in the sky really is. They don't know anything so far, but they're assuming it's dangerous. Daisuke, are you getting any visions that can help us figure this out?" Izzy asked as he held out hid laptop and then looked over to me.

"Not a thing." I said shaking my head.

"I have to admit that I'm kind of jealous that Matt and TK found their parents and Izzy too." Mimi said as we all watched the happy families.

"I just hope my mom and dad are all right." She sighed.

"I know how you feel, me too." Sora said.

"Someone's coming." She then said at the sound of a moped and we all looked to see who it was.

"Oh, right. My brother. Hey, I didn't tell him he could ride my scooter." Joe said.

Jim then stopped in front of us.

"Jim, have you seen my mom and dad?" Mimi asked as he pulled off his helmet.

"All the other families that were at the convention center are fine. They're all back to normal." He smiled making us all cheer.

"Sora, they're safe." Mimi said holding Sora's hands.

The orange haired girl smiled as she brushed away tears of relief and happiness.

"Let's check the news." Jim said as he pulled out a mini TV and turned it on to show what was going on.

The news reporter lady said that the thing happening in the sky wasn't an illusion and very dangerous.

"It's covering the whole sky." Joe said.

"It has to be Myotismon's work again." Matt frowned.

"But that's impossible, isn't it? We defeated Myotismon for good this time." Tsunomon said.

"Yeah, we kicked booty." Koromon said.

"You heard the news report. It's definitely dangerous. Who else can be doing it?" Joe asked.

"It doesn't matter who's doing it. we just have to stop it." Tai said.

"Hey, Tai grab your telescope and give us a peek at that peak right there." Izzy said pointing at a mountain that looked familiar.

"Huh? Which one?" Tai asked as he pulled out his telescope and checked it out.

"There, the big one I'm pointing to." Izzy said.

"Oh, like that helps me. All right, I'm looking. Man, there are dozens of them. Which one?" Tai asked as he looked around.

"The big one!" Izzy said.

"The big…what?!" my brother gasped.

"Did you find it?" the red head asked.

"What I found is a jet line." Tai said.

Looking up, we saw the three red blinking lights up in the sky.

"Oh no, the airplane reached the edge of that thing in the sky and just headed straight down." Tai gasped as the plane started taking a nose dive.

"Biyomon." Sora said turning to her partner.

The pink quickly digivolved and flew up to catch the plane, but then she had a problem.

Kuwagamon was also up there chasing after the plane.

He just flew by the plane and must have broken the wing, because it was falling faster, so Birdramon flew up to catch the plane on her back, but it was too heavy for her.

"Do it, Birdramon!" Joe called.

"Birdramon, digivolve!" Sora called as her Crest glowed.

Garudamon had a better grip on the air plane, but Kabuterimon still flew up to go help her out when he got distracted by Kuwagamon and blasted him with his Electro Shocker, but it just went through him like he wasn't even there.

The red bug flew off, so Kabuterimon went to go help Garudamon, the plane landing in the water and the passengers all getting off and going onto safety rafts.

"Nice going, guys, you brought the plane down safely. Guys, how'd Kuwagamon get here?" Tai asked as Motimon and Yokomon were back.

"He came out of that land in the sky." Yokomon said.

"I was right all along. That giant continent is actually the Digital World." Izzy said.

"Whaaat?!" Joe yelped.

"That's why you recognized that mountain." Matt said.

"Yeah, you know it does look sort of familiar." Mimi said.

"What's it doing here?" Sora asked.

"Guys, you better have a look at this." Jim said as he continued watching the news reports.

It showed that there were digimon wreaking cities all over the world.

"Kuwagamon again and if we touch these digimon, we'll freeze just like the air plane's wing." Yokomon said.

"And when I fired my Electro Shocker, it passed right through." Motimon said.

"Man, what's going on here?" Tai asked while Kari and Salamon stood farther off, still looking at the sky, Wizardmon also at her side to watch over her.

"Salamon, Wizardmon. Is that your world up there?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, I think so, but the last time I was there it was definitely right side up." Salamon said.

"Just a minute, we've been back in the real world for a few days. But up there, time is much faster. Years and years have passed by." Izzy said.

"And since we left the Digital World when it was such a mess, it had years and years to just get worse. I can only imagine what it looks like now." Koromon said.

"And all the problems in the Digital World have become our problem too here in the real world." Sora said.

"That's that. We've all got to go back." Tai said determined.

"But how? How're we supposed to get there?" Mimi asked.

"The first time we went to the Digital World, our digivices led us. You guys try it again." Joe said.

"You're coming too, Joe. We're all in this together." Izzy said.

"All right everybody, hold out your digivices. We're going back." Tai said as we all stood in a circle with our 11 digimon friends standing around us and we held out our digivices.

"Next stop, the Digital World. Keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times." My brother said.

Our digivices then gave off these rainbow lights that raised up into the sky in a pillar of transparent light.

"I think it's working, Tai. This light appears to be guidance." Izzy said as we stared in awe.

"Now all we have to do is follow it." Joe said.

"Back to the Digital World." TK giggled.

"TK." Nancy, his and Matt's mother called.

"Mom. Oh, I'm sorry we have to leave now that we're back together again." TK said.

"What?" Nancy asked.

"Let him go. We've made some selfish decisions of our own, remember? We have to let them do this. This could be more important than you realize." Mr. Ishida said as Nancy looked upset as tears fell.

"The whole world is doomed if we don't do something, Mom. You know we have to go back. We're doing this to protect you." Matt said sternly.

"Matt…" his mother cried.

"You guys better crank it, although it's hard to believe the fate of the world's in the hands of a bunch of kids like you, I guess if the sun doesn't come up tomorrow, we'll know you messed up." Jim said.

"Stop it. You've got to have faith in your brother and his friends. What they're doing is incredibly brave." Mrs. Izumi scolded the green haired teen, making him back down nervously.

I love that lady.

"Whoa, sorry lady, I didn't mean anything." Jim said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's OK. He was only kidding and besides…I'm gonna make darn sure the sun does come up!" Joe said looking more determined than ever with his fists clenched.

"Joe, I didn't know you had it in you." Sora gushed playfully.

"What a man." Mimi joined in giggling.

The rest of us laughed as the blue haired boy sighed in embarrassment, but then gasped as he was being levitated by the rainbow.

"What's happening?" the two older girls asked.

"All right, here we go." Tai said as we all jumped into the rainbow, levitating up into the sky.

"Matt, TK! Take care of each other." Nancy called as her sons waved to her.

"Sora! I love you, Sora. Please come home soon. I'll be waiting here for you." Called out Miss Takanouchi

She and the rest of our parents had made it and were standing right there below us to see us off as we go off to save the world…again.

"Bye, Momma!" Sora called.

"Momma! Papa!" Mimi called with tears in her eyes.

"Bye, Dad!" Tai called.

"Bye, Momma!" Kari called with tears in her eyes.

"Bye!" I called with tears falling.

I wish they had arrived sooner so we had more time to talk to them and have a better send off.

"Oh, Tai. Becareful!" Mom called.

"And take care of your sisters, son!" Dad called.

"We'll be all right. Don't worry. We'll all be back!" Kari called down to them.

We all then called out our farewells as we waved to our families, hoping we made it back safely after we finished this war.

Feeling something on my head, I looked up to see that Kaitoumon had his hand on my head as Demiveemon sat on his shoulder, both smiling encouragingly at me.

I returned it, knowing this would turn out fine as long as we all believed.

To be continued…


	34. Enter the Dark Masters

"Enter the Dark Masters"

**Here is the next chapter and the beginning of the Dark Masters arc. Hope you all like it and please review!**

Everyone all yelled as we fell through the portal, darkness all around us as we fell and soon enough landed in a forest that was a bit dark from the cloudy sky.

"Well, it looks like we're back." Tai groaned.

"But where? In the Digital World?" Mimi asked.

"That's affirmative." Izzy said.

"It's dark." TK said.

"Yeah, it's kind of weird." Matt said.

"Huh? Hey, look up there!" Sora said looking up at the sky.

We all stood up and looked up to see what she saw, all of us gasping at the sight of the weird green shaped thing in the sky.

"Talk about weird." Tai said.

"Is that Earth?" Matt asked.

"It's merely speculation, but it seems to be a reasonable fact similar. We see Earth from here like we saw the Digital World from Earth." Izzy explained.

"Interesting theory." Wizardmon nodded.

"Huh, Gomamon? Hey, where are you?" Joe asked as he walked off to the tall grass, looking for his partner.

Kaitoumon was beside me with Demiveemon on his shoulder watching.

"Joe, I've been snoozing over here!" Gomamon called poking his head out of the bag Joe had left on the ground.

"Huh? Oh, we'll just save the world without you then." Joe said, then yelled as he was attacked by this pink thing that looked like a mouse.

"Joe!" Gomamon cried as the earth moved and Joe fell off of the cliff he was near, but was holding onto the ledge as the mouse jumped away.

"I really didn't need this." The blue haired boy said.

The digimon then all jumped into action.

"Koromon digivolve too…AGUMON!"

"Demiveemon digivolve too…V-MON!"

"Tsunomon digivolve too…GABUMON!"

"Motimon digivolve too…TENTOMON!"

"Tokomon digivolve too…PATAMON!"

"Yokomon digivolve too…BIYOMON!"

"Hold on!" Kari yelled making the digimon all stop in their attacking.

Kari ran over to the grass, me watching her closely as she knelt down smiling into the grass at the creature.

"Come out. You're among friends. We won't hurt you. Don't be afraid." She said gently.

The creature then stepped out of the grass looking terrified as I walked over, feeling my heart break at the sight of his fear.

He then fell forward, so I held out my arms to catch him once I saw how weak he was.

"Oh my goodness, it's Chumon." Palmon gasped as Mimi walked over.

"He looks terrible. What he needs is a complete makeover." She said.

"Mimi? Palmon?" Chumon asked as he looked up at them as I held him cradled in my arms.

"I'm so glad you came back to save us." The pink mouse groaned.

"Will somebody mind helping me?" Joe called.

"Ah, yes. Allow me to assist you." Wizardmon called running over to help him up.

He handed his wand and pulled him up to safety.

"Whoops, I forgot all about ya." Gomamon said.

"You forgot me here up on my elbows while you're in la la land." Joe said.

"Gee, I wonder what it's like to have elbows." Gomamon said.

"What's happening? Everything's gone wacko." Matt said as the ground moved around.

"Are you trying to get a hold of Gennai?" Tentomon asked as Izzy sat down with his laptop.

"Well, I'm not playing Solitare." Izzy said.

"Chumon's a mess. I wonder what happened to him." Palmon said.

"Whatever it was, it wasn't very pretty." Biyomon said.

"Hope he'll get better." V-Mon said.

"Poor thing." Sora said.

Chumon groaned as I held my hand over him, closing my eyes as I took some deep breaths as I felt my Crest glow warmly and the same feeling came from my hands, everyone gasping in awe at what they were seeing.

"So, the whole ignoring people thing, she does that often?" Kaitoumon asked.

"Pretty much." Tai said.

Opening my eyes, I looked down at Chumon seeing that some color had returned to his face and he looked livelier than before, offering a smile.

"Thank you, Keeper of the Golden Radiance." He said.

"That's a mouthful. Just call me Dai." I said.

He nodded as I stood up, feeling a bit drained but not too bad like last time.

Maybe it was worst with Kaitoumon because his wounds were older and he had more of them, plus he was bigger.

"Are you feeling better now?" Mimi asked making Chumon nod.

"What happened to your friend, Sukamon?" Palmon asked.

"I-I…I'm afraid I lost him." He said sadly with tears falling.

"After you guys left File Island, Sukamon and I went on as usual. You know, eating, eating and more eating when suddenly…the ground opened up and he fell through. I never saw him again! A powerful evil force took over the land causing all sorts of bad things to happen. Then it rebuilt the Digital World so it would be easier to conquer. I've been hiding ever since." He said.

"You mean the Digital World is completely changed from what it was?" Tai asked.

"How's it different?" Izzy asked.

"Everything's been discombobulated and taken apart! The Digital World has been relocated way up there." Chumon said pointing to this mountain that looked like it was a mixture of grass, dirt, rock and water.

"It's called Spiral Mountain. There's nothing left here of the old world except some ruins." He said as we all walked closer to it, out of the forest.

"So you're saying it's all up there?" Matt asked.

"Color me cynical, but nothing surprises me about this stuff." Joe said.

"Where did all the other digimon go? Are they up there too? Where's Leomon?" tai asked.

"I don't know, but I've been told they'll destroy anything that tries to get in their way." Chumon cried.

"Who will?" Sora asked.

"Who? The Dark Masters." He said making Kaitoumon gasp.

"Well, they couldn't be too much tougher than anybody else we've wrestled with before." Tai said.

"Believe me, they are." Kaitoumon said making us all look at him.

"We got rid of Myotismon, so we can get rid of them too." Our leader said proudly as he smiled.

"Don't worry about it. As long as the 9 of us are together, we'll keep those big bullies away from you." Mimi smiled down at the mouse.

Suddenly, someone started laughing far off from us in a deep voice.

"I've been waiting for you, Digidestinds." He said as water and boulders burst up from the ground behind a forest.

"Oh no, it's MetalSeadramon!" Chumon cried at the sight of the armour sea dragon that appeared.

"This guy is one real hard nose. And I mean hard nose. Take my advice. This is one train that you would rather miss." He said.

MetalSeadramon started chasing after us as we all turned and ran off to get away from him.

He slithered over us and knocked us off of our feet and onto the ground.

"OK, if that's the way you want it, we can play rough too." Matt grunted as he forced himself up.

You tell him, Mr. Cool!

Kick his sorry booty.

"Let's go, Agumon." Tai said as he stood up holding his digivice.

"Agumon digivolve too…GREYMON!"

"Now it's our turn." Matt said.

"Gabumon digivolve too…GARURUMON!"

"V-Mon digivolve too…XV-MON!"

"Biyomon digivolve too…BIRDRAMON!"

"Tentomon digivolve too…KABUTERIMON!"

"Gomamon digivolve too…IKKAKUMON!"

"Palmon digivolve too…TOGEMON!"

"Patamon digivolve too…ANGEMON!"

"Salamon digivolve too…GATOMON!"

The digimon all then began their attack, but MetalSeadramon was knocking them all back with ease, even with Kaitoumon and Wizardmon helping.

"Angemon!" TK called as his angel fell to the ground.

"Oh no." Kari gasped as Gatomon hit the ground.

Wizardmon cried out as he was hit back and transformed into a small creature that looked like a fireball, me catching him.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"I got too weak and regressed back to my In-Training form, DemiMeramon." He said.

"You know your powers aren't strong enough." MetalSeadramon taunted as he circled us while we all went to our digimon that were on the ground.

"How come he's beating us so badly?" Mimi asked.

"It's because he's a Mega digimon and even 11 Champions can't overtake one Mega. He's stronger than all of us combined." Izzy said after checking his laptop.

"10 Champions now." Kaitoumon said looking at DemiMeramon.

"Then we're lost without more power." Tai said.

"You notice we're always in the wrong place at just the wrong time?" Joe asked.

"Now it's time to take one nasty ride." MetalSeadramon said as he swooped down to us, his cannon like nose glowing with green light.

He blasted at us, making our partners gather us up in their arms or paws as we were sent flying from the attack and blacked out.

After a little while, we all woke up in our partners' arms, feeling weak and sore.

"TK, are you all right?" Angemon asked.

"I thought I was broken, but I guess I'm OK." The child of Hope said.

Angemon chuckled in amusement before the sound of roaring made him look over into the fog.

"What's the matter?" TK asked as he was set down and I noticed that it was only the three of us awake.

"Wait, I'll be back." Angemon said as he took to the air.

He was then hit by these yellow beams of light, sending him back as he yelled in pain.

"Angemon!" TK cried as the angel turned back into Patamon and was caught by Kaitoumon, who woke up along with some of the others.

"Oh no, poor Patamon." TK said as he was handed back his partner.

XV-Mon stood up with me in his arms as Tai and Matt ran over to the 8 year old boy.

Just then, a robot looking dino came out of the fog, Izzy steeping up with his laptop.

"Be prepared for another Mega digimon. He's called Machinedramon. This metallic mutant can blow out a digimon just like a birthday candle." The child of Knowledge said.

"Greymon digivolve too…METALGREYMON!"

"Garurumon digivolve too…WEREGARURUMON!"

"Kabuterimon digivolve too…MEGAKABUTERIMON!"

"Birdramon digivolve too…GARUDAMON!"

"XV-Mon digivolve too…V-DRAGOMON!"

"Togemon digivolve too…LILYMON!"

"Ikkakumon digivolve too…ZUDOMON!"

"Gatomon digivolve too…ANGEWOMON!"

"Come on guys; show him what you're made of." Tai cheered.

"Hope they're made of something strong enough." Kari said making our brother gasp in confusion.

The Ultimates all charged off to Machinedramon getting blasted at and sent back by him.

"Angewomon!" Kari gasped as she held her arms up and caught her angel, falling back from the weight while V-Dragomon fell to his knees in front of me.

"It's no use sending Champions and Ultimates after a Mega." Kaitoumon said.

Machinedramon then blasted at us and the ground underneath us broke and we all fell down into this dark cave, then floated in mid-air.

"We stopped." Izzy said.

"I can't complain. It's sure a lot better than landing on our heads." Mimi said as she held Chumon while I held DemiMeramon.

For some odd reason, Garudamon and WereGarurumon were fighting each other, landing hits and kicks.

"Hey, can't you two take a break for one minute?" the child of Friendship scolded.

"Yeah, come on. We're all supposed to be on the same side." Sora said.

"We can't control it." Garudamon said as she landed a hit on WereGarurumon's chest, then he punched her in the face.

"That's right. Our bodies are doing this all by themselves." WereGarurumon said.

"All by themselves, huh?" Sora asked.

"Great, three of these freaks in one day." Kaitoumon growled in annoyance.

Sora's body then started moving by itself too.

"I always hated any form of exercise. What's happening to me?" Joe asked as he held onto Zudomon's horn as his legs kicked.

"We've become string puppets and someone's operating us." Izzy said as he found some strings on him.

As I felt something touch me, my Crest burned the strings away from me, DemiMeramon, Kaitoumon and V-Dragomon.

"Well aren't we a little smarty pants?" someone laughed making me look up to see this puppet looking dude with a hammer.

"Who are you?" Izzy asked.

"Wanna know? How about if I help you look up my profile on your special computer?" the puppet asked as he moved his hand.

Izzy's body moved, being controlled by him to open up the laptop and check out who this guy is.

"He's also a Mega digimon. Puppetmon has a controlling personality and rotten temper. Get him mad and he'll bop you with his hammer." Izzy said.

"If you have to hit something, you should bop yourself for how you look in that stupid helmet." Mimi said.

I love that girl.

"Mimi!" Lillymon scolded.

"I'm gonna have to let you go for now, but I promise to destroy you." Puppetmon said as he threw the other humans away since he still had them tied up, but TK knocked into me sending me back.

Puppetmon then blasted these bullets out of his hammer at our digimon, moving them go back to their Rookie, Champion and In-Training forms.

We all wound up in this coliseum that looked familiar like I had seen when Etemon was around and we found Joe's Crest and Agumon became SkullGreymon.

We all groaned in pain from the landing and looked up when we heard some honking from a toy horn.

"Well, hello there boys and girls and welcome." A clown on a red ball said as he rolled out from behind a pillar.

"Today I'm going to tell you an amazing story." He said holding up pictures of us that he'd drawn.

"Once upon a time there were 9 Digidestinds. They went with their digimon companions to try to save the world. The children and their digimon discovered that in order to do it, they had to climb up Spiral Mountain. But to their dismay, the Dark Masters defeated them. So sad." He said as he continued showing the pictures of us climbing the mountain and then us falling off of them.

"Hey, Clownie, no one's laughing at your story!" TK yelled.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry. Did I happen to mention the story's true? I wanted to give you a preview of the plot." The clown laughed as he transformed into a more digimon looking form.

"Fools!" he laughed jumping up on one of the pillars.

"It's Piedmon! He's a Mega digimon of the worst kind. You never know what he's going to look like next." Chumon said.

"Well, I think your plot needs a few rewrites." Tai said.

"Agumon!" he said holding out his Crest.

"Gabumon, go do it!" Matt said holding his Crest.

"Take him out, V." I said holding my own Crest.

All three glowed as the three Rookies started digivolving.

"Agumon Warp digivolve too…WARGREYMON!"

"Gabumon Warp digivolve too…METALGARURUMON!"

"V-Mon Warp digivolve too…ULFORCEVEEDRAMON!"

"Yeah, let him know we mean business, WarGreymon!" Tai called as his partner flew past him.

"MetalGarurumon, teach that joker a lesson he'll never forget!" Matt called as his partner flew past him.

"Good luck, UlforceVeedramon!" I called as my partner flew by.

The dino and wolf fired off their attacks at Piedmon, but they were canceled out or dodged.

Piedmont threw his swords at WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, turning them back into their Rookie forms while UlforceVeedramon came up at Piedmon, clashing blades with him.

"My, I've never fought a Royal Knight before. What an honor." The clown said as the two started exchanging blows.

"Take him out, UlforceVeedramon!" Kaitoumon called.

"You can do it." DemiMeramon called.

My Knight was quick, but so was Piedmon, two of them fighting and going all out until the clown got in a lucky blow making my Knight fall back to the ground in his Rookie form.

"I hate that guy." V-Mon groaned.

"This is bad news." Joe said.

"Even three Mega digimon couldn't take him down. That's really bad news." Sora said.

"Well, they were in three other previous battles and are still recovering from VenomMyotismon. You can't blame them." DemiMeramon said.

"Not to mention, Piedmon's a fashion disaster." The child of Sincerity said.

"Your three Megas are newly digivolved. How can you expect them to compete against an experienced and might I add most superior digimon?" Piedmon said boosting his own ego.

This guy is such a pain.

"Tai, sorry." Agumon groaned weakly in the child of Courage's arms.

"Allow me to present my fellow actors in this charming and captivating chapter comedy and errors. MetalSeadramon." Piemon said as the sea dragon burst from the lake behind him.

"Machinedramon." Piedmon continued as the robo dino burst out into the clearing from a wall.

"Puppetmon." Piedmon said as the annoying guy appeared hanging upside down.

"You thought you were through with me, but I wanted to have more fun." Puppetmon laughed as he stood right side up.

"And finally myself, Piedmon. We'd like to begin by asking the audience for volunteers. Who would like to be the first to be destroyed?" the clown asked.

"Oh, come now. Don't tell me you have stage fright?" he said as he looked around.

"I didn't even wanna go to camp in the first place. I wanted to go to the mall! Why can't somebody else save this world besides me?!" Mimi cried.

"Mimi!" Sora gasped.

"I wanna be a normal kid and not have any big responsibilities. I mean, come on, is that so much to ask?! It's not fair!" the pink lover continued.

"Huh, your insistent whining is getting on my nerves. You will be the first one to go." Piedmon announced.

Oh no, Mimi!

Piedmont pulled out a knife and threw it at her, but Chumon jumped up and was hit with it instead making my eyes widen in horror.

"Oh, Chumon! Speak to me you poor thing." Mimi said as she gathered him up in her arms.

"Mimi…it's time for me…to be deleted. Don't…" Chumoon stuttered as he passed out.

"Chumon!" Mimi cried as he turned into data and faded away.

"Chumon was a fool. So, now that he's out of the way…who would like to be the next one to make their grand exit?" Piedmon asked.

"Piedmon, you're gonna be washed up when we're through with you!" Tai yelled.

"Be my guest." Piedmon said as the Dark Masters all chuckled.

"Pixie Bomb!" a familiar voice called.

A small bomb was thrown in front of the Dark Masters, a light blocking their view as it exploded.

We were then gathered up in an invisible bubble and saw our old friend from before who once again saved us from danger.

"Hey, Pixiemon. Perfect timing." TK complimented.

"I missed ya." Pixiemon said.

"Prodigious. You cleverly used a barrier to avoid detection." Izzy said.

"I sure did." The pink guy said.

"But you said it was possible to save the planet if the 9 of us were all together. How come it's not happening, huh? What's up, Pixiemon?" Tai asked.

"The truth is, being together is not enough. There's still something else that you need to do to beat them." Pixiemon said.

"How're we going to find out if you won't help?" the child of Love asked.

"Yeah, enough riddles." Joe said.

"This is something you will discover on you own." Pixiemon said before he grunted as the orb was hit by something.

We all cried out from the attack, knowing the Dark Masters found us.

"Next time we're trying to escape the bad guys while in an invisible spear, keep your mouths shut!" Kaitoumon yelled.

"I'll try to stop them. Meanwhile, make a run for it and climb for the top of Spiral Mountain, but you better move it." Pixiemon said.

"You can't stop them. They're all Mega digimon." Matt protested.

"I know I can't win, but I should be able to distract them long enough for you to get away." Pixiemon said.

"I'll stay with you." Tai said, only to have Kaitoumon whack him over the head.

"Don't be a fool. Always rushing in without thinking, you're a terrible role model for your sisters." He said.

"No way. Besides, we need you on Spiral Mountain. We're counting on you to beat them." Pixiemon said.

The orb was hit by one of MetalSeadramon's attacks again, Pixiemon flying up out of the orb to go fight.

"Please go now. You have a very important task ahead of you. When you succeed, no one will ever be able to stop you again. I know you will make me proud of you." Pixiemon said as he then gave the orb one hard whack and sent us off.

"Wow, he's stronger than he looks." Gabumon said.

"He'll have to be." Matt said grimly.

We all stared off sadly at the coliseum as we left our friend to fight the Dark Masters on his own, wishing him luck.

"Do you think it's possible he can do it?" Kari asked.

"I don't know, Kari. I hope so." Gabumon said.

"All we can do is pray." DemiMeramon said as he went to sitting on her head.

She smiled gratefully at him.

Please be all right and come back to us in the end, Pixiemon.

To be continued…


	35. Sea-sick and Tired

"Seasick and Tired"

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry for taking so long. Please enjoy and review!**

Pixiemon had just sent us off in the invisible sphere and I had a terrible feeling he was gone now.

"Oh, it doesn't seem right just leaving him there." Kari sighed with DemiMeramon in her arms.

There was an explosion back at the coliseum that made us jump.

"Remember, he wanted it this way." Tai said.

After a while, we stopped and got out of the orb, walking off to find a way to get to the place we needed to be to defeat the Dark Masters.

"Look, the fog's finally clearing." Tai said.

"Great, now we can clearly see that we're lost." Joe said.

"It's more productive to think of ourselves than our way, Joe." Izzy said.

"Yeah, I feel better already." Matt scoffed.

"All I know is I'm getting pretty hungry." TK said as he held Patamon.

"And I'm getting cold." Kari said.

"But everybody's OK, right? Besides being hungry and cold and lost." Tai said as he and Matt stood in front of the rest of us as we all sat down, Kaitoumon holding me and V-Mon in his lap.

"Don't forget frightened, tired and upset about Pixemon." Sora added in as she held Yokomon.

Don't forget annoyed and frustrated.

I hate clowns and puppets now.

"Otherwise, we're fine." Matt said as he turned to look out at the ocean.

Is it just me or does this beach look kind of familiar?

"I have a feeling we've been here before." Izzy said.

Thank you Mr. Smart Guy.

I knew I wasn't going crazy.

Of course, this coming from the girl who heals people and has visions may be a bit ironic.

"Wait a minute, look." Izzy said.

"What?" everyone asked.

"Those smashed up phone booths." the red head pointed over to the rubble that was on the side of the beach.

"You don't think that they could be the same ones, do you?" Sora asked.

Yes, yes I do.

"Of course. I can't believe it. This whole time we thought we were making all this progress, but now it looks like we've been traveling in one big circle." Tai said.

We all got up and started walking off down the beach.

"So we've been going around in one big circle, huh?" Matt asked.

"Makes the whole thing seem kind of pointless, huh?" he asked.

"Hold on, maybe that's it. Maybe the pointlessness of it is the whole point." Sora said.

"Say what?" Agumon asked as he and Gabumon fell to the ground to rest.

"Thanks for the philosophy, that's a big help." Tai said.

The sound of someone crying for help made us all look off to see that someone was out in the ocean trying to stay above.

"Look, over there. Someone's drowning." Mimi cried.

Am I the only one getting a bad feeling?

"Somebody's gotta do something." Kari said.

"Everybody's too tired. They'll drown themselves." TK said sadly.

"OK, then in that case, we'll have to go." Kari said as she started running to the water with TK behind her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Kaitoumon called as he flew over and picked the two up.

"Wait right there, kiddies. You're big brothers wouldn't want ya to get hurt and Princess would worry too much about you. Stay here and I'll go." He said as he set them down and flew off.

DemiMeramon settled down on Kari's head as we all watched the hybrid fly off to see who was drowning.

All of a sudden, the splashing was increased as the person rose up and it was an old friend of ours.

"A sea monster!" Kari cried.

"You can say that again. That's Shellmon and he's not here to play water polo." Tai said.

Shellmon blasted Kaitoumon back from the water that came out of his head, sending him back into the ocean.

"Oh no, Kaitoumon!" Gatomon called.

"We may be exhausted, but we just can't sit here. We've gotta help." Agumon said.

"No. leave to us, you'll need your digi strength." Motimon said as the In-Trainings started to digivolve.

"Bukamon digivolve to…GOMAMON!"

"Tanemon digivolve to…PALMON!"

"Motimon digivolve to…TENTOMON!"

"Yokomon digivolve to…BIYOMON!"

The flying and swimming Rookies all went off to fight Shellmon while Palmon used her Poison Ivy to tie up the sea monster as Kaitoumon popped up out of the water.

Biyomon then used her Spiral Twister as Tentomon used his Super Shocker that made Shellmon swim away.

Kaitoumon flew up and then sent out a blast of purple lasers at him, making Shellmon retreat down into the water.

Tentomon and Biyomon then fell down into the water, exhausted, but Gomamon used his Marching Fishes to bring them back to shore where they were taken by their partners.

"I know they're all dead tired and they may not feel like it at the moment, but I think today proved that our digimon are getting stronger and stronger." Tai said.

"That'd be great, but what makes you think so?" Kari asked.

"I remember the last time we took on Shellmon. Agumon had to digivolve into Greymon before we could finally beat him. And even then it was close. But this time they beat him easily without Greymon." Tai smiled.

"Yeah, but don't forget, Tai, they ganged up on him. It was five against one." Agumon said.

"Yeah, but they didn't have to digivolve as far to do it." Tai said.

"But Kaitoumon is a Champion level." V-Mon pointed out.

"I still say it means the others are stronger than ever." Tai said.

"But maybe Shellmon's just weaker than he was." The child of Light said.

"How come everyone's being a downer all of a sudden? I'm trying to be positive here." Tai said.

"Besides, I still can't get out of my mind the thing that Pixiemon said to me back then. I think he meant we had to get stronger and that's just what's happening." Tai said.

"I think it's stronger mentally and spiritually." DemiMeramon whispered to V-Mon, Kaitoumon and I.

He has a good point.

"Yeah, maybe Tai's right." Sora smiled.

"I feel stronger." Biyomon said.

"Come to think of it, you are looking kind of buff." Matt said as he pet Gabumon.

"Thank you very much. That's a compliment, right?" Gabumon asked.

"Do I look stronger to you, Izzy?" Tentomon asked as he buzzed over to him.

"I don't know. Make a muscle." The redhead said making Tentomon fall to the ground.

"I wanna be buff." He whined.

"Do I look different, TK?" Patamon asked as he was held by his partner.

"Yeah, you look buffed out to the max." the child of Hope said.

"Kari?" Gatomon asked.

"Well, to be honest, you don't look any different to me, but give it time, Gatomon. You'll catch up to the rest." Kari said to her cat, whose ears flopped down.

"If you say so." She said sadly.

"Come to think of it, your coat's looking glossier." Agumon said.

"Really, you think?" Gatomon asked eagerly making everyone laugh.

"Do we look any different?" DemiMeramon asked me as he, Kaitoumon and V-Mon crowded around me.

I hummed as I looked each of them over and yes they did change.

"DemiMeramon's looks healthier and so does Kai. V, you look kind of buff too." I said poking my dragon's arm.

"Thank you." He said as he started flexing and showing off the bugles in his arms as everyone laughed at him showing off.

"Did it get brighter all of a sudden or is it just Tai's sunny disposition?" Matt asked as the fog lifted and the sun shined down on us.

"Sunny what?" I asked.

"Forget it, Princess." Kaitoumon smiled as he patted my head.

"Maybe it's like a mirage." Tai said as we all looked around.

"Huh? Was that shack there before?" Matt asked as we saw the wooden shack that looked kind of like a surf shop to me.

It had some swimming and diving stuff there.

"Maybe somebody moved in while we were gone." TK said.

"Mmm. Something smells suspiciously like food." The child of Sincerity said as she sniffed at the air.

"Let's take it easy, everyone. Remember, we're in the Digital World where not everything is as it appears to be." Izzy warned.

"Looks may be deceiving, but smells; that's something else and I definitely smell grilling hamburgers." Tentomon said.

"See? It's a snack bar. Burgers, soda, ice cream, pizza!" he cried as everyone started visualizing food and drinks.

"Are you guys really gonna fall for this again? Remember the mansion where we thought the food and stuff was real? It was all a track by Devimon and you mean to tell me you're gonna fall for it again?" I asked in disbelief.

"Mirage or not, I'll take my chances. Gang way!" Tai cried as he led everyone over to the shack, everyone cheering and laughing happily.

V-Mon, Kaitoumon, DemiMeramon and I stood where we were watching them all go.

"You see now why I think you'd make a better leader than your thick headed brother?" Kaitoumon asked.

The four of us watched as they entered the shack, but as soon as they did, a sand storm started up and they were blocked inside by the huge mound of sand.

"What happened?" V-Mon asked.

"Oh no. It must be Scorpiomon, one of MetalSeadramon's followers. He has dominion over sand." DemiMeramon said nervously.

"Oh, great. Is the metal head around here?" I asked looking around with cautious eyes.

Just as I asked that, Kaitoumon grabbed me, my dragon and the In-Training and flew over to the trees, hiding with us there as a beige colored critter that was really big dug himself out of the sand.

MetalSeadramon then swooped in from the skies chuckling as he did so.

"Well done, Scorpiomon. These Digidestinds aren't so difficult after all. Here's your reward." The Mega said.

He dropped these clams down around Scorpiomon.

"Oh, clams. Thank you, thank you, Boss. I just love clams. I just can't get enough of them." He said gratefully as he cracked a clam open with his tail and then ate up the meat inside.

He then tossed an empty clam over to us, hitting V-Mon in the head and he yelped at the impact.

DemiMeramon caught the shell and shushed him.

"What was that?" MetalSeadramon asked making the four of us tense up.

Oh, we're dead.

"What is it, Boss? You want some?" Scorpiomon asked.

"Quiet! I thought I heard something." MetalSeadramon said.

V-Mon had his hand over DemiMeramon's mouth, while the flamer did the same to the dragon while Kaitoumon held me close to his chest and kept to the shadows as he hid us with his black floor sweeping coat.

"I didn't hear anything." Scorpiomon said as he gobbled up his food.

"Well, now to finish them off." MetalSeadramon said as he headed off to the shack.

While he was doing that, Kaitoumon flew off with the three of us so we could regroup and attack.

"Come back here!" Scorpiomon cried.

"Ah, he spotted us!" DemiMeramon cried.

"Hang on." Kaitoumon said as he sped off faster as the scorpion chased after us, huffing and puffing as he did so.

"We need to stay in the air. This place is our safest bet." The hybrid said.

"Huh, what's he doing?" V-Mon asked as he pointed down to the sand where Scorpiomon dived down into.

"He must be preparing an attack." DemiMeramon said.

"Oh great. Now what?" I asked.

Kaitoumon swooped down to a small pound where there were clams, V-Mon and DemiMeramon drooling at the sight.

"Let's get you guys some food. I'm starving." Kaitoumon said.

"Oh, finally!" V-Mon cheered as we were all set down and the digimon started gulping down the meat inside of the clams.

I laughed a bit at how eager they were to be getting something to eat and then looked up into the sky to check if MetalSeadramon was there and then looked to the sand in case Scorpiomon came back.

"These are just so good." V-Mon said.

"I love seafood." DemiMeramon said.

They both tossed their empty clams away and the sound of them hitting something hard sounded.

It must be a boulder or something.

"Get your mitts off my clams!" Scorpiomon said making us turn to see him in the water and he had been the one hit by the empty shells.

I held DemiMeramon while V-Mon and Kaitoumon stood in front of us protectively.

My digivice then beeped and glowed as my dragon was covered in the same light.

"V-Mon digivolve to…XV-MON!"

Scorpiomon used his Scorpio Storm, which was a sand storm that came out of his mouth, but XV-Mon jumped up and nailed him right in the mouth with his fist.

Kaitoumon then flew up and used his Stabbing Spike on him, but the stupid critter's hard shell protected him.

Scorpiomon then whacked XV-Mon with his tail, then grabbed Kaitoumon and threw him into the water.

"I HATE THE WATER!" he yelled as he went under.

"This isn't good. If only I was still Wizardmon, I could help." DemiMeramon whimpered.

"We can help. Both of us can lead him away so XV-Mon and Kaitoumon can get back up. Go get his attention." I said.

"Yes, Princess." He said as he flew up.

Oh no, now he's calling me that?

DemiMeramon used his Hot Tackle to get Scorpiomon's attention and he looked over to us just as the flamer spat a mini fireball in his right eye.

"Ah! You're gonna regret that." Scorpiomon said.

"Awesome job, Wiz." I praised as DemiMeramon flew over to me.

"We should run." He said.

I nodded and then we both took off, the sound of the scorpion calling after us and whining about running making it known that he was following us.

"Leave them alone!" XV-Mon yelled as he flew in with Kaitoumon.

"Digivolve, V!" I called as my Crest glowed and digivice turned gold.

"XV-Mon digivolve to…V-DRAGOMON!"

"Let's get him, V-Dragomon." Kaitoumon said as the two swooped down.

Scorpiomon used his Tail Blade, but V-Dragomon sliced through it with his sword while Kaitoumon flew in and blasted at Scorpiomon with his beams of purple light.

V-Dragomon and Kaitoumon then flew down and both delivered powerful roundhouse kicks to Scorpiomon, sending him over onto his back in pain.

"You guys are awesome!" I cheered.

"Truly stupendous." DemiMeramon nodded.

The angel and hybrid both flew over.

"Let's go save the others." V-Dragomon said after he ripped off his sleeves.

"What was the point in that?" Kaitoumon asked.

"They were kind of restricting." My angel shrugged.

He then scooped me up and we flew off, Kaitoumon dragging Scorpiomon with us.

When we got back to the shack, we saw MetalSeadramon was breathing fire out of his mouth.

"Is he gonna burn the place down?" I asked in worry.

"Not if we have any say in it." Kaitoumon said as he kicked a large hole in the back of the shack and revealed all of our friends inside.

"Rise and shine." He called.

"Tai, we need to move quickly." DemiMeramon said as he hovered over my dazed brother as he was just waking up.

Everyone was covered in sand and were just waking up.

"Everyone get up before we're all fired to a crisp!" I yelled as the group all started moving.

V-Dragomon, DemiMeramon, Kaitoumon and I were helping the others all stand and run out of the shack just as the place was set on fire.

"Everyone hang on and keep moving. We're almost there." My brother said as he hung onto Kari and TK as he helped them out.

Scorpiomon was left in the flames as we all ran off to safety.

We all watched behind the trees as Scorpiomon jumped out of the shack, crying in pain and then dived into the water just as the shack was completely burnt down.

MetalSeadramon was in a fit of rage as he picked up Scorpiomon and dropped him down into the sand, then took off.

That was a little mean.

"They're gone." TK said as we came out of hiding.

"Whoo. That was a close one." Sora exhaled in relief.

"But we came out of it OK, that's what counts." Tai said.

"I hate to tell you this, everything's not OK." Mimi said.

"Huh?" Tai asked as he jumped up.

"Mimi's right." Joe said.

"What did I tell you guys? Did I miss something?" Tai asked.

"The digimon still may not be strong enough." Joe said.

"He's right. It took DemiMeramon, V-Dragomon and Kaitoumon to take out Scorpiomon." I pointed out.

"Frankly, I don't see how they stand a chance against a fully digivolved monster like MetalSeadramon." Joe said.

"You could be right. Maybe Pixiemon meant something else when he said we were missing something. Whatever the secret is, we've got to find it if we ever hope to save the world." The child of Courage said.

"Yes and the sooner the better." Tentomon said.

The waves in the ocean then started to grow bigger as something started to rise up making us all cry out in fear of who it could be this time.

Be someone good we know, be someone good we know, please be someone good we know.

"It's MetalSeadramon again!" Tai said as the snake appeared laughing.

DARN IT!

"Let's go, V-Dragomon. The rest of you get out of here." Kaitoumon said as he went off for the attack.

"Got it." my angel nodded as he flew off.

"Gomamon, let's do it." Joe said.

"Right." Gomamon nodded.

Soon enough, he was Zudomon and we were swimming off away from MetalSeadramon as the hybrid and angel fought with him, leading him onto land as we escaped by sea.

"Does he see us?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know and I don't wanna find out." Tai said.

"Pathetic little fools. You think you can escape me by sea?" the snake called.

"I think it's safe to say he's seen us." Tai said.

Thanks a lot for stating the obvious, Big Bro.

"Oh, faster, Zudomon. We need speed." Tentomon cried as MetalSeadramonw as gaining on us as V-Dragomon and Kaitoumon rushed to keep up.

"Yeah, stop dog paddling." Tai said as we all looked back at the water snake.

"Tonight you sleep with the fishes." MetalSeadramon said.

V-Dragomon and Kaitoumon both attacked him with their blades, making him pause and turn to them.

"And as for you two." He said as he lifted up his tail and gave them a hard whack that sent them flying.

"Kai! V!" I called.

They were both falling over to us and they glowed as they began to shrink, so I ran up to catch them both as they were back to being V-Mon and a black and red version of Gatomon with gold eyes and he was taller with more muscle on him and had a red leather collar with tiny metal spikes on it.

"What happened to Kaitoumon?" Matt asked.

"The fighting must have drained him of his power too much. He's back to his Rookie stage, Nekomon." Gatomon said.

"Are you two OK?" I asked holding the dragon and black cat.

"I'll take a cheese burger with a chocolate milkshake." V-Mon groaned.

"I'll have what he's having." Nekomon moaned.

MetalSeadramon the dived down into the water making us all tense up in worry as we looked out to see where he could pop up.

"Uh oh." Tai said.

"Is he gone?" the child of Reliability asked.

"I don't think so." Mimi whined.

"I can't stand this waiting." Sora said.

"I bet he's right below us." Matt whispered and got shushed by my brother.

"Knock it off." He said.

We were all silent as we watched the waves gently roll over, everyone waiting in anticipation for the stupid snake to make his move.

The sight of his horn bursting out of the water made us practically jump out our skins.

"Whoa, he's gonna ram us." Tai said.

Just as he said that, MetalSeadramon rammed into Zudomon and sent us all flying off as the Ultimate was knocked over.

We all struggled to stay above the surface, DemiMeramon trying to pull Kari and I to keep us up while Zudomon went to fight MetalSeadramon.

Sadly, he got blasted with River of Power and was sent back over to Joe as he turned back into Gomamon.

"Never send a Rookie to do a Mega's work." MetalSeadramon chuckled darkly.

To be continued…


	36. Under Pressure

"Under Pressure"

**Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

So there we were stranded in the ocean just staring up at MetalSeadramon as he prepared to kill us once and for all.

To make things worse, Kaitoumon is now in his Rookie form, Nekomon and he's weak from battle.

"You're finished you upstaged Digidestinds. In a word, you're sunk." MetalSeadramon growled.

"Huh, who is that?" he asked as a large dark shadow passed beneath us.

Up surfaced someone we hadn't seen in a while and brought a smile to my face.

"It's Whamon." Tai said.

Whamon then tackled MetalSeadramon and knocked him down into the water.

"Come on everybody." Tai called as we all started swimming into Whamon's mouth.

"I never thought I'd be happy to be fish food, but we'll be safe in here." He said.

"Technically, it's a mammal." Izzy called.

Once we were inside of Whamon's mouth, he closed his mouth and then took off away from the annoying sea serpent.

**(Later on…)**

After that we were all on top of Whamon's back and enjoying the nice sea breeze as we sailed off, V-Mon and Nekomon at my side while DemiMeramon was in my arms.

"Thanks for saving us, Whamon." Tai said.

"Aw, don't mention it. No, seriously. Don't mention it. I don't really get around." Whamon said.

"Hey, guys. We still have a problem. How are we gonna be able to defeat the Dark Masters?" Matt pointed out.

"I wonder how they took over the Digital World in the first place. Do you remember, Whamon?" Sora asked.

"Of course I remember Whamon. Big fella, snappy dresser. Oh, you mean the Dark Masters. I don't know all the details, but soon after the Digital World began to warp, MetalSeadramon began to take over the ocean." Whamon said.

"Damn!" Tai yelled as he punched the blubber under him.

"Ow." Whamon said.

"Oh, sorry, Whamon." Tai said.

"Tai don't get upset. And don't swear in front of Dai." Kari said as she walked over and sat behind him.

"We'll fix things." She said hugging his arm.

"You're right. We'll do it. We've done it before haven't we?" Tai said with a smile as he hugged Kari back.

"Yeah!" the rest of us cheered.

"That's the attitude. I'll find a safe place for you outside of MetalSeadramon's reach even if I have to swim to the farthest corner of the ocean. By the way, did I mention I charge by the mile?" Whamon said.

Was that a joke or was he serious?

**(Later…)**

Matt was then playing his harmonica that was similar to the Jailhouse Blues or something like that while Gatomon started singing a song as she got ready to catch some fish.

Whamon had found an island in the middle of the ocean for us to rest on.

"Cats land on their feet

But we still need to eat

It's Gatomon's wish

For some fresh flying fish." Gatomon sang.

Some fish jumped up into the air then.

"Cause I'm a kitty

A dig kitty." She sang.

With a 'mmrow!' she jumped into the air and sliced the fish up into bite sized bits as they landed on a plate she had found.

"Whoa!" the rest of all exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah." She sang as she clasped her hands in a prayer position as Matt finished playing the song and changed to a different one.

"That's great, Gatomon, but the rest of us have to eat too." Palmon pointed out.

"Stand aside and watch how a pro does it." she said as she walked over.

As Tai and Joe used fishing poles, she used her Poison Ivy to catch a huge fish that was bigger than her and it fell right on top of her.

Matt all of a sudden stopped playing as he looked out to the ocean.

"Why'd you stop playing, Matt?" Tai asked.

"Aw, that song is just too depressing. It always gives me the blues." The blonde said and my brother sighed.

"Besides, I just can't stop thinking about the Dark Masters. They're different from any digimon we've ever faced before." Matt said.

"Well, I've analysed the situation and I believe we can defeat them with WarGreymon." Izzy said.

"Huh?!" Tai, Matt and I asked.

That's offensive to UlforceVeedramon and MetalGarurumon!

Izzy sat down as he opened his laptop.

"He's got a Dramon Destroyer." He said.

"Dramon destroyer?" Matt asked.

"Try speaking English." Tai said.

Why is it we're Japanese, but everyone speaks perfect English?

"Well, you see the device on WarGreymon's arms are the key. They are especially effective against Greymon type digimon, hence the phrase 'Dramon Destroyer'. With these devices, we might be able to defeat the Dark Masters." Izzy said.

"Izzy, you're a genius! Dramon Destroyer, huh? Agumon, you're gonna eat those Dramon alive." Tai said eagerly.

We looked back at Agumon and were shock and a little grossed out to see that he was swallowing that huge fish whole.

"That's not what I had in mind." Tai said.

Joe then yelled as something was on his line and dragged him down into the water.

He surfaced with Gomamon.

"Hey guys, we got trouble!" Gomamon sang.

"Oh, what now?" Nekomon groaned

"I caught a whopper." Joe sighed as he showed that Gomamon was caught on his line.

"DIVERMON ARE HEADED THIS WAY!" the seal yelled.

"Not Divermon. Anything but Divermon! By the way, what are Divermon?" Mimi asked.

"Oh, yeah. Those are MetalSeadramon's henchmen. It seems the fish have seen them about 200 miles behind us." Whamon said as we all gasped in confusion.

"What're we gonna do?" TK asked.

"Well, we can't stay here. They'll find us too easily. I'm gonna take a dive. Quick; everyone get inside me! And don't mind the smell, I had fish for lunch." Whamon said as some exclaimed in disgust.

Everyone quickly did as we were told, getting inside of Whamon's mouth as he dove down into the water.

After a short while, Kari was sitting with Gatomon in her lap while DemiMeramon was on my head, V-Mon was leaning against my side and Nekomon was in my lap.

The others were sitting around Izzy as he typed away on his laptop, the white cat looking over.

"What's that noise? I was taking a cat nap and it woke me up." Gatomon said.

"I'll explain later." Izzy said.

"Oh, come on. You think I'm too brainless to understand?" Tai asked with his arms behind his head.

"Yes, but I'll tell you anyway. Check it out." Izzy said.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"What did you do?" Mimi asked as Kari and our digimon walked over.

How did Nekomon and DemiMeramon become my digimon?

"What a cool screen saver." Sora said as we saw a moving image of the bottom of the ocean on the screen of the laptop.

"It's not a screen saver." Izzy said.

"What is it then?" Mimi asked.

"I connected to Whamon's hard drive and rerouted all his sensory information to my computer." Izzy smiled proudly.

That explains the black cables that were coming from the roof of Whamon's palate.

Is it a palate?

"Rerouted?" Patamon asked.

"In other words, what you're seeing on this screen is exactly what Whamon is looking at right now." Izzy said.

"Cool, like a submarine." Matt said.

"Oh, boy. I've always wanted to go on a submarine." Mimi said as she spun around holding Palmon's hands.

"I think she's been out at the sea for far too long." Joe said as she spun faster.

"Yeah, I hate square dances." Gatomon said as she looked at Kari.

My sister was holding her head and groaning.

Oh no, she isn't gonna have an attack while we're down here is she?

I got over mine, so let's hope she gets over hers too.

"What's wrong, Kari?" Tai asked as he went over to her.

"It's my ears. They're starting to hurt." She smiled painfully at him.

I blame Mimi and Palmon with all the shrieking they're doing.

"Mimi, stop! Be quiet!" Tai said.

The child of Sincerity did as she was told, but dropped Palmon.

"Oh, hey, you know. My ears hurt a little too." She said suddenly.

Weird enough, everyone else's ears started to hurt, me whining as there was this annoying ringing sound in them as they hurt like I got too much water stuck in them.

"Princess?" Nekomon asked.

"Dai, you OK?" V-Mon asked.

"It must be the change in pressure." DemiMeramon said.

"Sorry, I dove a little too fast. I'll fix the pressure now. Hold on." Whamon said as he laughed.

Palmon stood up, but she was stumbling around as she still felt dizzy from the spinning and her sore ears and wound up falling down.

Whamon stopped moving and let out a bit of air from his air-hole in what sounded like a burp and the pain in my ears faded away.

"Ah, that's better." TK sighed.

"I guess that's one way to equalize the gas pressure." Izzy smiled.

"By the way, you're excused." Kari said.

"What's that sound?" Biyomon asked when this ringing noise came.

"It's getting louder." Palmon said.

"Be silent!" Nekomon hissed.

Everyone held their breath as we listened to the strange noise.

"Sounds like Divermon." Tentomon said.

The sound was getting closer as it was like beeping on some sort of radar, but soon enough it passed over us.

"Sounds like they passed us." Gomamon said as he and Joe sighed in relief.

"We're not out of danger yet. We'll have to be quiet a little longer." Whamon said.

The sound then came back louder than ever making us all yell.

"Oh no, they found us!" Tai yelled.

"No, you think?" Nekomon retorted.

"Start moving!" V-Mon cried.

"Watch out!" Izzy yelled.

"The Divermon are attacking. Hang on everyone, I've got an idea." Whamon said.

The ride was rough as I clung to the three digimon crowded around me as everyone shouted in fear.

"You're squeezing me too hard." Patamon complained to TK.

"Matt, you're squeezing me too hard." TK said to his brother.

"Sorry, I guess we're all a little scared." Matt said.

I am not dying now, I plan on dying when I am an old, shriveled up woman!

"I hate this! We're stuck in here and can't fight." Tai growled as he slammed his fist into his palm.

"According to the audio sensors, there are three more behind us." Izzy said.

"What is it, Whamon?" Sora asked as we all gathered around the laptop.

"It's the enemy." Whamon said making us whimper.

"Oh, they're gaining on us." Tentomon whined.

"That's it; I'm tired of running. Come on, Whamon, let's go up to the surface and fight." Tai said.

"Right." Matt agreed.

"Well?" Tai asked as he stood up.

"Let me try one more thing. Hopefully it'll work." Whamon said.

"What do you mean 'hopefully it'll work'?" Palmon asked.

"That's what the captain of the Titanic said." Mimi whined.

"And what if it doesn't work? What's plan B?" she asked as she hugged Palmon to herself.

"I still think we should turn and fight. I hope you know what you're doing, Whamon." Tai said.

Whamon then sped up, then dived down as we saw on the screen of the laptop he went down a cavern.

"Oh, no, they'll catch us!" Joe yelled.

Nekomon was on him and slapped his across the face.

"Pull yourself together." The black cat scolded.

"NO!" Mimi and Palmon yelled as Whamon was stabbed by a harpoon.

Suddenly, there was yelling outside and Izzy smiled.

"Prodigious. They can't take the water pressure. That was Whamon's plan all along." He said as we all cheered.

"Whamon is built to handle pressure. Unlike some of us." Gomamon joked.

"Well, forgive me for not being a whale." Joe said as we laughed.

"Boy, that was close." Tai said.

"I didn't know you had this kind of hidden attack." Gatomon said.

"This is great, but what are we gonna do now?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, we can't stay at the bottom of the ocean forever." Sora said.

"I've got it. Kari, come over here for a moment." Izzy said as he stood up.

Curious, she walked over to him and whispered something in her ear that made her smile in interest and then nod as he was finished.

"Right." She said quietly.

She walked off away from us then turned around with a smile on her face as she clasped her hands and bowed.

"Ta da. Ready?" she asked bringing her whistle to her lips.

Uh oh, I'm getting déjà vu as my hands went over my ears.

"You can do it." Izzy encouraged.

Taking a deep breath, she then blew very hard on her whistle as we all watched curiously.

She stopped after 10 seconds and then we looked over at Izzy to get some answers.

"Yeah, we did it Kari. Thanks for the help." He said as she panted to catch her breath.

"Sure." She said as she walked back over.

"The whistle was like sonar. We used the reverberations of the sound to find a tunnel and there's one up ahead that should lead us to land." Izzy said making us exclaim in wonder.

"Far out." Mimi said.

"Isn't that great, Whamon?" Tai asked.

"What?" the whale asked.

"I said 'Isn't that great?'" Tai repeated.

"I can't hear you. Someone was whistling in my ear, but there's a tunnel up ahead. It's gonna lead us to land." Whamon said as we felt him make a turn.

As we went on, there were these beautiful lights that looked like underwater fireflies that made Kari, Mimi, Sora and I pushed the boys away to get a better look.

"Wow, pretty!" we exclaimed.

"A-ha!" Izzy said.

"A tunnel?" Matt asked.

Mimi and Palmon then cheered.

"We're saved." Palmon said as she stood.

"I've got to get changed." Mimi said standing.

"Huh?" her partner asked.

"Hug!" the pink lover said as she held out her arms.

Everyone was silent at that, but then we must have hit a bump because we were all jerked around.

"Not again." Tai complained.

"How can those fish-heads be back?" Gatomon asked.

"They're not. Be careful everyone, it's MetalSeadramon." Whamon warned as we all whined in fright.

Whamon went up the tunnel, but it was pretty narrow and a very rough ride as we all sat down to try to steady ourselves so we wouldn't get thrown around.

It got better after a while and we were on the surface.

We all climbed on top of Whamon's head and saw the islands that had a bridge connecting them and it looked a bit like a paradise from the clean sea air and fresh breeze.

"Is everyone OK?" Tai asked.

"Where…where are we?" Izzy asked.

"The sun's so bright." Tai said.

"Smell that fresh air." Mimi said.

"I feel I've been under water so long, I might never take a bath again." Matt said making some of us laugh.

"I don't want to be in the water so a while now." DemiMeramon said as he flew around our group.

"No kidding." V-Mon said.

"You mind telling me what's so funny?!" someone yelled making us gasp.

MetalSeadramon burst out of the sea and he did not look happy, but when are the bad guys happy?

"It's MetalSeadramon!" Matt said.

Thank you, we know that.

"How can that be?" Sora asked.

"There's only a matter of time before you came up for air. Now you're going down with the ship!" MetalSeadramon yelled.

"Everyone, hold on." Whamon said.

He then started swimming in a circle and created some sort of whirlpool that caught some of the Divermon in it.

"Now, Tai?" Agumon asked.

"Sure, go for it. While Agumon gets his attention, we'll cross over to the shore for battle." Tai said.

"Aye-aye." Matt said.

"Uh, Gomamon and I will stay here and bring up the rear." Joe said nervously.

"Joe, don't be such a coward." Sora scolded.

"Agumon!" Tai called holding out his digivice that turned orange.

"Here I go." Agumon said.

"AGumon Warp digivolve to…WARGREYMON!"

WatGreymon then shot off and punched MetalSeadramon in the face before he flew off around him.

"What was that, a love tap? I'm made of crome digi-zoid too ya know. Ya can't hurt me that easily." MetalSeadramon said.

TK, Matt and Patamon got on Garurumon's back while Joe was on Ikkakumon and I jumped on XV-Mon as Nekomon and DemiMeramon followed me and we all went off to the island.

Sora, Mimi and Palmon were on Birdramon while Tai, Kari and Izzy were on Kabuterimon.

"Whamon, thanks for everything, but you can leave the rest to us." Tai called.

"What? No tip?" Whamon asked.

"Hurry and get out of here. You're an easy target. You're just too big." Matt called.

"Are you calling me fat? I'm just big boned." Whamon said as he dived down into the water.

The Divermon then attacked, so Ikkakumon used his Harpoon Torpedo to get them, but he and Joe were nearly hit by the harpoons that were thrown at them.

"Ikkakumon, quick, digivolve." Joe said as his digivice turned silver.

"Ikkakumon digivolve to…ZUDOMON!"

Zudomon used his Vulcan's Hammer to scare the DIvermon away while MetalSeadramon kept up the fight with WarGreymon and caught him in his mouth before going under the water.

"WarGreymon!" Tai called in worry.

"We're in trouble. Wargreymon,s at a huge disadvantage in the water." Izzy said.

"Why didn't you say that before?" XV-Mon asked.

"Oh, boy. Is everybody OK?" Joe asked as we all made it to shore.

MetalSeadramon burst back out of the water with a roar.

"WarGreymon!" Kari called.

"I can't watch." Tai said as he closed his eyes tightly.

"I'm tired of playing around with you, WarGreymon. Say good-bye!" MetalSeadramon said.

His fangs were starting to dig into WarGreymon's shoulder, cracks appearing in his armour.

Why did we end off a fire type digimon after a water type in the middle of the ocean again?

To be continued…


	37. Playing Games

"Playing Games"

**Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

Just when we thought it was the end for WarGreymon, Whamon came to the rescue by ramming into MetalSeadramon and WarGreymon was able to escape, but MetalSeadramon attacked Whamon and hit him with his River of Power, blasting a hole in the whale as he went down into the water.

WarGreymon then used his Terra Force as MetalSeadramon used his River of Power, the dino cutting through the green beam and also destroyed MetalSeadramon for good.

It was kind of weird how he went through his mouth and then burst out of the tail, but at least it worked.

"So much for your impenetrable crome digi-zoid of armour. Looks to me like you got a little rusty." WarGreymon said.

"Next time you decide to rule the waters, do everybody a favour and take a bubble bath instead." Kabuterimon said.

"We won." Tai smiled.

WarGreymon then turned back into a tried Koromon.

Later on, all of us were together as Whamon came back up looking really hurt from everything he had been through.

"Digidestinds…please save this world." He said.

To our horror, he faded away into data as we all cried out for him to not leave and he just died right in front of us.

"Whamon, where did he go?" TK asked.

"Look there everyone." Izzy said.

"It's happening to MetalSeadramon too." Matt said as the Dark Master of Water faded away into data.

"They're floating in the sky." Sora said.

"I know where they're going." Gomamon said.

"Spiral Mountain's peak." Tentomon said as the ground started to shake.

"No, that's the real reason for all the shaking. Over there." Tai pointed.

Over at Spiral Mountain, the water that was on it was draining away.

"The ocean!" Sora gasped.

"It's, uh, disappearing." Joe said.

"Look, Spiral Mountain's ocean is almost completely gone." TK said.

"But why?" Patamon asked.

"The Digital Ocean is being reconfigured because we kicked its Dark Master's butt." Gomamon said.

"Quite interesting, but does this affect us?" Izzy asked.

"Absolutely, it changes everything. If we're gonna get any surfing in, we better hurry." Tai joked.

"Those wimpy Dark Masters are no threat to Super Joe." Joe joked as he was sharing the hype with everyone.

"That's the digi-tude I like to hear from you humans." Gatomon said.

"All right! Let's go." Tai said as everyone cheered.

"Wait!" Mimi called making us all turn to her.

"We're not through here yet." She said.

Mimi and Palmon were making three mounds in the dirt with a cross made out of sticks on top of each one.

"Mimi, what're you doing?" Tai asked.

"In case you haven't noticed, some of our friends are gone." Matt reminded with a bit of bite.

"Oh, sorry." Tai said.

"That one is to remember Chumon, the one next to it is Pixiemon and this one here is for Whamon." Mimi said with a sad look.

"Mimi, they're not dead. It's more like they've been downloaded to a different computer." Sora said as she walked over.

"That's right. We're digital. Our information just gets reconfigured." Gatomon said.

"We'll always come back, but as for you humans…" Nekomon trailed off.

His and V-Mon's ears both lowered at the bad thought.

"It doesn't make it better that they're gone." DemiMeramon reminded.

"What better reason do we need to get the Dark Masters? Payback for making our friends leave." Tai said.

"I'm not going." Mimi said startling us.

What the heck did she just say?

After everything we've been through she's just gonna give up?

"What are you sayin'?" Tai asked.

"I have had enough. Every time we fight, we wind up losing another friend!" she yelled in despair.

"This is war, Mimi, and sometimes people we like get hurt, so deal with it." Tai said.

"Stop it, Tai!" Mimi shrieked as she covered her ears.

"Enough! Why don't you stop and think about other people's feelings for a change?" Matt said to Tai.

"Huh? What're you talking about?" he asked.

Oh, not again.

I hate it when they fight; it makes everyone more depressed than they usually are.

"We all know you're right, Tai, but just give us a little space." Matt said making Tai look even more confused.

"We miss our friends who fought alongside of us. Not everyone has ice running through their veins like you do." Matt yelled.

I whimpered at the oncoming fight while my three digimon hovered around me.

"What?" Tai asked in surprise.

"Calm down." TK said.

"You're so busy looking forward that you don't take time to look back. We've lost some good friends here, Tai, and it's nice to remember them once in a while." Matt said.

"If we always do that, we'll never have enough time to save the world." Tai yelled back.

"You still don't get it. I know you can hear me, but you're not listening." Matt said as Mimi started to sob.

"Stop it, you're making everyone upset! You two are supposed to be friends." Sora said.

"Don't cry, Mimi." Palmon said as she comforted her partner.

"We're sitting ducks out here. Let's find some place a little less out in the open." Joe suggested.

Our group all then started to walk off while I felt like just getting away from everyone else because of all the arguing that was going on.

We were all walking down a forest path as Kari, TK and I gave our brothers wary looks while everyone else looked so down from what was going on.

"You OK?" Kari asked Tai.

He kept quiet as he walked off, Kari stopping as the others all kept going so I stopped and looked over to her.

"Why'd you stop Kari?" Gatomon asked.

"Did you hear a noise just now?" Kari asked.

"A noise?" V-Mon asked.

"What kind of noise?" Gatomon asked.

"You mean you didn't hear someone speaking a second ago?" Kari asked.

"What?" Nekomon asked.

"You mean a voice?" DemiMeramon asked.

"No, I didn't hear anything at all." Gatomon said.

"Weird." Kari said.

"Come on; let's get back to the others. There's safety in numbers." Gatomon said.

"She's right. Come on." Nekomon said.

Tai and the others were waiting on us as we ran up to them.

"Where were you six?" Tai asked.

"I thought I heard something but it was just my imagination." Kari said.

"It's dangerous out here so stay with the group." Tai said.

"OK, I'm sorry." Kari nodded.

As we started moving, the forest around us seemed to be moving fast past us which made us all stop to look at what was going on.

"Huh, what's this?" Tai asked.

"Why are the trees running so fast?" Kari asked.

"What is going on?!" Joe asked.

"Things aren't moving faster, we are! The ground we're standing on is accelerating!" Izzy yelled as everyone cried out as the ground moved forward.

"We gotta jump off!" Tai called.

We all jumped off of the moving land and ended up on the still forest floor, but then it started to move.

"Now this one's moving." Izzy cried.

"Obviously someone's trying to get us somewhere and in a big hurry." Sora said.

"You're right and why do I get the feeling this someone's not too friendly?" Matt asked.

"Oh no!" TK cried.

"This is the first time I got carsick without a car." Joe whimpered.

"I got a plan." Tai said.

His plan was to get up into the trees since they weren't moving and it was safer to hide in the thick leaves and branches from whoever could be watching us.

"I have a hunch that one of the Dark Masters is behind all this." Sora said.

"I bet you're right." Izzy said.

"We have to do something. I say we either keep going or build a nest." Joe said as he clung to the tree trunk.

"I say we have to fight whoever it is sooner or later so let's get to it." Tai said.

"Oh come on, again with the fighting? Why don't you just go to a neutral court order already." Matt snapped.

"Come on, Matt. Please stop arguing." TK begged as he placed a hand on Matt's arm.

"You keep out of this." Matt said.

"All right, Matt. Let's play it your way. We'll stay up here and wait for the enemy to get us." Tai said.

I whined at this while Nekomon hissed while V-Mon and DemiMeramon shook their heads at this.

"That's not what I meant!" Matt said.

"Stop it, Matt!" TK yelled.

Tai then just disappeared right in front of us making everyone gasp.

"Where'd Tao go? He just disappeared." Matt said.

"Did he fall?" Kari asked.

"Oh no." Koromon said.

"He vanished into thin air." Joe said.

"Look, now Mimi's gone!" Sora gasped.

"Mimi come back!" Palmon called.

Sora and Izzy then faded away making us all gasp.

"Maybe their screen savers are on sleep." Tentomon said.

"Joe!" Gomamon cried.

"Kari!" Gatomon called.

They had faded away too.

"Everybody's disappeared but us." TK said.

"I think it's over." Matt said.

But now we're separated from everyone else." TK said worried.

"Don't worry, TK, we'll be all right without the others. Especially Tai." Matt said.

This made me look down sadly while V-Mon hugged me and Gatomon gave the child of Friendship a glare along with Nekomon.

"TK?" Matt said.

"Yeah?" TK asked.

"Stick close to me and I'll protect you no matter what." Matt said.

"Listen Matt, the only reason we got this far is because we worked as a team. Each one of us plays a part along the way of keeping us together, including Tai. And if he's gone, it'll really hurt Dai." TK said.

"But I…" Mat trailed off.

"And I don't need you to protect me all the time either. If you haven't noticed, I've grown up a lot. I fought alongside you guys since the beginning and I've always held my own." The child of Hope said.

You tell him, TK!

"TK, that's not what I meant. What…what I wanted to say was…" Matt trailed off.

"What?" TK asked.

Matt looked off to the side sadly as he tried to think of what to say, but he was failing.

Just then, a vision flashed in my mind of Joe crying out in pain and I gasped as I looked over my shoulder.

What happened to him?

Matt then faded away and Izzy was replaced with him.

Then TK was taken away as Mimi showed up.

'Welcome back." Izzy said.

"We should be saying that." V-Mon said.

"You know, I'm getting tired of doing nothing." Biyomon said.

"I won't be some cat stuck in a tree. Let's go look for them." Gatomon said.

"Good idea. I'll start by looking for TK." Patamon said.

"Oh, this is awful." Mimi whined.

"You said it. How can it get any worse?" Koromon asked.

"I'll tell you how. The branches are starting to crack." Izzy said.

"They should learn to fly." Patamon said as the other digimon jumped down.

"Hey, wait. Daisuke, you haven't be moved at all?" Izzy asked.

I shook my head to say 'no'.

"Huh? Why is it only her?" Mimi asked.

"Who knows?" Izzy shrugged as he started to think.

Just then, a vision came to my mind.

It was Puppetmon and he grabbed TK.

"No!" I yelled shocking them all.

Quickly, I jumped down and started running off with my three digimon chasing after me as I tried to sense out where TK was as I ran off to where he was scared for him.

"Dai, you need to calm down. By the way, why are we running?" V-Mon asked.

"Puppetmon. He has TK!" I said.

"Princess, calm yourself and focus. You'll find him better that way." Nekomon said.

I stopped as I clutched at my Crest with a determined frown.

"V-Mon, let's save our friend." I said.

"You got it." he smiled.

"V-Mon digivolve to...XV-MON!"

We got onto my dragon's back as he soared off through the forest when I sensed something was off.

"Matt…" I whispered.

Something was wrong with the Crest of Friendship; I could feel it and it made me worry over what could have happened.

"Down there!" DemiMeramon cried.

XV-Mon then swooped down and there was TK and Patamon as they ran through the forest.

"Hey, look up there!" Patamon smiled as TK looked.

"Hey, Dai. Great timing." TK called.

XV-Mon landed in front of them as I jumped off of his back.

"What happened with Puppetmon?" I asked.

"I tricked him to get away. He was the one using toys to make us all get separated and hurt us." TK explained.

"Makes sense. Puppetmon is always playing games. It's how he fights. Nice work tricking him, kid. I didn't know you had it in you. I'm real proud of you." Nekomon explained making TK chuckle at that.

A sick feeling was bubbling in the pit of my stomach just like it had before when I felt something wrong with the Crest of Friendship.

Just what is going on?

"We need to find the others and fast before Puppetmon catches us." Patamon said.

"Right." TK nodded.

We all got up on XV-Mon and he took off into the forest, quickly finding our friends and siblings there and it looked like a fight was about to start up yet again.

"Hey!" TK called stopping it as everyone turned to us.

"Hey everybody! Hi, we're back!. TK called as he waved to them while XV-Mon started to turn back into V-Mon while TK, Nekomon and I landed on our feet with V-Mon while Patamon and DemiMeramon flew in the air.

"Oh, TK." Matt said worried.

The others all cheered as they ran over to us, Tai grabbing me and squeezing me in his arms.

"Don't you ever run off like that again." He scolded.

"I got it, now let me go." I said as he set me down and Kari giggled as she hugged me next.

"See everybody? I told you I could do it. I can take care of myself just fine." TK said proudly.

"You're the man." Kari praised.

"Great going, TK. Great job, buddy." Tai said.

"We were worried about you." Mimi said.

"Boy, for a little kid that was a pretty big escape." Joe said.

I looked over at Matt to see the sad look on his face as he seemed to be stepping back away from the group.

"Stop it, guys. You're embarrassing me." TK giggled.

Matt was walking away with Gabumon running after him as Joe glanced over to see them leaving.

"I also smashed the remote control that was moving the ground underneath us." TK said.

"That's terrific TK." Joe said.

"Prodigious." Izzy said.

Really?

No one's going after Matt; the guy who's Crest isn't working?

"Everything's gonna be all right now. Puppetmon was using these dolls to control us. That's why all those weird things were happening." TK said as he placed down his backpack to show off the dolls.

Tai took the doll of himself and looked it over.

"Is this me? I don't look anything like this." Tai said.

"Wow, Mimi. Your doll is really pretty." Sora said as everyone took their own dolls.

"What? No way! I would never wear rags like this. Oh, I could take her to the mall for new clothes." Mimi and as the two older girls laughed.

"All right, you go!" Palmon and Biyomon laughed.

Silently, I snuck off from the group and went off down the path that Matt had gone down, V-Mon following me while my followers stayed back with the others.

You're not getting away that easy, Mr. Cool so I'm coming after you.

To be continued…


	38. Issues Facing Friendship

"Issues Facing Friendship"

**Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

V-Mon and I were looking around in the forest trying to find where Matt and Gabumon had ran off to while everyone was busy, but so far we couldn't find him.

"Matt!" I called.

"Gabumon! Come out, come out wherever you are!" V-Mon called.

He sighed and then looked over at me.

"Maybe we should've told the others where we were going. I don't think Nekomon and Tai are gonna be happy that we ran off on them…again." He said.

"I don't care about that. Matt needs help. Something's wrong with his Crest. I felt him try to use it, but it wouldn't work. We need to find him so we can help him out." I said.

We continued on as we walked out of the forest to find a crystal clear lake and saw that the trees and grass around it had a tint of blue to it.

It was nice around here, but we had no time to admire it, not when Matt needed us and I could feel it deep in the pit of my stomach.

"I'm the same jerk I always was." I heard someone saw.

Looking over, there across the lake was Mr. Cool himself along with Gabumon.

How long were they there without me knowing?

Some child of Miracles I am to not be able to see him right there.

"It'll never happen. Not this way. I finally figured it out. If I ever want to change, I have to do it on my own. On my own. The others can't help me." Matt said sadly.

"What's he talking about?" V-Mon asked.

"Well, well, well. Look what we've got here." Someone said.

A large tree digimon came out of the forest and he gave off this evil aura along with this stupid smirk on his face as he peered down at Matt.

"Greetings nature lovers. What? You mean you've never seen a talking tree?" he asked.

"Not many." Matt said.

"Be careful. That's Cherrymon, Lord of the Forest and the best reason for the existence of termites. Stop right there or I'll turn you into toothpicks!" Gabumon said as he stood in front of Matt.

This feels like before when I just started out, getting separated from the others as I watched them do all the fighting and I didn't like it.

"You really shouldn't be that rude. Calm down. My fighting days are over. I only want to talk with you. In fact, you might even say I've turned over a new leaf." Cherrymon joked.

"No offense, but even if I felt like talking, it wouldn't be to a tree. See ya around." Matt said as he turned to leave.

That a boy, keep walking away from the psycho tree and don't you dare look back.

Sadly, Cherrymon wouldn't let him go so easy as he stretched out his arm to stop the duo of Friendship.

"Hey, what's the idea?" Matt asked.

"Young man, didn't anyone ever tell you, you should listen to your elders? Or was it redwoods you should listen to? I never can quite get those two straight. Anyway, I digress. So, you still stuck in the same place? Still the same old jerk you always were?" Cherrymon sneered making Matt gasp.

"Surprised huh? I know all about it. Must be tough being in such a rut." He said.

"You've been spying on me, huh?" Matt asked annoyed while the tree digimon chuckled.

"Listen to me, kid, I don't need to spy because there's nothing that happens in this forest that I don't know about." Cherrymon said.

"Huh. All right then, if you're so smart, what am I supposed to do? Tell me that!" Matt challenged.

How about not listen to a creepy digimon that claims to be a friend?

After all, they always end up as our foes in the end and try to kill us or turn us against each other.

"Dai, what do we do?" V-Mon asked as he tugged at my arm.

"I'm not sure. I guess we just watch and jump in when things get really bad." I said.

"Things are already bad." V-Mon interjected.

"Ah, simple as that, huh? Kids; you want all the answers just handed to ya on a mahogany platter." Cherrymon said making us go back to listening in on them.

"But you never want to do the hard work of looking within yourself where all the answers truly lie." He said.

Matt looked to be in a trance as he listened to what Cherrymon was saying, hanging onto every word while Gabumon glared at the tree with a look of distrust.

"Let's go. Don't you listen to that talking firewood Matt. Come on." Gabumon said.

"That's right, go on. But you'll never learn how to change. You'll always be what you are right now." Cherrymon said.

"I wanna change." Matt said determined.

"Yes, but are you really ready? After all, change isn't always a pleasant thing. You'll do a few things you wish you hadn't." Cherrymon said.

I could sense how smug he was right then that Matt was falling prey to him.

"I'm ready. More than ready. Enough talking big guy, if you've got some answers, let's see 'em!" Matt yelled.

To heck with hiding and watching, I'm getting in there right now.

"Matt!" I yelled making him gasp and look over to me.

"Hey, run away or fight! Cherrymon's evil! He works for the Dark Masters!" V-Mon called.

"I knew it." Gabumon growled.

"Well, the Princess and her Knight have joined the party. Really, are you going to listen to a little girl?" Cherrymon asked.

"Matt, please. Get away from him. He's no good!" I yelled.

"Stay out of this, Daisuke!" Matt yelled with an angered look that made me jump back in surprise at the ice in his eyes.

"But Matt…" I trailed off.

"I need to hear what he has to say. Not all of us have magic powers that helps guide them. You wouldn't understand what I'm going through, so stay out of it!" he yelled before he turned back to Cherrymon.

"Go on. Tell me what I need to do." He urged.

"First off, you're gonna have to defeat your rival." Cherrymon said.

"My rival?" Matt asked.

My eyes widened when I knew who his rival was.

This is not going to end well.

"There in that lake you will see the face of the one preventing you from becoming as strong as you could be." Cherrymon said as he pointed to the lake.

Matt looked over to the lake and then started walking off over to it.

"Where are you going?" Gabumon asked.

"I know it sounds pretty bogus, but I might as well look." Matt said.

"Listen Matt. You don't really believe him do you?" Gabumon asked as he followed him.

Bending down, Matt looked into the lake with narrowed eyes as he looked into the lake, Gabumon gasping when he saw the image appear.

"Tai?! Come on! What kind of trick is this?" Matt asked.

"Behold. The face of your rival." Cherrymon said.

"So you're saying…I've got fight Tai. Is that it?" Matt asked.

He then stood up and laughed mockingly.

"Nice try, foliage face. You had me going there, but you have to do better than that." Matt said as Cherrymon laughed next.

"I had nothing to do with it. The Lake of Truth reflects only what's in a person's heart, hence the name." he said.

"You've got to be kidding." Matt said.

"Sorry kid, it's never wrong." Cherrymon said.

"That right? I've got news for you, it's off this time. Way off." Matt glared.

"Well, you can argue with me all you want, but you're really only arguing with yourself. It's about time you face the truth. The one you call Tai is your leader and everything he says you do, everywhere he goes you follow and in your heart you resent it because you know you're just as qualified to be the boss than he is." Cherrymon said.

Matt was standing with his fists clenched as he seemed to be thinking over every single fight, vocal and physical, that they had and he was falling for the lies easier.

"You'll not be ashamed of your resentment. Don't hide it. Embrace it for in your anger lies your strength. Only when you recognize that will you at last be free to grow, to change. So face your rival and prove you are his equal or better by defeating him." Cherrymon said.

"Don't listen! He's just trying to cause trouble." Gabumon yelled.

"Matt, please! You know this isn't right. Don't fall for it." I begged with tears in my eyes.

"Matt, you'll only hurt yourself!" V-Mon called.

"He's playing games with your mind. It's all part of some sort of trap. Tai is your friend, Matt." Gabumon said.

"He's my friend, yeah. He may not always act like it, but…he's right. Tai is my friend. You don't fight your friends." Matt said.

"Friends? Ha! Now that's a good one. You don't even believe that such a thing really exists." Cherrymon scoffed making Matt gasp as he looked at him.

"Not in your heart of hearts anyway." He said.

"Leave him alone you over grown twig!" I yelled.

"Hit the nail on the head, didn't I?" Cherrymon asked as Matt stood completely still from his shock.

"What does he mean?" Gabumon asked.

"Friendship, loyalty, comrades. Fine sounding words, but that's all they are; words. Illusions. And you're wise enough to see that now. You know that ultimately, the only person you can depend on is yourself. Isn't that right, Matt?" Cherrymon asked.

Tears were now falling down my face as I knew that he was trapped now and wasn't even bothering to fight it.

"Matt…" I whimpered.

"He's wrong. Isn't he?" Gabumon asked.

"I don't know. I…I don't know." Matt whimpered as he felt confliction.

"You don't?" Gabumon asked in shock.

"All right then. That's enough moping around for now. Look kid; stop staring at your shoes. The choice in front of you is simple. If you truly want to change to reach your full potential, you must defeat Tai. It's either that or be content to your life with following in the shadows to him forever." Cherrymon said.

Wind then blew in around us sending his leaves floating off in the wind around Matt and Gabumon.

"What choice? What do I do?" Matt asked as he fell to his knees.

"Oh, what do I do?" he moaned.

Gabumon looked at him sadly as Matt cried and whipped away his tears that were falling.

He then held his Crest and looked at it in misery.

"Oh, that's a laugh. Wouldn't you know it that my Crest had to be the Crest of Friendship." He scowled.

"Matt, there's one thing he's right about. Whatever you're going to do, do it." Gabumon said.

I hope he won't do the wrong thing and then I'll cry even more and then TK will cry and it'll be one big mess.

"But do what?" Matt asked.

How about tell that freak with the phoney moustache to go stuff it?

"You've got to choose what your own conscience is telling you and not listen to anybody else. Not Tai or Cherrymon or Dai or me. You've got to have faith in yourself, Matt." Gabumon said.

"What if I make the wrong decision?" Matt asked.

"I know that whatever it is, it'll be the right one because I have faith in you and whichever path you take I'll be there with you." Gabumon said.

"You mean that?" Matt asked.

"You do have a friend. Never forget that. I'll always be there Matt no matter what." Gabumon said.

Tears were starting to fall from Matt's eyes from his partner's words while V-Mon and I held hands.

It was nice to see another duo having a moment other than us.

"Gabumon…" Matt cried.

His Crest then glowed brightly as the light filled the entire area, shooting up into the sky even as I shielded my eyes at the sight as the sound of a wolf howling filled the air.

"Gabumon Warp digivolve to…METALGARURUMON!"

The light then faded away to show off the Mega.

"Ready, lead the way." MetalGarurumon said.

"Right." Matt said as he mounted the metal wolf.

They then took off while Cherrymon laughed, then looked over to me.

"Try as you might, you can't always protect them, Princess of Miracles." He sneered.

"I can still try." I said.

My diigvice then beeped as light surrounded V-Mon.

"V-Mon digivolve to…XV-MON!"

He picked me up and took off after the duo of Friendship to see what they would be doing.

Prove Cherrymon wrong Matt, please.

We caught up to them to see that a pink digimon with yellow hair holding a green trash can was sucking up Kari and Gatomon up inside of it which made me gasp in horror, but then MetalGarurumon used his Ice Wolf Claw to defeat the digimon and saved the duo of Light.

OK, heart attack averted at the moment.

"It's MetalGarurumon and XV-Mon." Gatomon said as my dragon landed next to the wolf.

"Matt." Joe called.

"Matt, you're back." Sora smiled.

"Dai, you're in so much trouble for running off." Tai scolded as I hid behind my dragon's head.

"Anyway, where you been, buddy?" he asked as he ran over to Matt while MetalGreymon turned back into Agumon.

Matt's eyes were as cold as ice as he just stood there watching Tai and Agumon as they both ran over to them.

Uh oh.

"Thanks for saving our necks but did you have to cut it this close?" Agumon joked.

MetalGarurumon's eyes glowed blue as he shot out two tiny laser beams at him, cutting the dino off.

"What's he doing?" Tai demanded.

"Hey, what is this?" Agumon asked.

"What do you think? It's a challenge. You might want to digivolve and fast." MetalGarurumon growled.

"What have you been eating out there in the forest? You want to fight me?" Agumon asked.

His answer was getting two rockets fired off at him, but thankfully they didn't hit, but it was close enough.

"This is insane. Matt, what's going on? Is this some kind of joke?" Sora asked.

"Matt, I don't know what he's doing, but call him off now." Tai demanded.

I don't think that's going to work, big bro.

Aw, heck, I know it ain't gonna work.

"No Tai. I won't." Matt said in a dark voice.

"Ohhh…." I whimpered as I clung to my dragon.

"What did you say? You won't?" Tai asked in total surprise.

"I'm warning you. Hurry up and digivolve into WarGreymon because I won't miss next time." MetalGarurumon warned.

"I think he really means it." Agumon said.

Everyone else all stood frozen in shock and confusion over what was going on and how their friends had lost their minds.

"Well? Time's running out, Agumon." The wolf said.

"Tai, stop him." TK called.

"I wish I could, but there's only one person who can stop him." Tai said.

Why does this stuff always happen to us?

To be continued…


	39. The Ultimate Clash

"The Ultimate Clash"

**Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review.**

"Calm down Matt. Don't get so bent out of shape. The last thing we need right now is a hothead with attitude. We've got more important things to think about." Tai said.

"Everyone's upset." TK said as Joe ran over to Matt with his hands held up in a sign of peace.

"Look, all I know is this stupid bickering is giving me a gigantic headache." He said.

"Chill out." Matt said as his eyes stayed glued to Tai.

"Matt, have you forgotten that we have been chosen to be the Digidestinds?" Joe asked as Matt scoffed with a smirk.

"And would you mind telling me who exactly chose us for this dumb job anyway?" the blonde asked turning to the oldest of the group.

"Uh, I uh…" Joe stuttered.

"Come on, I want some answers and you can't seem to give them to me." Matt said making him look off to the side.

"You have a pint there, but I-"Joe was cut off.

"Don't waste your time, Joe. Matt's just being a big spoiled brat." Tai said.

"You're the brat. Why don't you go mind your own business?" Matt said.

"What's wrong with you is pretty easy to figure out. You're upset because you wanna be the boss." Tai said with confidence while Matt smirked cruelly at him.

"Yeah, like I wanna be boss of this sorry group. If one of you brainiacs wants to take charge, be my guest. I saw we should just take care of ourselves. After all, Daisuke seems to be taking better care of herself with you." Matt said.

Oh, now he did it.

I ducked down yet again to hide from the fight that was about to start.

"Take that back!" Tai said.

"Why else would she always run off on you?" Matt sneered.

Tai was shaking in anger as his teeth clenched.

"Stop fighting you two. We've got to stick together." Sora said as she walked closer to Tai to stop him from lashing out.

"Don't look at me. Matt's the one who started it. he's a got a bug up his a-"

"Tai!" Sora scolded him before he cursed in front of me, Kari and TK.

"Humph. I don't have to listen to this." Tai said as he turned and walked off.

"A bug up his what now?" Agumon asked as he followed.

"One moment." MetalGarurumon growled.

He then jumped off in front of the duo of Courage, cutting them both off.

"Don't push me too far." Tai said as he turned to Matt.

"Oh, I'm scared." Matt said sarcastically.

"You better be scared. I'm getting really mad." Tai said.

"Excuse me, but what are you going to do about it?" MetalGarurumon growled.

"Stay right there." He said.

"Get real, dude." Tai said as Agumon stood in front of him.

"Watch it, stand back!" the dino said.

MetalGarurumo then pouched as orange light filled the area.

"Agumon Warp digivolve to…WARGREYMON!"

WarGreymon then pushed MetalGarurumon back so Tai didn't get hurt.

"There is no need for us to fight." He said.

"I must." MetalGarurumon said as he charged in, pushing WarGreymon back and then the two took to the air making leaves and branches fall down on us.

Tears were falling from my eyes as I saw the wolf bite into the dino's arm while Matt watched on without a care as Tai stormed over to him with a look of pure rage.

"What's the matter? You chicken?" Matt teased.

"That's it!" Tai said as he punched him in the face.

"Matt, I'm gonna tell Mom that you were fighting." TK said in a tattle tale way.

"Sorry, TK, but I have to do this." Matt said as he punched Tai right back in the face.

"Both of you stop it right now!" Joe called while the two Megas fought above.

"It's ridiculous." Izzy said.

"You two are just making things worse." Sora said.

"He's gotta be taught a lesson and fast. Here, take this." Tai said.

He then punched Matt so hard that the blonde fell to the floor making my tears fall even faster that it was starting to make it hard to see.

I hate all of this.

Matt then turned off of his back and went onto his hands and knees as Tai came over and grabbed his shirt collar.

"I'm only doing this to honor the memory of all the brave digimon that have helped us. They trusted us and believed in our commitment." Tai explained with tears in his eyes as thin trails of tears fell down Matt's face as he grunted and ground his teeth together.

"We can't let them down." Tai said.

Matt then pushed him off and stood up to face him.

"What if it was a mistake?" Matt asked as punched Tai as some explosions went off above us from the Megas.

"This is awful." Palmon said.

"We have to stop them." Biyomon said.

"Unfortunately, they're Mega digimon and they're nothing any of us could do about it." Tentomon said.

"Best thing for them is to duke it out." Gatomon said.

"I just hate fighting and we can't let our friends destroy themselves." Gomamon frowned at her.

"It's a dog eat dog world isn't it?" Gatomon mused.

"They're not dogs." Gomamon said.

"The deal is this; just sit and watch them take care of business." Gatomon said simply as she walked over to stand beside Nekomon.

"Oh, yeah? I don't have to like it." Gomamon called after her.

"Gomamon, get a grip. The last thing we need is anymore fighting around here." Tentomon said.

Matt and Tai threw each other onto the ground as they rolled around, punching each other and flipping the other over as they tried to overpower the other.

"Oh, I've had it!" Mimi cried as she ran off.

"Mimi!" Sora called.

"I'm gonna sit here and stare at the flowers until everybody starts getting along." Mimi said as she sobbed into a corner under a tree.

"Oh, like that's going to help." Sora quipped as she walked over to the other girl.

Looking around, I noticed that Kari and Gatomon had run off somewhere and grabbed at my Crest, reaching out to see where she was.

A vision of her talking to these sparkles in the appeared as light shone down on her and went inside of her.

Izzy and Gatomon ran over to her as she held up her Crest that glowed brightly as it reached over to where we were standing.

"What's happening?" Tai asked making me open my eyes.

The light was here shining around us.

Everyone cried out as we all faded away, the Megas returning to their In-Training forms.

I wasn't sure what was going on, but just let the light take me as if felt comforting and then we were all in a world filled with white light.

"Where are we?" Tai asked.

"No idea." Matt said looking around.

"In this world, there is a balance of Dark and Light. The Light represents all that's good in the world and the Darkness is the evil. When the Darkness becomes larger than the light, it upsets the balance." A female voice said.

Our shadows expanded until it covered the area in black.

"Whoa, the balance seems to be really out of whack." Tai said.

"So, somebody find the switch and turn the lights back on." Joe said.

"There's something over there." Sora said.

Everyone turned to where a red mist was in the darkness.

"I know this sounds incredible, but could we be home again?" Tai asked.

The mist turned into Odaiba at night with the lights from the buildings on.

It then showed a beam of light shooting down from the sky with Greymon and Parrotmon in it, the fight from four years ago.

"I've seen that digimon before. Why of course, that's Parrotmon. He was the mysterious digimon that appeared in Heighton View Terrance approximately four years ago." Izzy said as he checked his analyzer.

"Now he's completely digivolved. He got through the dimensional divide." Kari said since the voice was using her as a host.

"Some time ago, a digi egg fell through a hole from our world to yours." She said.

"Kari, what are you talking about?" Tai asked.

"I think Kari's had too much catnip." Gatomon said.

"My theory is that someone else is using Kari's body to speak for them." Izzy said.

"My wish is that there be peace and happiness for everyone." The Light said through Kari.

"I don't understand. Are you some kind of super being or something?" Sora asked.

"No, nothing like that. I am similar to the digimon. I was produced by data bites taken from the internet. But there's a difference. Unlike the digimon, we're unable to take a shape or form of a physical body. In order for me to communicate to you, I had to temporally borrow Kari. I would have borrowed Daisuke, but the Golden Radiance is protecting her from me and evil." The Light explained.

"Couldn't you have taken Joe instead?" Tai asked.

"Hey!" Joe said.

"I had to take Kari. She's the only one I'm able to communicate with. To be honest, I wanted to contact you when you arrived at File Island, but it was completely impossible under the circumstances." The Light said.

We were then lifted up off of the ground as we levitated over the city to see what was going on.

"Wow, it's a blast from the past. That's us for years ago." Tai said.

A light was shining down on little Tai as he had baby me and Kari clinging to him as we watched the battle.

"Hey, that's me. How typical. I'm on the telephone." Joe said.

"I was so cute." Mimi gushed.

Lights were raining down on all of the others when they were younger, poking their heads out of windows and looking out at the street where the battle took place.

"Hard to believe we were that little." Sora mused.

"There's my brother and me." TK called out.

"And that's definitely me, but what's with the light?" Izzy asked.

"It's purpose is to process all of your vital information." The Light said.

"That's kinda freaky. Why's it doing that?" Matt asked.

"Just follow me. I'll explain it to you." the Light said.

We were sucked up into the beam of light where Greymon and Parrotmon crossing over into some other plane.

"Here we go again." Joe cried out.

We were now in some sort of room filled with big machines all over the place.

"Where are we now whoever you are?" Sora asked.

"Very bizarre place indeed." Izzy commented.

"Check this out." TK said as he ran over to this glass case that had nine digi eggs inside of it.

We all ran over to them in awe at the sight of the eggs, one of them being blue with yellow hearts on it and I placed on hand on the glass as I smiled at it.

"They look like digi eggs." TK said.

"Wow!" everyone exclaimed.

"Look, Crests and digivices." Koromon said.

The Crest and digivices were hooked up to the eggs, the blue one with yellow hearts having my Crest attached it to.

"OK, this is getting weird." Matt said.

"Oh and floating in the sky is normal?" Joe asked.

He then yelled in fear making us turn to see these transparent people in robes walking by with their hoods up to hide their faces.

"OK, it's official. This is definitely giving me the creeps." Joe said.

"Gee, you think?" Nekomon quipped.

The people were then facing the machines, working on them.

"What's the matter fellas? Can't you say hello?" Gomamon asked.

"These men are just computer images. They are figments from the past who have been digitally transmitted to your present." The Light explained.

Izzy and Tentomon walked around and then gasped as they ran over to a circular stone table with markings on it.

"I don't believe it! This is from Myotismon's castle." Izzy said.

"Here's Myotismon's secret passage." Biyomon said.

There was the big metal doors and we all ran over to it.

"Let me guess, those are the elves that make the shoes at night." Joe quipped.

"They're monitoring the positive and negative forces to preserve harmony in the world. We took the information that we scanned from all of you and then we created your digivices and Crests." The Light explained.

"You did that?" Sora asked.

"That must mean that you're the ones that chose us. Is that true?" Tai asked as he walked over to the Light.

"Yes it is." She nodded.

"Then tell me this, what makes us so special?" Tai asked.

"You made it possible for Greymon to survive and digivolve and it couldn't have been accomplished without help from you, Kari and Daisuke." The Light explained.

"But he digivolved without me." Tai said confused.

"A digimon can't digivolve without you. It doesn't work that way. The very fact that you three were there made it possible in order to protect you." the Light said.

"But we were just goofy little kids. We didn't even have a digivice." Tai said.

"A digivice is just a tool that was designed to help in the digivolving process. It assists you by making you aware of your powers, but it showed special qualities in each of you that makes it work. It's the same thing with the Crests. Can you tell me what your personal Crests really represents?" the Light asked.

"Well, mine's Courage." Tai smiled.

"And this one means Love." Sora said.

"Sincerity." Mimi said.

"Mine's Knowledge." Izzy said.

"Mine is Reliability." Joe said.

"I know what this Crest means. It's Hope." TK said.

Everyone was smiling except for Matt.

"Well, mine is…" he trailed off.

"Wasn't it called Friendship?" Joe teased as he slapped his shoulder playfully.

Matt was looking down sadly and unsure of himself.

"And mine is Miracles and Kari's is Light." I said.

"All of that's true, but there's more to it than that. Every one of you has strengths and weaknesses. We took each of your strongest qualities that you possessed four years ago. Then we made a Crest for them." The Light said.

"Oh, I get it." Tentomon nodded.

"If that trait is lost, then your digimon might become corrupted." The Light explained.

"Ah! That happened! When I tried to make Agumon digivolve by throwing myself in front of his enemy, but then something weird happened. He digivolved into SkullGreymon. And now I realized that was pretty foolish." Tai said with a sad look.

"But the important thing is that you learned from it." the Light said.

"All this time we've been wracking our brains trying to figure out stuff about ourselves that we already knew. Huh. That's a fine howdy-do." Joe said as Matt walked by him.

He looked down at a blue egg with darker blue triangles on it that had his Crest attached to it as the Light and I walked over to him, me smiling at my egg that was beside Matt's.

"Who knew?" Tsunomon asked.

"Prodigious. I can see why you chose Tai, Kari and Daisuke, but the rest of us never made contact with the digi egg. So why us?" Izzy asked.

"When we examined all of your data, we came to the conclusion that you had something in common with Tai, Kari and Daisuke. But we're not quite sure what it means. All we know is that you've proven yourselves to be very capable." The Light said.

TK walked over to look at this white egg with yellow stripes on it.

"Who do these belong to huh?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" the Light smiled.

"I have a feeling it's us." Patamon said.

"Ooh, this one is me!" V-Mon said as he pointed to the egg I was smiling at.

"Wow, how interesting. Getting to see how it all started." DemiMeramon said.

"Wow, which one's me?" Palmon asked.

"I think the answer's in the Crests." Tsunomon said.

"Look, this is me!" Biyomon said pointing to a red egg with darker red hearts on it.

"And that's mine." Gomamon said getting up beside her to look at his egg that was white with purple spots.

"Yes, but I'm afraid I have bad news. The Dark Masters found wind of our plan and worked very hard to defeat us." The Light frowned.

Transparent robot digimon then barged into the room making everyone run and scream, TK tripping over his feet.

Patamon used his Boom Buddle, but it didn't work.

"You guys are so dumb. They aren't real." I said sweat dropping from where I was with V-Mon, Nekomon and DemiMeramon at my side.

"Yes, they are computer images." The Light said.

The robots attacked the men, killing them and destroying the machines.

"What? Just because those guys are computer images we have to sit back and do nothing?" Tai demanded.

"His name is Gardromon. He's a machine digimon and his armour is constricted of pure iron. Absolutely nothing can penetrate that can of beans." Izzy said to the bronze robot.

"Here comes some more of them!" Matt said making Mimi shriek.

"This is no space age vacuum cleaner. That's Mekanorimon. His Twin Beam will anyalate anything which makes housework a breeze." Tentomon said about the silver robot.

"Ahh, Piedmon is here!" Joe yelled as the clown appeared.

"Don't come any closer! Shoo! Go away!" Joe yelped.

"Relax, he's just an image." Gomamon said as Piedmon got closer to the case.

"Save your screaming for the real thing." Sora said.

Piedmont laughed as he held his hands out as a wave of air blasted out and shattered the glass.

"He's gonna steal the Crests!" Tai yelled.

"Oh no!" Mimi cried.

Piedmont took all nine Crests, but mine zapped him as soon as he touched it.

He frowned at it, then went to take it again as he held the other eight.

"Piedmon, hands off those Crests!" a man with brown hair and blue eyes holding a sword yelled as he ran over.

"Gennai." Piedmon said.

"That's Gennai?" TK asked as the young man swung his sword down on Piedmon, but the clown jumped out of the way with a laugh and then pushed a black orb that looked like a marble into his back.

Gennai groaned in pain as he turned and swung at Piedmon again, but the clown got out of the way as Mekanorimon came up behind Gennai.

He dodged the blast and then went over to another Mekanorimon, taking a Bakemon out of it and then took control of the silver robot and then grabbed the digi eggs and my Crest escaping with them as the Gardromon blasted at him.

"Follow him; don't let Gennai out of your sights." Piedmon ordered.

"Let's follow and see what happened in the past." The light said.

The Gardromon chased Gennai as we all flew off to follow the chase that was going on.

He was blasted at by the Gardromon by rockets and dropped a pink digi egg with darker pink loops on it.

"That's my digi egg!" Gatomon gasped.

"So that's why I was brought up all alone." She said with a sad look as she was close to crying, Nekomon and DemiMeramon giving her sympathetic looks since they knew her for years.

"Cheer up. We're together now." Biyomon chirped as she patted Gatomon's head, making her smile and chuckle.

Gennai and the Gardromon faded away when we came to an island in the middle of the ocean we all knew well.

"It's File Island!" Tai said.

It then turned into a frozen climate.

"After Gennai rescued the digi eggs and Crests, many years passed by until finally…" the light said.

Inside of a cave, we saw that the digi eggs all started to hatch; there was Botamon that came out of an orange egg with purple stripes.

"I was born!" Koromon said.

Then I saw a blue round thing with a tail on its head with violet eyes come out of my egg and smiled at how cute V-Mon was as a baby.

One by one, each digimon hatched and the scene changed to them hopping into a grassy area with the digivices in their mouths.

"Oh, wow. I remember that. It seemed I waited forever for Tai." Koromon said.

"For Matt."

"For Sora."

"For Joe."

"For Mimi.

"For TK"

"For Dai."

"For Izzy."

The digimon bounced the digivices on their heads as they transformed into their In-Training forms and sent them up into the sky.

"We didn't think they'd ever come and then suddenly. Out of the blue, they arrived with a bang." Koromon said.

We watched as our past selves fell out of the sky yelling while the digimon all smiled.

"The question is, what exactly are the Dark Masters planning? We are working day and night trying to find out. For now, all we can do is guess and try to outdo them so we can defeat them." The Light said.

"Well if that's true, what do we do now?" Tai asked.

"It's hard to say, but I believe you'll all find an answer on your own." The Light said.

We all came back into the forest we were in as Kari fainted, the sparkles leaving her body as they levitated around me for a few seconds, then left.

Slowly, Kari woke up as she saw Tai holding her.

"Hey." Tai said.

"Are you gonna be all right?" Gatomon asked.

"Oh, hi there. What's wrong?" Kari asked sounding like herself making us smile.

"You've come back." Tai said.

"We missed you." Gatomon said.

"Did it hurt?" Sora asked.

"No what do ya mean?" Kari asked as she stood up and looked around.

"Don't you remember? Well, that's all right." Tai said with his hands on her shoulders.

"Remember what, Tai?" Kari asked.

"Never mind Kari, don't you worry about it." he said standing up.

"Well Matt, there's no doubt about how we became the Digidestinds, we saw it happen." Tai said.

"We sure did." Matt nodded.

"The entire world is depending on us and we all have to save it together. How about it Matt? Are we still a team?" Tai asked with a smile as he held his hand out to the blonde.

He looked down sadly as he was still trying to figure things out.

"What's wrong?" TK asked.

"Hey, let's put the past behind us." Tai said setting his hand down.

"I know but you wouldn't understand." Matt said as he turned and walked off.

"Hey, I say that you and I should let bygones be bygones." Tai called.

"That's not the problem, Tai. This thing is bigger than either of us. It's not about right or wrong. I have my path and you have yours. And I'm not even sure where this path will lead me, but I know I have to find it for myself. But I still believe in all of us. I mean, without any of you, where would I be? This is all just so confusing and I let it get to me. Aw, that's why we fought. It's important that you guys can count on me, but I'm going to do this because I have to! Tsunomon will be with me so I'll be all right. Don't worry. It'll be a lot better this way." Matt said.

"Matt, if you approach this logically, I'm sure you'll reconsider your decision. Your Crest, it's theme is to promote…" Izzy trailed off.

"Friendship, I know. But I haven't been too much of a friend in case you haven't noticed. Maybe it's because I don't know the true meaning of the word or maybe I've just forgotten." Matt said with a small smile.

"Here's a good idea, let's break up into two groups instead of one big one." Sora suggested.

"Sorry, but I really need to do this alone." Matt said.

"Oh. Well, I believe in you and I'm not gonna stand in your way." Sora smiled.

"You just better come back OK or else you'll be in big trouble." I teased.

"What am I supposed to do without you Matt?" TK asked.

"You're a big kid now. You can take care of yourself, TK." Matt assured.

"Yeah, but…" TK trailed off sadly.

"Don't worry; we'll be here for you. Besides, you know how big brothers are. They need their own space. Everything will be fine." Sora said making him smile and nod as she set her hands on his shoulders.

"Well, see ya. Good bye everyone." Matt said.

He then turned and walked off into the forest.

"We better move it troops, we've got the world to save. We might be down one Digidestind, but that's not a problem. We can do it, right?" Tai asked we started walking off.

Mimi and Palmon stopped behind us, the girl frowning.

"Hmm, Mimi?" Sora asked as we all turned to her.

"I'm sorry, Sora, I'm not going." She said making Sora run over to her.

"Huh, why not? Come on, what?" she asked.

"Well, I just don't want to see anybody else fight or hurt themselves. I hope you understand." Mimi said sadly.

Big cry baby.

Do you see Kari, TK or me wanting to leave and go home after everything that's happened, especially when the three of us were main targets of evil digimon?

No, we got over our fear and went on.

I was shot by a freaking arrow for pity sake and nearly died countless times and yet you can't watch us get hurt?

You sicken me you whiny, self-absorbed brat.

…OK, that was harsh, but she's getting on my nerves and has been the first day we got here!

"Then I'm staying too." Joe said.

"But why?" Izzy asked.

"It's not safe for Mimi to be here all alone. I'll make sure she's OK and hopefully later we can rejoin you guys, OK?" Joe asked.

"OK. Good luck Joe." Tai said.

"Thanks." Joe said as he went over to Mimi.

"Wait for me!" Gomamon called as he followed.

"Gee, now we're all gonna be split up again." Patamon whined.

"Just when we were finally all together." Biyomon said.

"I'll go with them to watch out for them. Wait for me!" DemiMeramon called as he flew off to Joe.

"You may think we're separated, but we're really not." Gatomon said making the digimon look at her.

"The roads might be different, but the place we end up in is the same." Gatomon smiled.

We all then turned and walked off, waving to our friends as we left them.

"I mean, think about it; if they truly are the Digidestinds, they're destined to be together once again. At least that's the way I hope it works out." Gatomon said.

To be continued…


	40. Etemon's Comeback Tour

"Etemon's Comeback Tour"

**Please enjoy and review!**

As we were walking after the separation I was getting a bad feeling like someone was out to get us when all of a sudden something slammed right into the earth making it quake as we all clung to whatever whomever we could.

"What's happening?" Sora asked.

Soon, the quaking stopped.

"Is it some sort of explosion?" Tai asked.

"An earthquake?" Izzy asked.

"A meteor!" Tentomon cried as he flew down to us.

"And I mean a whopper. It just crashed in the forest." He said.

"Totally cool. Let's go check it out." Tai said.

"I don't know, Tai. It could be dangerous." Sora said.

"Yeah. Let's head over to Puppetmon's mansion instead." TK said.

"We'll show you guys exactly where it is." Patamon said.

"I suppose it's inevitable. He's one of the Dark Masters and we'll have to fight him sooner or later." Izzy said.

"Yeah, it's time somebody cut his strings instead of waiting around here. Let's take the fight to him for a change. If we don't hurry up, I'm afraid that both our worlds will be destroyed." Gatomon said.

"Let's do it, Tai." Kari said tugging at our brother's shorts and he crossed his arms in thought.

"What a second you guys. Let's think this over. Puppetmon is a Mega digimon and we won't be able to defeat him that easily." Sora said.

"Oh, in that case let's give up and go watch cartoons." TK snipped.

"That's right." Patamon said.

"Someone's getting an attitude." Nekomon said.

"Not my fault." I said.

"The only fair thing to do is to take a vote. All those in favour of going to Puppetmon's mansion, raise your hand and say 'aye'." Izzy said.

"Aye!" said Izzy, Kari, TK, Gatomon, Tentomon, Patamon and Koromon as their raised their hands or ears.

"The ayes have it." Izzy said.

"No, it's an even vote." DemiMeramon said.

"I don't know which thing to do. I'm just so confused." V-Mon whimpered.

"Tai, you didn't vote." Sora said.

Tai was deep in thought over what was going on.

"So Tai, what do you think?" TK asked.

Opening his eyes, Tai looked over to the small blonde.

"What should we do, Tai?" Kari asked.

"Well, uh…" he stuttered.

"We're waiting for an answer." Tentomon sang as he flew by.

Sora was looking Tai over in worry.

"OK, we're going, but just to look around. But we don't necessarily have to start any trouble." Tai said as he walked over to the group.

"Right!" the digimon who agreed nodded.

"It's this way, guys." TK said as he ran with everyone but me, my digimon and Sora following him.

"Sora, Dai?" Tai asked as he turned back to them.

"I'll go along with your decision, but I'm still not sure it's safe." Sora said.

"I know it's dangerous Sora and we're not looking for trouble, but if anything happens, Koromon and I will hold off Puppetmon while you take the others and escape. I won't let anything happen to you." Tai said.

"You mean it?" Sora asked.

You can just see the chemistry between them can't you?

If they don't get married then I'm gonna lose it and Kari won't be that far behind in freaking.

"Of course I do." Tai said.

"OK then." Sora said.

With that decided, we all started running off to catch up with the others.

Finally, we came to a colorful house in the forest and stared at it from a safe distance as Tai pulled out his telescope to take a look at it.

"So that's Puppetmon's mansion, huh? There are two guards! See who they are." Tai said as he handed his digivice over to Izzy who had his laptop opened.

The redhead took it and placed the digivice into the slot to check out the digimon.

"Analyzing. One of them is Floramon. She's a plant type digimon who digivolves like a reptile. Her main attack is Rain of Pollen." Izzy said.

"And the other guard is…Deramon. At first glance it looks like a bird type digimon, but it's actually got a plant growing out of its back. Prodigious." He said.

"So they're not Ultimate digimon right?" Tai asked.

"Right." Izzy said as he handed the digivice back over to the child of Courage.

"But we should be careful. They could be quite dangerous. Shall we go?" Tentomon asked as he flew off.

"Wait!" Tai called to him.

"Hmm?" Tentomon asked as he stopped near Kari and TK.

"There might be more guards inside. I'll go inside and make sure the coast is clear. You guys wait here until I get back." Tai said.

"But I think Patamon and I should go with you. After all, we're the only ones who know where everything is in there." TK said.

"Right." Patamon chirped.

"Sorry it might be dangerous." Tai said.

"Come on Tai; don't treat me like a little kid." TK said.

"You are a little kid." Nekomon said.

"That's not it." Tai said.

"What if we go together as a team?" Kari asked.

"I agree with Kari. There's nothing to be afraid of if we all go together." Izzy said as he raised his hand.

I'm starting to think he might like my sister; he isn't that much older than her after all.

"What do we do, Tai? You decide." Koromon said.

"All right everyone, we're going. Follow me." Tai said getting his spunk back.

"Let's go." Koromon said.

"Koromon digivolve to…AGUMON!"

They ran out at Floramon and Deramon, Tentomon hitting the flower with his Super Shocker while Agumon hit Deramon with his Pepper Breath, who frowned at them.

"If you wanted fried chicken, you could've asked." Deramon said.

"Sorry, we thought you guys were out here protecting Puppetmon's mansion." Agumon said.

"Oh, so you barbeque me?" Deramon snipped as Floramon stepped up beside him.

"We're not here protecting anything." Floramon said.

"Sorry, it was the guys' fault." I said.

"Then what are you guys doing?" TK asked running up to him.

"We were supposed to be Puppetmon's playmates. You know someone to attack when he gets bored. Let me fill you in on a little secret. Puppetmon is an obnoxious jerk and none of us around this place can stand him." Deramon said.

He had his hands cupped over his beak as TK had his hand by his ear like they were sharing a secret with each other.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. Puppetmon doesn't have any friends even though he thinks he does." TK said.

"That's right." Patamon said.

"How sad." V-Mon said.

"Wow, what could be worse than life without a single friend?" Kari asked.

"A little box lined with fly paper." Gatomon joked making Kari laugh.

"Ha! So is Puppetmon inside the house right now?" Tai asked.

"I think he's out being fumigated for terminates." Deramon said.

"So what should we do, Tai?" Agumon asked.

"Now's a good chance to take a look inside of the mansion." Tai said.

"Deramon, will you show us around?" TK asked.

"Sure, I used to be a tour guide at Digimon Studios." Deramon said.

He and Floramon then turned and started to led us in before they stopped and turned back to us.

"Oh, no video cameras, flash photography, food or drink are allowed during the tour." Deramon said.

"Great, let's go!" everyone said.

"The structure was built before the digital revolution." Deramon said as we all followed him off into the mansion.

Pausing a bit, another vision came into my mind and I saw that Joe and Mimi met up with Ogremon, but they were all getting along just fine, as if he had a change of heart.

Then I saw that Puppetmon went to attack then, but was stopped by a metal monkey that…sang.

No…

Etemon is back.

Great, just what we need right now when we're trying to save the world, that stupid monkey making a comeback and playing his awful music.

Should I tell the others about this or just let them find out on their own?

"Princess, are you all right?" DemiMeramon asked making me look up at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as we walked off to the mansion.

Floramon and Deramon pushed the door open to show a large staircase in front of us with a big blue present with a red bow on it.

Out of it popped what looked like an army robot that shot at us making us split up and run so we didn't get hit, me going with TK, Izzy, Floramon and our digimon and we came up upon a fire truck that was in the middle of the hallway.

"It's a toy." Patamon said as he, Agumon and V-Mon gathered around it.

"Oh no! make sure you don't touch it!" Floramon said.

Too late since Patamon placed his paw on it and the red light on the truck lit up.

"Uh oh." Patamon said.

"What's happening?" Agumon asked.

"Watch out, get down!" Floramon yelled as she grabbed it and threw the truck out of the window.

We all dove to the floor as the truck blew up, smoke coming in from the window.

"It was a heat activated bomb." Izzy said.

"That stupid piece of drift wood has a brain for danger." Nekomon said.

"That's why I said don't touch anything." Floramon said sternly.

Patamon was on Agumon's head, both ducking their heads down.

"Sorry." They said.

The others then joined us and stared at the hole made in the wall.

"What happened in here?" Sora asked.

"We just found out that Puppetmon uses all his toys as weapons." DemiMeramon said.

"Then why don't we use that?" Gatomon said.

We all looked at her while Nekomon smirked.

(Later on…)

"Puppetmon's coming back. Are you ready?" Tai asked.

He, Agumon and Izzy had a cannon pointing out of the window that Tai had looked out of with his telescope to spot the Master of Wood.

"It would help if I had some idea of how it worked." Izzy said.

"You do it." Agumon said turning to Floramon and Deramon.

"What?! That's against every principle I stand for.. Deramon said.

"All right, what the heck? I'll do it. But don't tell Puppetmon, it'll be our secret." He said as he held a feather up to his beak and made a shushing sound.

"Yeah, yeah." Tai smirked.

"We know." Agumon said.

Floramon and Deramon then both pushed the cannon over to the window.

"I've got him in my sights." Deramon said.

"Ready, aim…fire!" he yelled.

The cannon balls started to blast at Puppetmon making him turn and run off screaming in the other direction, but he then got annoyed as he realized that it was us in here so he came running back with his hammer raised.

Just then, a vision of Joe, Mimi, Palmon, Gomamon and Ogremon having MetalEtemon going after came to me and then this large lion with saber fangs and was on all fours appeared.

Man, this isn't going well.

To be continued…


End file.
